La oscuridad del callejon
by Akao Shimizu
Summary: La desesperación comenzó a invadirme, mi corazón comenzó a latir, mi respiración sonaba agitada y ahogados gemidos de llanto salían desde mi pecho, seguí buscando alguna luz y trate de recordar como llegue a este horrible lugar [AU].
1. Sacrificios

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **La oscuridad del callejón**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Desperté en un lugar de oscuridad, por un segundo mis ojos creían estar cerrados pero por más que se abrían lo único que captaban era la negrura como del mismísimo carbón. Al instante mis otros cuatro sentidos se agudizaron, mis fosas nasales empezaron a sentir el olor de la humedad, mis oídos captaban el sonido de gota tras gota cayendo al suelo, mi espalda sintió la fría y húmeda pared tras de mí, mis manos se movieron a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar algún objeto para guiarme, trate de reincorporarme, el rasposo suelo quemaba mis rodillas, pero no pude, caí de nuevo, lleve mis manos a mis tobillos una rasposa cuerda apretaba mis extremidades. Empecé a sentir un líquido salado en la comisura de mis labios, eran mis lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

La desesperación comenzó a invadirme, mi corazón comenzó a latir, mi respiración sonaba agitada y ahogados gemidos de llanto salían desde mi pecho, segui buscando alguna luz y trate de recordar como llegue a este horrible lugar.

.

..

Vivo en Nerima uno de los 23 barrios de Tokio Japón, junto a mi padre y dos hermanas dirigimos un Dojo, mi madre murió cuando era aún muy pequeña, no recuerdo mucho de ella, solo sé que tenía la más hermosa sonrisa del mundo, tan amable y gentil siempre, incluso cuando hacia mis travesuras. No sé si fue la falta de mi madre pero nunca he sido la chica más femenina que digamos.

El Dojo Tendo es nuestro hogar, ha pasado de generación tras generación a los hombres de la familia. Lamentablemente hubo un problema, mi padre no tuvo hijos. Aun así nos ha inculcado el amor a las Artes Marciales, desde pequeñas nos enseñó movimientos básicos, pero a pesar de eso, mis hermanas no heredaron ese gusto y al cabo de un tiempo dejaron de practicarlas. Yo siempre fui muy diferentes a ellas y seguí practicándolas, alguien tenía que seguir con la herencia familiar. Fue así que se formó la Escuela de Artes Marciales Estilo Libre, mi padre y yo impartíamos clases a gente de todas las edades, no era por presumir pero nuestro Dojo era el mejor, teníamos muchos alumnos, pero eso cambio.

Hace algún tiempo mi padre tuvo un accidente y se lastimo severamente la espalda y se fracturo el brazo, después la situación empeoro, el doctor nos informó que nuestro padre tenía osteoporosis, ahora necesitaba un tratamiento para su recuperación y control de su enfermedad.

Nuestra situación económica era buena, vivíamos felizmente con lo básico, nunca nos hizo falta el dinero. Pero… el tratamiento de mi padre resulto ser muy caro, eso hizo que nuestro presupuesto disminuyera.

Ahora yo sola impartía las clases del Dojo, tenía más trabajo y más clases que dar e incluso tenía que dar clase los domingos y aun así no los ingresos no eran suficientes, además de mis tareas de mi Instituto, cada día me sentía cada vez más y más cansada, no dormía y comía muy poco, mi cara parecía la de un fantasma, tan pálida y ojerosa. Según mi hermana mayor para una chica de apenas 17 años no era nada sano.

-Akane…- me llamo mi padre desde su lugar de descanso, frente al pasillo que da la vista al estanque. Me detuve abruptamente ya que casi iba corriendo por el pasillo.

-Si padre- me acerque a él y me arrodille a su lado. El volteo a mirarme, no lo había notado pero sus ojos parecían estar más tristes que nunca.

-Tengo que hablarte de algo- tomo mi mano con delicadeza.

-Papá… ahora estoy algo ocupada, lo siento- y salí huyendo de allí, mis ojos se cristalizaron. Sabía lo que me diría, hace algunos días lo escuche hablar con mi hermana mayor.

 _-Comprometeré a Akane… así las cosas van a mejorar, y el Dojo tendrá quien lo dirija-_ Su palabras resonaron en mi mente.

-"Es que acaso no confía en mí…"- daba fuertes zancadas camino al instituto, una lagrima cayo resbalándose hasta mi mandíbula, estaba enojada… estaba confundida.

..

A la mañana siguiente estábamos los cuatro sentados a la mesa desayunando, estaba a punto de levantarme cuando mi padre hablo.

-Creo que es el mejor momento para informarle algo… importante- yo lo mire con temor en mis ojos.

-Hoy iré a ver a un viejo amigo- hizo una pausa de segundos que a mí me pareció una eternidad. –Y quiero que estén informadas de lo que iré a decirle…-

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desembocado, gire a ver a mis hermanas y parecían tan tranquilas, ellas lo sabían, ¡y estaban de acuerdo!

-Akane… iré a dar tu mano- mi peor temor llego al escucharlo decirlo, me levante y azote mis manos contra la mesa.

-¡No! ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!- le grite, jamás lo había hecho pero estaba furiosa.

-Akane cálmate- mi hermana Kasumi se paró a mi lado y toco mi hombro.

-Lo necesitamos- dijo con una tranquilidad que no entendí. Es que acaso no sabe el sufrimiento que causa en mí.

-No soy un objeto- dije entre diente apretando mis puños.

-Hija es necesario, ya no quiero que sufran por mi… él nos ayudara y tú no tendrás que trabajar tanto-

-¿¡Y crees que casarme con un completo desconocido no me hará sufrir!?- seguí gritando y mis ojos se rindieron dejando soltar gruesas lágrimas. Y de nuevo salí huyendo de allí.

-Papá… Akane tiene razón- escuche a mi hermana Nabiki antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Esa misma noche en la cena nadie dijo nada de lo que paso esta mañana, y tampoco quería preguntar. Una cena jamás había sido tan silenciosa. Todo se estaba saliendo de control.

Después de cenar subí a mi habitación, me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a estudiar para el examen de mañana, estábamos en época de finales, pronto saldría del instituto.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y gire en mi silla, eran mis hermanas. Kasumi la mayor, tenía 20 años ella era quien mantenía la casa en pie, desde que murió mi madre se encargó de nosotros, es como una segunda mamá, y es que se comportaba como tal, heredo todas las características de mi madre, su dulzura, gentileza, amabilidad, sonrisa y talento en la cocina, tiene mucha paciencia con todos en especial conmigo. Y esta Nabiki tiene 18 años hace poco entro a la universidad, siempre fue muy buena en los negocios y con el dinero, ella se ha encargado de cuidar los intereses del hogar. Trabaja medio tiempo para pagar la universidad además de dar para los gastos de casa.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto Kasumi con su gentil voz, yo solo asentí y ambas se sentaron a la orilla de mi cama.

-Supongo que ya sabes sobre que- esta vez fue Nabiki quien hablo.

-¿Papá…el- no podía articular palabra, en mi voz se notaba el temor – Fue hablar con…?- no termine de decirlo cuando las vi asentir. Y entones sentí un dolor en mi pecho.

-El sigue pensando que será lo mejor…-

-Pero ambas sabemos que eso no es verdad- interrumpió Nabiki.

-Y por qué no dijeron nada- subí el tono de mi voz.

-Calma estamos de tu lado Akane, pero tu actitud no ayuda-

Tal vez tenía razón pero como se supone que tengo que estar.

-Cuando hable con él dijo que era la solución, hace tiempo hablo con su amigo de una unión, pero papá lo rechazo…- empezó a explicarme Kasumi.

-Sin embargo el temor de papá ante esta situación lo orillo a esta decisión… cree que así los problemas del dinero se resolverá, se cree el culpable por su enfermedad-

-Pero no lo es… - dije –Podemos superar esta situación, solo necesitamos…-

-Akane su amigo acepto- sentencio Nabiki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- grite y me levante bruscamente de la silla. Ambas me miraron con tristeza. -¡Yo no lo acepto!-

-Creo que no tienes opción- volvió a caer en la silla, no sabía que sentir. Nabiki y Kasumi tomaron mis manos dándome su apoyo.

Ya en la oscuridad de mi habitación todo en mi cabeza se desmorono, no pensaba en nada solo miraba el techo recostada en mi cama, ni el examen de mañana me importo. En ese momento sentí que los problemas de matemáticas eran lo más simple del mundo comparado con lo que estaba pasando.

Esa misma mañana el tema no se volvió a mencionar, pero aun así se sentía la tensión entre todos los integrantes de la familia. Todo volvió a la pesada rutina de trabajo y trabajo.

..

Un día antes de este horrible día, papá empeoro, no sabíamos que le pasaba, lo llevamos a urgencias, tenía un fuerte dolor en su espalda, creímos que por la falta del tratamiento por lo que sus huesos se estaban debilitando.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el Doctor refiriéndose a por que no había mejora en mi padre.

-Doctor Tofu ¿estará bien?- pregunte.

-Tuvo una fractura en su columna vertebral-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- dijimos las tres al unísono.

-Es lo que yo me pregunto- dijo preocupado.

-Él ha no ha hecho nada que pudiera lastimarlo, ya no da clases en el Dojo ni…- Kasumi se detuvo y nos miró.

-Hace unos par de días el salió de casa- menciono Nabiki.

-Podemos entrar a verlo- le dije casi suplicando, el acepto dudoso.

Pasamos a un pequeño cuarto, mi padre esta recostado en una de esas camillas, al sentí nuestra presencia ladeo un poco la cabeza para vernos.

-Hijas…- dijo con una voz débil levantando con temblor su mano. Las tres nos acercamos y la tomamos. El solo sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente lo llevamos al Dojo, ya no había nada que hacer, solo esperar y seguir rigurosamente el tratamiento. Mi padre estaba recostado en su futón y nosotras a su alrededor, gire a ver a Kasumi y pude captar una preocupación y tristeza que no había visto en ella.

Nos retiramos para que pudiera descansar. Era mi oportunidad.

-Kasumi, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, querida Akane, vamos a descansar- me sonrió falsamente.

-Dile- dijo con hostilidad Nabiki de tras de mí, yo la vi de reojo y volví mi vista a Kasumi.

Ella solo extendí su brazo y me dio una carta.

-Papá quiere que vayas a Shibuya a conocer a un señor llamado Happosai…- su voz sonaba tan apagada yo solo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, no podía estar pasando esto.

-El dinero… ya no es suficiente esta vez, papá lo sabe y quiere que te presentes con ese hombre- explico Nabiki yo me gire a verla, sentí las manos Kasumi tomarme por lo hombros en señal de apoyo. Ya no podía hacer nada, no había vuelta atrás, mi padre necesitaba esas medicinas. Mis ojos se cristalizaron, dentro de mi había una batalla interna.

Hacer lo correcto y casarme con un desconocido solo por dinero u oponerme y seguir luchando para conseguirlo.

Me fui a mi habitación mañana seria el peor día de mi vida, aunque no imaginaba lo que pasaría después.

..

Salí muy temprano de casa el viaje a Shibuya, a decir verdad no estaba muy lejos, una hora aproximadamente pero para mí sería el viaje más largo que llegaría a tener. La angustia me carcomía. Por un segundo pensé en escapar, pero cuanto el tren se puso en marcha sabía que ese era mi destino y si quería que mi familia estuviera bien, tenía que hacer un sacrificio. Mire la nota en mi mano era la dirección de aquel hombre, en mi otra mano la carta que me dio Kasumi.

- _"Papá escribió esta carta para su amigo… con ella van a reconocer que vas de su parte"-_ en mi cabeza resonaron sus palabras. Ni siquiera mi padre tuvo el valor de dármela él mismo o siquiera despedirse.

Hice puño mi mano arrugando completamente la nota. Las bocinas del tren anunciaron la estación, tenía que bajar. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, suspire tomando valor y baje del tren. Estaba nerviosa y no solo por lo que me esperaba sino porque jamás había salido fuera de Nerima. Había tanta gente, todos caminando a gran velocidad, cada quien en su mundo, aislados de lo que ocurría a su alrededor por estar en sus aparatos electrónicos.

No sabía cómo llegar exactamente a ese lugar, estaba completamente perdida tuve que preguntar a muchas personas, afortunadamente eran muy amables conmigo, aunque sentí como me miraban con extrañeza, no entendí por qué y solo ponía atención a sus instrucciones. Después de un par de minutos de estar perdida en tan extravagante ciudad encontré el lugar, un poco más alejada de la estación.

Me encamine por una calle muy angosta, había pequeños restaurantes bastante humildes a comparación de los otros del centro y pequeños bares, una puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe, haciendo que me sobresaltara, de allí salieron dos hombres con trajes formales riendo a carcajadas, no parecían ser hombres que visitaran este tipo de lugares, pasaron junto a mí con un horrible olor a alcohol, hice una mueca de disgusto, odiaba ese olor.

Lleve mi mano a mi pecho y sentí mi corazón latir, tenía miedo, yo Akane Tendo estaba asustada, no sabía lo que pasaría de aquí en adelante. Me pare frente a uno de los bares, mire la dirección de la nota un poco ilegible de lo arrugada que estaba, después mire el letrero del lugar, repetí la acción un par de veces… ese era el correcto, mire a todos lados como si mi salvación fuera a llegar, pero no fue así, me arme de valor, no medí mi fuerza y recorrí la puerta de golpe, me quede un par de segundos y entre.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Hola Lectores de Fanfiction nos leemos de nuevo... Espero que les agrade esta nueva historia y si lo hace, o no, me lo hagan saber con alguno de sus reviews, que son muy apreciados para mi.


	2. Negocios

**.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 2: Negocios**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Mientras estaba frente la entrada sentí como todas las miradas se fijaban en mí, al mirar a mi alrededor note que todos los comensales eran hombres, por un momento me sentí intimidada, gire mi vista a la barra donde está el barman y me dirigí allí.

Con firmeza me pare frente a él.

—Busco a Happosai —todos exclamaron con sorpresa, yo seguí viendo al hombre y el a mí. Entre cerro los ojos como si estuviera examinándome.

—Sígueme —sin bajar la guardia asentí siguiéndolo muy de cerca, ninguno de estos hombres se miraban de fiar, subí ligeramente mi vista y lo único que lograba ver era su fornida espalda, era un hombre bastante alto, ladee mi rostro y vi cómo nos dirigíamos a una puerta al fondo del bar. Toque mi pecho que latía muy fuerte. – Espera aquí… —se detuvo haciendo que casi chocara contra él.

Entro y tardo un par de minutos, mientras yo seguía allí parada escuchando todos los murmullos de aquellos hombres. En un descuido la puerta se abrió de repente haciendo que me sobresaltara. –Pasa—

La puerta se abrió frente a mí, lo primero que pude ver era un hombre bastante mayor, sentado frente al escritorio, cuando me introduje vi a dos mujeres una a cada lado del hombre, con ropa bastante provocadora. Yo fruncí el ceño –"Hombre pervertido"— pensé.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pegunto tomando una copa de vino.

—Soy Akane Tendo, hija de Soun Tendo…—me acerque al escritorio y le di la carta. El la leyó con detenimiento, mi rostro se desencajo cuando vi como aquel viejo frotaba con su mano la pierna de una de las mujeres y ella solo se reía, ¡Por qué no lo detiene!

— ¿Sabes lo que dice esta carta? —pegue un respingón. Y negué.

—Así que eres la pequeña Akane, bueno ya no tan pequeña —el viejo hizo un ademan para que el barman saliera y cerrara la puerta.

—Querida Akane ¡ven a mis brazos! —grito y como si de un animal salvaje se tratase brinco sobre mí con sus brazos extendidos y con una rapidez impresionante, por instinto grite cerré mis ojos y di un puñetazo que logro golpearlo. Abrí mis ojos y vi al hombre tirado.

Me sorprendí al ver que ese viejo pervertido era bastante pequeño, cualquiera diría que es alguien débil, pero ver con esa agilidad con la que salto sobre mí era obvio que este hombre no era normal.

— ¡Viejo pervertido! ¿Quién rayos es usted? —le grite, mi respiración era demasiado agitada. Retrocedí hasta que choque contra la puerta.

Empecé a escuchar como ahogaba su llanto— ¿Cómo puedes golpear a un pobre anciano como yo? —sollozaba falsamente.

— ¡Esta loco!— mire a mi lado, había una mesa con botellas de vino y lo primero que pensé fue tomar una.

— ¡Qué bien! Celebraremos con vino— se repuso mirándome con ojos brillantes y volvió a saltar sobre mí, esta vez fue más rápido que yo y se colgó de mi pecho como pulga. Grite más fuerte y con fuerza lo golpe en la cabeza con la botella.

El contenido cayó sobre mí, la botella estaba hecha pedazos y el viejo cayo inconsciente al piso o eso creí, se levantó de nuevo sobando su calva cabeza.

Una de las mujeres se acercó a él con una toalla para limpiar el líquido de su cara, mientras que la otra me daba una para mí.

—Justo lo que imaginaba de la hija de Soun Tendo —se encamino de nuevo a su escritorio.

— ¿Y bien?— le dije con el ceño fruncido tomando otra botella en mis manos. Pero en ese momento sentí un ardor en mi mano. Estaba sangrando, los vidrios de la botella se habían incrustado en mi mano.

—Calma querida Akane— dijo el viejo, una de la mujeres se acercó a mí y me guió a que me sentara en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, yo la segui y me senté, mientras que ella se inclinó delante de mí con una caja de botiquín. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron cuando ella miro hacia arriba, yo le sonreí, pero ella tenía una cara de tristeza, me miraba con ¿lastima?

—La carta dice que te lleve con Genma Saotome ¿sabes quién es el? —lo mire y negué de nuevo.

—Mi padre no me explico mucho de lo que tenía que hacer, solo me dio esa carta —le explique. Sentí como la mujer apretaba la venda en mi mano.

–Ten cuidado —susurro para mí antes de irse.

—Hace algunos días supe que tu padre había tenido un encuentro con él en este lugar —tomo otro sorbo de vino— Según se, para un ¿compromiso? —yo asentí y él sonrió de una manera que me dio escalofríos.

—Genma Saotome no está aquí —por un segundo suspire y sentí un enorme alivio— Fue a Shinjuku por negocios, trabaja para mí… —y de nuevo esa sensación en mi pecho.

—Tráeme mi saco— le ordeno a una de las mujeres, él se paró y comenzó a caminar— Vámonos...— yo lo miraba perpleja, no sabía que hacer exactamente.

—Eh señor Happosai ¿A dónde? —le mire confundida parándome de la silla.

—A donde más con Genma a Shinjuku —la mujer le colocaba el saco, cuando le escuche decirle al viejo.

—No estará pensando en…—una de las mujeres hablo pero no concluyo la frase.

—Happy por favor, es una niña… —dijo la otra pero fue interrumpida.

—Shh… calla, no es tu asunto, pueden retirarse —le dijo a las dos mujeres. Ellas se miraron y luego a mí, en sus ojos había algo. Todo estaba siendo muy extraño, sentí un hueco en mi corazón tenía un mal presentimiento.

—No es necesario, me presentare cuando este aquí y…—

—No no, no es necesario yo te llevare— dos hombres altos y fornidos entraron por la puerta. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

—"¿Qué está pasando?"—pensé con miedo.

—Vamos querida Akane —él se adelantó y comenzó a caminar yo lo seguí con duda, mientras que los otros dos hombres se ponían tras de mí.

—Tengo que llamar a casa y no puedo salir con esta ropa —señale mi suéter manchado de vino. Rápidamente una de las mujeres que aún seguía adentro de la habitación me presto un abrigo. Mirando al viejo con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya habrá momento —se limitó a decir.

—"Esto no me da buena espina" —pensé, al salir todos los hombres del bar guardaron silencio y me miraban, sentí pánico, no entendía nada.

Salimos del bar hasta la calle principal, mire al cielo, el sol aún estaba en lo alto, pronto atardecería, afuera nos esperaba un auto negro bastante lujoso.

—Sube y ponte cómoda —no quería entrar, él se adentró y yo seguí allí parada.

—"Son amigos de papá ¿no? Nada malo pasara" —me quería convencer a mí misma pero ni yo me lo creía.

Los dos hombros que seguían atrás de mi tocaron mis hombros— ¡No me toquen! —grite y con cada mano tome la de ellos aplique toda mi fuerza, los levante del suelo haciendo que giraran y cayeran al suelo. El viejo se asomó por la puerta y los miro tirados.

—Akane, tu padre me ha pedido que te lleve con Genma y eso haré.

— ¡Como confiar en quien se abalanzo contra mí!— le grite. Algunos transeúntes volteaban a vernos.

—Soy un pobre viejo que quería un abrazo…— sus ojos derramaron lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Basta, no es necesario que me lleve— le dije y me aleje del auto.

—Sube o tu padre no tendrá el dinero— me grito desde el auto, yo me detuve, mis manos se hicieron puños y gruñí de impotencia, diciendo maldiciones entre dientes regrese al auto.

—Muy bien querida Akane —me dijo ya dentro los dos— Y ustedes que hacen aun tirados muévanse —mire con desconfianza al hombre y suspire.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en un viaje a Shinjuku. Me asome por la ventana estábamos pasando justo por el centro de Shibuya, había tanta gente yo solo puede ver fascinada, incluso algunas luces comenzaban a prender.

—No sales mucho ¿cierto? —dijo el viejo Happosai. Yo asentí sonriendo. El me miraba con sus grandes ojos entre cerrados, como examinado hasta lo más profundo, lo que hizo que me sintiera incomoda.

El viaje no tardo mucho, por la ventana mire la estación JR de Shinjuku. Como un rayo un recuerdo llego a mi menta. Esa estación…

—"Esa estación está cerca de… ¡Kabukicho!"—me alarme y comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

—Viej… digo señor Happosai ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?— pregunte dudosa. La oscuridad había llegado a la ciudad todas las luces estaban encendidas, cada letrero, cada aviso, había mucha gente caminando, mi corazón comenzó a latir. Por un segundo vi pasar todo muy rápido, estaba entrando en pánico. —"No hay razón, tranquila Akane" —me decía a mí misma. Gire mi vista y vi la entrada al barrio de Kabukicho.

—Envié a Genma a un negocio de Kabukicho —el auto se detuvo y un hombre abrió mi puerta— Vamos.

— ¡Espere! Yo no quiero entrar a ese lugar

Ya había escuchado hablar de ese lugar un barrio rojo por excelencia en Japón, visitado frecuentemente por yakuzas y mafias de la región, sin mencionar la cantidad de todos esos clubes para adultos, yo no tenía por qué ir allí, era peligroso. Incluso me han contado de crímenes en el lugar y como contratan mujeres, definitivamente no era lugar para mí.

—No tengas miedo querida Akane no pasara nada, ahora baja del auto —ordeno.

—No —pero una fuerte mano me jalo del brazo sacándome bruscamente del auto.

—No hagas esto más difícil —me dijo el hombre.

Yo lo mire asustada y forceje mi brazo tratando de soltarme pero el apretaba con más fuerza causándome mucho dolor.

—No tan fuerte, no quiero marcas en su cuerpo –escuche decir a Happosai mientras se adentraba a la zona. Lo único que hacía era resistirme pero era más fuerte que yo, me llevaba casi a rastras.

— ¡Suéltame! –le grite, con mi mano libre lo golpeaba en la espalda pero el solo me ignoraba.

—No grites o llamaras más la atención, y eso será peor para ti –amenazo el hombre apretando más mi brazo, mirándome desafiante, con una mueca de dolor asentí. Subí la vista y vi ante mí el gran arco con focos y luces de un color rojo intenso que daba la bienvenida a la entrada de Kabukicho.

—Happosai ¿Qué está haciendo? —le grite a ese viejo que iba más adelante.

—Negocios niña, negocios —me miro por el rabillo del ojo y siguió caminando, mis ojos se abrieron con temor. —"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" —me pregunte temerosa mientras nos adentrábamos más. Estaba asustada.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola saludo nuevamente… y les presento el segundo capítulo de este fanfic.

Muchas gracias: Pame-chan, Yosafire, nancyricoleon, Jannika , Guest, jannika1990, janny5.

Por darle una oportunidad, leerla y comentar, me hace muy feliz. Espero que les guste este capítulo y tratare de no demorarme mucho en las actualizaciones.

Y a quienes la leen por primera vez o no, díganme que les parece, si hay algún error, si les gusta o algún consejo, etc. Lo apreciaría mucho.

Me despido y nos leemos pronto.


	3. Encuentros

**.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 3: Encuentros**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Seguíamos caminando por aquellas calles, al ver a mi alrededor observaba todos esos lugares, a cada personas, algunas que comenzaban a llegar después de sus trabajos. Bares, restaurantes, hoteles, clubes, todas esas luces de neón, letreros, la gente riendo a carcajadas y al fondo música animando los locales especialmente los clubes.

— ¿A dónde me lleva? —seguía siendo arrastrada por aquel corpulento hombre, mientras que el viejo Happosai seguía delante de nosotros.

Ya estábamos muy adentrados y seguíamos caminando hasta que giramos en uno de los callejones.

—"Es mi oportunidad" —íbamos en total silencio no había ninguna persona en aquel callejón y mis captores parecían estar muy concentrados en sus pensamientos. Me arme de valor y mordí el brazo de aquel hombre con toda la fuerza que pude en ese momento.

—"¡Eres una...!"— me dio una fuerte bofetada que hizo arder mi mejilla pero al mismo tiempo soltó mi brazo y yo caí al suelo, no perdí más el tiempo y salí corriendo.

—Eres un idiota ve por ella —escuche gritar al viejo.

Mis ojos se empezaron a cristalizar, mi corazón latía desembocado, mi cuerpo se estaba llenando de adrenalina por aquel pánico incontrolado. Las lágrimas empañaban mi vista y con mi brazo quite las lágrimas que caían.

Salí de aquel callejón y regrese a la calle por la que minutos antes pasábamos. No sabía qué hacer, la desesperación comenzaba a invadirme. Mi respiración era agitada, voltee atrás y vi al hombre corriendo hacías mí. Corrí más, empujando a algunas personas que se cruzaban en mi camino, sentía los pasos de aquel hombre tras de mí cada más cerca.

—"¡No!" —gemí con angustia. Me adentre a otro callejón pero este estaba bastante oscuro, entonces vi como más adelante pasaban algunos autos. —Una avenida— corrí lo más rápido que pude pero pise un charco de agua y caí estrepitosamente al piso, raspando mis rodillas y mi antebrazo.

— ¡Allí esta!— gritaron.

Voltee y ahora eran tres hombres. Maldije entre dientes mientras trataba de pararme, pero sentí un agudo dolor en mi tobillo. No me importo y seguí corriendo pero definitivamente ya no era la misma velocidad, estaba cojeando. Los pasos de los hombres eran más fuertes estaban a metros de mí. Me asegure de que tan lejos estaban así que de nuevo mire atrás, pero como si me hubiera estrellado con un muro caí hacia atrás.

— ¡La tiene!— escuche decir. No había más que miedo en mis ojos, mire hacia arriba y vi unos oscuros iris azules, su mirada era tan fría e intimidante que retrocedí con temor.

—Por favor no— suplique, pero él seguía sin mostrar algún sentimiento.

—Ya llévala con Happosai —dijo un hombre detrás de mí.

— ¡No!— un grito agudo salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. No me di cuenta en que momento pero él ya estaba a centímetro de mi rostro, susurro algo en mi oído pero no logre entenderlo.

Sentí una presión en mi cuello que me debilito completamente, espere caer al frió suelo pero jamás paso sino que unas manos sostuvieron mi cuerpo, mi vista se volvió borrosa hasta que todo se volvió negro, solo podía escuchar murmullos y risas muy lejanas hasta que desaparecieron.

Después de eso no recuerdo más. Ahora estoy en este horrible y oscuro lugar, dominada por el miedo y la impotencia.

..

Una puerta de fierro se abrió a unos metros de mí causando un eco en la habitación, la luz que venía de afuera me cegó, entre abrí mis ojos y vi como entraba un hombre de complexión alta y corpulenta pero no tanto como los otros hombres.

Encendió una luz que ilumino toda la habitación, estaba en lo que parecía ser un sótano. Luego empezó a dirigirse a mí.

—"Es el mismo hombre" —no podía estar equivocada eran los mismo ojos azules, la misma fría mirada. Esta vez pude notar su cabello azabache sujetado por una curiosa trenza que caía sobre su hombro, sus ropas y su…rostro.

Yo aún estaba sentada en el suelo, a cada paso que daba hacia mí me sentía más y más pequeña comenzando a ponerme nerviosa, note sus manos, traía una cuerda y una cinta adhesiva.

— ¿Que vas hacerme? —el temor en mi voz era más que evidente. Se arrodillo ante mí hasta quedar a mi altura.

—Dame tus manos —dijo con una voz firme.

—"Trata de atarme las manos" —mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

—No tengo tu tiempo —de una manera muy brusca tomo mis muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra empezó a atarme la cuerda, pero antes de que terminara yo las retire bruscamente y la cuerda cayó al piso.

— ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —ordene y en el apareció una burlesca sonrisa ladina— ¿De qué te ríes idiota? —fruncí el ceño con enojo.

—Basta de juegos —tomo mis manos con más rudeza y con mayor rapidez volvió a atar mis muñecas.

—Ahora…no vuelvas a actuar tan violenta o te vas a arrepentir —amenazo al tiempo que ponía la cinta adhesiva en mi boca —Y mantén cerrada la boca.

Un gruñido salió desde mi garganta con enojo— "A mí nadie me amenaza".

Segundos después saco una navaja de su bolsillo, de nuevo ese terror en mi pecho. Se acercó más a mí, como pude comencé a retroceder pero él me tomo del tobillo y corto la soga sintiendo una enorme liberación, lleve mis manos atadas y como pude los sobe un poco mirando cómo estaba la marca completamente roja.

Note como el hizo un gesto de disgusto— Esto no les va a gustar, ¿quién abra sido el idiota? —expreso molesto, yo solo lo miraba perpleja, volvió a levantarse y comenzó a caminar.

—Vámonos —ordeno girándose hacia a mí, con un poco de dificultad logre pararme recargándome en la pared, de nuevo ese dolor agudo en mi tobillo, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —se acercó un poco y quito un poco la cinta para que pudiera contestarle.

—Que te importa —respondí hostil, alrededor de mi boca sentí un ardor terrible.

—Agh… no sé porque intento ser amable contigo —volvió a poner la cinta y me dio la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

—"Tengo que escapar" —quise pensar en algún modo pero no se me ocurría nada.

—"Podría golpearlo… soy una artista marcial no podrá derrotarme, después tomare la navaja y desatare mis manos, ya después me preocupo por lo que me encuentre allá afuera" —aproveche que estaba dándome la espalda, me pare del suelo con firmeza, tome impulso y…

—Vaya creí que no ibas a… —estaba por girarse cuando lance mi patada pero la esquivo justo a tiempo — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No me importo el dolor de mi tobillo, tenía que escapar. Lance otra patada justo a su cara pero él la detuvo tomándome del tobillo con firmeza, mis ojos se abrieron sorprendida.

—"Soy una artista marcial no puede derrotarme" —gruñí en mis adentros.

—Te lo advertí —con su mano libre sin soltar mi pie, golpeo levemente detrás de mí rodilla de la pierna que me mantenía de pie, de un segundo a otro estaba siendo cargada en sus brazos.

Comencé a patalear y tratar de dar golpes con mis manos atadas, mis gritos eran ahogas por la tonta cinta. Me llevo a una silla vieja de madera y me sentó allí. Yo seguí pateando y con una fuerza que me sorprendí logro detener mis golpes y ato mis pies en cada extremidad de la silla.

—Qué clase de chica violenta eres, creí que sería un poco más tranquila —desato mis manos para pasarlas atrás de la silla y atarlas— Por lo que veo les has causado muchos problemas.

Ahora estaba frente a mi examinándome, su vista su poso en mi rodilla supuse que miraba el raspón que me hice al caer— ¿Qué querrán hacer una niña tan fea como tú? —se burló.

—"Es un… como se atreve" —pensé con demasiado enojo, fue tanto que aplique toda mi fuerza y rompí la soga de mis manos, me abalance contra él para darle un duro golpe en la cara, olvidando totalmente que mis pies también estaban atados, sentí como la fuerza de gravedad hacia su trabajo, iba a caer de cara al suelo. Y de nuevo aquellas manos sosteniéndome de los hombros, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

—Eres una tonta.

Gruñí y solté un puñetazo a su mejilla de forma lateral esta vez no pudo evitarla y salió casi volando hacia mi costado, fui un poco más rápida y me sostuve con mis manos antes de caer.

Mi respiración se volvió agitada— "Lo logre" —pensé con alivio, voltee hacia donde se supone que estaría tirado, pero no estaba. —"¿Dónde está?" —pensé con miedo.

Me sobresalte cuando sentí como me levantaba junto con la silla, era él quien jalaba la silla por detrás para volver volviera a mi posición.

— ¡Estoy harto de ti! —ato de nuevo mis manos con brusquedad y comenzó a jalar la silla por el respaldo, un sonido rechinante se escuchaba por todo el camino causado por el arrastre de las extremidades de la silla, dejando ligeras marcas en el suelo.

El miedo volvió a apuñalar mi corazón, quería hacerme la fuerte, debía hacerlo, pero ya no podía, no había forma de escapar, y eso me causaba una angustia terrible. Mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizar, se rindieron y soltaron las gruesas lágrimas que he intentado resistir.

—"Papá, por favor ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A caso tu…?"

Ahora fuertes gemidos de llanto salían desde el más fondo de mi ser, estaba cansada mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco e inconscientemente caí dormida.

..

Mis fosas nasales comenzaron a sentir un delicioso aroma, moría de hambre, solo había desayunado y ahora ni siquiera sabía que hora era. Empecé a despertar sintiendo un dolor en todo el cuerpo, la sentía adormilado, cansado, como si pesara más de lo normal. Quise mover mis manos pero la cuerda lo impedía, sentí un agudo dolor en el cuello, dolía mucho por la posición colgada en la que estaba, mi boca se sentía muy seca pero esa estúpida cinta impedía cualquier movimiento de mi lengua.

Comencé abrir mis ojos, primero todo era borroso.

—Querida Akane despertaste —fue en ese momento que vi todo con claridad, ese viejo pervertido de nuevo, levante mi cabeza poco a poco y lo mire con un odio que jamás le había tenido a alguien.

Estaba frente a mí al otro extremo de la mesa de nuevo con dos mujeres a cada lado de él, pero ahora estábamos en un comedor, observe la larga mesa llena de comida tan deliciosa que mi estómago comenzó a gruñir.

—Debes de tener hambre —una de la mujeres le daba de comer en la boca y yo lo miraba con repulsión.

—Ranma ven y dale de comer.

—Yo no soy su sirviente viejo —esa voz, era la misma de aquel hombre del sótano. Gire a donde se escuchaba, justo a mi lado un poco más atrás estaba él recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Siempre tan desagradecido —meneo la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Happy yo puedo encargarme —hablo una de la mujeres con amabilidad.

—Sí, si está bien —con delicadeza la mujer empezó a quitarme poco o poco la cinta aun así sentía el ardor alrededor de mi boca.

— ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo! —comencé a gritar, la mujer se sobresaltó con mi grito y rápido me la coloco de nuevo, yo aún balbuceaba detrás de la cinta. La mujer vio con temor al viejo y el me miraba a mí.

—Seguirás comportándote así de difícil ¿no? Llévatela de aquí —ordeno al mismo hombre haciendo un ademan con la mano para que me retirara de la mesa.

El hombre rodó los ojos con fastidio y se acercó a mí para volver a arrastrar la silla.

—Deja de actuar como una tonta imprudente o jamás serás libre —dijo al salir del comedor, ahora me arrastraba por un pasillo con varias puertas, cada una tenía un letrero con un nombre, todos de mujer.

—"¿Qué es este lugar?" —me dije a mi misma, paramos al llegar al fondo y entramos a una de las habitaciones.

—No esta —escuche que susurro— Espera aquí y no te muevas.

—"¿Cómo si pudiera irme?" —gruñí en mis adentros, frunciendo el ceño, después salió dejándome sola.

Empecé a observar la habitación con detenimiento, era el cuarto de alguien, había una cama, junto a ella una mesa de noche, un tocador con algunas joyas, perfumes y maquillaje, un armario y un par de muebles más, era obvio que era de una chica, era muy pequeño y no muy lujoso pero tenía lo necesario, una pequeña ráfaga de viento golpeo en mi nuca, eso significaba que había una ventana, tal vez tendría oportunidad de salir.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de romper las cuerdas de mis manos pero fue inútil incluso me lastimaba más. Cuanta impotencia. Mire a mí alrededor con desesperación en busca de algo que me ayudara a romper la soga.

Mis ojos captaron un vaso de vidrio arriba de la mesa de noche.

—"Si lo rompo podre con un trozo cortar la soga" —mi cerebro comenzó a formular un plan. Ahora el problema era como llegar. El hombre me había dejado justo en medio y el mueble estaba a menos de un metro. Trate de dar pequeños saltos con la silla.

—"¡Funciona!" —pensé victoriosa no avanzaba mucho pero era más que necesario. Pero algo salió mal en uno de los saltos la silla se desequilibró y caí duramente contra el suelo. Gemí de dolor y comencé a retorcerme como el movimiento de un gusano todo por llegar a la mesa.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y me quede paralizada, frente a mi estaba de nuevo ese hombre con una expresión sorprendida, en sus manos traía una caja blanca.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Estás loca? Pudiste haberte lastimado —Puso la caja en la cama y se acercó a levantarme.

—Enserio que eres tonta —me dijo al sentarse en la cama, yo solo solté un bufido—. Y muy terca, sigues tratando de escapar, aun sabiendo que es imposible —meneo la cabeza negativamente.

—Tengo que limpiarte todas tus heridas o se infectaran y ese tobillo también está muy mal —hablo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos eran tan azules que me perdí en su mirada, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

—Para hacerlo necesito desatarte, tienes que prometerme que no trataras de huir o golpearme de nuevo, creo que eso ya te quedo claro —me explico con una voz que por un minuto me tranquilizo ¿realmente podría confiar en él?

—Y bien ¿Qué dices? —me miro interrogante. En mi rostro se reflejaba una angustia nunca antes sentida, pero en su mirada…su mirada me tranquilizaba, ya no eran esos fríos ojos esta vez eran diferentes. Y me rendí simplemente accedí a lo antes dicho y asentí.

—Lo prometiste —dijo antes de pararse y comenzar a quitarme las sogas.

Sentí una gran liberación en mis manos y tobillos que suspire aliviada, pero ahora sentía ardor.

—Las sogas lastimaron tu piel… incluso tienes irritado —me explico, la cuerda cayó al piso e inmediatamente mire mis manos, tenía razón estaban completamente rojas y marcadas.

— ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto al ver la palma de mi mano vendada, la sangre de mi herida se notaba —Ah cierto no puedes hablar —dijo al caer en cuenta de la cinta.

Después paso a quitarme las sogas de mi tobillo, teniendo el mismo dolor.

—Tu tobillo está realmente mal… está muy inflamado —comenzó a examinarlo. Me incline un poco para mirarlo, realmente lucia muy mal y esas marcas lo hacían lucir peor.

—Creo que tengo mucho trabajo —se puso de pie y miro las raspadas de mi rodilla y brazos, me mire a mí misma, mi pantalón, el abrigo que me dio aquella mujer estaban completamente sucios, húmedos y rotos, debía de lucir terrible.

—Tienes que quitarte esa ropa —me ordeno, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida frunciendo el ceño, refunfuñando mi completa negación cruzándome de brazos.

—Ya tranquila, no seas mal pensada, te daré ropa limpia —se encamino al armario y comenzó a sacar ropa para mí, después se acercó a otro mueble con varios cajones y de allí saco algo que no pude ver bien, cuando termino de juntar la ropa necesaria para mí se acercó y me la entrego, justo encima de lo demás estaba la ropa interior.

Mi rostro comenzó a sentirse caliente, me estaba sonrojando mis ojos se abrieron y lo vieron a él que me miraba con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? Es ropa interior, ¿acaso no usas? O ¿usas bóxer? —dijo con sencillez e inocencia que jamás creí que un hombre como el tuviera, seguramente en este momento estaba más roja que la camisa de mi captor.

—Puedo cambiarla por…—inmediatamente se la arrebate, él se sorprendió por la acción— Bien acompáñame.

Yo lo seguí cojeando un poco, salimos de la habitación y justo en la puerta de enfrente había un baño.

—Entra, no intentes nada —dijo amenazante— puedes tomar un baño pero no tardes —me adentre al lugar y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Me mire al espejo y efectivamente estaba hecha un desastre, mi ropa sucia y rota, abrí el abrigo y mi blusa esta manchada de vino, me quite poco a poco la cinta de la boca quedando alrededor roja, mis labios completamente resecos incluso blancos con una leve cortadura rojiza por el golpe, mis ojos un poco rojos del llanto y marcas secas de las lágrimas que derrame, mi largo cabello desaliñado, cuánta razón tenía aquel hombre de llamarme fea, solo mírame, mi rostro se entristeció completamente. Comencé a quitarme la ropa y justo me di cuenta de las marcas que tenía en mi brazo, era la mano de aquel hombre que me bajo del auto, mi rostro abandono la tristeza para pasar al completo enojo.

Recordé que ese hombre me esperaba afuera y me apresure a bañarme. Sentir esa tibia agua recorrer todo mi cuerpo después de pasar por todo esto me pareció tan relajante, cerré mis ojos y disfrute el momento, pero un toque en la puerta me hizo salir a la cruda realidad.

—Muévete —le escuche decir. Termine rápido y me vestí. Me había dado una blusa sencilla amarrilla y un short que quedaba a mitad de mis muslos, no estaba acostumbrada vestir así, pero era lo único que tenía.

Abrí la puerta y como rayo aquel hombre volvió a ponerme la cinta en la boca, ni siquiera lo pude percibir, él era muy rápido con sus movimientos.

—Es solo por precaución —explico, molesta solo fruncí el ceño —. Entra ya —extendió el brazo en dirección a la habitación.

Me senté en la cama y a mi lado había una caja de primeros auxilios.

—Las heridas del brazo no son graves solo pondré un poco de alcohol, la de tu rodilla está más abierta así que usare una tirita —me explicaba al tiempo que me examinaba.

Y como si recién se diera cuenta me tomo del brazo donde tenía las marcas.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —Pregunto molesto incluso percibí un cambio en su tono de voz, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos —La cinta —susurro, lo había olvidado de nuevo.

Mojo un algodón con alcohol y comenzó a aplicármelo, por más que quería resistir las muecas de dolor aparecieron en mi rostro.

Después de terminar paso a tomar mi tobillo.

—Esto se ve más grave —presiono mi tobillo y gemí de dolor —No te preocupes es solo una ligera torcedura, se ve mal por toda la presión que has ejercido en él, un vendaje te ayudara.

Yo lo mire extrañada— "¿Cómo es que sabe tanto? Y ¿Por qué está siendo tan…amable" —después de todo él era… ni siquiera sabía lo que era, no sabía nada, no sabía dónde estaba, quien era ese tal Genma ni Happosai, ni cuál era su negocio o porque me tenía secuestrada—. "¿Aun seguiré en Kabukicho?

—Todo esta listo, espera aquí —informo sacándome de mi trance. Después se retiró de la habitación.

Me quede quieta por unos segundos no estaba muy segura de que hacer, mire hacia la puerta y justo allí había un reloj, eran las 2 de la madrugada. Me para frente la ventana y note como el suave viento movía con gentileza la delgada cortina, la abrí poco a poco para ver al exterior. Gran sorpresa la que me lleve al ver que me encontraba en un edificio por lo que supuse en la última planta, mire a mis alrededores y allí seguían todos esos letreros, luces, tiendas, edificios, seguíamos en Kabukicho. Pero y este lugar ¿Qué era?

Una fresca brisa pego en mi rostro y suspire, a mi mente rápidamente se vino el recuerdo de mi familia, mis hermanas, mi padre… mi padre ¿A caso él? El dinero, su enfermedad. Sentí un agudo dolor en la sien, como acto de reflejo coloque mi mano en la zona para calmar el dolor. Todo estaba siendo un desastre no sabía que pensar. Mis intentos de escape fueron inútiles incluso resulte más herida. La única solución será hablar con ese viejo Happosai, saber que es exactamente lo que pasa y que planea hacer conmigo.

—"¿Esta cinta es realmente molesta?"—Me quito la cinta con cuidado— Ese hombre es muy tonto, al no estar atada fácilmente podría quitarme la cinta y gritar por la ventana —hable conmigo misma en voz baja, pero mi garganta estaba tan seca que dolía.

—"Tienes que prometerme que no trataras de huir o golpearme de nuevo, creo que eso ya te quedo claro" —sus palabras resonaron en mi mente.

—Después de todo yo le prometí que no huiría y un artista marcial siempre cumple sus promesas —trate de humedecer mis labios con la saliva de mi lengua pero fue inútil mi boca estaba completamente seca. En eso la puerta se abrió y me sobresalte mordiéndome un poco la lengua.

Él se quedó quieto frente la puerta con una bandeja en sus manos — ¿Tratas de escapar? —pregunto con voz grave, muy masculina a mi parecer. Mire la cinta que tenía en las manos, ahora podía hablar, trate de hacerlo, sin embargo mi voz no salía así que solo lo mire de frente y negué.

—Bien —se limitó a decir— Te traje esto —se adentró por completo a la habitación y coloco la bandeja en la mesa de noche, lentamente me acerque a ella, había un sándwich y un vaso de leche y otro de agua— Es para ti puedes comerlo.

Lo mire con desconfianza— No tiene nada —le dio una mordida y tomo de los dos vasos —No tiene veneno o algo así, ¿ves?.

Me acerque más y me senté en la orilla de la cama, mis manos temblorosas tomaron el vaso con agua, lo sostuve con firmeza tomando todo su contenido de un golpe con desesperación como aquel que vaga por el desierto sin pizca de agua. Ese fresco líquido cristalino pasando por mi seca garganta fue un deleite, bebí hasta la última gota y suspire aliviada.

Levante la vista y ha medio metro de mi estaba el sentado en la misma silla donde estaba atada minutos antes con una expresión sorprendida, no me importo mucho y cogí el sándwich para comerlo, estaba hambrienta. Justo cuando iba a morderlo mi estómago gruño con fiereza siendo audible, agarre mi estómago con vergüenza, por inercia mis ojos se dirigieron a los de él, estaba sonriendo e inmediatamente me sonroje, comenzando a comer cabizbaja.

Justo comía el último bocado de mi sándwich cuando la puerta se abrió y una chica de largo cabello castaño se adentró a la habitación, pero quedo a medio camino, su cara se tornó de completo asombro al igual que yo incluso deje de masticar.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Ucchan al fin llegas —el hombre se puso de pie saludando a la chica, lo miro por un segundo pero luego volvió la vista a mí, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

—Pero ¿que te paso? —expreso alarmada acercándose a mí— ¿Estas bien? —yo nerviosa trague la comida que aún estaba en mi boca y asentí.

—Ran-chan ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto dirigiéndose a él.

—"¿Ran-chan?" —los mire extrañada.

—Necesito que la cuides hasta mañana, no te puedo decir más.

Ella trataba de hablar pero al igual que yo no entendía nada así que solo tartamudeaba.

—Por favor Ucchan.

—"¿Ucchan? Serán sus nombres claves o algo así".

—Agh… está bien —bufo la chica.

—Gracias sabía que podía confiar en ti, tengo que irme ya sabes que hacer —paro en la puerta y me dirigió una última mirada— Ten cuidado que es una escapista muy violenta —la chica me miro asombrada, él sonrió de medio lado y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Por lo que veo les causaste muchos problemas —dijo al mirar todas mis marcas y vendajes.

—Me llamo Ukyo —me sonrió amigablemente— Si no quieres tener más problemas te pido que no trates de escapar, sabrás ya que es inútil —se dirigió al armario empezando a sacar ropa.

—El único consuelo que puedo darte es que todo estará bien y… —ella paro en seco su acción y me miro de reojo— Ranma está aquí para cuidarte.

—"¿Ranma? ¿Ese es el nombre de aquel hombre?"

—Te prepare un futón para que puedas dormir —dijo Ukyo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—"Ranma".

Mire el reloj ya eran mas de las 3 de la madrugada, me acurruque en las cálidas sabanas, sintiéndome más cómoda y descansada. Cerré mis ojos y sentí un cálido liquido recorrer mis mejillas hasta caer a la almohada, eran de nuevo mis lágrimas, una a una resbalaban hasta que la funda se humedeció, desearía que al despertar por la mañana estuviera en casa y esto hubiera sido solo una pesadilla, pero lamentablemente no sería así… escuche las manecillas del reloj moverse segundo a segundo hasta que caí profundamente dormida.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola ¿Cómo están? Aquí está el tercer capítulo, y también ha llegado Ranma a la historia. Perdón por haber tardado.

Gracias por sus comentarios: janny5, nancyricoleon, Jannika1990, Sav21samydeanspn, ivarodsan. Me animan mucho.

nancyricoleon, Sav21samydeanspn: No piensen que Soun es malo, sé que lo parece, pero ya verán que no.

Saludos a todos y me despido por el momento.


	4. Deudas pendientes

**.**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 4: Deudas pendientes**

 **…**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente los suaves rayos de luz solar se adentraban por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación. Akane que se encontraba dormida en el futon comenzó a sentir la calidez de un travieso rayo golpeando su mejilla, para después pegar en sus parpados, con molestia la joven soltó un quejido abriendo poco a poco los ojos, exaltada se levantó de su cómoda almohada para sentarse y mirar a su alrededor.

—"Sigo aquí, no fue un pesadilla" —pensó desanimada. Miro sobre su hombro y distinguió la silueta de Ukyo bajo las cobijas, se levantó con silencio acercándose a la ventana para ver al exterior. El sol comenzaba a elevarse, el canto de los pajarillos ambientaba el lugar, empleados limpiaban las calles con ánimo e incluso algunos se saludaban unos a otros.

Observo el reloj justo arriba de la puerta, eran solo las 6:40 de la mañana, Ukyo se removió entre las cobijas sobresaltando a Akane. Se quedó quieta observando con nerviosismo, cuando dejo de moverse empezó a caminar de puntillas a la salida.

—"Tengo que salir a investigar" —tomo la perilla de la puerta rodándola con suavidad, pero el ruido del seguro se escuchó.

—Rayos —miro de reojo la cama pero no hubo ningún movimiento, quito el seguro y abrió poco a poco la puerta causando un sonido rechinante que resonó por todo el lugar.

—Maldición —dijo entre dientes. La abertura de la puerta era perfecta para poder pasar, vigilando a Ukyo paso de lado. Su hombro fue el primero en golpear con algo sólido, su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo se paralizo.

—Tratas de huir otra vez, sí que eres terca —dijo la voz masculina a su lado, lentamente giro la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules mirándole fijamente.

—"Ranma" —llego a su mente el nombre del joven frente a ella. Mientras por fuera solo tartamudeaba.

—Solo calla y acompáñame —ordeno Ranma comenzando a avanzar.

—"Ranma está aquí para cuidarte" —la palabras de Ukyo resonaron en su mente —"¿Podre confiar en él?" —lo vio alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta que sus pies empezaron a andar tras él.

El chico la vio de reojo, ella iba a un metro detrás con la cabeza gacha.

—"Esta chica no pudo haber hecho algo malo… Ese viejo de nuevo con sus mentiras" —pensó molesto empuñando sus manos.

Akane vio las manos del chico salir de sus bolsillos y empuñarlos con fuerza. —"¿Qué estará pensando?"

 **Flashback**

El cielo anaranjado comenzaba a iluminar a Shinjuku, Ranma paseaba como todas la tardes las mismas calles rumbo al barrio de Kabukicho, camino por una de sus entradas principales donde un arco rojo daba la bienvenida, algunos letreros ya están encendidos y las personas empezaban a llegar después de su largo día de trabajo, las calles aun no estaban tan concurridas, pero al cabo de un par de horas cada local estaría repleto.

Camino observando cada tienda, restaurante, bares y edificios, entro por una de las calles más grandes que estaba junto a una vía de autos, camino un poco más adentrándose a otro callejón lleno de locales, la noche ya había caído y todos las luces se encendieron, su vista se dirigió por inercia al letrero del pequeño casino "Kichō-hin".

El casino aún estaba vacío, algunas de las meseras aún se dedicaban a limpiar, mientras llevaban sus uniformes que consistía en conjuntos de conejito, de sirvientas, meseras, etcétera todos muy provocativos. Sus pasos se encaminaron a la barra de bebidas.

— ¿Cómo te va Ryoga? —saludo al barman que casualmente conocía hace mucho tiempo.

—Ja, ¿cómo quieres que este? —dijo con el ceño fruncido limpiando algunos de los vasos— Trabajando en este maldito lugar.

Ranma entendía su enojo, al igual que el odiaba estar allí, pero junto con él, su padre y algunos personas más tenían una deuda que pagar. Se sentó al final de la barra con fastidio, soltando un bufido. La puerta de la entrada se abrió de repente, giro su vista para ver quién era, la sombra de un hombre bastante pequeño se adentraba con velocidad.

—"Ese viejo Happosai" —gruño en sus adentros, Ranma sé le quedo viendo hasta perderlo de vista al entrar a su oficina. Esta vez Happosai no tenía esa sonrisa de felicidad característica y odiada por Ranma, esta vez en sus ojos se notaba el enojo. Ryoga también lo noto y se miraron extrañados. Unos segundos después la puerta de su despacho azoto resonando por todo el lugar. Rápidamente algunas de las empleadas corrieron para atenderlo.

—Algo debió haber salido mal —comento su compañero, el chico se encogió de hombros y tomo la bebida que Ryoga le había entregado dejando de pensar completamente en lo que le pasaba.

Unos minutos después el casino estaba invadido por muchas personas, algunas en las máquinas tragamonedas, en las barras de bebidas, algunas rodeaban las mesas apostando en la ruleta y jugando algunos juegos de cartas. Todos riendo a carcajadas, otros lamentándose por perder dinero, hombres alcoholizados y mujeres coqueteando buscando una fuente de dinero.

Las empleadas del lugar comenzaron con su trabajo, llevando bocadillos, bebidas, atendiendo a los clientes, riendo y hablando junto a ellos, el ambiente era muy animado. Después de ver todo su alrededor Ranma sintió un dolor de cabeza, todas esas luces y sonidos irritantes de las maquinas le tenían loco.

—Ryoga podrías… oh Ran-chan ya estás aquí —saludo feliz Ukyo, vestida con un traje de conejita, una víctima más de Happosai. Él solo le sonrío.

Un olor a alcohol llego a las fosas nasales del chico, un hombre ebrio paso justo su lado golpeando las posaderas de Ukyo, haciendo que el golpe resonara en sus oídos.

—Vamos conejit… —trato de hablar, sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

El joven de ojos azules se paró firmemente frente al hombre—Ranma tranquilo —escucho decir de sus compañeros.

—No la vuelva a tocar —le dijo con voz amenazante.

—Agh…que aguafiestas —se quejó, mientras se alejaba tambaleándose.

— ¡Ranma! —grito Happosai.

—Siempre metiéndote en problemas, así nunca terminaremos —menciono Ryoga.

—Como si me importara —se dirigió con fastidio a donde estaba el anciano Happosai.

—Necesito que hagas algo —dijo con una seriedad con la que pocas veces hablaba—. Están persiguiendo a una chica que nos debe una gran suma de dinero.

— ¿Por qué?—interrumpió.

—Eso no importa, tiene que regresarme el dinero y ahora escapo, ve por ella —ordeno, no espero más y fue tras la misteriosa chica, después de todo ese era el trabajo de Ranma Saotome.

Desde hace un par de meses trabaja para Happosai, dueño del casino Kichō-hin, que irónicamente es un hombre al cual no le gusta perder o desperdiciar su dinero, dentro del lugar muchas personas adictas a los juegos de carta apuestan contra "El rey del juego" un empleado experto en tales juegos, a causa de esto no logran pagar lo prometido, por lo que se les debe de dar un escarmiento, es allí donde Ranma Saotome aparece, su trabajo consiste en atraparlos y obligarlos a pagar su deuda.

—"¿Una chica? Nunca había pasado, pero ese viejo Happosai estaba muy serio, debe ser algo importante" —meditaba en su mente mientras caminaba rápidamente por los callejones de Kabukicho.

— ¡Allí esta! —escucho un grito desde un callejón, los débiles rayos de la luz de la luna eran los únicos que iluminaban aquel lugar. Percibió como alguien corría hacia a él y se plantó firme para evitar el paso del individuo, su cuerpo sintió una figura frágil chocando abruptamente contra él.

— ¡La tiene! —gritaron los trabajadores de Happosai, vio al suelo con seriedad tratando de distinguir el rostro de la persona que estaba en el suelo producto del golpe, quien retrocedía casi arrastrándose con miedo en su mirada.

—Por favor no —sintió como su voz lo desgarraba por dentro haciéndole sentir un monstruo, la miro con detenimiento, le parecía ver a una niña asustada.

—"¿Cómo podría deberle dinero a Happosai?, algo estaba mal" —miro con seriada su rostro lleno de lágrimas y sus ropas mojadas.

—Ya, llévala con Happosai —dijo el hombre, giro su vista a ellos y después a ella.

— ¡No! —la chica soltó un grito, trago saliva y decidido se acercó a centímetros de su rostro cerca de su oído.

—Todo estará bien —le susurro antes de presionar un punto en su cuello que la hizo dormir y antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada la tomo en sus brazos, sintiéndola tan frágil y pequeña.

— Esa mocosa sí que era escurridiza —dijeron los hombres entre risas, Ranma simplemente los ignoro mirándolos con fastidio, odiaba a aquellos hombres, que no eran más que hombres musculosos y arrogantes.

Salto por algunos locales para llegar a su destino sin levantar sospechas de llevar a una chica dormida en sus brazos. Su entrenamiento en artes marciales desde que era un niño le facilitaba tales acciones.

Al llegar al edificio correspondiente entro por unas de las ventanas del último piso, yendo directamente a la sala donde se encontraba Happosai, Ranma lo miro con el ceño fruncido esperando una explicación.

Los hombre del callejón ya estaban detrás de el—Ya saben que hacer —les ordeno Happosai y le arrebataron a la chica de los brazos. Sus grandes ojos azules les siguió hasta perderlos de vista.

—Dime la verdad viejo y no me mienta —hablo con voz hostil.

—Te dije que no tienes que hacer preguntas, tu solo me obedeces —una de las mujeres que trabajaban para Happosai estaba a su lado encendiendo un puro para el pequeño hombre.

—Como si yo obedeciera a un viejo libidinoso como usted —se acercó a él tomándolo del cuello de su traje, haciendo que el puro cayera al suelo— Dígame la verdad sobre esa chica.

— ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a un pobre anciano? —comenzó a gimotear.

—Déjese de estupideces —lo alzo más y lo arrojo por la ventana, pero antes de salir volando Happosai se aferró de la cortina y salto de nuevo a la habitación.

— ¿Quiere pelear? —Ranma se puse en pose de combate.

—Solo recuerda que tú y tu padre tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo —el pequeño anciano lo señalaba acusadoramente— ¿Quieres usar esto de nuevo? —de la nada saco un sostén de encaje color rosa—. Este pequeño tesoro aún espera ser usado —menciono burlón, el chico gruño maldiciendo entre dientes —Eso pensé Ranko.

Con un terrible enojo salía de la habitación con sus manos empuñadas con la fuerte sensación de golpearlo.

—"Tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo" —pensó decidido. La imagen del rostro temeroso de la chica llego a su mente sacudió la cabeza para borrar tal visión.

—Estoy en este lugar por esa estúpida maldición, todo por culpa de mi padre, él es el único culpable de mis desgracias —decía con molestia mientras daba fuertes zancadas.

—"Y ahora estamos pagando una deuda interminable" —pensó abatido.

 **End Flashback**

Llegaron al comedor e inmediatamente Akane reconoció el lugar, comenzando a buscar con la mirada cada rincón.

—Él no está aquí —sentencio Ranma mientras tomaba asiento al final de la mesa—.Toma asiento —dio golpecitos a la silla de al lado.

Dudosa Akane comenzó a caminar hasta tomar su lugar. Con los nervios a flor de piel trato de hablar pero le fue interrumpida.

— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —pregunto mirándola a los ojos, ella solo negó. El entrecerró los ojos pensando en su próxima pregunta.

—Quiero irme de este lugar ahora —expreso molesta.

—Aun no, tienes que contestarme, tienes que decirme la verdad.

— ¿Qué verdad? Yo ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí, mírame acaso crees que quiero estar en este lugar —su voz era firme, sin embargo podía sentir un nudo en su garganta.

Ranma recordó todas sus heridas y como tuvo que curarlas a mitad de la madrugada, el cómo sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el miedo en su mirada, su suave piel marcada por las sucias manos de aquel hombre. Sintió como una sensación de enojo comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo, sintió su sangre arder por la mala manera en que la chica fue tratada.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo conoces a Happosai? —la cabeza de Ranma estaba siendo ataca de preguntas pero no sabía cuál era la correcta.

— ¿Qué quieren de ti? —Recordó la noche en el sótano cuando le trato de golpear, esa determinación en su mirada, la habilidad y fuerza de sus patadas, no era de una chica cualquiera —"Ella tiene entrenamiento en artes marciales" —medito.

— ¿Quién eres? —volvió hacer otra pregunta—. Happosai no se tomaría tantas molestias por una chiquilla como tú, ¿Por qué te quiere? Eres violenta, poco femenina, estás loca y tienes un pecho plano además de uno kilos de m… —fue interrumpido de su monologo por una fuerte cachetada de Akane— Algo me dice que no se trata de dinero —seguía hablando aun con la mano en su mejilla roja e inflamada.

— ¡Tú eres un idiota! —le grito fuerte.

—¡Baja la voz! —grito el también.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con lo del dinero? —pregunto hostil.

—Tú no contestas mis preguntas y ¿quieres que yo lo haga? —hablo indignado cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Cómo quieres que conteste? Solo me estas insultando—subió el tono de su voz.

— ¡Entonces contesta ahora!—su voz se alzó igual.

— ¿Pero qué está pasando? —entro una mujer somnolienta tañándose aun los ojos.

—Sus gritos se escuchan por todo el pasillo —dijo otra mujer, quedándose quieta para después ver fijamente a Akane — ¡Una chica nueva! —grito emocionada.

—No, alto chicas esperen —trato de hablar pero fue ignorado ya que más chicas entraron al comedor para rodear a Akane.

La chica se encogió en su lugar al estar siendo acosada por las demás mujeres que tocaban su cabello o atacaban con preguntas y cumplidos.

—Pero si eres muy linda —tomo sus mejillas y las jalo.

Ranma como pudo tomo el brazo de Akane y la jalo hacia el para sacarla de allí.

—Tranquilas, ella no está aquí para trabajar.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron todas al unísono.

—Pero… toda mujer que es traída aquí es… —Akane no la dejo terminar cuando se alejó abruptamente.

— ¿De qué hablan? —Pregunto molesta —"No entiendo nada" —pensó con angustia.

—"Mujeres vestidas provocadoramente, todas esas habitación, ese hombre pervertido…" —comenzó a reflexionar y a juntar todo la que había visto.

—Esto es… ¡Un burdel! —grito haciendo que todos guardaran silencio mirándola fijamente, Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido por su comentario y la tensión en el aire se comenzó a sentir.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola lectores de fanfiction ¿Cómo están?, aquí está el cuarto capítulo algo tarde pero seguro. Sé que quedaron muchas dudas en el capítulo anterior así que espero haber aclarado algunas en este capítulo, aunque tal vez de deje más no lo sé. Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentario y a quienes le han dado follow y lo han puesto en favoritos.

 **Maggy P-Chan** : Gracias, sobre las actualizaciones creo que no hay un día exacto, pero tratare que sean cada jueves o viernes.

 **Critikal** **:** Hola, la verdad es que no podría a imaginar a Soun como una mala persona, creo que es algo imposible para alguien como Soun Tendo jaja. Saludos y gracias.

 **nancyricoleon** **:** No pude evitar reír por tu comentario, incluso cada vez que lo recordaba reía, 'perdonar a Ranma solo porque esta guapo' jajaja cierto.

 **ivarodsan** **:** Si, ya verás que todo mejorara o tal vez ¿no?

 **janny5** **:** Hola, muchas gracias… espero que se hayan resuelto un par de dudas en este capítulo. Y ahora que sé que la salud mental está en juego haré lo posible por actualizar rápido. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, me anima mucho en seguir adelante con la historia, espero haber aclarado algún par de dudas con este capítulo.

 **Sav21samydeanspn** **:** Hola, por un segundo me sentí en un interrogatorio, sentada frente a un escritorio con una lámpara en mis ojos jaja, creo que en este capítulo se resolvieron tus preguntas. Saludos.


	5. Aclarando asuntos

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 5: Aclarando asuntos**

 **..**

 **.**

— ¡Ran-chan! —entro gritando Ukyo — La chica esca… —no termino su frase cuando vio a todos parados viendo a la chica—. Akane —susurro.

—Estas mal entendiendo todo —trato de explicar Ranma.

— ¡Alto! no entendemos nada —menciono una de las presentes.

—Este es nuestro hogar niña, no es un sucio lugar como un burdel —rectifico una mujer de verdes ojos que la miraban fríamente con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, sobresalía de la demás con su presencia.

—Ranma hablemos en mi habitación —aconsejo Ukyo, él asintió tomando del brazo a Akane para llevársela de allí.

Se dirigieron rápidamente al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Akane se quedó mirando la mano de Ranma que estaba justo en brazo donde tenía las marcas de aquel hombre. El chico lo noto y se alejó rápidamente.

—Bien entonces ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es lo que trato de averiguar —dijo exasperado.

—Claro e insultándome no ganaras nada —grito poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

— ¡Sigues con eso! —subió más el tono acercándose a ella.

— ¡Basta los dos! —Ukyo se unió a los gritos, los tres se miraron frunciendo el ceño, soltaron unos bufidos completamente molestos y se alejaron cada uno a una esquina de la habitación, guardando silencio por unos minutos.

—"Ellos están tan confundidos como yo" —pensó Akane— "Tal vez debería confiar en ellos, espero no equivocarme" —pensó soltando un fuerte suspiro.

—Soy Akane Tendo —comenzó a hablar, los dos jóvenes la miraron prestando atención— Mi padre está muy enfermo, el me comprome…— pero no termino la palabra.

—"No puedo decir eso" —reflexiono— Él… él me hizo ir a Shinjuku para entregarle una carta a un tal Happosai, no me explico más, se supone que un viejo amigo de mi padre nos ayudaría financieramente, según Happosai la carta decía que tenía que ir con alguien llamado Genma.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron completamente, el nombre mencionado resonó por su cabeza como eco —"Mi padre, ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?"

—Ese anciano me dijo que me llevaría con el —sus ojos se cristalizaron, Ukyo solo la miraba con pena—. Pero es obvio que ni siquiera estuvo en sus planes —gruño en sus adentros.

—Otra víctima de ese viejo —dijo Ukyo mientras que Ranma aún seguía procesando los hechos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso no importa, ahora tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que realmente quiere y… —se quedó en silencio cuando vio salir rápidamente a Ranma azotando la puerta.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunto Akane, pero no hubo respuesta.

—"¿Ranma que vas hacer?" —se preguntó preocupada Ukyo— Debes de tener hambre vamos a comer —dijo amablemente.

..

— ¿Dónde estará? —Ranma caminaba por las calles de Kabukicho, el ambiente era muy diferente, ya no había luces, ya no había música y muy poca gente paseaba por allí.

Entro al casino "Kichō-hin" donde anteriormente había estado, pero estaba cerrado, forcejeo un poco antes de rendirse e irse. Busco por un par de horas más hasta que rendido regreso al edificio.

Se dirigió a la sala del departamento pero no había nadie, luego fue al comedor pero no encontró nada, por último fue a la habitación de Ukyo. Abrió la puerta de improvisto, sin imaginar lo que vería.

Akane tapando su desnudes con un pequeña toalla, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil al igual que el de Ranma, entre abrió la boca para decir una disculpa pero sus ojos se concentraron en las marcas de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco ambos retrocedieron, Ranma cerró la puerta y en menos de un segundo un objeto golpeo la puerta fuertemente al otro lado de la puerta.

—Es un pervertido —murmuro con el ceño fruncido comenzando a cambiarse.

—Lo siento Akane no podrás salir —dijo Ukyo entrando a la habitación, por el rabillo del ojos distinguió una de sus cajas de maquillaje en el piso cerca de la puerta— ¿Qué hace esto tirado?

Akane comenzó a sentir nerviosismo y rápidamente quiso cambiar de tema— ¿Por qué no puedo salir?

— Las chicas están haciendo muchas preguntas y eso no es bueno, aún no sabemos qué haces aquí exactamente.

—Pero como no lo van a saber, ese hombre, el tal Ranma fue el que me trajo aquí —dijo sobresaltada levantando la voz.

—Por órdenes Akane, él no sabe nada, por favor tienes que decirnos todo lo que sabes.

— ¡Ya se los dije yo no sé nada! —grito con impotencia.

—Tranquila —sus ojos azules le miraron con preocupación— Créeme que entiendo tu molestia pero...

—No, no lo entiendes— murmuro cabizbaja.

—Mira niña tu eres la que no entiende —Akane le miro sorprendida, su tono de voz le cambio a uno más frio — Todos aquí hemos sufrido, no eres la única que la está pasando mal.

—Yo, yo lo siento Ukyo, tienes razón —relajo su rostro acercándose a la joven.

—Está bien, es el primer día es normal estar así —ambas se sonrieron.

—Dime Ukyo ¿Qué este lugar? ¿Quién es Happosai? ¿Quién es Genma? ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí, exactamente a Kabukicho?

—Son muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas —se tomó unos segundos para pensar —Este lugar, solo puedo decir que es nuestro hogar, vivimos aquí todos los que trabajamos para Happosai, él es un viejo libidinoso dueño de un casino y un par de bares a los alrededores. Él es muy impredecible no me imagino por qué te necesita aquí.

—"Aunque tengo una sospecha" —pensó.

—Y ¿sobre Genma?

La joven guardo silencio, no estaba segura de decirle— Bueno pues…. Él es padre de Ranma.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo sorprendida.

Ukyo iba hablar pero fue interrumpida con los toques en la puerta —Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo.

—Genma es el padre de ese chico y mi padre dijo que me comprometería, querrá decir eso que —comenzó a analizar la situación— ¡Ranma es mi prometido!

—Un momento no —subió las manos a sus labios—. Ese hombre le mintió a mi padre, lo engaño, todo estaba planeado… Ni siquiera pensaba ayudarlo, ese maldito —todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder, la impotencia la consumía, sus ojos se cristalizaron, empuño sus manos hasta convertir sus nudillos blancos—. Tengo que hablar con esos hombres.

— _¿Ya escuchaste de la nueva chica?_ —murmullos se escuchan tras la puerta, Akane se acercó lentamente para escuchar mejor.

— _Sí, si tal parece que Happosai la rapto, fue obligada a venir aquí_.

— _Pero pobrecilla, ese viejo siempre haciendo de las suyas._

— _Es muy raro ¿no te parece? Por muy pervertido que sea el no es de ese tipo._

— _Aquí hay gato encerrado._

— _No digas eso frente a Ranma si no quieres que se ponga como loco_ —dijo con burla causando la risa de ambas mujeres.

..

—Esa tonta por qué no le pone seguro a la puerta —dijo malhumorado, la imagen se estancó en su mente y su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse, su pasos eran cada vez más rápido, hasta bajar al siguiente piso, donde estaba la sala y habitaciones de los empleados masculinos.

—Ranma ¿Dónde estabas? —grito Ryoga desde el sillón de la sala.

— ¿Qué te importa?

—Escuche que hay una chica nueva.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunto curioso sentándose en otro sillón.

—En un lugar como este los chismes corren rápido.

—Como sea, ¿has visto a mi padre?

—Pues no, no lo veo desde hace dos días —mención pensativo.

—"Ese viejo huyo de nuevo ¿Qué está tramando? Ahora veo por qué es discípulo de Happosai, engañando incluso a sus amigos".

Ryoga noto el cambio en el rostro de su compañero a uno de enojo—Dime ¿qué está pasando? —le aventó un pequeño cojín estrellándose estrepitosamente en el rostro chico.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Idiota —Gruño molesto, ambos se miraron por unos segundos— Necesito encontrar a mi padre, vamos.

Ryoga rodeo los ojos y asintió siguiéndolo— Estoy esperando una explicación.

—Esa chica… fue obligada a venir aquí.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que la secuestro?

—Tal parece, pero no entendemos por qué y ese viejo no me quiere decir nada. Pero al parecer mi padre sabe algo y huyo el muy cobarde.

Ryoga se quedó pensativo mientras atravesaban las calles de Kabukicho — ¿Y si fue Happosai quien envió lejos a tu padre? —murmuro, haciendo que Ranma detuviera sus pasos.

—Separémonos, tu ve a los bares del oeste y yo a los del norte —ambos asintieron y tomaron diferentes caminos.

Unos pasos más adelante Ranma se detuvo en seco— "¡No! Ryoga" —miro hacia atrás angustiado, las personas tapaban su visión así que volvió sus pasos a donde se separaron.

—"¡Olvide que Ryoga tiene un pésimo sentido de orientación!" —grito en su mente.

—Pero… no hay tiempo para esto, ya encontrara el camino —sus pasos volvieron andar a la dirección correcta.

Las horas pasaron hasta llegar la tarde, sin embargo, Ranma aún no encontraba el paradero de su padre, sumado a la desaparición de Ryoga.

— ¡Ryoga! —Llego gritando al departamento —No esta —murmuro, busco con la vista el reloj pronto darían las 6 de la tarde.

Sus pasas se dirigieron a las escaleras para ir al piso de arriba.

—Ranma ¡Hola! —gritaron animosa las chicas que estaban en la sala— ¿Qué hace por aquí no sueles venir tan seguido a nuestro piso? —cuestiono un chica mientras se colgaba en su brazo.

Ranma se tensó por completo causado por el nerviosismo de su cercanía así que se alejó —Iré con Ukyo —todas soltaron un suspiro de decepción.

—Él jamás nos hará caso —dijeron desanimadas, mientras se preparaban para trabajar.

..

—Así que todas trabajan de noche —dijo curiosa Akane sentada en la cama mientras miraba a Ukyo preparar su bolso.

—Sí, terminamos casi al amanecer.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

—Pues atendemos a los clientes, ya sabes cómo meseras, yo soy la encargada de la cocina, pero a veces tengo que salir a dar algunos bocadillos —explicaba mientras metía algunas ropas al bolso.

—Oh entiendo —Akane le miraba muy concentrada en sus movimientos, así como su largo cabello castaño atado a una coleta alta, similar al suyo pero el de Akane mantenía un tono azulado y lo llevaba suelto.

Tres golpes se escucharon en la puerta para después ser abierta, tras ella se dejó ver el chico de la trenza.

—Ranma —le sonrió— Akane se ha portado muy bien —el chico giro su vista a ella, intercambiando miradas sus rostros enrojecieron ligeramente.

—Creí que te quedarías aquí, tienes que cuidarla.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar —decía Ukyo sin dejar de peinarse.

—Pero entonces quien lo hará —dijo inquieto.

—Pues quien más, tú.

— ¿Qué? Ya lo hice suficiente.

—Eh oigan… —Akane trataba de hablar, pero le era imposible incluso se levantó de la cama para estar de pie y captaran su presencia.

—Happosai te la encargo a ti, ¿es mas donde está el? ¿Y tú donde estuviste todo el día?

—Lo estuve buscando.

— ¡Oigan! —como último recurso soltó un grito.

— ¿Qué? —gritaron al unísono al mismo tiempo. Akane se encogió con nerviosismo.

—Yo se cuidarme sola —el volumen de voz que usaban los dos jóvenes era muy alto y Akane no se quedó atrás así que grito igual cruzándose de brazos— No necesito que me supervisen.

Ukyo y Ranma le miraron fijamente.

—Agh…Tendré que quedarme yo—hablo Ranma, la chica frunció el ceño.

— ¡Pues yo no quiero! —reprocho dando un paso adelante.

—Tú no mandas aquí —la señalo poniendo su dedo muy cerca de su cara.

—Y tú sí —golpeo la mano de Ranma para que la quitara de su rostro.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que buscar a mi padre —se separó un par de centímetros de ella.

—Yo me voy, arreglen sus problemas.

—Ukyo —nombraron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero ella les ignoro y siguió caminando a la salida, lo segundo que vieron fue la puerta cerrarse casi en sus narices.

—"Es un pervertido… no quiero quedarme a solas con él" —pensaba nerviosa Akane.

—" _Comprometeré a Akane… así las cosas van a mejorar, y el Dojo tendrá quien lo dirija" —_ recordó las palabras de su padre —"Yo tener un ¿Prometido? No, fue solo un engaño".

—" _Es el padre de Ranma" —_ después la voz de Ukyo. La joven Tendo solo miraba con suma atención al chico frente a ella que era centímetros más alto.

Ranma se giró a verla— ¿Y tú qué me ves?

Las mejillas de Akane se tornaron en un leve color rojo, sin embargo tenía el ceño fruncido— Ni quien te esté mirando —se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda. Akane solo escucho un soplido por parte del muchacho.

— ¡Hey! Tú —trato de que la chica volteara a verlo—. Estas sorda, ¡Oye! —pero ella solo guardo silencio por unos segundos.

—No soy "hey" ni "tu" y tampoco estoy sorda —hablo completamente molesta— Soy Akane Tendo —giro sobre sus talones para encararlo.

—Como tú digas, iré a comer, tu quédate aquí —sentencio y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Agh! él es un… —empuño sus manos a la altura del pecho. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama manteniéndose en silencio. Poco a poco sus oídos captaron al fondo de la música que comenzaba a sonar, más los murmullos de la gente.

—Un momento por qué tengo que obedecerlo —rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, sus pasos eran apresurados hasta que el pasillo llego a su fin para dar entrada a la sala y el comedor donde él estaría. Oculta asomo su cabeza para asegurarse de su presencia, pero no había nadie.

De repente alguien salió de la puerta donde se ubicaba la cocina, atrapando a Akane quien no alcanzo a ocultarse.

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer? —hablo Ranma con tranquilidad.

—Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie —sentencio Akane saliendo de su escondite. Ranma le miro con aburrimiento y llevo su plano de ramen a la mesa.

—Necesito un teléfono —dijo pero el chico la ignoro completamente absorbiendo los fideos. Al notar que obviamente no la ayudaría Akane camino lentamente por toda la habitación buscando algún teléfono—. No hay ninguno —susurro. Rendida se acercó a la mesa para sentarse al lado opuesto de donde estaba Ranma mirándolo con detenimiento.

—"¿Qué edad tendrá? Se ve muy joven" —meditaba Akane.

—Ranma ¿Cuántos años tienes? —al escucharla el joven tosió un par de veces casi ahogándose con la comida que tenía en la boca, Akane solo le miraba asustada.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —dijo ya más tranquilo.

—Ukyo me lo dijo.

—Y me llamas como si nada, que falta de respeto —dijo "ofendido" por su insolencia.

Molesta frunció el ceño entre abriendo sus labios desconcertada— ¡Como si lo merecieras! Esperabas un honorifico o que te dijera idiota como el que…

— ¡Hey! Tranquilízate —le interrumpió Ranma igualmente molesto.

—Ah veo que ya estas más animada, querida Akane —entro el anciano Happosai escoltado por dos hombres. Los dos jóvenes se pararon de sus sillas mirando con sorpresa al hombre de la puerta.

De nuevo emergió el sentimiento de odio en Akane, le miraba seriamente, sus manos empuñadas temblaban ante su presencia.

—Usted —dijo entre dientes, velozmente tomo la silla con intención de aventársela al anciano frente a ella, extendió sus brazos con la silla en mano lo más alto que pudo. Los hombres de Happosai se pusieron frente a él protegiéndolo.

—Oye, cálmate —le susurro Ranma a Akane, pero ella seguía en su posición —. Akane —la llamo en un bajo grito parecido más a un fuerte susurro, sus grandes ojos cafés lo miraron de reojo, y lentamente bajo la silla hasta el suelo.

—Muy bien mi discípulo siempre protegiéndome —salió de entre su escolta.

—No diga tonterías viejo y díganos a que vino —se encamino para estar más cerca, mientras que Akane quedo tras de él, inconscientemente en señal de protección.

— ¡Pues a que más! Ya es tiempo de trabajar y mi nueva chica debe aprender sus nuevas responsabilidades.

Al escuchar decir aquella frase Akane abrió sus ojos, posicionándose al costado de Ranma, él la miro por encima de su hombro, esperando su próxima acción.

—Usted un viejo sinvergüenza —Ranma la miro desconcertado, secretamente admirando su valor.

— ¿Cómo puede pensar que trabajare para usted? ¡Antes muerta! —le grito—. Me tiene aquí en contra de mi voluntad y eso es un delito, me han herido y lo peor de todo engañaron a mi padre… y eso ¡Jamás se lo perdonare!

Ranma abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido, volteo a ver la expresión de Happosai que se mantenía neutra y volvió su vista a ella.

—"Ella es…" —se quedó en silencio al escuchar hablar a Happosai.

—Yo no engañe a nadie linda Akane. Es tu padre que tiene una deuda conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Así es Soun Tendo fue mi antiguo discípulo en el entrenamiento de las artes marciales… Pero un día nos abandonó, Genma y yo quedamos a la deriva mientras él se casaba, heredo su propio Dojo ganando su propio dinero, ¿Y nosotros? Pasando hambre—dijo fingiendo aflicción—. Él me debe mucho por haberlo cuidado por años —su voz se tornó autoritaria.

— ¡Esos es lo mar ridículo que he escuchado! —le grito después de salir de su pasmo.

— ¡Ya llegue hay alguien aquí! —anuncio un hombre, entrando con una gran sonrisa que se borró inmediatamente al ver a todos parados a mitad de la habitación— ¿Pasa algo? —miro a todos extrañado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —se dirigió a el Happosai molesto pero al mismo tiempo se notaba nervioso.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando todo el día —menciono igualmente molesto.

—Eh pues yo… —el hombre tartamudeaba, sin saber que pasaba. Noto la presencia de Akane llamando completamente su atención— ¿Quién eres? Te me haces muy familiar —entre cerro sus ojos, quito sus lentes y los limpio un poco para ponérselos de nuevo.

—Tienes mucho que explicar, papá —dijo en tono amenazante el joven Ranma. Genma solo ladeo la cabeza aun sin entender.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —menciono Happosai comenzando a caminar.

—Tú te quedas —lo agarro Ranma por detrás de su traje alzándolo del suelo a la altura de su rostro, mientras que el hombre un daba pasos en el aire para zafarse—Es tiempo de sentarnos a platicar, maestro Happosai —sentencio, hablando con cierto tono de amabilidad fingida.

Akane en su misma posición observaba atentamente toda la situación.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola saludos a todos los lectores, creo que al fin se sabrá que trama Happosai para Akane o ¿realmente está ocultando algo aun peor?, pero eso será en el próximo capítulo. A todos gracias por su apoyo, me anima leer sus comentarios.

 **janny5** **:** Hola, muchas gracias, me anima mucho ver tu comentario en cada capítulo y aun mas saber que te esté gustando.

 **ivarodsan** **:** Solo espero no decepcionarte con el rumbo que toma la historia. Saludos

 **Katt:** Hola, gracias, yo igualmente me pongo feliz al leer tu comentario.

 **nancyricoleon** **:** Es cierto a pesar de todos los errores de Genma hizo bien en comprometerlo con una Tendo y conocer a la correcta, que es Akane. Saludos.

 **sav21samydeanspn:** Trato de actualizar los jueves o viernes así no es tanto la espera. Gracias y Saludos.

 **RyaOTaku:** jajaja fue el comentario más extraño que he leído, pero Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Saludos.

 **akarly** **:** Hola muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y los futuros. Saludos.

-Sin más por el momento me despido y nos leemos luego.


	6. Cambios

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 6: Cambios**

 **..**

 **.**

El ambiente era cada más tenso, todos los presente guardaban silencio, cada uno tomo un lugar correspondiente en la sala, Happosai en un pequeño sillón y a su lado sus escoltas de pie, Akane y Ranma uno a cada extremo del sillón más grande y por ultimo Genma en un sillón mediano, todos mirándose entre sí.

La música retumba haciendo vibrar las ventanas, sin embargo, sonaba muy lejana, las delgadas cortinas se movían al compás del viento, una que otra vez uno de los presentes tosía, pero nadie soltaba alguna palabra.

—Y bien —hablo Ranma rompiendo el hielo —Alguien va a decir algo.

—Tú fuiste el que pidió hablar —reprocho Happosai.

— ¡Para que usted explicara que pasa! —grito exasperado.

— ¿Qué me ve? —hablo hostil la chica al sentir la mirada de Genma en ella desde hace varios minutos.

—Podría jurar que te he visto en algún lugar —contesto el hombre de lentes.

—Pues es muy posible —lo penetrantes ojos azules le miraron con ferocidad — ¿Qué tienes que ver con su padre?

— ¿Su padre? —pregunto confundido.

—Sí, Soun Tendo —contesto con frialdad la joven Tendo.

— ¡Soun! ¿Pero el que tiene que ver…? —se detuvo un momento a pensar— ¡Pero claro! Tú debes ser su hija Akane. ¿Cómo estás? Bienvenida —le mostró una gran sonrisa que inmediatamente se borró.

—'Bienvenida' '¿Cómo estás?' —reproducción las misma palabras del hombre— Usted no tiene vergüenza —subió el tono de su voz—. Mi padre confió en usted y es así como le paga.

— ¿Pero de que hablas? —no había mayor confusión que en el rostro de Genma.

—Viejo deja de fingir —dijo el menor de los Saotome— Y usted también —soltó con enojo dirigiendo su vista a donde estaba Happosai, pero solo miro un muñeco mal hecho del susodicho con sus ropas, su escolta seguía allí parada pero el pequeño hombre no, al instante la escolta se retiró siendo descubierta la ausencia de su jefe.

—Escapo —susurro Akane.

—Ese viejo escurridizo.

—No entiendo de que me acusan —comenzó hablar Genma ignorando completamente el tema de Happosai—. Hace un par de días vi a mi viejo amigo Soun para confirmar el compromiso y… —su explicación fue interrumpida por su hijo.

— ¿Compromiso? ¿Qué clase de compromiso? —pregunto Ranma poniéndose de pie, mientras que Akane comenzó a sentir completo nerviosismo a tal grado de sentir como a su alrededor la temperatura aumentaba.

— ¿A caso aún no sabes? ¡Akane es tu prometida! —grito animoso, pero en Ranma fue todo lo contrario sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados y su cuerpo se tensó, giro a ver a la chica que no estaba en mejores condiciones, mantenía la cabeza abajo jugando con sus dedos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Ranma se acercó más a él para tomar del cuello de su ropa— ¿Comprometerme? ¡Y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de consultármelo!

— ¿Akane no te explico? —miro con intensidad a la chica sin soltar a su padre, Akane trato de subir la mirada pero le era imposible se sentía muy intimidada por Ranma.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —dijo amenazante dirigiéndose a ella.

—Y-yo yo… puedo explicarlo —lo miro encarándolo.

—Me mentiste.

—A caso me perdí de algo —hablo Genma, Ranma apretó más las prendas y lo lanzo por los aires cayendo arriba de la mesa, con el golpe el plato de ramen sin terminar se alzó por los aire cayendo justo en la cabeza de Genma.

— ¡Yo no te mentí! Tu padre engaño al mío —señalo al hombre de la mesa.

—Dime que más ocultas… pensándolo bien, tal vez quieres trabajar para Happosai.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —grito dándole una bofetada, pero esta vez fueron hechos con una furia diferente, incluso Ranma no sintió el mismo dolor, esta vez era diferente no era un dolor físico. Los ojos de Akane se tornaron cristalinos.

—Veo que se llevan bien —hablo Genma aturdido por el golpe, los dos jóvenes le miraron con rabia.

—Explícate y esta vez di la verdad —se dirigió a Akane con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo? Tu padre es el culpable —protesto molesta.

—Está bien —Ranma gruño molesto—. Viejo vuelve aquí.

—Bien ahora que el maestro Happosai no está podemos hablar con tranquilidad —se mostró serio ante la situación y tomo el lugar de minutos antes.

—Akane, la hija menor de Soun Tendo —hablo mirando a la mencionada— Tu padre hace un par de días se comunicó conmigo, me hablo de su situación y decidí ayudarlo, somos muy buenos amigos después de todo, lo cite en un bar de Shibuya, alejados de Happosai por su seguridad, el maestro le tomo cierto rencor cuando abandono su tutela por casarse con tu madre…—Akane le miraba muy atenta, prestando mucho atención a cada palabra.

—No sé cómo se enteró —su voz sonaba afligida—. Happosai llego al lugar, bastante molesto, por acudir a nosotros mientras que en años anteriores no le llamaba hasta ahora que necesitaba de él de nuevo, le dije que no era asunto suyo… pero el maestro Happosai le pidió que lucharan, claro Soun se negó rotundamente —Akane abrió sus ojos con miedo recordando las palabras del Doctor Tofu.

—Sugerí retirarnos mientras el maestro se quedó bebiendo, lo último que le dije es que el compromiso era un hecho, pero que nos reuniríamos después, me dijo que enviaría una carta, sin embargo, nunca me llego…

—El señor Happosai… —susurro—. Mi padre me dio una carta dirigida a Happosai.

—Eso no fue lo acordado —menciono Genma.

—Happosai la abrió y dijo que en ella decía que él sería el encargado de llevarme con usted —explico Akane.

—Algo debió de haber pasado después, para que tu padre decidiera entregársela primero al viejo —comento Ranma tras analizar los hechos.

Genma por primera vez presto atención a la apariencia de Akane, mirando sus marcas y vendas en su mano.

— ¿Quién te hizo eso? —pregunto preocupado.

—Trate de escapar —se limitó a decir, Genma la miraba con seriedad.

—Lo primero que alguien piensa en una situación desconocida es en defenderse, hiciste bien, eres una luchadora como tu padre —dijo para animar los ánimos de Akane, está sola lo miro con afecto, sabiendo que lo decía sinceramente.

—"Al final de todo es un buen hombre, al igual que Ranma" —pensó conmovida por la ayuda que les ha brindado.

— ¡Vaya! Papá, jamás te había escuchado hablar así —menciono sorprendido Ranma.

—Pero que dices hijo ingrato, tu padre es… —no término de hablar cuando la escolta de Happosai irrumpió con brusquedad.

—Tomen a Akane —ordeno una voz tras los hombres.

—Ustedes no se acercaran a ella —todos se pusieron de pie y Ranma inmediatamente se puso frente a Akane para protegerla.

— ¡Muy bien Ranma! protege a tu prometida.

— ¡Ella no es mi prometida! —grito avergonzado— ¿Quién querría casarse con una niña tan fea?

Akane empujo con fuerza a Ranma que cayendo de bruces al suelo— Y ¿Quién dijo que yo quiero ser tu prometida? ¡Yo se cuidarme sola!

Todos miraron con asombro la acción y fuerza de la chica. Los hombres con temor se acercaron a ella pero Akane se puso en posición de combate— ¡Aléjense!

—No te resistas Akane —hablo el anciano Happosai.

Ranma se puso de pie pero Happosai inmediatamente le ordeno a Genma que lo detuviera, el padre del chico obedeció, tomándolo de los brazos con fuerza, Ranma luchaba para zafarse pero era inútil. Genma aplicaba la técnica de 'la cuna del infierno'.

— ¿De qué lado estas viejo? ¡Suéltame! —grito con enojo.

—Mantenlo así Genma.

Los dos hombres rodearon a Akane, ella lucho dando una patada al aire, pero en el proceso uno de los captores la tomo por detrás de la cintura, su golpe no llego a su destino, quedando sus pies en el aire, comenzó a patalear pero el hombre apretaba más. Akane soltó un ligero grito y fue llevada hacia la puerta, miro con temor a Ranma quien estaba en la misma situación que ella, siendo sostenido por su propio padre en una extraña posición, mientras que el rostro del chico era una expresión de total desagrado y enojo.

—"Creí que Genma era buen hombre, que él… ¿A caso no puedo confiar en nadie?" —pensó angustiada.

—Akane, ves esto —Akane dirigió su vista a Happosai quien sostenía un pequeño sobre, en ese momento lo abrió mostrando el contenido—. Es el dinero que curara a tu padre —la chica abrió sus ojos con desmesura, incluso Genma escucho por lo que detuvo su ataque—. Si no te controlas no llegara a su destino.

Akane se quedó quieta ante la amenaza de Happosai, los dos se miraban desafiantes. Por otra parte Ranma se zafo de su padre.

—Tranquilízate tengo un plan —le susurro a su hijo tomándolo del brazo. Ranma le miro entrecerrando los ojos desconfiado.

—Ahora vámonos —ordeno Happosai, Akane siguió a paso lento a los dos hombres, mientras que Happosai iba a la delantera.

—Nosotros tambien iremos —hablo Genma—. "Soun protegeré a tu hija, lo prometo" —sentencio decisivo.

—"Tengo que proteger a esa chica… no, ella se llama Akane. Yo protegeré a Akane" —hablo consigo mismo. Ranma comenzó a recordar cómo había tratado de protegerla inconscientemente desde el momento en que llego, siempre manteniéndose cerca de ella.

 **Flashback**

 **POV Ranma**

Por unos minutos mientras llegábamos al elevador escuche su llanto, mi corazón se oprimió de escuchar sus gemidos ahogas por la cinta, esa chica estaba sufriendo mucho, y era por mi… no era por el maldito viejo de Happosai, fui yo quien la ato a la silla.

—"No dejare que le hagan más daño" —de pronto había un silencio, me pare frente a ella, mirando el recorrido de sus lágrimas llegando hasta el borde de la cinta, se había quedado dormida.

Justo cuando iba por el pasillo hacia el comedor mire a los tres hombres que la estaban persiguiendo, pare y los mire con fiereza.

— ¿Quién fue el idiota que ato las sogas? —pregunte molesto señalando a la chica dormida en la silla.

—Pero miren nada más, no que muy fiera —comenzó a reír uno de ellos supuse que era él, se encamino a ella y la tomo de la barbilla. La rabia dentro de mi aumento y lo tome de la muñeca.

—No le pongas una mano encima —mi voz se enronqueció.

—Tranquilo no es más que una… —ni siquiera lo deje terminar cuando lo golpe en el rostro tirándolo al suelo, los otros dos hombres tan solo retrocedieron.

—Quítense del camino —ordene siguiendo mi camino.

Llegamos al comedor y la cena estaba servida junto con el viejo Happosai sentado al extremo de la mesa rectangular.

—Oh la pequeña Akane sigue dormida —empezó hablar el viejo mientras posicionaba la silla al extremo contrario.

—Debería darle un beso de las buenas noches —mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y en menos de un segundo el viejo cruzo la mesa para abalanzarse a la chica, pero antes de que llegara le intercepte un golpe que lo hizo salir volando estampándose en la pared.

— ¡Ranma! Que no ves que necesita amor —se excusó el viejo libidinoso reincorporándose del golpe.

—Y ¿usted se lo dará? Ja por favor solo quiere colgarse de su pecho como garrapata —le dije molesto.

—Pero como puedes pensar eso de tu maestro —se sentó de nuevo en su sitio.

—Ya te puedes retirar.

—Me quedare aquí, por seguridad —me recargue en el marco de la puerta.

—Oh Ranma estas preocupado por mí —de sus ojos se cristalizaron, yo solo rodee los ojos— No te preocupes discípulo la chica está atada no me hará daño.

—Precisamente por eso, no me preocupa precisamente su seguridad, sino la de ella.

 **Fin del POV Ranma**

 **End Flashback**

Los pasos se escuchaban haciendo eco por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador que los llevaría al último piso, Akane miraba hacia al frente con firmeza a pesar de sentirse intimidada por estar rodeada de todos esos hombres, miro de reojo hacia atrás captando el rostro de Ranma, la seriedad de su rostro la estremeció, Ranma noto su mirada y por inercia sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella e inmediatamente los iris cafés de Akane se desviaron al frente de nuevo.

—No tienen por qué acompañarnos —menciono el anciano Happosai tras la presencia de los Saotome.

—Yo creo que si —contesto Ranma hostil.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron pero el espacio era muy reducido todos entraron acomodándose lo más cómodos posible, sin embargo, el brazo de Ranma rozaba con el hombro de Akane sintiéndose incomodos por el contacto. Al llegar al último piso el elevador paro con brusquedad y ambos se acercaron más, ocultando sus sonrojos desviaron la mirada a lados contrarios.

Al salir del edificio Akane miro a todo su alrededor, la calles de Kabukicho resplandecía como cada noche, miro hacia atrás y observo el edificio donde estaba presa, era un lugar de no más de cinco plantas y en el primer piso había una tienda de vinos, administrada por lo que supuso por Happosai, ya que según Ukyo el edifico era su propiedad y dentro de el vivían sus empleados.

—Suban al auto —frente a ellos esperaba auto completamente negro justo como el que la había traído aquella fatídica noche. Por la puerta del chofer salió el mismo hombre que la arrastro por las calles causándole marcas en su brazo. Le miro con odio pero su rostro cambio a sorpresa al ver la cara del hombre con un fuerte moretón en el ojo.

— ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto Happosai, el hombre solo le ignoro y abrió la puerta para que entraran. Después de que Happosai, su escolta y Genma entraran al auto miro con completo desagrado a Ranma, recordando la escena de la noche anterior. El chico noto la mirada que tenía Akane para con él.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Fue el —se limitó a decir con rabia. Ranma le miro extrañado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto, pero Akane no respondió solo llevo su mano al brazo marcado, inmediatamente el rostro de Ranma paso a uno de enojo, apretó su mandíbula y se acercó peligrosamente al hombre.

—De nuevo tu —Ranma gruño entre dientes, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Ustedes muévanse, no hay tiempo —grito Happosai desde adentro, los dos hombre se miraban desafiantes sacando chispas por su intensidad, Akane solo miro con detenimiento el cambio de Ranma.

—Tetsu —le llamaron al hombre desde dentro del auto, este inmediatamente fue a tomar el lugar del chofer.

—Vamos —ordeno Ranma, su voz sonó ligeramente más gruesa de lo normal.

—Tu primero… no quiero ir junto aquellos hombres —explico Akane, el chico de la trenza entendió y se adentró primero al auto seguido de Akane que quedo justo en la venta.

—No entiendo por qué vienen ustedes, la linda de Akane y yo solo nos divertiremos —dijo muy feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Aún tiene mucho que explicar viejo.

—Ya ya, no hablemos de eso —hizo un ademan con su mano para restarle importancia.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —pregunto Akane, que miraba las luces por la ventana.

—Seré una sorpresa, linda Akane.

Akane suspiro y siguió concentrada en el exterior, en cada rostro de las personas que transitaban. Unos minutos después el auto se detuvo.

— ¡Llegamos! —dijo con ánimos saliendo como rayo por la ventana abierta del auto —. ¡Bajen! —grito desde afuera. Todos bajaron y miraron el letrero iluminado de un centro de belleza.

Happosai extendía sus brazos dando la bienvenida al lugar.

—Todas mis chicas vienen aquí por un cambio de imagen y hoy será tu turno —animoso la señalo con su dedo índice.

— ¿Qué? —casi grito Akane, le dieron un pequeño empujón para que caminara, pero se quedó en su lugar, hasta que la escolta de Happosai la tomo de los hombros obligándola a caminar. Tras ellos iban los Saotome.

Al entrar dos chicas corrieron hacia Happosai muy alegres, les presento a Akane y siendo obligada la llevaron a la silla frente a un largo espejo que abarcaba toda la pared.

—Ya saben que hacer —hablo Happosai, ellas sonrieron y comenzaron con su trabajo.

—Ya que están aquí ayuden en algo… regreso en media hora, vigílenla —ordeno el maestro Happosai a Genma y Ranma. Acto seguido salió del local junto a su escolta.

Ranma observo la cara de pánico en Akane al ver a las mujeres tocándole su largo cabello.

—Yo no quiero —dijo molesta Akane.

—Lo siento son ordenes de Happosai —la mujer tomo las tijeras y un mechón de su cabello—. No te preocupes quedaras muy bien —iba dar el primer corte cuando con brusquedad Akane retiro su cabello.

—Dije que no —frunció el ceño en completa molestia, la mujer suspiro y miro a su compañera.

—Está bien, solo serán las puntas ¿De acuerdo? —entre lazaron sus miradas con sus reflejos en el espejo, Akane aun dudosa quedo en silencio.

—Está bien —suspiro con pesadez, las dos mujeres sonrieron y giraron la silla al lado contrario del espejo. El corazón de Akane comenzó a latir muy fuerte, sintiendo gran nerviosismo.

Akane sintió el cosquilleo del peine pasando por su cabello, para después sentir los delgados dedos de la mujer sosteniendo un mechón, lo segundo, el débil sonido de las tijeras cerrándose dando el primer corte, la joven Tendo cerró los ojos con fuerza soltando un gemido. Un mechón y otro corte más, esta acción se repitió un par de veces, pero al cabo de unos minutos sintió que algo no está bien.

Su cabeza se sintió un poco más ligera de lo normal, esta vez presto más atención a los movimientos de la mujer tras ella, le tomaron un mechón y trato de visualizar en qué medida hacia el corte, su oído se agudizo y pudo sentir el golpe del mechón cayendo, definitivamente no eran solo las puntas. Abrió con desmesura sus ojos y lentamente subió la mano a su cabello, su cuello estaba completamente libre, subió sus dedos a la altura del lóbulo y sintió las puntas de su cabello. Sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa, con brusquedad giro la silla de nuevo para verse al espejo.

Su larga melena ahora no era más que una cabellera corta a la altura del lóbulo. No podía dejar de mirarse al espejo, entrando en un pasmo.

—Lo siento, era la única forma —hablo completamente entristecida la mujer— Aun no termino de emparejarlo —dijo cohibida continuando con su labor.

Al terminar su compañera se acercó a ellas, Akane aún no alejaba la vista del espejo.

—Te ves muy bonita —la empleada acaricio su cabello con ternura, Akane subió un poco la mirada para ver el reflejo de las dos mujeres sonriendo, pero de nuevo sus ojos bajaron entristecidos.

Lentamente se levantó de la silla y se encamino a la salida donde la esperaban Ranma y Genma afuera del local.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —dijo completamente decaída, al escucharla Ranma trato de ver su rostro pero ella lo desviaba.

— ¡Oh! Akane te ves muy bien —sonrió Genma.

—Tenemos que esperar a Happosai —contesto Ranma aun tratando de mirarla pero ella le dio la espalda.

—Bien —soltó con desanimo. Ranma la miro con preocupación para después observar su nuevo corte de cabello.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! un viernes más y otro capítulo más… Gracias a los que han leído y comentado este fanfic en cada capítulo, leo sus comentario con mucho gusto, incluso alegran mi día, saber que les gusta me anima a escribir cada capítulo.

Si hay algún error o tienen algún consejo para mí no duden en decírmelo, será un incentivo para mejorar. Y díganme ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo o la historia en general?

 **janny5** **:** Hola muchas gracias. Sabes me diste una gran idea sobre lo que dijiste de Ukyo siendo amable con Akane, mas adelante veré si puedo incorporar esa idea. Saludos.

 **nancyricoleon** **:** jajaja si en eso tienes mucha razón, Ranma y Akane tienen un carácter muy especial, no son las personas más aptas para empleos como esos.

 **Guest:** Hola muchas gracias, a mí también me alegro el día tu comentario. Y si más adelante se aclarara todo con lujo de detalle. Happosai como dicen aun no suelta la sopa, pero ya lo hará mas adelante. Saludos.

 **Vanesa:** Gracias. Happosai realmente no tiene remedio jaja creo que él no cambiara con nada. Saludos.

 **Sav21samydeanspn** **:** Son tan orgullosos que niegan que están contentos de estar comprometidos y haberse conocido uno al otro. Al final Rumiko creo una gran pareja. Saludos.

Nos leemos pronto...


	7. Sonrisas

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 7: Sonrisas**

 **..**

 **.**

La tensión se formó en el aire rodeando a los jóvenes, Genma más distraído por los deliciosos aromas de la comida de los restaurantes se alejaba cada vez más de ellos hasta desaparecer. La calle se comenzó a llenar de gente chocando accidentalmente con los hombros de Akane, pero no le importaba ni siquiera subía la mirada.

Un par de minutos después llego Happosai en su auto negro— Cambio de planes, váyanse a casa —grito desde la ventana. Ranma soltó un bufido de fastidio y enseguida el auto se marchó.

—Vamos, por acá —hablo Ranma para llamar su atención, Akane lo miro de reojo y con paso lento lo siguió, su desanimo era más que evidente.

Ranma cada cuando la miraba de reojo, haciendo que su rostro se tornara preocupado por la chica— "¿Qué le pasa?".

Varios minutos pasaron y Akane comenzó a sentirse abrumada, todo su alrededor se tornó más ajetreado, demasiada gente festejando y riendo, todo ese ruido le era bastante incomodo, levanto su rostro tratando de encontrar esa característica camisa roja que la había acompañado en todo momento desde que llego, aquella con la que se sentía protegida, pero no vio nada, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo sintiéndose completamente perdida.

—Ranma —susurro. A su mente llegaron esas imágenes de la noche anterior llenándola de miedo, pensando que podría ocurrir otra vez.

Giro sobre sus talones desesperada buscando a su captor-protector, pero solo distinguía a personas desconocidas pasando muy rápido a su alrededor, la música y las risas se tornaron más penetrantes en su subconsciente, su corazón se oprimió y latió acelerado.

Una fuerte mano tomo su brazo asustándola por completo, soltó un ligero grito y con su mano libre tomo impulso, la empuño y sin ver intercepto un golpe.

—Aquí e…. —no termino de hablar cuando un fuerte golpe llego a su rostro mandándolo a volar, cayendo a unos metros de allí. La chica sintiendo liberada miro a donde tiro el golpe y vio a Ranma tirado en el piso, algunas personas le rodeaban sorprendidas, murmurando entre ellos, rápidamente se acercó a él.

—Eres una completa marimacho, ¿Qué te pasa? —grito molesto incorporándose.

— ¡Idiota! me asustaste —grito igual.

— ¿Asustarte yo? Tú fuiste la que se perdió —la regañaba con el entrecejo fruncido, la intensidad de sus ojos azules oscureció—, me asustaste tonta —sus ojos se abrieron al tomar conciencia de lo que sus palabras podría significar.

Las mejillas de Akane se tornaron rojizas y su cara de enojo pasa a una más relajada— Ah, yo, yo lo… —no podía articular palabra hasta que fue interrumpida.

—No importa vámonos —dijo malhumorado, ella solo asintió.

—"Él estaba preocupado ¿por mí?" —llevo sus manos a la mejilla sintiéndolas enrojecer. Un fresco viento recorrió la calle agitando su corta cabellera, sus manos pasaron por sus mechones para calmarlos del viento sintiendo gran nostalgia, su rostro volvió a entristecer.

—Kasumi —susurro. Ranma al no sentir su presencia tras él giro para ver a Akane, quien estaba unos metros más atrás tomando su cabello.

— ¿A esa chica que le pasa? —sus pasos se dirigieron a ella.

—Deja de poner esa cara —soltó señalándola.

— ¿De qué hablas? —hablo fríamente.

—Agh, no finjas —regaño subiendo el tono de voz—. Ya, camina más rápido —volvió a caminar por el camino correcto mientras que Akane iba tras él.

—"¿Estará molesta?".

La joven Tendo observaba con más detenimiento su alrededor, aunque debes en cuando se aseguraba que Ranma estuviera cerca. Miraba a las personas reír divertidas y las luces en los cientos de letreros dando la bienvenida, deseando poder ser libre y reír como ellas, pero, con su familia. De pronto un gruñido salió de su estómago y rápidamente llevo sus manos para ocultar inútilmente el gruñido.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —hablo Ranma sin mirarle o detenerse, ella solo enrojeció de pena.

—Un poco.

Ranma no dijo más y caminaron por varios minutos más, Akane cada vez disfrutaba más del lugar incluso comenzaba a sonreír al ver la tiendas de ropa y comida. En algunas ocasiones incluso se paraba frente al aparador a apreciar alguno de los maniquís, mientras que más adelante Ranma la miraba enternecido, esperando su llegada.

—Parece una niña —susurro. Rápidamente Akane corrió hacia el para comenzar de nuevo a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Pues a que más, iremos a cenar —le dijo sonriente.

Ambos siguieron caminando un par de calles más, hasta llegar a un local iluminado por el letrero de luces de neón del casino "Kichō-hin".

—Pero esto es un casino —dijo Akane al ver el letrero.

—Pero aquí abra comida gratis —expreso con gracia—. Entremos por la puerta trasera —hizo una ademan para que lo siguiera por el callejón. Akane miro dudosa el lugar pero le siguió firme.

Al entrar inmediatamente fueron vistos por Ukyo quien se encontraba cocinando, recibiéndolos con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Que sorpresa! —de un segundo a otro se quedó muda al notar la corta cabellera de Akane, quien se adentró después de Ranma— ¿Qué te paso? —dijo sobresaltada.

Akane sonrió nerviosa y falsamente— Happosai —se limitó a decir.

—Oh lo siento debió ser duro, pero —dejo sus labores de cocina para acercarse a ella —, te ves muy bonita Akane —dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias —agradeció brindándole una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.

—Cierto Ran-chan —se dirigió al chico pero el ya no estaba a su lado, ahora se encontraba a unos metros buscando algo de comida. Ukyo rodó los ojos ante la actitud del joven y volvió su vista a Akane —. Te preparare un delicioso Okonomiyaki, puedes sentarte allá —le señalo una mesa en la esquina de la cocina.

—Ukyo hace los mejores —menciono Ranma con un bocadillo en la boca sentándose a su lado.

—Ran-chan has visto a Ryoga —hablaba Ukyo mientras cocinaba.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿No ha vuelto?

—Pues no lo he visto desde ayer.

— ¡Rayos! no debí pedirle ayuda, tonto ex-cerdo —gruñía entre dientes.

—Eso no es bueno, Happosai no se lo perdonara.

Ranma suspiro abatido, la deuda de Ryoga era cada vez mayor por cada vez que se perdía y deja sus obligaciones.

—"Es mi culpa" —de pronto la puerta se abrió abruptamente azotando contra la pared.

— ¡Llegue! —grito victorioso Ryoga, respiraba jadeante, sus ropas estaban desaliñadas y rasgadas, con algunas raspaduras en su rostro y un palo con el que se sostenía. Akane se sorprendió al ver su estado, saliendo en su ayuda, tomo un vaso de agua y se lo dio.

—Toma, debes estar muy agotado ¿estás bien? —le miro preocupada.

Ryoga sintió su mejillas arder, mirando fijamente la intensa mirada de la chica frente a él, comenzando a tartamudear.

—Ah sí, sí.

Ranma miraba desde su lugar con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No seas tan débil Ryoga, pareces un tonto.

—No deberías de ser tan grosero Ranma —en ese momento el susodicho se estremeció tras la mención de su nombre.

—Ryoga deja de jugar, tienes que ir a trabajar —interrumpió Ukyo empujando de los hombros al chico a la salida.

— ¿Quién era él? —pregunto Akane con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te gusto? —soltó con molestia.

—Agh, eres insoportable.

Después de unos minutos Ukyo volvió de dejar a Ryoga en la barra y sirvió la comida a sus dos clientes.

—Disfruten.

—Gracias Ukyo —le sonrió Akane, el chico a su lado solo se quedó observándola para después rápidamente girar su rostro al Okonomiyaki para devorarlo.

.

..

Mientras tanto en un restaurante en zona norte de Kabukicho se encontraba Happosai en una reunión de negocios.

—Se ha cabo tu tiempo Happy, me pagas o…

—Tranquila, tranquila, te estoy dando la mitad de mis ganancias, estamos teniendo una mala temporada, toda va a mejorar. Incluso traje una nueva chica.

—Crees que eso te va a salvar —hablo con burla.

—Solo dame más tiempo Cologne.

Frente a Happosai se encontraba la anciana Cologne, la líder de la tribu de las Amazonas, más conocida como una de las principales mafias chinas del barrio norte de Kabukicho, donde mantenía algunos de sus negocios.

—Te he dado mucho tiempo —se puso de pie siendo más baja que la misma mesa, tomo su gran bastón incluso mucho más alto que ella—. Te lo advierto Happosai, tu tiempo está llegando a su fin —dicho esto salió del restaurante siguiéndola por detrás una joven chica.

Happosai suspiro abatido— ¿Usted va a pagar la cuenta? —llego el mesero mostrándole la cuenta.

— ¿Qué? —sus grandes ojos se abrieron aún más al ver lo que tenía que pagar— ¡Mire por allá! —grito alarmado señalando el lugar haciendo que el mesero volteara.

—No hay na… —al regresar su vista a Happosai ya había desaparecido.

..

.

—Estuvo delicioso Ukyo —dijo Akane saboreando aun la comida.

—Gracias Akane.

—Extrañaba comer algo así de delicioso —de pronto su rostro se entristeció—. Mi hermana Kasumi cocina delicioso, cada día antes de irme al instituto al abrir mis ojos, aun estando en la cama, podía oler el desayuno, toda la casa se llenaba del agradable aroma, cuando llegaba por la tarde la comida estaba lista y… toda mi familia reunida —su voz se entrecorto al final.

Ranma y Ukyo le miraban con aflicción, no tenían palabras para consolarla. Cada persona en ese lugar tenían distintas historias todas llenas de tristeza, Ranma jamás había compartido alguna comida con su familia desde que era pequeño, su padre lo alejo de su madre y cuando tuvo oportunidad de reencontrarse lo alejo aún más de ella. Mientras que en el caso de Ukyo desde joven trabajo junto a su padre en el negocio de Okonomiyakis hasta que perdieron su hogar y decidió buscar trabajo lejos de casa, además de ir en busca de Genma y Ranma a causa de una promesa del pasado.

Ahora todos estaban en el mismo lugar, sufriendo de la misma manera y siendo extorsionados por un solo hombre, Happosai.

—Ranma ven un momento —interrumpió un hombre que entro a la cocina, Ranma se retiró dejando a las chicas solas.

—Akane… — Ukyo percibió el destello de una lagrima cayendo. El rostro de Akane era ensombrecido por su flequillo, llevando sus manos a sus mechones acariciándolos lentamente.

—Ukyo ¿Realmente crees que me veo bien así? —dijo Akane sin mirarla a los ojos. Ukyo soltó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

—Pero claro, te ves muy bonita Akane —la chica entrelazo sus cristalinos ojos con los de Ukyo, soltando una lagrima más limpiándola velozmente con su antebrazo, una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios aliviando sus propio dolor.

Mientras tanto Ranma observaba la escena por una rendija de la puerta. Minutos después entro fingiendo no haber visto o escuchado nada. Después de ver entrar al chico Akane se quedo observando el vaivén de las puertas de la cocina, se podía escuchar todo aquel ajetreo de las personas y las maquinas del casino en el interior, la chica solo miraba con atención.

— ¿Quieres salir a ver? —pregunto Ranma, Akane solo negó varias veces.

—No pasa nada, ves —Ranma se encamino a la puerta pero fue golpeado fuertemente por una de las puertas, que fue abierta por una de las empleadas, quedando aplastado en la pared.

—Agh… tontos hombres —entraba molesta la joven con traje de conejito y una charola en la mano.

La puerta se cerró dejando ver a un herido Ranma pegado a la pared.

— ¿Y tú que haces allí? —pregunto inocentemente, ignorando que ella había sido la causante. Ranma solo se quejaba del dolor. Ukyo le dio otra charola con comida y la chica se retiró de nuevo con rapidez.

—'No pasara nada', eh —Akane rio feliz al ver a Ranma casi noqueado. Al ver su rostro sonriente se quedó mirándola sorprendido, ya no tenía esa aura deprimente, esta vez era diferente. Se reincorporo y acomodo su ropa.

—Fue un accidente, además no soy un cobarde como tú —dijo indignado por ser la burla de la chica.

—No soy ninguna cobarde —frunció el ceño y se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la derecha, pero justo cuando iba a poner su mano en la puerta para empujarla, entro una empleada con traje de mesera pero estaba vez por la puerta izquierda, sin embargo, Akane se alejó velozmente asustada, causando la risa de Ranma.

—Oh lo siento —se disculpó la empleada.

Akane gruño molesta y se acercó de nuevo esta vez logrando su objetivo, indagando el interior por una pequeña abertura de la puerta.

Sus ojos veían de un lado a otro sorprendida, observando cada rincón visible del lugar, todas esas luces, el sonido de las máquinas tragamonedas junto a los gritos, risas y llantos de personas que perdían, las mesas de juego y la gran barra de bebidas al fondo, las jóvenes que vio en el edificio, todas con conjuntos provocadores atendiendo a los clientes, la música de fondo y aun extraño señor vestido de rey jugando cartas.

— ¡Vaya! Así que este es el casino del viejo Happosai —hablo sorprendida alejándose de allí.

—Ranma y yo creemos que Happosai quiere que trabajes aquí —menciono Ukyo acercándose a ellos.

— ¿¡Que!? —exclamo con sorpresa—. ¡Está loco! Y que mucho menos crea que me vestiré así —cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No, no lo creo, tal vez serás más como la chica de la limpieza, con un cuerpo sin atractivo como el tuyo no creo que Ha… —Ranma fue interrumpido de su monologo por una furiosa Akane que tomo un sartén golpeándolo en la cara.

—Idiota —dijo entre dientes aun con el sartén en la mano, mientras que el chico caía noqueado al suelo.

— ¡Ran-chan! —grito Ukyo preocupada.

—Estará bien —menciono Akane yendo a lavar el "arma" utilizada.

—Marimacho —murmuraba Ranma poniéndose de pie.

—Ukyo necesitamos que sirvas en una mesa, por favor —entro una chica, llevándose consigo a Ukyo.

Akane le daba la espalda a Ranma completamente molesta y herida por sus palabras. El chico la observaba con detenimiento, hasta que suspiro con pesadez.

—No, no debí decir eso —hizo una larga pausa—. Lo siento Akane —la chica giro rápidamente sobre sus talones tras la mención de su nombre.

—Es lo segunda vez que me llamas por mi nombre —murmuro.

—Sí y ¿Qué? —dijo desviando la mirada—. Como sea —hablo desinteresado—, vámonos ya.

—No nos despediremos de Ukyo.

—Para que la veras en unas horas, vamos —ordeno caminando a la puerta por donde habían entrado.

—Ya es muy tarde y aún hay muchas personas —hablo Akane que iba caminando tras de Ranma por las calles iluminadas del barrio.

—Pues que esperabas es Kabukicho, al parecer solo por el día sus calles son tranquilas.

Entraron por una calle más estrecha donde no transitaban muchas personas, a unos metros más adelante se encontraban un grupo de hombres bastante altos y corpulentos. Inmediatamente Ranma tomo el brazo de Akane acercándola más a él, sorprendida por la acción no dijo nada, sin embargo, trato de ver que había más adelante para que haya reaccionado de esa manera.

Ranma caminaba firme y seguro mirando al frente al pasar frente a aquellos hombres, mientras que Akane se pegaba más a su fuerte brazo. Ambos escucharon sus murmullos dirigidos a ellos.

—Miren que pequeña tan dulce, por qué no vienes a divertirte con nosotros—un hombre más alcoholizado que los otros se atrevió a hablarles, Ranma iba a dar vuelta para enfrentarlo pero sintió las suaves manos de Akane apretando su brazo.

—No tiene caso, vámonos —el chico noto el rostro angustiado de Akane, para luego seguir caminando.

—Estúpido borracho —gruño entre dientes, ella solo asintió dándole la razón.

Akane se sonrojo al notar su cercanía y se alejó rápidamente de él, volviendo a caminar tras él. Más adelante al llegar a una avenida Ranma comenzó a caminar con una increíble destreza por la valla de seguridad que dividía la calle de los autos entre la de los peatones.

Un poco más adelante Ranma paro en seco siendo rebasado por Akane, al darse cuenta paro girando sobre sus talones para ver que le pasaba. Los obscuros ojos azules de Ranma se fijaban al horizonte, pero al sentir la mirada por parte de la chica en él rápidamente le dio la espalda, la chica solo le miraba extrañada por su inusual actitud hacia ella.

—Yo… —comenzó a hablar con voz baja—, yo olvide decirte que así de ves más bonita— la miro por el rabillo del ojo para ver su expresión.

El rostro de Akane se desencajo al escucharlo— ¿Qué?

—Sí, ya sabes, te queda mejor el cabello corto —se giró para verla desde lo alto.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Akane subió levemente la ceja.

—Olvídalo, solo trataba de ser amable, pero contigo no se puede —desvió su rostro con orgullo.

—Ranma —le llamo acercándose un poco más—. Gracias, aunque no sea verdad.

Ranma se inclinó estando aun en la valla para verla de más cerca— Pero es verdad —susurro mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Sus corazones se oprimieron, para después dar pasó a fuertes latidos, retumbando en su interior, la fiereza de sus ojos se entrelazaron llevándolos a una lucha interior, las luces de la calle se reflejaban en sus oscuros iris haciéndolos destellar más. Una ráfaga de aire meció los mechones azulados de Akane ocultando una pequeña sonrisa, que Ranma percibió perfectamente correspondiéndole.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Hola ¿Cómo están? aquí está sin falta el nuevo capítulo. Además un nuevo personaje aparece, Cologne. Y el lado amable de Ranma aparece con el nuevo corte de Akane, un hecho inevitable causado por la gran imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Por cierto también quería mencionar que es muy probable que los días de actualización se alarguen un poco, esto debido a que mi tiempo libre se ha recortado un poco, aun así haré lo posible.**

.

 **nancyricoleon** **:** Hola, supongo que ante una situación así o cualquier otra, estamos dispuestos a hacer sacrificios por aquellos a quien queremos.

 **3** **:** Hola, creo que Ranma a pesar de ser un boca floja ha sabido animar un par de veces a Akane, espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo. Saludos.

 **ale** **:** Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y los siguientes. Saludos.

 **Sav21** **:** En lo personal si me gusta su corte, creo que fue muy adecuado, además me parece que en el manga se asentaron más sus facciones y se miraba más femenina y también en el anime. Saludos.

 **ivarodsan:** Hola, no te preocupes que no será tan malo, además Ranma está a su lado ¿Qué puede salir mal? Lo del corte, fue algo inevitable, por lo menos no sufrió tanto por la forma en la que fue cortado, no como en el manga/anime que fue un poco más inesperado por parte de Akane.

 **Fleuretty** **:** Hello, muchas gracias. Espero que te haya agradado el capítulo y los que siguen. Saludos.

 **janny5:** Hola, la verdad es que Genma Saotome realmente es una persona muy particular, siempre me he preguntado como Nodoka se casó con él, aunque en el fondo es una buena persona. Saludos que estés bien.

.

 **Sin más por el momento me despido.**


	8. Compromisos

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 8: Compromisos**

 **..**

 **.**

Ya era muy entrada la noche y la oscuridad de los callejones de Kabukicho eran perturbadores, ya no era el lugar turístico, ya no era un lugar de fiesta, ya no parecía un lugar seguro, Ranma noto a los yakuzas que rondaban las calles vigilantes, más personas ebrias salían a las calles, los lugares nocturnos para adultos empezaban a ofrecer sus servicios con más insistencia, incluso algunas mujeres salían a dar algunos volantes para invitarlos dentro de los locales.

Akane se acercó un poco más a Ranma para no estar tan alejados; desde su llegada había perdido toda la tranquilidad que podría tener, cada día era desconocido y angustioso ante todo lo desconocido que estaba viviendo, así transcurrió el camino hasta llegar al edificio de Happosai.

Minutos después de que subieran al piso de las empleadas Genma entro con una bolsa de comida— Chicos que bueno verlos ¿dónde estaban?

— ¿Dónde estabas tú? Desapareciste —dijo Ranma malhumorado.

—Había un delicioso puesto de tallarines, no pude resistirlo —mostró las bolsas donde venían la demás comida sobrante.

—Como sea... vamos Akane —ambos se encaminaron al pasillo de las habitaciones, Genma solo les miro sorprendido.

— ¡Oh qué bien! la boda será muy pronto —comenzó a reír a carcajadas—, ya hasta duermen justos... Pero creo que eso no le gustará a Soun —hablo con más seriedad.

—Cierra la boca viejo —las mejillas de los jóvenes se tornaron rojizas—, no sabes lo que dices... ¿crees tú que querría dormir con esta niña fea? —se alejó de ella rápidamente señalándola con el dedo índice.

— ¿Y crees que yo sí? ¡Pervertido! —grito cruzándose de brazos, completamente molesta.

— ¿A quién le dices pervertido?

—Pues a ti, yo no veo a ningún otro —subió su mano a la altura de la frente, imitando a una persona en busca de algo a lo lejos.

—Solo veté a la habitación —sentencio señalando el pasillo.

—Pues eso haré... pero es porque yo me quiero largar de aquí, no porque tú me lo órdenes —giro sobre su talones con firmeza dando fuertes zancadas. Después de que se escuchara el eco de la puerta azotando Ranma se dirigió a su padre.

— ¿Y tú? Sabes bien que tenemos que hablar, que es eso del compromiso, sabes bien que no pasara —su voz se tornó más seria y autoritaria.

—Sólo quise ayudar a la familia Tendo —contesto Genma alzando sus hombros.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan buena gente viejo? —pregunto con sarcasmo—, a mí no me engañas.

—Ranma tu no conoces todo lo que vive con él, somos grandes amigos, incluso antes de que nacieras lo acordamos.

—Por qué la solución siempre es comprometerme, no soy un objeto, ¿ya olvidas del compromiso de Ukyo?, por tú culpa —golpeo con su dedo índice el pecho de Genma— ¡ella piensa que me casaré con ella!

—"Ukyo y Ranma son prometidos" —Akane escuchaba desde la puerta de la habitación; dentro de ella comenzó a nacer un sentimiento que desconoció, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía con amargura— Por eso son tan cercanos —susurro sin ánimos.

—Y déjame recordarte de esa chica China… me has metido en mil deudas y problemas que no me corresponden y ahora me responsabilidad a esa chica. Así jamás podré salir de este lugar…ahora tengo que estar pegado a ella todo el tiempo, ¡me es un estorbo!

Akane comenzó a sentir su corazón latir muy fuerte, sus ojos se cristalizaron luchando para que sus lágrimas no salieran, llevo su mano a la altura de su pecho sintiendo y escuchando sus sonoros latidos, apretando su blusa justo en el lugar del corazón.

—No digas esas cosas. Puede escucharte —murmuro—, lo resolveremos, es tu deber protegerla ahora eres su prometido… protégela, Happosai está ocultando algo, lo sé.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras que en la penumbra de la habitación Akane silenciaba sus sollozos mordiendo su labio inferior.

.

..

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto hostil el anciano Happosai.

—Tener más respetó a bisabuela— dijo una chica con un vocabulario escaso del idioma.

— ¡Happy! Deberías alegrarte, vengo a darte el mejor negocio, claro, si tantas ganas tienes de no verme mas —Cologne y su bisnieta Shampoo entraban a la oficina de Happosai.

— ¿De qué hablas? —el anciano entre cerro sus ojos mirándolas con sospecha e inquietud.

—Conoces mi organización y algunos de mis negocios...

—Claro, se de algunos de tus talleres y ventas ilegales de productos. Y ¿eso qué?

—Bueno… esta vez hace algunos meses vi más allá... Shampoo muéstrale.

De su mano se extendieron fotos como si del juego de cartas se tratase, las aventó esparciéndose por todo el escritorio.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Happosai miraba pasmado las fotos frente a él.

—Ella es Shao Mei, una chica de 16 años es China —dijo apuntando con su delgado dedo la foto, en ella se encontraba una chica vestida con traje de colegiala en una pose inocente, pero su uniforme no era de lo más decente, mini falda y blusa escotada hacia relucir sus atributos.

—Ella es Kyo Young tiene 18 años es de Corea —la chica no era muy diferente a la otra.

—Estas fotos sólo son algunas del catálogo.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo sorprendido.

—Ser hombre tonto —hablo exasperada la joven china.

—Shampoo— regaño la anciana.

—Ellas son "prestadas" a hombre que necesitan servicios especiales.

— ¿Que? ¿Ellas son? Tu... ?Tu manejas ese tipo de negocios? No, eso no es posible. Tu tribu eran orgullosas guerreras, independientes, fuertes, inteligentes, jamás manejadas para satisfacer hombres, ¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto!?

—Tribu desintegrase hace mucho tiempo, bisabuela ver más allá de simples leyes amazonas, así que crear Triada —explico Shampoo, sus enorme ojos color violeta lo miraban con intensidad y su belleza dejaba cualquier hombre sin palabras—, ahora utilizar el poder de mujeres para manipulación de hombres tontos, ser dinero fácil.

—Sólo las ayudo —dijo con simpleza encogiendo sus hombros.

— ¿Ayudar? ¡Las estas vendiendo! ellas no son mercancía —subió el tono de su voz pareciendo más demandante, parándose de su asiento.

— ¡Ellas viene a mí buscando ayuda! —dijo imitando a Happosai.

—Lo que haces no es ayudar... ¿Qué pretendías diciéndome esto?

— ¡Que más!...que te unas. Consígueme más chicas.

— ¡Jamás! mis chicas no son así, ellas vale más que eso, jamás las vendería. A diferencia de ti, yo si trato de ayudarlas, les doy comida, hospedaje, trabajo, ropa y ¿tú?… las has hecho esclavas —su rostro lucía completamente enojado.

—No las he oído quejarse —su voz fue fría y sin sentimiento alguno.

—Estás loca Cologne.

—Además… las vírgenes valen mucho más, con un par de ellas puedes pagar tus deudas pendientes —le miraba con perspicacia, examinando su miraba en busca de alguna duda en su ojos para que cayera rendido a su proposición.

—Preferiría trabajar mil años a hacer tal atrocidad —soltó con repulsión.

—Bien, tú lo has dicho, que conste que te di una oportunidad que no supiste aprovechar —hablo con presunción, tomo su bastón y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dándole la espalda a Happosai.

—Señor Happosai ¿usted ver Ranma por aquí hoy? —pregunto Shampoo con su aguda voz de felicidad.

—Shampoo, vámonos —grito unos metros más adelante sin voltear atrás.

..

.

—Akane… Happosai espera afuera, vamos —hablaba Ranma de tras de la puerta de la habitación, no se había presentado en toda la mañana hasta ahora que eran pasadas la seis de la tarde. La puerta se abrió abruptamente saliendo de ella una desanimada chica, ambos quedando frente a frente, Ranma inclino un poco su cabeza por la diferencia de alturas, pero Akane ni siquiera levantaba su mirada.

—Vamos —comenzó a caminar tratando de ignorar su indiferencia— ¿Qué pasa? —giro para ver a la chica que había quedado unos metros atrás.

—Así está bien —dijo desviando su mirada.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—La distancia… no quiero ser un estorbo y que tengas que estar pegado a mí —hablo con un tono hostil cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho, sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron con la misma intensidad.

—Deja de decir tonterías y vámonos, nos esperan —se contuvo para no crear una discusión.

—"¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Esta chica es bipolar. No hice nada malo esta vez, incluso ayer creí que... —soltó un largo suspiro mientras pensaba— ¿Por qué ahora está indiferencia? "

Afuera el cielo estaba completamente gris, grandes nubarrones cubría la zona, el viento traía con sigo la brisa fresca de la fría noche pegando en las mejillas de los transeúntes. Ranma y Akane subieron al auto negro donde ya estaba esperando Happosai y su escolta.

—Esta vez nada nos interrumpirá —dijo el anciano Happosai con una sonrisa.

Akane miraba por la ventana completamente desinteresada y sin animo alguno, vio caer una gota, golpeando la ventana, una a una hasta empapar la ventana con su humedad, la tibia respiración de Akane lleno de vaho la ventanilla, haciendo posible ver su reflejo, un triste reflejo, de tras de ella pudo percibir el rostro de Ranma mirándola fijamente.

Ya frente al casino la lluvia cedió su fuerza y paro teniendo así la oportunidad de bajar de auto. Akane seguía a los hombres frente a ella sin bajar la guardia.

—Entraremos por una puerta especial, linda Akane —menciono Happosai sin dirigirle la mirada, se adentraron a un pequeño callejón que separaba los dos locales y entraron por la última puerta.

Se adentró con completa desconfianza y a paso lento, la escolta de Happosai se quedó vigilando la puerta por fuera, no había nadie adentro, a un costado había una pared con varios casilleros y alrededor de la habitación estaban un par de tocadores, todos llenos de productos de maquillaje y perfumes, en medio de la habitación había un sillón, donde los dos hombres tomaron asiento.

— ¿Qué te parece Akane? —miro el anciano a la chica que aún seguía explorando el lugar.

— ¿Qué quiere que diga? —dijo sin animo.

—Ranma, ve por Nairo.

—No pienso dejarlo a los dos solos —frunció el entrecejo.

—No te necesito —dijo con voz molesta, empuñando sus manos a los costados, Ranma la miro confundido, se puso de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima acercándose poco a poco a ella, pero inmediatamente Akane lo esquivo yendo a la otra esquina de la habitación. El joven Saotome se quedó quieto en el lugar mirándola de reojo para luego salir por otra de la puerta que se dirigía hacia el interior del casino.

— ¿Quién es Nairo? —pregunto Akane.

—Ella es la primera chica a quien ayude, como pago decidió quedarse conmigo y ayudarme en el casino… es quien mayor experiencia tiene aquí.

—Me llamo señor —hablo una mujer con una voz femenil, Akane inmediatamente poso su ojos en ella, la mujer tenía una gran presencia, sus oscuros iris verdes y su gran belleza de rostro y cuerpo comenzó a intimidar a Akane.

—Ella es la pequeña Akane, será tu nueva discípula…sabes que hacer —ordeno Happosai, se puso de pie frente a la mujer para después retirarse sin decir más.

Nairo cruzo sus brazos a la altura de pecho mirándola con superioridad, Akane noto su expresión molestándose enormemente.

— ¡Que rayos me miras! —grito poniendo sus manos en la cintura, parándose firme y segura, la mujer rodo los ojos y se encamino a uno de los casilleros sacando un conjunto de ropa arrojándolas al sillón.

—Escoge cualquiera —dijo mirándola por encima del hombro, con la misma fría expresión. Akane le miro con el ceño fruncido, se acercó tomando la ropa extendiéndola frente a ella.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con desmesura y su rostro cambio a uno carmesí, por inercia miro a donde estaba Ranma quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, la miraba con suma atención esperando alguna reacción de ella.

— ¿Que-que es esto? —pregunto dirigiéndose a la mujer, frente a ella estaba un leotardo, parte del conjunto para el vestuario de un conejito como el de las demás mujeres.

—Sera tu uniforme para trabajar… tú afuera —señalo a Ranma—, no hay tiempo que perder y tiene que cambiarse —se encamino a él empujándolo a la salida.

—Hey, ¿Qué haces? Espera, no… —se quejaba pero era inútil, Nairo lo empujaba con brusquedad, hasta que le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—No me pienso poner esto —sentencio arrojándolo de nuevo al sillón.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo niña —se acercó peligrosamente a ella—. O te cambias por las buenas o por las malas —las intensas miradas de ambas mujeres eran desafiantes, sus auras emanaban por toda la habitación, teniendo una lucha interna.

—No te tengo miedo —gruño Akane—. Dije que… —fue interrumpida por una sonara bofetada proveniente de la mujer, en su mejilla se marcó la silueta de la mano con un rojo intenso.

—Estoy harta de chiquillas como tú —soltó con total desagrado, Akane solo la miraba pasmada.

— ¡Estás loca! —grito—. Yo no te he hecho nada, ni siquiera te conozco —dio un paso adelante encarándola más de cerca —. ¡La que debería de estar harta de todo esto soy yo! —subió mas el volumen de su voz haciendo que Ranma escuchara, trato de entrar pero la puerta tenia seguro, por lo que empezó a forcejear.

— ¿¡Y por qué no te largar!?

— ¡Es lo que he tratado de hacer todo este tiempo!

— ¡Akane! —grito desde afuera Ranma.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —ambas mujeres escucharon la voz de Happosai detrás de la puerta.

—Solo vístete —ordeno con prepotencia. Akane la ignoro y abrió la puerta encontrándose con el viejo Happosai y Ranma.

—No pienso ponerme eso —se paró frente la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho desviando la mirada del hombre.

— ¿Aun no te has vestido? ¿Es que acaso has olvidado el trato que tenemos? —Happosai la miraba con interés, la joven Tendo medito volviendo sus ojos a él mirándolo con odio.

—Son muy bonitos, esto son mis tesoros —el hombre se adentró tomando los conjuntos— ¿Cómo alguien los despreciaría?

— ¿Estas bien? —Ranma se acercó a ella notando la marca en su mejilla, la chica tenia oculto sus ojos tras su flequillo, su alrededor era invadido por un aura roja llena de enojo, de impotencia, de tristeza.

—Y a ti que más te da —susurro, yéndose de su lado, Ranma solo la miro completamente confundido.

—"No entiendo, ¿Qué hice mal?" —se preguntó mentalmente angustiado.

Akane se acercó peligrosamente a Happosai arrebatándole la ropa, miro con disgusto a la mujer de ojos verdes y se alejó— ¿Qué esperan? Salgan —grito con firmeza, sin embargo, dentro de ella había un agudo dolor.

—Sera un placer ayudarte a vestirte, linda Akane —menciono Happosai con una sonrisa ladina desde la puerta.

— ¡Salga de aquí! —grito Akane cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

Ya completamente sola en la habitación con delicadeza y lentitud iba colocando cada parte del conjunto, con delicadeza subió las media de color negro por sus suaves y torneadas piernas, tomo el leotardo en sus manos notando una suave bolita en la parte trasera simulando la colita de un conejo, con algo de dificultad termino de ponerse el traje. Por el rabillo del ojo visualizo unos largos guantes blancos de suave textura, los tomo y los coloco cada uno en sus manos. Se acercó a unos de los espejos mirando su reflejo.

El traje se acentuaba perfectamente a su delgada cintura, las ceñidas medias parecían una segunda piel formando cada curva de sus piernas, se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, sus ojos inexpresivos miraban fijamente el espejo, retraída de la realidad que la rodeaba, empuño sus manos a los costados con gran fuerza marcando sus uñas en la palma, bajo la cabeza emanando un aura deprimente.

—Yo no soy… —gruño—. Yo no soy quien está allí —levanto con firmeza la vista llena de valentía—. No pienso quedarme aquí y que hagan conmigo lo que les dé la gana, no pienso quedarme más en este lugar —hablaba en voz baja pero con completa convicción—. No me voy a rendir… mi padre, mi familia... me necesitan; los ayudare a como dé lugar, pero no de este modo…

Se colocó sus zapatos y se acercó a la puerta trasera pegando su oído, tratando de escuchar algún ruido proveniente de afuera, sabía que estaba la escolta de Happosai allá afuera, por lo que salir con normalidad no era una opción, retrocedió unos pasos y tomando impulso se abalanzo contra la puerta al mismo tiempo que giraba la perilla, la puerta fue abierta con tal brusquedad que la escolta no supo cómo reaccionar. El callejón era tan estrecho que con el impulso de su salida se golpeo contra la pared del otro local, sin embargo, no sintió dolor, su cuerpo se lleno de adrenalina y sin pensarlo salió corriendo con una velocidad impresionante, sin voltear atrás... solo tenia en mente correr, correr sin detenerse.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que están teniendo una buena semana. Díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Debo admitir que no sé cuántos capítulos llegue a tener la historia, pero deseo que disfruten y gusten de la lectura... si hay algún fallo, háganmelo saber.

Investigue un poco y una "Triada" es el termino con el que se refieren a las organizaciones criminales de origen chino, también conocida como mafias chinas, sus trabajos llegan a hacer, falsificaciones, ventas de productos ilegales, tráfico ilegal, al igual que la prostitución, entre otras. Una forma que tienen de actuar es que capturan a la persona desde su país de origen, haciendo promesas falsas y es llevada a otro país. Los colocan en donde necesitan personal como talleres, restaurantes o en lugares de prostitución, creando un "pacto de sangre" con la Triada, llegando a extorsionarlos para su silencio; unos de los factores más importantes de una Triada, siendo así, su actuar de manera mas sigilosa. En Kabukicho suelen residir en la zona norte al igual que los yakuzas, término que se refiere a la mafia japonesa.

.

 **la contadora de elefantes** **:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario; a mi igual, irónicamente me gustan los sentimientos de tristeza, aunque a veces se sufra con tales situaciones. Saludos.

 **n** **ancyricoleon** : tarde que temprano las mariposas tenían que llegar, gracias y Saludos.

 **janny5** : que bueno haber logrado una sonrisa, no me considero buena en situaciones graciosas, de hecho esa escena no estaba planeada, fue algo espontaneo, del momento, pero saber que has reído, me alegra, prometo mejorar. Saludos.

 **Sav21** : Hola, como dije no soy buena en las partes graciosas, pero gracias. Saludos.

.

 **Sin más por el momento me despido. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Falsa libertad

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 9: Falsa libertad**

 **..**

 **.**

Su respiración comenzaba a sonar agitada, su corazón latía desembocado al igual que sus pasos, incluso empujaba a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino, al cabo de unos metros sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, pero no le importo, la lluvia comenzó de nuevo empapándola completamente, sus lágrimas salinas se mezclaron con el agua de lluvia, su vista se tornó borrosa a causa de los gotas de lluvia y sus cabellos se pegaban a sus rostro por la humedad, alrededor todos los transeúntes se ocultaban en los locales, pero ella… ella solo quería huir.

Las húmedas baldosas del suelo brillan reflejando las luces de Kabukicho, los fuertes pasos de Akane que se estampaban con los charcos, distorsionaban el reflejo, el suelo se volvió resbaloso y cayo, rompiendo las delgadas medias, su pierna comenzó a sangrar, un ardor se apodero de su la zona soltando un leve gemido, miro a su alrededor, pero la lluvia no daba tregua, buscaba un lugar seguro pero cada puerta ya estaban cerradas.

Más adelante diviso la entrada a un callejón más ancho que otros, se levantó con dificultad y camino así allí, pegada a la pared que le servía para sostener sus débiles piernas, justo iba a dar vuelta cuando las luces de un auto la cegaron, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

.

..

— ¿Cómo que escapo? —Grito Happosai a su escolta— ¡Son un par de inútiles! Y ¿Qué esperan? Vayan a buscarla —ordeno señalando la puerta abierta, los hombres asintieron y salieron corriendo.

— ¿Dónde está Akane? —dijo Ranma con voz grave entrando a la habitación, su rostro lucía molesto.

—Escapo.

Al escucharlos sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura — ¿Cómo? —más que sorprendido su tono de voz exigía una explicación.

—Esa chiquilla es muy escurridiza y lista, ahora mismo ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

Ranma miro afligido hacia su costado y miro la ropa de Akane en el sillón— Su ropa sigue aquí —murmuro.

— ¡Mi tesoro! ¡Ranma, se llevó uno de mis tesoros! —sollozaba Happosai abrazando todo los uniformes, inmediatamente Ranma cambio de expresión estando más preocupado aun, su corazón sintió una pulsación dolorosa.

—"Eso quiere decir que…" —sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura— Akane está usando el traje… ¡Huyo con el traje puesto! Esa tonta —con paso veloz salió para ir en su búsqueda, mientras que Happosai se quedó de rodillas gimoteando por sus prendas perdidas.

..

.

—"¿Dónde estoy?" —dijo la voz de Akane en su mente, había recobrado la conciencia, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo, sus ojos no obedecían, sus dedos no se movían, comenzó a sentir una aguda desesperación formándose un nudo en la garganta, trago saliva, pero sus labios están muy secos— "No… no otra vez —gimoteaba en su mente—. Por favor no" —soltó un gemido, cayendo una lagrima por su mejilla hasta perderse en sus mechones.

Con toda sus fuerza de voluntad trato de mover sus dedos, al cabo de unos segundos se empezaron a mover con lentitud, empuño su mano aferrándose a la suave sabana bajo ella, sus ojos con pesadez se fueron abriendo poco a poco, al principio todo era borroso hasta volverse nítido.

—Despertaste.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —Akane se encogió hasta chocar en la cabecera de la cama— ¿Quién es usted? —su voz se quebró, sintiendo temor.

—Por favor, tranquila, solo quiero ayudarte —el hombre se mantuvo en su posición mirándola desde la puerta.

— ¿Ayudarme? ¡Nadie aquí me ha ayudado! todos son una malditos impostores —retomo sus fuerzas levantándose de la cama viendo con intensidad aquel desconocido hombre. La vida le había dado muchos golpes, había luchado como la guerrera que era, soporto con firmeza cada uno de ellos, pero de que valía si ahora se sentía más miserable que nunca, todos la tomaban como una niña que no conocía la oscuridad del mundo exterior, y lo peor es que era verdad.

—Tienes razón —sonó afligido, dio un par de pasos al frente adentrándose por completo a la habitación— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mí? —dijo poniendo su mano al pecho.

Akane entre cerro sus ojos mirándole con perspicacia, la expresión del hombre parecía totalmente sincera.

—Déjeme ir —ordeno Akane, sonó demandante y su postura firme la hacían lucir más segura que nunca.

—Oh no claro que no, eso sería muy peligroso —hizo un ademan negativo con su mano.

—No me importa, déjeme ir —dijo por segunda vez.

—Tengo una mejor idea… —la joven chica lo miraba con atención—, que te parece si pasas la noche aquí y mañana por la mañana podrás irte.

—Me niego.

—Por favor te lo suplico, aquí estarás segura, te lo prometo —ambos se miraban fijamente, sin perder detalle uno del otro, Akane suavizo su mirada lo que hizo que el hombre sonriera.

—Bien —cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho desviando la mirada de él.

—Ah, y toma esto —desde su lugar aventó un cambio de ropa perfectamente doblada, que inmediatamente la atrapo con sus manos—, debes de sentirte incomoda con eso —dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Confundida por su comentario agacho su vista a su ropa, llena de sorpresa se dio cuenta que aun seguía con ese conjunto de conejita, completamente avergonzada se abrazó a sí misma, enrojeciendo en seguida.

.

..

—Tonta, tonta, tonta y más tonta… —repetía a cada zancada que daba, no sabía a donde ir, no sabía en donde buscar, pero no podía quedarse allí esperando, no él; un ardor recorría su cuerpo esperando encontrarla a salvo. La angustia lo consumía por dentro haciendo un nudo en su garganta, tragaba saliva para deshacerlo pero era inútil, parecía ser su corazón queriendo salir por su garganta al pensar lo peor. A la distancia logro distinguir un pequeño zapato un poco deteriorado, pudo reconocer inmediatamente a su propietario. Corrió más rápido arrodillándose frente al objeto, tomándolo con delicadeza.

—Sé que es de ella, lo sé —miro a su alrededor buscando alguna pista pero todo estaba vacío, pocos transeúntes paseaban por allí. Miro hacia el callejón forzándola la vista creyendo que estaría en alguna esquina encogida temblando de frio, mojada a más no poder, con sus suaves labios rojos titiritando, pero no, no había nadie.

— ¿Dónde estás Akane? —miro hacia el cielo sintiendo la ligera brisa chocar contra su rostro.

..

.

—Buenos días —entro sonriendo una mujer con uniforme. Akane aun recostada en la cama la miro con desgano notándose sus prominentes ojeras—. Veo que no durmió bien señorita, se le ofrece algo —decía amable, mientras dejaba una charola con alimentos ligeros al lado de la mesa de noche, la chica solo negó, con pesadez se sentó a la orilla de la cama mirando hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunto, su garganta se sentía seca raspando al hablar y sus labios lucían pálidos.

—Son las siete de la mañana señorita.

Lentamente Akane se levantó pero en el proceso sufrió un ligero mareo, inmediatamente la empleada se acercó sirviéndole de apoyo.

—Señorita ¿Qué le pasa? —expreso angustiada.

Mientras que Akane balbuceaba palabras inaudibles en una lucha para que sus ojos no cedieran al cansancio y se cerraran, sus iris divagan por la habitación desesperadamente.

—Dígame donde estoy —dijo débilmente.

—Está en un Hotel —contesto mientras la volvía sentar en la cama, angustiada puso una mano en la frente de la chica—. Esta hirviendo en fiebre, debo llamar un doctor —justo cuando iba retirase la joven Tendo la tomo de la muñeca.

—No —susurro—, estaré bien, debo irme… ahora —abruptamente la puerta se abrió dejándose ver un joven hombre.

—Bueno días mi pequeña invitada —Akane le miro con molestia por su atrevido hablar.

—Señor creo que… —trato de hablar la empleada.

—Ya es de día, me voy —dijo juntando todas sus energías para pararse firme.

—Oh, pero por favor antes debes aceptarme un delicioso desayuno.

—No —soltó hostil, dio unos pasos al frente comenzando a tambalear.

—Pero que descortés soy, ni siquiera me he presentado… mi nombre es Kuno Tatewaki, más conocido como 'El Rayo Azul' —decía su monologo mientras se señalaba a si mismo con su pulgar a la altura del pecho, su parado prepotente lo hacía lucir como un hombre extremadamente arrogante.

Akane le miraba desinteresada— Debo irme —sentencio comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, pero el hombre bloqueo la salida, quedando frente a frente.

—Insisto en que seas mi acompañante especial —tomo la mano de Akane para besarla, pero ella la retiro bruscamente.

—Dije que no —su mirada se tornó desafiante.

Por un segundo el rostro del joven Tatewaki se tornó molesto, frunciendo el entrecejo— Está bien —le sonrió de medio lado retirándose de la puerta.

Salió de la habitación observando a detalle cada rincón, solo había una pequeña sala aunque muy lujosa.

—Esta es mi habitación especial —dijo el Kuno caminando detrás de ella.

La vista de Akane se comenzó a nublar, escuchando solo a lo lejos la voz del hombre. Sintiéndose desvanecer cayo golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo.

—Rápido llama a un doctor —escucho a lo lejos—. Eres como un pequeño tigre asustado —todo su alrededor se llenó en total silencio hasta quedar inconsciente.

Al cabo de varios minutos convertidos a horas Akane comenzó a despertar de su letargo, se incorporó sentándose en la suave cama. Junto a ella aún estaba el vaso de jugo y fruta que había dejado la mujer, con temblorina tomo el vaso ingiriendo todo su contenido. Un agudo dolor de cabeza se hizo presente llevando su mano a la sien.

— ¿Se encuentra mejor? —la joven mujer entro a la habitación sonriendo.

—El doctor ordeno que comiera algo, el señor Kuno me mando a llevarla a un lugar cerca de aquí.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto confundida.

—Bueno… pues, debió ser por las condiciones que llego a noche.

— ¿A noche? —murmuro.

—El señor Kuno la encontró inconsciente a mitad de la lluvia, estaba toda mojada… —inmediatamente Akane comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

— ¿Nos vamos? —dijo Kuno entrando a la habitación.

— ¿A dónde? —le miro interrogante.

—Haces muchas preguntas mi pequeña tigresa, debes comer algo, así que vamos —comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, mientras que Akane lo seguía a paso lento hasta llegar al lobby del Hotel.

Sus castaños ojos comenzaron a arder por los rayos de luz que atravesaban las puertas de cristal, salieron a la calle sintiéndose un poco más liberada.

— ¿Por qué confiar en ti? —le miro entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo te daré la libertad que quieres.

Akane se quedó mirando la expresión el hombre frente a ella, era la perfecta definición de prepotencia, Kuno comenzó a caminar hacia un auto frente a ellos, su estómago se sentía más vacío que nunca, ruidos feroces de su estómago comenzaron a sonar, como si tuvieran una guerra interna, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

.

—Este restaurante es muy bueno, sirven un excelente desayuno —mencionaba con una gran sonrisa Kuno.

—Gracias —murmuro Akane en tono avergonzado.

— ¿A qué se debe su tan amable agradecimiento? —expreso con voz melosa.

—Por ayudarme —Akane lo miro a los ojos—, han sido días muy difíciles y anoche…

—No lo menciones —interrumpió—, era mi deber ayudar a una señorita en apuros. Y si no es mucha indiscreción puedo saber ¿Cómo es que una jovencita como usted termino en esa situación? —lo joven Tendo bajo su mirada soltando un gran suspiro.

—Es una larga historia —rio nerviosa.

—Creo que tenemos el tiempo suficiente —la miro con una sonrisa ladina.

—"¿Realmente podre confiar en él?" —la pregunta se repetía una y mil veces en la cabeza de Akane.

—Pues todo comenzó cuando… —Akane inicio a relatarle todo lo sucedido hasta aquella noche, no bajaba la guardia, pero aquel hombre frente a ella parecía ser muy educado, su traje de empresario lo hacían lucir elegante, sus dientes blancos que hacían relucir su sonrisa le hacía ver agradable. En el fondo sabía que tenía que desahogarse con alguien, dejar caer su miedo y preocupaciones con alguien, pero ¿un desconocido? No era precisamente el indicado, sin embargo, su poca experiencia la hizo caer fácilmente en la credulidad ante la crueldad del bajo mundo.

—Vaya, debió ser difícil pasar por todo eso —Kuno la miraba atenta—. Así que Happosai.

— ¿Lo conoces? —pregunto alarmada.

—Eh no, creo que no me suena —su postura se volvió rígida ante su oculto nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué te parece si pedimos el postre? —dijo cambiando de tema, Akane solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

..

En el edificio Ranma y Ukyo trataban de desayunar, pero la angustia les quitaba el apetito.

—Debe de estar bien—hablo Ukyo tratando de llamar la atención de Ranma.

Él por su parte estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, movía ligeramente con sus palillos los fideos del plato de ramén frente a él.

— ¿Ran-chan? —llamo afligida.

— ¿Tu qué haces aquí? —Happosai entro al departamento con un semblante notablemente molesto— ¡Debería estar buscándola! —grito, pero Ranma solamente lo ignoraba.

—Tu trabajo era… —no termino su regaño cuando Ranma lo interrumpió parándose abruptamente de la silla.

— ¡Cierre la boca!, el único culpable aquí es usted… —lo señalo con su dedo índice—. Usted viejo pervertido es quien la metió en todo este lio ¡solo por su estúpida ambición! —gritaba tratando de contener su enojo— Ahora ella podría estar en peligro —su entrecejo se fruncía cada vez más y el color de sus ojos se oscurecía con cada acusación.

—Tengo mis razones, no lo entenderías —se excusó.

—Entiendo que estuve buscando a una chica desconocida toda la noche en medio de la lluvia deseando encontrarla y que estuviera bien para por fin averiguar por qué rayos la trajo aquí, a ella que es solo una víctima inocente; en cómo es que su padre acepto ese tonto acuerdo dejando a su hija en un hombre como usted. Y lo más importante que es lo que está tramando con todo esto.

—Ranma —murmuro para si—. "Nunca lo había visto así" —pensaba Ukyo mirándolo fijamente.

—Bien… ¿Quieres saberlo? Pues te lo diré —sentencio comenzado a caminar de nuevo a la salida.

—A donde va.

—Tengo hambre, ¿No quieres venir? —el joven Saotome gruño por el desinterés del anciano, sin embargo, al no tener más opción, lo siguió.

.

—Bien ya estamos aquí —hablo Ranma al sentarse en una pequeña de las mesa que tenía el restaurante en el balcón.

—No tan rápido, niño —dijo con tranquilidad haciendo un ademan al camarero. Ranma lo miraba impaciente moviendo de arriba a abajo la pierna derecha.

El viejo Happosai leía pacientemente la carta, haciendo diferentes muecas a cada comida que leía.

— ¡Pide cualquier cosa! —grito exasperado, Happosai dirigió por un segundo su vista a él, para inmediatamente volverla al menú. Al cabo de varios minutos se decidió por un platillo, pero seguía sin decir palabra.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto arqueando la ceja, justo en ese momento el mesero llego con los platos de comida e inmediatamente Happosai comenzó a degustar. Ranma gruño maldiciendo en sus adentros.

Recargo su rostro en la palma de su mano mirando hacia el horizonte que le brindaba el alto balcón. De reojo miro hacia abajo sintiendo una opresión en su pecho al captar de perfil de aquella persona que tanto había buscado en el interior de un auto.

— ¡Akane! —grito, levantándose de la mesa, cayendo la silla hacia atrás, Happosai solo giro su cabeza hacia donde Ranma miraba, definitivamente tenía que ser ella podía reconocerla a kilómetros, había pasado tanto tiempo con ella cuidándola y observándola que la conocía de memoria, sus azulados cabellos, su grandes ojos y su triste rostro. Pero inmediatamente el auto comenzó a avanzar dejando a Ranma dudoso.

—"¿Sería solo mi imaginación?"

—Akane es una chica muy fuerte —Ranma miro al viejo Happosai con seriedad asintiendo, al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

—Es la única de las tres hermanas Tendo que siguió el legado de las artes marciales. Junto con su padre imparte clases en el Dojo Tendo en Nerima, lástima que ocurrió tal desgracia —Happosai relataba con gran calma mientras degustaba de su platillo, el joven Saotome solo prestaba atención.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Hace algún tiempo Soun Tendo enfermo, por lo que se su enfermedad debilita sus huesos haciendo propenso a fracturas, tuvo un accidente que causo una fractura en su brazo y su espalda saliera lastimada —hizo una larga pausa—. Akane se hizo cargo de todas las clases para no perder sus ingresos, pero no fue suficiente.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver sus problemas con usted? El padre de Akane no le hizo nada porque vengarse de él involucrándola —hablaba Ranma tratando de entender la situación.

—Al igual que tu padre fue mi discípulo, lo acogí como mi alumno y me paga yéndose por una mujer —contesto indignado.

—Eso no debería importarle viejo, era su vida.

—Yo lo di todo, ¿y me agradeció? ¡No!

—Debió a ver tenido sus razones. Si fue igual de detestable que lo es hoy, no me extraña. Sé cómo trato a mi padre en sus entrenamientos, incluso yo lo he vivido en carne propia, cree que le voy a creer, que usted es una víctima —su enojo comenzaba a emanar más frunciendo el entrecejo y enronqueciendo más su voz—. Ya olvido todas aquellas veces que me hizo robar prendas íntimas o entrar a restaurante sin siquiera tener dinero y huía por la ventana dejándome para que pagara su deuda y… —iba a continuar de no ser porque Happosai lo interrumpió.

—Bien, bien, entendí, pero…

—Pero nada, el único malvado en esta historia es usted. Aunque no entiendo como el hombre le dio a su propia hija.

—Bueno no fue exactamente así —dijo dándole un enorme trago a su bebida.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Yo necesitaba una chica nueva, para una nueva propuesta… —Ranma entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo meticulosamente—. Cuando supe que Soun había venido a visitar a Genma sabía que era mi oportunidad.

—Inmediatamente hice que investigara la razón de su visita; y me presente con la excusa de mi molestia así a él, aunque en parte era verdad, me indigno el hecho de que abandonara mi tutela y… heredara un Dojo, ganando así dinero, el cual ni siquiera compartió conmigo —dijo en forma de puchero.

—Creo que nadie lo haría —contesto Ranma fríamente.

—En fin… después de que se despidiera de Soun yo me encontré con él. Le ofrecí mi ayuda, sabía que necesitaba dinero, sin embargo, aun así me rechazo.

—Por lo menos es obvio que sabe lo insufrible que puede ser viejo.

—Me informaron del acuerdo de su compromiso.

Ranma inmediatamente se sonrojo —Eso… no es, no es verdad —dijo con tartamudeo.

—Una excusa más a mi favor para completar mi plan, y afortunadamente esa día su condición empeoro.

— ¿Empeoro? —dijo en tono desconfiado, mirándolo minuciosamente.

—Así es e… —Ranma inmediatamente se paró de la silla tomando a Happosai de la solapa de su camisa con brusquedad, levantándolo levemente de la silla.

— ¿Qué tuvo que ver con eso? —pregunto notablemente molesto oscureciendo su mirada.

—Nada lo juro.

— ¡No mienta! —grito sujetando con más fuerza.

—Tenía que hacer algo, mi propia vida estaba en riego Ranma —trato de excusarse.

—Es un ser despreciable ¿Qué hizo? —bramo Ranma.

—El rechazo mi ayuda, tenía que hacer algo para que aceptara —hablo con rapidez, soltó un largo suspiro y continuo—. Llame a mis hombres para que Soun tratara de defenderse, peleara y con suerte se lastimara más, haciendo que volviera al hospital y el dinero fuera más urgente —explico tratando de esquivar la intimidante mirada del joven.

—Así que hizo que lo agredieran —dijo entre dientes.

—No, no claro que no… fue solo algunos empujones, pero Soun no se defendía.

— ¿Entonces?

—Lo siguieron empujando hasta que cayo —hablo débilmente.

— ¡¿Cómo pudo permitir eso?! ¿Qué clase de horrible persona se quedaría solo mirando? —Ranma subía cada vez más el tono de su voz, tanto que algunos meseros y comensales tenían toda su atención en ellos.

—Supuse que se había lastimado de nuevo así que dije que pararan. Le mencione que la solución seria que comprometiera a Akane ya mismo contigo, que la enviara con una carta la cual explicara a Genma los acuerdos y pudieran conocerse; yo cuidaría de Akane debido a que tu padre tenía cosas que atender en Akihabara.

—Lo mando a propósito —murmuro, el anciano Happosai solo asintió.

—Y después, bueno… ya conoces el resto; le dije que la llevaría con Genma y la traje aquí —Ranma lo miraba con gran furia en su mirada, estrujando más la prenda del anciano.

Un joven mesero se acercó tosiendo un poco para llamar la atención —Disculpen están incomodando a los clientes, harían el favor de retirarse —hablo con modestia.

Ranma lo soltó repentinamente haciéndolo caer en la silla con brusquedad, se encamino a la salida pero el grito de Happosai lo detuvo.

— ¡Ranma! Olvide mi billetera —dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos, Ranma empuño sus manos gruñendo.

—Es un… —decía entre dientes, mientras que el mesero le daba la cuenta.

.

Happosai quien ya había huido de la escena se encontraba en su auto cuando sonó su celular, inmediatamente contesto, encontrándose con una voz muy conocida.

—Señor Happosai creo que tengo algo que le perteneces.

—Kuno Tatewaki, han pasado mucho tiempo —contesto Happosai sorprendido con su llamada— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tengo a una linda jovencita bastante inocente en mi poder —decía Kuno tras el celular mirando a lo lejos a la chica quien comía felizmente un delicioso pastel.

— ¿Akane? —murmuro.

—Me interesa… los rumores dicen que está en graves problemas económicos así que, qué mejor que mi ayuda ¿No lo cree?

Happosai ciño más el celular a su oído escuchando con cautela.

—Quiero comprar la libertad de la joven Akane —sentencio Kuno, haciendo que el anciano Happosai quedara mudo, sin saber que decir ante la propuesta del ya conocido hombre.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola ¿Cómo están? Lo se ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y lo siento; espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta pequeña historia, pero mi cabeza tuvo un bloqueo mental enorme, incluso redacte este capítulo varias veces y ninguno me convencía así que lo volvía a escribir, hasta que quedo decente, creo; sumándole al hecho de que mi tiempo libre se redujo por deberes de la vida diaria. No tengo más que decir que, lo siento, sin embargo, no crean que lo dejare inconcluso, como dicen "más vale tarde que nunca" pero lo terminare, así que no se olviden de el, si gustan dejarme un review con su opinión acerca de la historia lo agradecería mucho, me da ánimos saber que les gusta y que den su opinión o sugerencias. Gracias a aquellos que lo han hecho:

Lady Aira H H, nancyricoleon, Maggy P-Chan, Haro Adrianne, janny5, jannika, la contadora de elefantes, ivarodsan, Pataisho, Sav21.

Y también a los que lo has puesto en favoritos, le han dado follow y por qué no, a los lectores anónimos también. Gracias.

Lamento no poder contestar los review del capítulo anterior como se debe, pero créanme que los he leído y se lo agradezco mucho, a cada uno, me siento halagada de que se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para comentar y decir lo que piensan.

.

 **Sin más por el momento me despido.**


	10. Encierro

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 10: Encierro**

 **..**

 **.**

— ¿Comprar su libertad dices? —contesto sin creer en sus palabras.

— _Así es… me ha contado su historia y creo que es mi deber darle un alto a su penoso sufrimiento_ —recalco con un profundo sentimiento de angustia.

—Yo pienso que sus intenciones son otras señor Kuno —subió la ceja derecha hablando indirectamente.

— _No soy una mala persona, simplemente creo que…_

—Dígame que ofrece —interrumpió Happosai, mientras que en el rostro del segundo hombre se formaba una gran sonrisa.

..

—Ranma —llamo Happosai al joven, quien seguía en el restaurante, pero, esta vez se encontraba en la cocina. Las mangas de su camisa recogidas bajo sus codos, un delantal blanco atado a la cintura y un pequeño paño en la cabeza era su actual vestimenta para realizar su nuevo trabajo de lavaplatos, Ranma tañaba con gran velocidad y al mismo tiempo enojo la pila de platos sucio sobre el fregadero que crecía a cada minuto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere viejo? —Ranma detuvo su labor girando para verlo de frente, limpiando las pequeñas gotas de agua que cayeron en su rostro con su antebrazo—. Un momento, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué volvió? —dijo extrañado, mirándolo con cautela.

—Tienes que acompañarme ahora.

— ¡Nada de eso! —salió el chef del restaurante, un hombre adulto con traje blanco y largo sombrero inclinado del mismo color— Aún faltan muchos platos que lavar, sin mencionar que aun tienes que limpiar los baños, ¡no has pagado ni la mitad de lo que consumieron! ¿Y usted?, ¿qué espera? Es el mismo hombre que estaba con él, ¿cierto?

Happosai se tensó al ser señalado— N-no sé de qué habla señor, yo solo vine por mi empleado.

— ¿Empleado? Entonces usted tiene dinero, si quiere llevárselo deberá pagar por lo que consumió.

—Yo enseño a mis discípulos a aceptar sus responsabilidades, si él le debe, él tiene que pagar.

— ¿¡Pero que dice!? Usted fue el único que pidió comida a montones, ¿por qué debo pagar yo? —Ranma se acercó peligrosamente a él tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa —. Un discípulo aprende con el ejemplo, así que acepte sus responsabilidades —dijo amenazante cerca de su rostro.

— ¡No hay tiempo para esto! —grito soltándose de Ranma para aterrizar en el suelo, con rapidez saco detrás de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera que arrojo al piso esparciendo por toda la cocina un espeso humo, a los pocos segundo el cocinero y los demás empleados comenzaron a toser por la inhalación del aire contaminado, cuando todo su alrededor se hizo nítido Ranma y Happosai ya habían desaparecido.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —pregunto Ranma ya dentro del auto.

—Sera una sorpresa, creo que te pondrás muy contento —sonrió ladinamente el anciano.

..

—Creo que es momento de irme —hablo Akane mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

— ¡Espera! Yo, yo puedo llevarte —dijo con cortesía imitando su acción.

—Gracias señor Kuno, pero, ya ha hecho suficiente por mí —la chica le mostró una ligera sonrisa.

—Bien, pero permíteme acompañarte a la salida —Kuno hizo un ademan para guiarla.

El brillante resplandor del sol cegó los oscuros iris de la joven Tendo por lo que los entrecerró forzando la vista, tapo los rayos de luz con su mano, pero, poco a poco comenzó a distinguir un cuerpo frente a ella.

— ¡Akane! —grito totalmente sorprendido. La chica subió la vista encontrándose con una mirada penetrante quedando paralizada, ambos cruzaron sus miradas sintiendo sus corazones latir.

—Ranma —susurro al aire.

— ¿Lo conoces? —dijo Kuno acercándose a ella, haciendo que Ranma frunciera el ceño al verlo tan cerca.

— ¿Quién es él? —pregunto Ranma con voz grave, tensando su mandíbula.

—Esa debería ser mi pregunta —hablo Kuno con tono hostil, ambos dieron un paso al frente quedando cara a cara, volviendo el aire más tenso, sus auras chocaban manteniendo una pelea imperceptible. Akane tan solo los miraba con intranquilidad, observando la postura rígida de sus cuerpos.

— ¡Linda Akane! Nos tenías tan preocupados —interrumpió Happosai entrando en la escena, Akane le miro con una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —dijo observando a los dos hombres.

— ¿No creerías que te librarías de mí tan fácilmente?

—Es cierto, no es fácil deshacerse de pestes como usted —expreso con desprecio.

— ¿A caso mi pequeña tigresa conoce a estos hombres? —dijo Kuno dirigiéndose a la joven Tendo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

Ranma comenzó a sentir un ardor brotando en su interior, frunciendo más el entrecejo— "Este idiota, ¿cómo se atreve a hablarle así?".

—Quítale las manos de encima —ordeno.

—Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, gracias por cuidar de Akane —intervino Happosai apartando discretamente al joven Tatewaki—. Ahora nos iremos.

— ¿De qué está hablando? Yo no voy con usted a ningún lado —Akane subió el tono de voz cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué linda Akane? —reprocho cristalizando sus ojos.

— ¡Es un sinvergüenza! Todavía lo pregunta. He tratado de huir de usted desde que llegue aquí.

—Pero si te hemos tratado bien.

— ¿¡Está loco!? Primero se aventó a mi pecho como un completo pervertido, no deja que me comunique con mi familia —Akane enumeraba sus desgracias con los dedos de su mano—, me secuestro, me encerró en un horrible cuarto, hizo que me ataran a una silla, corto mi cabello y quiere que trabaje en un casino como conejita, cuando aún ni siquiera tengo 18 años, continuo —hablaba cada vez con un tono más alto mirándolo con odio.

—Si no fueras tan terca y más accesible entenderías la situación en la que estas y obedecerías —le contesto Happosai reprendiéndola.

— ¿Prefieres irte con este? —dijo Ranma adentrándose a la conversación.

—Oye tengo un nombre, soy Kuno Tatewaki más conocido como…

—No me interesa quien eres —le interrumpió Ranma sin despegar sus ojos de Akane.

—Tu tampoco tienes derecho a decirme algo —dijo entre dientes empuñando sus manos.

— ¿Qué? Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te ha cuidado —se señaló a si mismo con el pulgar.

— ¿Cuidar? Solo has seguido las órdenes de Happosai, reteniéndome en contra de mi voluntad. Además ¡solo te soy un estorbo! ¿No? —grito con voz quebrantada.

— ¿Prefieres irte con un desconocido? —contesto con el mismo tono de enojo.

—No te creas tan importante, por lo menos, gracias a él estoy bien, me ayudo cuando era necesario.

— ¡Y yo no! —grito furioso, sintió su sangre fluir más rápido por sus venas tras cada palabra.

Kuno tomo el brazo de Akane jalándola un poco para que se fueran del lugar— ¿Nos vamos? —Akane solo asintió comenzando a caminar.

— ¡Oye! —grito, iba ir tras ellos, pero, Happosai lo detuvo.

—Volverá Ranma, se arrepentirá de haberlo elegido.

— ¿De qué habla? —lo miro extrañado.

—Ya lo veras —dijo por ultimo comenzando a caminar.

Ranma volvió su vista a Akane quien estaba a punto de subirse a un auto, sin embargo, como si sintiera su intensa mirada, ella volteo, encontrándose con sus iris azules expectantes a su reacción, solo que los de ella estaban vacíos, sin sentimiento o brillo alguno, tan solo observándolo. Hasta que sin expresión alguna la chica solo giro su rostro adentrándose al interior del auto.

—"Lo eligió a él... ¿Por qué?" —sintió como su corazón se oprimía, como si en el fondo realmente hubiera sentido el desprecio dirigido hacia él, con extrañeza llevo su mano al pecho justo en la zona donde percibió el dolor; en él nacía un sentimiento desconocido —"Pareciera que me odia" —lentamente bajo su rostro y su flequillo ensombreció su mirada.

" _¡Solo te soy un estorbo! ¿No?",_ resonó en su cabeza.

—"Ella me escucho la otra noche, por eso… Por eso piensa que la odio, tonta —pensó con enojo tensando más su mandíbula—. Después de lo que he hecho por ella, pero, que ni crea que dejare las cosas así. Mi deber es protegerla"—sentencio levantando de nuevo la mirada.

—Ranma ¡Muévete! —grito Happosai desde el auto.

..

—Gracias de nuevo —hablo Akane.

—No te preocupes, ya no te molestaran —le sonrió amablemente para después tomar su celular.

—Sé que es mucha molestia pero… —movía sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—Puedes pedirme lo que sea —giro de nuevo sus ojos a ella.

—Podría llevarme a la estación, quiero llegar a casa en cuanto antes, hablar con mi familia y decir que todo está bien. Deben estar muy preocupados por mí.

—Pues… claro, si eso quieres. Ya sabes a dónde —ordeno al chófer, quien solo asintió.

Después de varios minutos mirando por la ventana, sumergida en la grandeza de la ciudad, pasando por calles desconocidas se dejó llevar por el camino que el auto tomaba, sin embargo, salió de su aletargo al ver ciertos locales conocidos.

—Ah, Kuno, tal vez no conozca la zona, pero se reconocer que la estación de tren no es por aquí.

—Llegaremos —se limitó a decir mientras aún se mantenía ocupado en el celular.

— ¡Kuno! —grito para llamar su atención, el auto freno con brusquedad estacionándose frente un pequeño edificio ya conocido por Akane, rápidamente miro por la venta leyendo por primera vez el letrero del hotel donde había pasado la noche.

—Love Hotel —susurro. Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura, no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió como la tomaban y cubrían su boca con una pequeña tela, pataleo pero poco a poco comenzó a sentirse débil perdiendo el conocimiento.

—Tu inocencia mi pequeña tigresa es tan pura, es una lástima que tenga que ser manchada —el cuerpo de Akane yacía en los brazos de Kuno quien acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla.

..

En la zona de Kabukicho Happosai meditaba en la oficina del casino, con sus ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas arriba del escritorio, sumergido en sus pensamientos; mientras que Ranma estaba a unos metros sentado en un sillón con el entrecejo fruncido, sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, moviendo con insistencia su pierna derecha, subiendo y bajándola con la puntilla del pie y a cada minutos se podía escuchar por toda la habitacion que soltaba un bufido de frustración.

Happosai poso su atención en el joven Saotome— Ranma, recuerdas al hombre del restaurante.

—Cómo olvidar su horrible rostro —gruño.

—No es lo que parece, es un hombre peligroso.

— ¿Qué? Entonces, ¿por qué dejo ir a Akane con ese infeliz? —dijo con enojo.

—Akane debe comprender que ya no puede salir de aquí, y si tiene que ser por las malas lo será —el tono de Happosai era bastante serio.

—En verdad que no entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo viejo —Ranma le miraba confundido.

— ¿Qué acaso quieres que te explique con manzanitas y palitos? —dijo exasperado.

—Pues eso parece —contesto rascándose la mejilla. Happosai solo rodó los ojos.

..

— ¿Dónde estoy ahora? —dijo angustiada aun con los ojos cerrados sintiéndose totalmente mareada. Con pesadez abrió sus parpados viendo que todo a su alrededor se movía, inmediatamente después de que todo se volviera nítido recordó lo que había pasado, sin pensarlo más, corrió velozmente hacia la puerta, pero, al abrirla se encontró frente a Kuno.

—Ibas algún lado mi querida alma de tigresa.

—Eres un… —gruño con un profundo odio.

—Calma, ven te explicare todo —se encamino hacia la pequeña sala dándole la espalda, lo que Akane aprovecho para girarse en busca de algún arma que estuviera a su alcance, a su lado izquierdo diviso una pequeña mesa con un florero, tomándolo entre sus manos con rapidez.

—Si yo fuera tú, dejaría eso en su lugar —hablo sin girarse.

Akane gruño y tomando impulso lo aventó directo a su cabeza, por toda la habitación sonó el estruendo del cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos, junto con el cuerpo de Kuno cayendo.

Lo joven Tendo corrió pasando al lado de él, pero cayo de bruces, Kuno había alcanzado a tomar su tobillo. Comenzó a patalear y jalarse con fuerza, sin embargo, aquel hombre se incorporó y ahora la tomaba de los dos pies para girar el cuerpo de la chica.

— ¡Suéltame! —grito. Inmediatamente Kuno se posiciono arriba de ella riendo con malicia, tomo las manos de Akane y las aprisiono contra el suelo.

—Debes tranquilizarte, ahora eres mía. Le ofrecía una cantidad al viejo difícil de rechazar —Akane quien seguía moviéndose con insistencia para soltarse, se detuvo—, pero, para él valías tan poco que acepto el trato por menos dinero, lo cual fue mejor para mí.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —grito con angustia.

—Créelo, eres muy ingenua o muy tonta, no sabes nada de cómo funciona esta zona. Que tu mamá no te enseño a no hablar con extraños.

Akane gruño, con un leve carraspeo de su garganta tomo impulso para escupirle en la cara, Kuno soltó un quejido de disgusto cerrando los ojos, aprovechando este descuido la chica pateo con su rodilla la entrepierna del hombre, tumbándolo del dolor.

—Eres una… —Akane inmediatamente salió corriendo, abrió la puerta encontrándose con un largo pasillo, miro a su izquierda y después a su derecha, no sabía a donde ir. La adrenalina la envolvía, no pensaba, ni siquiera podía razonar en nada en ese momento, sin importar que, corrió por el pasillo derecho donde más adelante encontró un cartel que indicaba la puerta hacia las escaleras, sus pasos se volvían más rápidos y su respiración más agitada, justo en ese momento fue interceptada por dos hombres, trato de retroceder pero ya era tarde, detrás de ella había otros dos hombres.

—No te rindes ¿cierto? —grito Kuno a lo lejos.

— ¡No! ¡Jamás! —respondió con furia. Con un fuerte derechazo noqueo al hombre frente a ella, los de atrás trataron de atraparla pero con una increíble velocidad se agacho y deslizando su pierna por el suelo hizo caer a los tres hombres que quedaban de pie. Kuno tan solo miraba sorprendido la escena, la chica sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Alto o lo lamentaras! —grito el hombre, haciendo caso omiso bajaba varios peldaños a la vez. Pronto llegaría a la puerta del último piso, sin perder la vista de su objetivo fue aturdida por un estruendo, lo que causo que resbalara y cayera por varios escalones.

—Agh, maldición —se quejó aun tirada en el piso. Los hombres de Kuno bajaban los escalones con rapidez, podía escuchar sus pesados pasos casi sobre ella, trato de reincorporarse y casi llegaba, estaba a un paso de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió mostrando a Kuno con una siniestra sonrisa.

Akane empuño sus manos y tenso su mandíbula soltando un ligero gruñido, detrás de ella los hombres la tomaban de los brazos, forcejeo pero a cada movimiento presionaban más.

— ¡Ayuda! —soltó un desgarrador grito.

—No te esfuerces mucho, nadie te escuchara. Llévensela —ordeno.

—No, no, suéltenme —grito. Forcejeaba y pataleaba, hacia todo lo posible por que la soltaran, pero era inútil. Los hombres la levantaron levemente del suelo llevándola de los brazos. Llegaron a la habitación tirándola a la cama, la misma donde había despertado, los hombres se retiraron entrando enseguida Kuno con una copa de vino.

—En serio que no te entiendo Akane, te saque del infierno en que vivías con Happosai y así me agradeces —dijo indignado—. Pague por ti, lo menos que puedes hacer ahora para pagármelo es que me obedezcas —Kuno se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, mientras que la chica lo miraba con odio.

—Yo no pedí nada de ti —expreso con repugnancia.

—Pero tenía que ayudarte pequeña tigresa. Sabes, yo colecciono criaturas exóticas, y tu querida eres la más hermosa —Kuno ya estaba a su lado tomándola de la mejilla—. Ahora toma esto.

— ¡No! —Akane retiro su rostro rápidamente, pero Kuno la obligo a mirarle de nuevo, con una mano sostuvo la parte de su mandíbula con fuerza y con la otra mano trataba de verter el vino en su boca.

—Aléjate —la chica trataba de retirar su rostro lo que causaba que cayera el líquido en sus ropas más que en sus labios, trataba de salir de la cama pero Kuno se las arreglaba para detenerla y tumbarla de nuevo.

—Deja de resistirte —dijo entre dientes mientras trataba con brusquedad a la joven—. ¡Basta! —la tomo por el cuello tirándola a la cama. Akane seguía pataleando, trataba de quitar la mano de Kuno de su garganta, pero no lo lograba, poco a poco comenzó a sentir que le costaba más trabajo respirar, cada vez se sentía más débil. Ahogados gemidos salía de su garganta, sus uñas se aferraban al brazo de Kuno causándole marcas muy profundas.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde la soltó e hizo que tomara el líquido restante. Akane tosía exasperada con total angustia, tomo su cuello en busca de alivio al dolor.

Akane Tendo era una guerrera, una mujer muy fuerte y trataba de aplicarla pero le era inútil. No quería reconocer el hecho de que un hombre fuera más fuerte que ella, que un hombre la venciera, sin embargo, esa era la realidad, ella solo era una chica y aquel era un hombre con una fuerza mayor, se sentía tan débil… tan asustada.

Pocos minutos después de haberse recuperado sintió un extraño ardor recorrer por su interior, sentía que todo se desvanecía, no solo era debilidad o cansancio, realmente no era capaz de moverse. Su corazón comenzó a latir sin refreno invadido de total terror, de repente cayo a la cama de nuevo, ahora solo podía mover sus ojos.

— ¿Qué…que me has hecho? —tartamudeaba, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se movían con desesperación de un lado a otro.

—Es solo para que te tranquilices —con suavidad tomo su mano—, es hora que tomes todo esto con calma y te acostumbres —dijo seductoramente besando el dorso de su mano.

—Eres un infeliz… —escupió con total repulsión, poco a poco Kuno se inclinaba hacia ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, exhalando su aroma.

—Hueles muy bien Akane, mi alma de tigresa. Aunque ahora tan solo pareces un gatito —susurraba en su oído.

Akane apretaba sus labios ahogando el llanto que quería salir, sus ojos se cristalizaron escapando tan solo una lágrima. Sintió la respiración de Kuno rozando su cuello, el peso de su cuerpo casi sobre ella, ya no podía sopórtalo más, cerro sus ojos con fuerza siguiendo una lucha contra su propio cuerpo tratando de mover algún musculo pero era inútil. El roce de los labios de Tatewaki en su mejilla, era la tortura más lenta.

De pronto un estruendo resonó por toda la habitación, la joven Tendo tan solo abrió los ojos sorprendida, Kuno inmediatamente se alejó de ella incorporándose.

— ¿Por qué rayos me… —no pudo terminar cuando frente a la puerta estaba un hombre desconocido — ¿Quién te crees para interrumpir así?

—Eres un maldito —hablo lleno de furia, observándolo con odio, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus manos empuñadas hasta dejar sus nudillos en blanco, su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos tornados de un color azul más intenso— "Akane tú, ¿por qué? No, no puede ser" —luchaba con toda esa mezcla de sentimientos encontrados al ver a Akane en aquella cama junto a ese hombre.

—Ranma —susurro Akane al reconocer la voz, Kuno alcanzo a escucharla y sonrió.

—Claro, eres el muchacho del restaurante. Sigues pensando que mi tigresa se quedara contigo, miro lo tú mismo, si no hubieras irrumpido nos la estaríamos pasando muy… —no termino su monologo cuando Ranma lo interrumpió.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —grito, sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la cama observando el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica.

— ¡Ranma! —grito con voz aguda— ¡Por favor ayúdame! No puedo moverme…

—No mientas mi pequeña —acerco su mano a la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla.

Ranma dio un paso hacia adelante —No la toques infeliz.

—Si no te importa, deberías retirarte —comenzó a caminar hacia Ranma quien gruñía con rabia desde sus adentros, tratando de controlarse—, tenemos algo que terminar —extendió su mano hacia la salida.

—Maldito… lo vas a pagar muy caro —sentencio, quedando ahora frente a frente, Ranma actuó con rapidez dándole un fuerte derechazo. Kuno sintió el metálico sabor del líquido rojo emergiendo de la comisura de sus labios, se limpió con el dorso de su brazo levantándose con dificultad.

—Ella te odia, no lo vez, no quiere nada contigo, prefirió irse conmigo. Y ahora solo míranos besándonos en una cama…

Lleno de ira volvió a golpearlo, su sangre corría por sus venas sintiéndose arder, le propino otro golpe que lo tiro al suelo de nuevo, Ranma se abalanzo contra el sin detener sus golpes.

Mientras que Akane aun seguía luchando para tratar de moverse, con impotencia mordió su labio inferior y pronto sintió el sabor de su propia sangre correr por su boca. Con desespero escuchaba los golpes que Ranma le daba a Kuno mientras que él solo gemía del dolor.

"¡Lo va a matar!"

Con lentitud Akane logro mover uno de sus dedos para luego aferrarse a las sabanas con todos los miembros de su mano.

— ¡Lo logre! —grito, de inmediato Ranma escucho su voz y detuvo sus golpes girando rápidamente hacia donde estaba la chica, con prisa se reincorporo yendo a su lado.

—Akane —susurro al verla luchar con todas sus fuerzas por levantarse, era como si sus manos no tuvieran las fuerzas necesarias, sus brazos temblaban hasta que logro levantar su espalda. Akane sintió la intensa mirada del joven en ella, pero, esta vez era desconocida, no era esa mirada segura y prepotente, esta vez era de total preocupación, podía ver el miedo en su mirada.

— ¿Estas bien?, dime que no te hizo nada —se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros, su voz temblorosa era más que notable.

—Ranma gracias, gracias —Akane se encogió en el pecho de Ranma sintiendo su calor, sintiéndose protegida. Ranma la estrecho entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza cuidando de no lastimarla, se sentó en la orilla de la cama posicionando a Akane sobre sus piernas para acunarla, la chica podía escuchar latir el fuerte corazón del joven, su propio corazón se encogió de dolor, aferrándose a la camisa de Ranma arrugándola en el proceso.

Ranma sintió como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba entre sus brazos, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, por no haberla protegido como se debía desde que llego, aquella vez cuando la encontró en ese oscuro callejón y en sus ojos se notaba una súplica de ayuda, había sido un tonto desde un inicio. Comenzó a sentir una ligera humedad atravesando su camisa para luego escuchar un débil sollozo, inclino un poco su rostro para ver a la causante del sonido, Akane lloraba débilmente sobre su pecho, podía ver sus gruesa lagrimas recorriendo el camino desde sus ojos hasta topar con su camisa roja.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y poco a poco Akane se iba calmando hasta silenciar sus sollozos y dejar de templar, con suavidad Ranma limpio el rastro de lágrimas con su pulgar, por fin había cedido a su cansancio quedando en un profundo sueño.

.

Akane sintió como su cuerpo era agitado con lentitud —Akane —escucho un susurro entre sueños, con pesadez abrió los ojos, pero como si le cayera un balde de agua fría entro a la realidad recordando los recientes sucesos, abrió su ojos desmesuradamente apartándose con rapidez de Ranma, empujándolo con fuerza, la brusquedad de sus movimientos fue tal que ambos cayeron de la cama.

—Akane, tranquila soy yo —grito Ranma desde el otro lado de la cama, con lentitud se levantó para mirar a una Akane paralizada aun en el suelo, siguió su mirada para ver qué era lo que la tenía así, la chica observaba el cuerpo de Kuno aun tendido en la alfombra cubierto de sangre y golpes en el rostro.

Soltó un largo suspiro tras entender su reacción—Tenemos que irnos —Ranma se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, la joven Tendo tan solo lo miraba aturdida —. Vamos rápido —la tomo de la mano casi jalándola. Akane aun podía sentir sus piernas dormidas por la sustancia consumida, incluso sus rodillas flaqueaban ante la debilidad, si no fuera porque Ranma la guiaba con prisa su pasos serían más lentos ante su conmoción.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a los demás hombres? Eran muchos —murmuro, sin embargo, el chico no contesto, no fue necesario, delante de ellos mientras caminaban por el pasillo se encontraron con los cuerpos de varios hombres tirados y mal heridos; todo se encontraba en total silencio. Llegaron al lobby y la situación era la misma, los hombres con los que antes Akane había peleado yacían inconscientes.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —sorprendida miro a Ranma quien iba delante de ella sin detenerse o siquiera voltear a verla —. "¿El hizo esto?" —pensó, bajo la mirada y observo como su mano era tomada con fuerza por la de Ranma captando como sus nudillos estaban totalmente teñidos de rojo.

Ya fuera del hotel Akane miro a su alrededor, todo estaba vacío, nadie transitaba por la calle — ¿Qué hora es? —pregunto.

Ranma se detuvo y giro a verla por primera vez en todo el camino —No lo sé.

Unos segundos después un auto negro se detuvo frente a ellos— Sube —abrió la puerta extendiendo su brazo hacia el interior.

Akane lo miraba con extrañeza, jamás sabía que estaba pasando solo era guiada y obligada a seguir órdenes.

—Confía en mí.

—Lo he hecho y no me ha servido de nada —se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con dureza.

—Esta vez es diferente —se limitaba a pequeñas frases.

—Siempre es diferente, siempre me lastiman de formas diferentes ¿Qué será esta vez? ¡Eh! —cada palabra la decía con más firmeza.

—A caso no te he demostrado lo que estoy dispuesto hacer por ti, por que no te hagan daño —decía molesto apuntando hacia el interior del hotel.

— ¡Pues no lo parece! —grito con voz quebrantada.

—Entonces tendrás que averiguarlo —con brusquedad la sujeto de la muñeca para atraerla a él y levantarla entre sus brazos, adentrándose con rapidez al auto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—No, no ¡suéltame! —gruño. De repente un hombre impacto con un fuerte golpe la ventana del auto.

—Me las van a pagar ¡Malditos! —grito Kuno, su rostro totalmente golpeado y ensangrentado era irreconocible para Akane.

—Vámonos —ordeno Ranma al chofer. La chica había quedado en silencio después del terror que sintió al ver al hombre.

—Lo siento, no hubiera querido que fuera de esta forma tan obligada pero ya venía detrás de ti —explico el joven sin soltarla—. Ahora ponte cómoda será una largo viaje.

Akane lo miro confundida, tarde se dio cuenta de la proximidad de sus rostros, rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rojo al sentir su fija mirada en ella y su comprometedora posición, de prisa se apartó de él sentándose en su asiento.

—Y ahora ¿A dónde me llevas? —le dijo sin mirarlo.

—Ya verás —sonrió de medio lado, la chica solo lo miro haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Recargo su cabeza en la ventana con cansancio mirando hacia el exterior, hasta que volvió a caer en un sueño.

.

Al cabo de un par de horas el auto se detuvo en un pequeño vecindario, era más que evidente que ya no estaban en Kabukicho.

—Akane, despierta —murmuro meciendo el hombro de la chica, despertando con sobresalto, su respiración se volvió agitada y miraba a todos lados con desesperación, hasta que se encontró con el rostro de Ranma.

—Está bien, hemos llegado —menciono para tranquilizarla, bajando en seguida del auto.

La joven lo miraba con perspicacia hasta perderlo de vista, totalmente extrañada giro para ver por la ventana.

— ¿Qué es esto? —con rapidez abrió la puerta e imitando a Ranma salió.

"Este lugar, yo… lo conozco", pensaba con angustia.

—Así que aquí vives —escucho mencionar a Ranma, quien estaba del otro lado del auto—. 'Dojo Tendo' ya veo porque golpeas tan duro.

Al escucharlo la joven Tendo volteo inmediatamente encontrándose frente a una enorme casa rodeada por un muro de concreto y un gran portón, a su lado el tablero donde con perfecta caligrafía daba la bienvenida al Dojo Tendo.

—Es mi hogar —murmuro con voz temblorosa, en su garganta se había formado un grueso nudo que no la dejaba hablar, sus ojos se ahogaron en lágrimas hasta desbordar el límite de su pestañas inferiores cayendo gruesas lagrimas salinas hasta el contorno de su mandíbula.

Ranma la miraba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que su corazón se oprimió y cambio a tener una expresión de aflicción. Sin bajar la guardia miro la oscuridad de las calles a su alrededor para después volver la vista a ella.

—No piensas entrar —dijo sonriendo. Akane lo miro con sus grandes ojos café aun estática, mordió su labio inferior e inmediatamente corrió hacia el gran portón de madera golpeándolo fuertemente con sus puños. Su corazón latía desembocado, su respiración estaba tan agitada que sentía que el oxígeno que inhalaba no era suficiente, el nudo en su garganta aún estaba presente, trato de tragarlo pero no se deshacía.

— ¡Kasumi! —intento gritar, su voz sonaba apagada y su seca garganta no ayudaba en nada— ¡He vuelto!

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola lectores de Fanfiction, ¿cómo están? Solo quería decir que: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, realmente lo agradezco mucho, son un incentivo más para continuar y darle fin a este fanfic; varias veces he pensado en eliminarlo porque no tengo las ideas claras de como continuar, pero después, recuerdo sus comentarios y me digo a mi misma que tengo que darle un final, creo que así debe ser y así poder aprender del resultado.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si es así, o, no (que también puede suceder), agradecería y ayudaría que den sus comentarios. Gracias.

.

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido.**


	11. Hogar

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 11: Hogar**

 **..**

 **.**

Los fuertes golpes de Akane alertaron a los perros del vecindario, empezando a hacer un alboroto por todas las calles con sus aullidos. Exhausta recargo su frente en la fría madera respirando con dificultad, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho. De pronto la puerta comenzó a retroceder oyéndose un pequeño rechinido de las viejas bisagras, Akane retrocedió un poco dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro, sin embargo, solo se abrió una rendija.

— ¡Soy Akane! —soltó impaciente.

— ¿¡Akane!? —grito sorprendida e inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Rápidamente Akane se colgó en los brazos de Kasumi desahogando su llanto, su abrazo fue correspondió con la misma desesperación por su hermana mayor, estrechándola más para que sintiera su calor; al fin había llegado a casa.

—Akane ¿Dónde has estado? —pregunto totalmente angustiada acariciando su cabello con dulzura—. Estábamos tan preocupados —dijo con su suave voz, de pronto, Kasumi levanto la vista y por inercia la abrazo protectoramente, aferrándola más a ella.

— ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy Ranma Saotome —contesto acercándose a ella pero Kasumi tan solo retrocedió. Un estruendo sonó por todo Nerima callando el ladrido de los perros y segundos después un rayo se dibujó en el cielo.

—Creo que es mejor entrar —la joven no dejaba de verlo con atención.

—Akane —tomo su rostro oculto en el abrazo con delicadeza—. Entremos, mi padre se pondrá muy feliz de verte —le brindo una consoladora sonrisa limpiando su rostro que estaba empañado en lágrimas. Akane asintió imitando su acción y tranquilizando su llanto, las hermanas Tendo se separaron comenzando a caminar hacia el interior. De repente los pasos de Akane se detuvieron girando hacia atrás para observar a Ranma, quien aún se encontraba quieto frente a la puerta. La incertidumbre en sus miradas era evidente, no sabían lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento.

Inesperadamente Akane extendió su mano hacia él, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y duda en su mirada, Ranma observo su pequeña mano temblar frente a él y aun que por un momento lo dejo perplejo no dudo en dirigir sus lentos pasos hacia ella para tomar su mano, pronto sintieron sus corazones estremecerse. Su mirada quedo clavada por unos segundos en sus manos entrelazadas y poco a poco sus iris azules subieron a su rostro mirándola con suma atención… Sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, Akane rápidamente desvió su rostro sonrojado, comenzando su marcha juntos.

—Nabiki ven rápido —llamo Kasumi desde las escaleras con voz apacible, giro hacia atrás percatándose de la unión de manos de los jóvenes, y sin decir nada, los tres se adentraron hasta la sala.

Inmediatamente los pasos de alguien corriendo en el piso de arriba se escucharon.

— ¿Qué paso Kasumi? —entro a la habitación alarmada pero quedo estática al ver a su pequeña hermana ahí sentada, aunque esta vez no tenía su dulce rostro, ahora era uno de total tristeza, sus ropas desaliñadas y aun que trataba de ocultarlo, en su cuello noto algunas marcas extrañas.

— ¡Akane! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —corrió arrodillándose frente a ella, ambas se miraban con recelo.

—Nabiki —murmuro para inmediatamente abrazarla, la joven Tendo tardó en reaccionar ante el inesperado abrazo, pero le correspondió con la misma fuerza.

Pronto recordó algo que la hizo alejarse rápidamente de ella y con agilidad paso su mano por su espalda sacando un boken, se incorporó y lo apunto con firmeza directamente al joven que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el jardín.

— ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿Qué le has hecho a Akane? —le grito amenazante, acercándose a él sin despegar su vista.

—Traje el té —menciono dulcemente Kasumi entrando a la habitación.

—Él no me hizo nada —hablo débilmente Akane— ¿Dónde está papá? Necesito hablar con el —trato de pararse pero fue detenida por Kasumi.

—Creo que no es el momento Akane. Toma esto, te va a tranquilizar —le dio la pequeña taza en sus manos notando marcas y pequeñas cicatrices en su mano derecha— ¡Oh por Dios! —dijo alarmada— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —pregunto alarmada llevando una mano a su boca. Akane solo se aferró a la tibia taza.

Ranma sin inmutarse por el arma dirigida a él, miraba hacia el estanque para luego ver a Nabiki, quien pudo captar la intensidad de su mirada alterando sus nervios.

—Realmente ¿no le has hecho daño a Akane? —dijo con recelo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No —contesto con voz grave y con su dedo índice bajo lentamente el boken dirigido a su cuello.

—Creo que hay momento para todo —hablo Kasumi—. Ahora lo más importante es que nos tranquilicemos un poco todos —hizo una pausa mirando a los presentes con una sonrisa—. Akane ve a tomar un baño caliente —le tomo su rostro con ambas manos dulcemente—, te servirá para relajarte, lo mereces —Akane asintió con una sonrisa igual de cálida que la de su hermana.

Ranma que observaba la escena muy atento sintió su corazón contraerse, trago duro saliva por el extraño nudo en su garganta causando un altibajo en la pequeña nuez de su garganta.

—Nabiki, por favor, ya baja eso —pidió amablemente Kasumi. La hija mediana de los Tendo obedeció, aunque ya no apuntaba con la misma ferocidad del principio.

—Lo siento olvide su nombre, pero, creo que usted también debe de asearse un poco —dijo mirando sus ropas desaliñadas y manchadas de un extraño color rojo.

Ranma se tensó al saber llamado pero asintió, y miro de nuevo a Akane que se levantaba lentamente del cojín ayudada de su hermana.

—Después de eso nos contaran todo —sentencio Nabiki mirándolo con firmeza. Las dos hermanas mayores de Akane salieron de la habitación dejándola a solas con Ranma.

—Kasumi ¿está bien dejarlos solos?, no confió en ese hombre —murmuraba Nabiki yendo por el pasillo, pero solo recibió una sonrisa de su hermana.

—Está bien.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en total silencio mientras Akane rodeaba la pequeña mesa para acercarse al otro extremo del marco de la puerta, quedando frente a Ranma. El chico suspiro levemente mirando hacia es estanque que la residencia Tendo tenía en el jardín. La oscura noche daba una calma fúnebre a las calles encajando con el cielo cubierto de nubarrones; inesperadamente una fuerte brisa de lluvia comenzó a caer bajo Nerima.

—Ranma —por fin tuvo el valor de hablar captando toda la atención del muchacho. Akane entre abría los labios tratando de formular alguna frase pero no lo lograba.

— ¿Si?

—Puedes…yo quiero, bueno —decía entrecortado—. ¿Podrías quedarte? —logro decir convencida.

Ranma sorprendido por su petición la miro fijamente a los ojos al igual que ella.

—No creo poder explicarles todo lo que ha pasado en estos días —decía con tono decaído, él solo la miraba sin decir nada.

— ¡Claro! Si no quieres, no tienes por qué hacerlo —rectifico sus anteriores palabras con un tono más alterado.

—Tenía pensado irme ahora mismo, pero, si tú quieres que este aquí en este momento, lo haré —afirmo dando un paso hacia ella. De pronto Nabiki entro a la habitación interrumpiendo.

—Akane el baño está listo —menciono mientras aun observaba con recelo a la pareja. Akane asintió y se dirigió a la habitación del baño.

Ahora eran Ranma y Nabiki quienes estaban solos en la habitación, una ligera tensión se sentía en el aire tras las miradas inquisitivas de la joven Nabiki, sin embargo, aunque incomodo por la situación, Ranma trataba de ignorarla desviando su vista de nuevo a la lluvia que caía aun con fuerza.

—Dime ¿Quién eres? —pregunto tratando de sacar algo de información.

—Ranma—dijo sin moverse de su sitio.

— ¿Y bien, Ranma? Me dirás algo útil.

Ranma la miro entrecerrando los ojos— ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo dudoso.

Nabiki tomo una taza de té de la mesa entregándosela a Ranma quien sin bajar la guardia la acepto en sus manos sintiendo inmediatamente el calor del líquido. La joven Tendo miro los nudillos de Ranma los cuales parecían estar heridos, como si hubiera golpeado con fuerza algún objeto sólido.

La chica se acercó y con su dedo índice tanteo sin delicadeza la zona, rápidamente Ranma hizo un leve gesto de disgusto, sus nudillos aún seguían irritados y rojos por la pelea que había tenido con los hombres del hotel y Kuno.

Nabiki sonrió de medio lado y se sentó frente a la mesa tomando su propia taza de té.

—Creo que entiendes perfectamente a que me refiero. Esas manchas de tu camisa y en tus manos, es sangre ¿cierto? —hablo con sutileza.

Ranma bajo la vista observando su ropa, era cierto, no lo había notado pero seguramente la sangre de aquellos hombres había salpicado su camisa, en especial la sangre de Kuno en sus mangas. Incluso al ver con detenimiento el rojo escarlata de la sangre estaba adherido a sus manos en un estado seco. El joven Saotome se iba a excusar pero Nabiki lo interrumpió.

—En rato cuando estén "listos" para contar lo que paso, sé que Akane mentira —los dos se miraban con suma atención.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Es mi hermana, sé que inventara una historia muy diferente a lo que paso en realidad para no preocuparnos, pero las pruebas hablan por sí solas.

—No sé lo que ella te dirá o no, pero lo que te diga será lo que paso. No tienes por qué dudarlo —contesto con tono serio.

— ¿Qué paso con un tal Happosai, creo? ¿Y sobre un compromiso con otro hombre? —Ranma inmediatamente se tensó, la chica hacia muchas preguntas; hubiera continuado de no ser porque Kasumi entro a la habitación.

— ¿Ranma? —él chico giro su vista inmediatamente sorprendido por su inesperada presencia—. Ya puedes pasar, ven te mostrare donde está.

Ranma asintió encaminándose a la salida pasando cerca de Nabiki, cuando la escucho susurrar.

—Eres tu —Ranma se detuvo repentinamente mirándola por el rabillo del ojo notando la sonrisa de la mujer.

—No —le respondió con voz ronca y siguió los pasos de Kasumi.

Después de indicarle a Ranma la habitación del baño y darles algunas instrucciones sobre sus ropas sucias Kasumi fue con Nabiki.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto curiosa.

—Mm… Nada —dijo inocentemente.

.

—Al fin estoy en casa —murmuro Akane con una sonrisa en la privacidad de su habitación; soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro incorporándose de la comodidad de su cama, dirigiendo sus pasos al espejo sin ánimos.

Por tercera vez se encontraba frente a un reflejo vacío, sin estar segura si aquella persona era ella. Estaba sorprendida de que cada vez su silueta fuera distinta, de que cada vez sus heridas fuera de diferente forma, no solo físicas sino también emocionales. Cuando estuvo en el baño y pudo quitarse la ropa manchada de vino, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarse. Ahora ya vestida con ropa limpia sabía que recordaría ese momento por las marcas de su cuello, los hematomas a causa de las fuertes manos de Kuno al estrangularla. Meneo rápidamente su cabeza para borrar todas esas imágenes y sentimientos, por inercia subió el cuello de su suéter para cubrirlas. Alejándose del espejo centro sus pensamientos en otros asuntos que tenía que resolver.

—Tengo que ir a ver a papá, saber que ha pasado en estos días que no he estado —meditaba en voz baja. Salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la habitación de su padre, bajo las escaleras yendo con cautela por los pasillos para no ser descubierta, ya frente a la puerta tomo la agarradera con nerviosismo pero antes de poder abrirla escucho un sonido extraño al final del pasillo; camino hacia allí y noto que la puerta del baño estaba abierta. Con lentitud se acercó asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

—Ranma —susurro tan bajo que ni él pudo escucharla. Akane lo observo por unos segundos dándose cuenta de lo que hacía.

El joven Saotome lavaba con insistencia la sangre de sus manos, la chica podía observar como el agua que caía de sus manos no era limpia y cristalina, sino que caía teñida de rojo. Los ojos de Akane se abrieron con desmesura al ver la escena y recordar aquel dolor que le causaba no poder hacer nada mientras escuchaba a Ranma golpear atrozmente a Kuno. En su conmoción Akane se paró frente a la puerta haciendo que rápidamente Ranma captara su presencia.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —giro a verla mientras aun lavaba sus manos, pero ella no separaba la vista del agua— ¡Hey! —volvió a llamarla, Akane pego un respingón saliendo de su aletargo.

—Ah, yo…escuche un ruido y… lo siento —tartamudeaba con nerviosismo.

—No importa —dijo cerrando la llave y tomar una toalla para secarse.

—Creo que no te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Ranma dejo la toalla aun lado y la miro sorprendido— ¿Qué dices?

—Gracias —murmuro.

El joven Saotome sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y su estómago se revolvía sintiendo un extraño malestar— No tienes por qué hacerlo —hablo con seriedad.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Me has traído a casa.

Y de nuevo ese dolor de culpabilidad— Akane yo… —iba a continuar cuando la chica lo interrumpió.

—Dejare que tomes un baño, perdón por interrumpir.

—No importa —la miro dándole una leve sonrisa que Akane correspondió, después de eso salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Soy un idiota —gruño entre dientes. Soltó un largo suspiro y se dispuso a bañarse.

.

Ya todo más tranquilo las tres hermanas Tendo y Ranma se encontraban de nuevo en la sala, todos guardaban tal silencio que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la lluvia y la manecilla del reloj contando cada segundo que pasaba.

—Y bien, ¿alguien dirá algo? —dijo Nabiki rompiendo el silencio.

Ranma que volvió a tomar su posición en el marco de la puerta se cruzó de brazos mirando en que momento Akane se decidiría a hablar.

" _¿Podrías quedarte?", "No creo poder explicarles todo lo que ha pasado en estos días_ ", resonó en su cabeza las palabras de Akane.

" _Sé que Akane mentira", "Es mi hermana, sé que inventara una historia muy diferente a lo que paso en realidad para no preocuparnos, pero las pruebas hablan por sí solas"_ , esta vez la voz de Nabiki invadía sus pensamientos.

—"Akane ¿qué tramas?" —se cuestionaba Ranma mirándola dudoso.

—Sé que debe ser difícil contar que fue lo que paso después de irte de casa, pero, debes intentar decírnoslo —hablo Kasumi con un tono maternal.

Akane soltó un suspiro comenzando hablar— No pasó nada de qué preocuparse, solo que pasamos por momentos difíciles para llegar aquí —trataba de decir con una sonrisa.

—"Que chica tan rara y… valiente" —pensaba mirando el triste rostro que quería ocultar.

— ¿Ah, sí? —expreso con sarcasmo Nabiki.

—Fui con el hombre que me dijo papá, él me explico que era el viejo maestro de nuestro padre —hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar, era obvio que omitiría muchos detalles—. Le di la carta la cual decía que tenía que espera a un señor llamado Genma, el amigo de papá, él estaba de viaje por su trabajo y no pudo atenderme así que tuve que quedarme. Le pedí al señor Happosai que me llevara a donde estaba él; quería arreglar todo cuanto antes. Llegamos a Shinjuku pero no estaba y Happosai tenía que irse, así que me dejo en unos departamentos de su propiedad… Y allí conocí a Ranma —el muchacho se sintió nervioso al notar todas las miradas en él.

—Pero ¿cómo es que te hiciste tanto daño, Akane? ¿Qué sucedió después? —decía Kasumi angustiada.

—Ah, pues…Después —Akane comenzó a tartamudear sin saber cómo continuar.

—Después —interrumpió Ranma—, pudo reencontrarse con Genma Saotome, mi padre —justo en ese momento Nabiki lo miro con suma atención—. En una conversación que tuvimos todo quedo aclarado, el viejo Happosai pagara todo lo que necesite el señor Tendo, así que después de eso no hubo nada más que aclarar —al oír a Ranma yendo a su rescate soltó un suspiro de alivio, Akane no había pensado en algo para no mencionar el supuesto compromiso.

—Los golpes y demás —Ranma dirigió la mirada a Nabiki—, solo fue por que trataron de asaltarnos. Algunos barrios de Shinjuku son peligrosos.

—Ranma sabe artes marciales así que me protegió —secundo Akane.

—Eso es todo ¿cierto, Akane? —la chica asintió.

—Pero… —Kasumi iba hablar, sin embargo, Nabiki gano la palabra.

—Por lo que veo no hiciste un buen trabajo —dijo con seriedad, Ranma gruño para sí mirándola con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Qué hay de esas marcas que aún se le ven en las muñecas, en el cuello, en su labio?, ¿las marcas en sus manos, las manchas de vino en su ropa al llegar? ¿¡Su cabello!? —extendió el brazo señalando a Akane, quien lucía preocupada—. No traten de engañarnos.

—Omitimos detalles innecesario, y ¿Qué? Lo que han escuchado es la verdad —contesto Ranma con la misma seriedad pero con un deje de enojo.

— ¿Por qué no llamaste? —pregunto Kasumi.

—Lo siento no hubo tiempo Kasumi.

—Digamos que les creo —Nabiki se puso de pie—. Tu eres el hijo de Genma Saotome y nuestro padre hablo de un compromiso con su hijo, ¿qué hay de eso?

—Como dije no tratamos otro tema porque el asunto del dinero, la razón por la que fue todo este lio, fue resuelta. No hay nada más —contesto al desafío de Nabiki.

— ¿No han recibido algún paquete? —cuestiono la menor de las Tendo, recibiendo una contestación negativa.

—"Después de todo lo que pase no obtendremos ninguna ayuda… escape así que el trato fue desecho" —pensó con tristeza.

—Akane, me parece que deberías hablar mañana con nuestro padre, sería lo más prudente —comento Kasumi con una sonrisa—. Suban a descansar y muéstrale a Ranma el cuarto de huéspedes.

—Si —contesto desanimada—. Vamos —llamo al joven yendo los dos a la segunda planta.

—Esto no me gusta nada Kasumi. Aquí hay gato encerrado.

—Lo sé, pero todo a pasado tan rápido, que no quería agobiar a Akane con tanta pregunta —expreso con inquietud recogiendo las tazas de la mesa.

—Pero tu notaste esas marcas —Nabiki llevo su mano a su barbilla—. Tengo que averiguar qué es lo que paso realmente.

.

—Creí que Nabiki me atacaría con más preguntas, suele ser muy astuta —ambos subían uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera.

—No me digas —dijo con sarcasmo tras recordar su anterior conversación.

—Creo que no pensé en todo, como en mis heridas y ni siquiera recordaba el corte de mi cabello —llevo su mano temblorosa a las puntillas de su cabello.

— ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Creí que dirías la verdad?

— ¡Y lo iba a hacer! pero… No lo sé, no deseaba preocuparlas —se detuvieron frente a una puerta corrediza.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabes que tu hermana no se quedara así, tratara de averiguar lo que paso —la miraba con seriedad.

—Lo sé —suspiro—. Por ahora dejaremos las cosas como están —abrió la puerta pero ninguno se movió de su posición, ambos se seguían mirando de frente, sin despegar sus intensas miradas.

De improviso Ranma subió su mano al rostro de Akane acariciando levemente la herida de su labio inferior. Akane entre abrió su boca sin poder articular palabra mientras que sus mejillas se cubrían de un rojo intenso. El cuerpo de la chica se estremeció al sentir la suave caricia de la mano de Ranma.

—"También quiero hacerte tantas preguntas sobre lo que te ha pasado cuando no he estado a tu lado" —pensó angustiado.

— ¿Fue… —

— ¡No! —interrumpió Akane inmediatamente al saber a qué se refería—. Yo me mordí en un momento de impotencia al no poder moverme; me sentía tan… —su voz poco a poco se entrecortaba a tal punto de no poder terminar la frase.

—Akane —susurro con un tono tranquilizador, con su mano la tomo de la barbilla levantando un poco más su rostro—. Eres la marimacho más fuerte y valiente que he conocido —dijo sonriendo.

En el rostro de Akane se mostró una gran sonrisa, sabía que Ranma no lo decía en forma de burla, sino que trataba de consolarla. El joven Saotome incluso pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto nunca.

—Tonto —susurro—, ya entra. Descansa —decía mientras lo empuja por la espalda hacia el interior de la habitación—. Gracias.

—Ya te dije que no lo hagas —expreso molesto, Akane extrañada por su actitud se retiró a su habitación.

—Buenas noches, Ranma —dijo por ultimo cerrando la puerta.

—Buenas noches —contesto, quedando solo en el cuarto que apenas era iluminado por las luces del exterior.

— ¿Por qué sigues dándome las gracias? —susurraba en voz baja molesto—. No he podido protegerte lo suficiente.

" _Por lo que veo no hiciste un buen trabajo —dijo con seriedad, Ranma gruño para sí mirándola con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Qué hay de esa marcas que aún se le ven en las muñecas, en el cuello, en su labio?, ¿las marcas en sus manos, las manchas de vino en su ropa al llegar? ¿¡Su cabello!? —extendió el brazo señalando a Akane"._

Recordó lo que había dicho Nabiki, sus palabras lo habían afectado, sabía que no había protegido a Akane lo suficiente, pero, que alguien más se lo dijera a la cara lo enfurecía. Paso una mano por su cabello frustrado, tensando su mandíbula y camino a la ventana observando el paisaje lluvioso. Sus manos se aferraron al marco de la ventana haciendo crujir la madera.

—Y ahora… De nuevo te haré sufrir —gruño entre dientes.

Lleno de frustración salió de la habitación, sin ni siquiera cuidar sus fuertes pasos. Tenía pensado ir hacia la puerta que daba al jardín para despejar su mente, cuando al bajar las escaleras se percató de una puerta entre abierta que daba al exterior de la casa. Con curiosidad la abrió con sigilo y observo un pasillo techado que daba a una puerta corrediza, camino cauteloso hasta llegar allí y abrirla. Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura incluso su boca se abrió un poco, frente a él estaba un amplio e impecable Dojo. Entro inmediatamente posicionándose en medio del cuarto, observando todo su alrededor.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de tomar de nuevo el control de sus sentimientos. Parado firme en el tatami, completamente concentrado en todos los ruidos de su alrededor, inhalo y exhalo profundamente y con gran agilidad se puso en posición de combate, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver su iris de un azul intenso, su mirada era desafiante e intimidante. Sacando toda su frustración luchaba contra un enemigo imaginario, lanzaba golpes con gran velocidad que apenas se podían ver sus movimientos, lanzaba patadas al aire ágilmente, apropiándose de todo el espacio que el Dojo le brindaba. Poco a poco bajo la intensidad de sus movimientos realizando una kata más pausada pero con la misma complejidad, fuerza y firmeza. Mientras que afuera la tormenta se hacía más fuerte, escuchando la potencia de los truenos en cada golpe que daba Ranma.

Se detuvo en la postura final de la kata un poco jadeante, su respiración estaba agitada y unas gotas de sudor se asomaban por su frente, de repente cayo de rodillas relajándose un poco. En ese momento lo único en lo que estaba concentrado era en el sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo en el tejado, cuando un sonido irritante salió de su bolsillo. Sin prisa saco el molesto celular que sonaba con insistencia.

— ¡Ranma! ¿Qué no sabes para que te di ese teléfono? —gritaba molesto Happosai, el chico solo rodó los ojos molesto retirando el dispositivo de su oído, podía sentir que el viejo Happosai era capaz de salir incluso del auricular.

—Agh, no moleste viejo, sabe que odio traer esta cosa —contesto poniéndolo de nuevo pegado a su oreja.

—Chamaco desagradecido, te he llamado mil veces.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —dijo cansado de su regaño.

— ¿Cómo "que" quiero? Te dije que me informaras de todo lo que está pasando en esa casa —decía exasperado.

—No hay nada que decir.

—Supongo que por lo menos hablaste con ella para que volviera.

—No.

— ¿¡Que!? Ranma acaso no escuchaste ni entendiste de lo que hablamos —gritaba de nuevo.

—Sí, lo entendí muy bien —estrujo el celular—. Y no pienso tratar de convencerla para volver y mucho menos llevarla de nuevo a la fuerza —sentencio.

—Creo que aún no lo entiendes Ranma… Cuando yo quiero algo, lo consigo —dijo Happosai tras el teléfono con una sonrisa ladina, después de eso tan solo colgó.

Ranma con furia apretó el celular destruyéndolo, cayendo todos los trozos al suelo. Miro el cuadro con caligrafía japonesa y lo que parecía ser un pequeño altar, cuando escucho un ruido tras el que lo alerto.

—Ranma.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto con seriedad, sin girarse para ver su cara, sabía perfectamente quien era.

.

 **Continuara…**

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola, los saludo nuevamente… Espero que estén ¡muy bien!

En este capítulo tuve que consultar un plano del Dojo Tendo porque no sabía dónde quedaba exactamente el cuarto del señor Soun, después de ver el manga y el anime aún me confunden los pasillos de la residencia Tendo. Al final vi que al parecer su cuarto está al lado del baño, lo cual fue conveniente para la escena del baño y la insistencia de Akane por hablar con su padre… que al final no pudo, pero, ya será en el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por favor sean pacientes conmigo… Gracias por su apoyo:

Maggy P-Chan, ivarodsan, lizzy dezzy, nancyricoleon, Haro Adrianne, Sav21, Fa, vianey199815

.

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido.**


	12. Regreso

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 12: Regreso**

 **..**

 **.**

—Sabía que no eras amigable pero no creí que fueras tan enojón, cuñadito.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —se giró rápidamente.

Nabiki soltó una leve risa burlona haciendo enojar más a Ranma, quien frunció el ceño ante su atrevimiento.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo entre dientes.

—Es mi casa, lo sabes ¿no? —se adentró más para quedar en medio del Dojo al igual que Ranma.

—Tengo que irme —pero antes de poder salir del Dojo sus pasos fueron detenidos por la voz de Nabiki.

—Esta es una gran casualidad, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Nabiki dándole la espalda a Ranma, mientras que el giro su rostro un poco para mirarla de reojo—. Ninguno de los dos puede dormir y nos encontramos justo aquí.

—Ya veo. Tú sabias que vendría aquí, mejor dicho, tú dejaste esa puerta abierta para traerme aquí.

—Eres muy curiosos, además deberías saber que es de mala educación recorrer una casa que no es tuya a media noche —Nabiki se giró para verlo.

—Apuesto que quieres seguir con la conversación de hace rato —dijo con sutileza.

— ¿Una apuesta? —quedo por unos segundos pensando—. Perdería dinero si dijera que no —sonrió la joven Tendo.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —expreso con seriedad.

—Que más ¡la verdad! —dijo exasperada.

—No te basto con lo que te dijo Akane.

—Todos sabemos que eso no es verdad, que ambos mintieron ¿Acaso me ven cara de tonta? —el tono de sus voces comenzaban a tomar volumen.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? —dijo burlón, inmediatamente Nabiki gruño molesta.

—Agh, con ustedes no se puede hablar —hablo con disgusto encaminándose a la salida—. Esto no se queda así —sentencio— "Estos dos son igual de tercos, no podré sacarle nada"—pensó por ultimo. Ranma la siguió con la vista hasta que se adentró al interior de la casa.

Soltó un gran suspiro sacando todo el aire de su pecho, había quedado de nuevo solo en aquel cuarto oscuro sintiendo un gran peso en sus hombros.

.

Otra mañana más y los tenues rayos de sol atravesaban las ventanas cristalinas de cada hogar de Nerima dando un tibio calor al frió que había dejado una noche lluviosa.

Akane bajaba con cada peldaño con somnolencia cuando en el camino al comedor se encontró a Ranma entrando por la puerta que daba al Dojo.

—Ranma —murmuro.

—Ah, buenos días —dijo un poco retraído, la repentina presencia de la chica lo había sorprendido.

—"Por un segundo creí que ya no lo volvería a ver" —pensó sintiendo un alivio en su interior.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le miro extrañado pero Akane negó inmediatamente—. Te ves muy mal —comento acercándose más a ella.

—No, nada. Solo no pude dormir bien, a pesar de estar en casa sigo teniendo pesadillas de… pues todo —hablo con cansancio. Ranma intento hablar pero fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Kasumi.

—Oh ya están despiertos. Me alegra, por favor vayan al comedor el desayuno está listo —dijo con una sonrisa, ambos jóvenes correspondieron y se dirigieron al lugar mencionado.

Al entrar se encontraron con Nabiki sentada frente a la mesa— Buenos días chicos —saludo con un tono insinuante, Ranma aun la miraba con un deje de molestia.

—Extrañaba mucho las mañanas así —dijo sonriente Akane— ¿Y papá?

—Ya viene, Kasumi fue ayudarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto con recelo.

—Bueno recuerda que se lastimo la espalda y lo llevamos al hospital —al escuchar esto Ranma se tensó pues sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado según Happosai—. Desde entonces necesita un poco de ayuda al levantarse.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Akane entristeció, expresión que fue captada por Ranma.

—Creo que te pondrás muy feliz, papá —escucharon levemente la voz de Kasumi que se acercaba por el pasillo. Akane se levantó con agilidad esperando ansiosa la entrada del hombre.

Rápidamente los ojos de padre e hija se encontraron llevándose una gran sorpresa.

— ¡Papa! —grito feliz y al instante corrió a abrazarlo. Por las mejillas del hombre cayeron un rio de lágrimas abrazando a su pequeña con fuerza.

—Ah, no puedo respirar —se quejó con una sonrisa.

—Mi pequeña hija, por fin has vuelto —dijo sin soltar su agarre. La tomo de los hombros separándola un poco para apreciar su rostro, sin embargo, su felicidad decayó inmediatamente al ver la herida en su labio—. Pero, tú cabello.

—Dime ¿te hicieron algo malo? ¿Encontraste a Genma? ¿Hablaste con Happosai? —comenzó a atacar a Akane con preguntas y cada vez se aferraba más a los hombros de la chica.

—Todo está bien papa —murmuro con una ligera sonrisa subiendo más el cuello de su suéter para que no notara las marcas.

Nabiki miraba con molestia la escena, no podía soportar que Akane ocultara y mintiera sobre el asunto. Tosió un poco para llamar la atención de su padre, este la miro notando como Nabiki desviaba su mirada al hombre sentado al lado de ella.

— ¿Quién es este joven? —dijo soltando a Akane para dirigirse a él. Ranma se levantó para saludarlo con formalidad.

—Soy Saotome, Ranma Saotome —dijo inclinándose unos centímetros.

— ¡Eres el hijo de Genma! —grito con felicidad dándole un fuerte abrazo—. Así que todo salió bien, me alegro tanto. Bienvenido a la familia.

—No-no puedo respirar —se quejó el joven con su rostro totalmente rojo.

—Papa, por favor recuerda que no debes hacer muchos esfuerzos —pidió amablemente Kasumi.

—Si lo sé, pero este día debemos festejarlo —dijo soltando al muchacho—, ¿Dónde está tu padre? Seguro viene en camino, tenemos que hablar seriamente acerca de la fecha de la boda.

—¡Boda! —gritaron al unísono los más jóvenes, los ojos de ambos se dilataron ante lo dicho.

— ¿Papa, de que hablas? —se atrevió a preguntar rápidamente Akane.

— ¿Cómo que de 'que' hablo, hija? Del compromiso que hablamos, la razón de que fuiste a ver a Genma, de…

—No, no, no, papá nada de eso. Todo se solucionó —interrumpió rápidamente con nerviosismo—. No tiene por qué haber un compromiso.

—Pero que dices Akane, yo di mi palabra y tengo que cumplirla —ante este comentario el rostro de la joven Tendo se tensó tomando una expresión molesta. Iba a reclamar pero Ranma intervino.

—No se preocupe por eso, su honor y el de su familia está intacto; si es lo que le preocupa. Mi padre y yo lo ayudaremos con gusto sin necesidad de tratarnos como objetos de cambio —sentencio. La miradas de todos se posaron en él, en especial la de Soun Tendo que lo había dejado sin palabras. Akane jamás imagino que Ranma dijera tales palabras en su defensa, pero le había agradado y disimuladamente una tímida sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Creo que es hora de desayunar —hablo Kasumi con una sonrisa. Sin decir más todos tomaron sus asientos.

El ambiente tenso de hace un momento se había ido pasando a uno más tranquilo, donde cada integrante parecía meditar lo sucedido, sin embargo, ese momento de silencio no duro mucho cuando un fuerte golpe resonó por todo el comedor. Alguien había azotado la puerta bruscamente; Ranma inmediatamente se paró sin bajar la guardia, alerta a cualquier movimiento o presencia.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —murmuro Akane.

— ¡Que linda familia! —vocifero un pequeño hombre entrando por la puerta del jardín, haciendo voltear a todos algo alarmados.

— ¡Happosai! —se escuchó la temblorina voz de Akane. El joven Saotome tenso su mandíbula y sus manos se empuñaron hasta tener sus nudillos blancos y sus venas fueran visibles.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, maestro? —dijo sorprendido más que serio o molesto por su antigua experiencia con el susodicho.

—Vine a hablar con mis discípulos —hablo mirando a la joven pareja.

— ¿Habla de Ranma y de mí? —se señalo confundido.

—Creo que hace mucho tiempo dejaste de serlo —le miro con recelo—. Pero también tengo que hablar contigo.

—No tiene nada que hablar con él —bramo Akane con firmeza incorporándose.

—Mi querida Akane… te equivocas, de hecho, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Y no tengo tiempo, así que, Soun hablemos a solas —remarco su últimas palabras, el señor Tendo asintió e hizo una señal a sus hijas para que lo ayudaran a levantarse, sin dejar de verse la preocupación en sus rostros lo ayudaron sin decir nada.

—Papá, no tienes nada de qué hablar con este señor —se atrevió a decir Nabiki.

Los dos hombres mayores se retiraron en silencio de la habitación dejando a los jóvenes expectantes.

—Ranma no piensas decir nada —subió el tono de voz Akane notablemente molesta, pero Ranma seguía en su posición, dentro de sus propios pensamientos— ¡Ranma!

— ¿Qué? —dijo saliendo de su aletargo.

—Vaya cuñadito creo que la visita de ese viejo te afecto, ¿no será la misma persona de anoche? ¿Ahora que secretos te guardas? —decía con sutileza.

— ¿Anoche?, ¿de qué hablas Nabiki? —pregunto rápidamente Akane.

—De nada, solo habla por hablar —contesto irritado el joven.

.

— ¿De qué quiere hablarme, maestro Happosai?

—Es fácil, ¿qué te ha dicho Ranma y Akane? —cuestiono mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Soun.

—Lo que seguramente ya sabe, no entiendo por qué preguntarme.

—No, claro que no entiendes. Esos chicos quieren huir de sus responsabilidades, no creí que podrían apoyarse tanto, pero lo hace, y me está haciendo un problema.

—No me dieron ningún detalle, solo que Genma al parecer me ayudaría con el dinero sin ningún compromiso de por medio —llevo su mano a la barbilla reflexionando un poco en la escena, hasta que recordó la herida de Akane— ¿Paso algo más?

Happosai tenía una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro— No… eso es todo —el toque de la puerta interrumpió a los hombres, era Kasumi se adentró con una bandeja con pequeñas tazas de té la cual aceptaron gustosos.

—Sobre aquella tarde en que "hablamos" ¿Qué hay de eso? —miro seriamente al anciano.

—No entiendo, a que te refieres.

—A que no quiero que nadie lo sepa, y obviamente a usted tampoco le conviene.

—Estoy muy consciente de eso, descuida eso ya quedo en el pasado. Así que es mejor ya no mencionarlo.

—Sin embargo el compromiso queda en pie, yo lo prometí.

—Yo se lo diré a Genma, él aceptara gustoso, pero creo que todos tenemos versiones muy diferentes para ese compromiso —dijo pensativo—. Entonces eso es todo —finalizo Happosai levantándose del cómodo cojín—. Ahora me gustaría hablar con Akane.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunto con recelo.

—Tenemos asuntos que aún no hemos resuelto —decía mientras salía de la habitación. En cuanto entro al comedor los jóvenes de la casa posaron toda su atención en él.

—Akane, el señor Happosai necesita hablar contigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar —gruño frunciendo el ceño.

—Se amable hija —reprendió Soun.

—Aunque podemos hablar aquí, frente a todo —alzo la voz al decir esto último, señalando a todos los presentes.

Rendida soltó sus hombros y se encamino a la cocina donde pudieran hablar, el anciano mostraba una sonrisa con satisfacción mirando a Ranma quien se mantenía serio y sin decir nada más ambos hombres siguieron a Akane desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

—De que se suponen que hablaran que Akane no quiere que escuchemos —cuestiono Nabiki, su padre y Kasumi solo la observaron dándole la razón.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué sigue molestándome? —grito— ¡Me vendió a ese hombre! —cada vez su enojo crecía más, había guardado todos sus reclamos pues no podía decir nada frente a su familia —¡Déjeme en paz de una buena vez!

Ranma la miro sorprendido por el coraje que mostraba frente al pequeño hombre, sin embargo, a este no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos.

— ¡Y deberías agradecerme! Gracias a eso ese hombre ahora no te molestara, tu sola te metiste a la cueva del lobo al huir.

— ¡Ahora es mi culpa! —bramo Akane.

—Me debes… Y mucho.

— ¿De qué rayos habla?

—Ahora ya no es el dinero de tu padre, o el compromiso con Ranma… Akane, este es el momento de olvidar todo el pasado, olvida la razón por la que fuiste a Shibuya, olvida la carta, olvida nuestro mal comienzo, tu secuestro, olvida tu experiencia con Kuno… Olvida todo y comencemos de nuevo. Por qué ahora tu relación conmigo no se basa en el pasado.

—Deje su tonto discurso y hable claro —dijo en tono frio.

—A partir de ahora dejaras de preocuparte por la enfermedad de tu padre y el dinero de su tratamiento —Akane abrió sus ojos con desmesura, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su entrecejo fruncido desapareció dejando una cara de confusión—. Ranma ha ofrecido pagar lo de tu padre, así que esa deuda queda saldada —cerro sus ojos con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —giro rápidamente a ver al muchacho, pero él la miraba sin sentimiento alguno, incluso de sus ojos había desaparecido el brillo de sus iris.

—Eso no es todo —hablo de nuevo Happosai—. Lamentablemente ahora tienes otra —el cuerpo de Akane se tensó volteando hacia él, mientras que Ranma cambiaba su expresión tensando su mandíbula.

—Como sabrás Kuno es dueño de un Love Hotel, fue una cruda coincidencia haberte encontrado con él cuando huiste, uno de mis hombre se enteró y me informo —la chica prestaba suma atención a lo que viejo decía—. Sabía que no te soltaría tan fácilmente, después de verlos en el restaurant me comunique con el… ofreciéndole un trato. Él pensaba que eras de mi propiedad así que te "vendí" —hizo las comillas con sus dedos—, por una baja cantidad.

El cuerpo de Akane temblaba de impotencia, conteniéndose de molerlo a golpes.

—Sabía que intentaría algo contigo por eso envié inmediatamente a Ranma por ti —giro su rostro hacia él, pero inmediatamente Ranma desvió la mirada —. Después de saber que te habían sacado de allí volví a hablar con él. Estaba bastante molesto, me dijo que se vengaría de ustedes, logre calmar su ira pagando el triple por ti. A regañadientes acepto sabía que no podría ganar nada contigo, aunque no dudo que realmente quiera vengarse.

— ¿Entonces?… —su voz sonaba débil, sentía un nudo en su garganta.

—Ahora la única deuda de la que tienes que preocuparte será de la mía, por pagar por ti —la señalo—. Ya no debería resistirte más, no te voy a obligar esta vez —su voz sonaba firme.

—No le dije nada de esto a tu padre supongo que no quieres que se entere, pero como le explicaras que trabajaras incansablemente por pagarme una cantidad más grande que el de su tratamiento. Si no quieres trabajar para mí entonces te explicare como funciona esto: tú me pagaras cada mes cierta cantidad, si pasa, escucha bien, un solo día —alzo su dedo índice—, tendrás que darme el 10% de comisión.

— ¡Esta loco! —grito Akane.

—Y aun no te digo la cantidad, pero así son los negocios Akane querida. O bien, trabaja para mí, sin discutir… sin huir —sus ojos entrecerrados escudriñaban la expresión de su rostro.

—No puede hacerme eso después de todo lo que me hizo pasar —grito con voz quebrada.

—Solo acepta Akane —contesto Ranma con frialdad sin siquiera mirarla.

— ¡¿Tu estas de su lado?! —le miro sorprendida para luego fruncir el ceño.

—Te trato de facilitar las cosas, ya será tu decisión que es lo más conveniente para ti.

Akane se sentía desvanecer, pareciera que todo el mundo se le viniera encima, desde que apareció ese hombre en su vida todo empeoro; pareciera que lo estaba causando todo a propósito para obtenerla, él no se rendiría hasta tenerla como si fuera un objeto. Soltó un largo suspiro, tratando de relajarse, pensar con la cabeza fría pero era inútil. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

—Está bien, acepto ir con usted —soltó convencida, su postura parecía estar más erguida. Ranma la miro de reojo sin ninguna expresión.

— ¡Oh que feliz me haces Linda Akane! ¡Serás mi feliz conmigo ya lo veras! —Happosai grito saltando directamente a su pecho.

— ¡Viejo pervertido! —le soltó un gran golpe tirándolo al suelo antes de llegar a su objetivo—. Habrá condiciones, le advierto —lo señalo acusadoramente. Giro sobre sus talones saliendo de la cocina.

—No sé por qué quiere a una marimacho tan fea en su equipo, viejo —decía Ranma con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho recargado en la puerta donde segundos antes había pasado Akane—. Se meterá en muchos problemas, incluso apostaría que perderá muchos clientes, ¡los va a matar a todos a golpes!

—No te preocupes por eso Ranma, ya sabré domar a la fiera que tiene dentro —dijo aun en el suelo, el joven Saotome rodo los ojos poniéndolos en blanco saliendo en dirección al comedor.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes —hablo Akane parada frente a la puerta, su familia la miraban con gran preocupación, no habían necesitado espiar para escuchar la discusión que habían tenido.

— ¿Qué está pasando Akane? —pregunto una afligida Kasumi. Akane la miro con tristeza esbozando una forzada sonrisa.

—A ustedes no les incumbe esto —dijo con frialdad mirando a Happosai y Ranma quienes acababan de entrar, estos inmediatamente sintieron su temible mirada, retirándose del lugar.

—Papá —volvió su tono dulce—, es difícil de explicar… pero tengo que irme —dijo tomando las manos de su padre.

—No entiendo nada —menciono cristalizando sus ojos— ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con Happosai, sobre tu prometido? ¿Que ocurre? —preguntaba desesperado.

Akane le sonrió como solo ella podía —Desde ahora todo estará bien— se separó un poco de él para ver a sus hermanas y sonreírles igual —. Cuídenlo bien— ella se separó de su padre para retroceder sus pasos hacia la puerta.

— ¡Akane! —grito su padre en medio del llanto— mi pequeña confió en que estarás bien ¡Ranma Saotome! —exclamo— ¡Cuida muy bien de ella! —Ranma desde el jardín sintió su cuerpo tensarse por el temible grito—. Aunque no entienda que es lo que está pasando, sé que sabrás resolverlo. Soy yo quien te metió en estos problemas y aun así no soy capaz de ayudarte —un caudal de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, rompiendo el corazón de Akane.

—Esto no está bien —murmuro Nabiki—, ¡tienes mucho que explicarnos Akane!

—Basta de despedidas, linda Akane, tenemos que irnos —hablo Happosai adentrándose a la habitación, la chica solo asintió con suma tristeza.

—Nos veremos muy pronto, lo prometo familia —se despidió por último, siendo empujada por el anciano hacia la salida.

Su padre sin dejar de caer lágrimas de sus ojos era consolado por Kasumi, quien daba dulces golpes en su espalda, mientras que Nabiki miraba la escena con molestia.

Al final del portón Ranma esperaba parado frente al mismo automóvil con el que fue obligada a subir, pero que ahora lo estaba haciendo a conciencia, por su voluntad, o eso parecía. Happosai caminaba junto a ella con una cínica sonrisa. Al salir Akane se paró frente a Ranma mirándolo con indiferencia.

—Tú lo sabias —dijo frunciendo el ceño—, tú lo sabias —sus labios temblaron al repetir la misma frase.

—Yo, trate de decirlo pero…

—Y aun así no lo dijiste, creí que podía confiar en ti —escupió sus palabras amargura.

Ranma sintió como su corazón se estrujo al sentir su desprecio, inmediatamente ella retiro sus ojos de él para subir al auto con un naciente coraje que crecía cada vez más dentro de ella.

—Muchacho ¿no subirás? —pregunto Happosai desde el auto.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —musito dándole la espalda al auto, para comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta, el anciano tan solo subió los hombros con desinterés y ordeno la nueva ruta que tomarían.

—Desde ahora todo será más fácil —dijo el anciano tomando de su copa de vino. Akane le miro de reojo con desdén, para luego ver su reflejo a través de la ventana lleno de tristeza.

.

Después de un largo camino al fin había llegado al edificio donde días antes había sido llevada en modo de secuestro, y entro al mismo piso donde había sido rodeada de extrañas mujeres. Sin embargo, tal vez era porque ahora estaba en otras circunstancias pero noto más ajetreo que aquella vez, miraba a más mujeres en cada lugar del departamento.

— ¡Chicas! —llamo Happosai e inmediatamente todas voltearon pues no había notado su presencia al entrar. En segundos todas habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención al hombre, agrupándose frente a ellos.

—Ella es Akane, algunas ya la conocerán. Pero para quienes no, ella será su nueva compañera —anunciaba con un extraño tono de amabilidad y firmeza. Todas la presente la observaban de pies a cabeza, sintiendose algo intimidada, sin embargo, no baja su rostro, se mantenía firme.

— ¡Akane! —alguien grito de entre la multitud, era Ukyo quien salía con una enorme sonrisa a recibirla.

—Ukyo.

—Estas bien, me alegro —dijo tomándola de los hombros.

— ¿Hay mas? —murmuro Akane ensimismada.

—Eres muy observadora mi querida Akane —ambas mujeres voltearon a verlo—. Mientras tú hacías tus escapes, yo seguía trabajando, fue así que conseguí más chicas para mí. Pero tu… Akane, eras la cereza del pastel, la última a quien necesitaba.

Akane lo miro desconcertada, intentando descubrir que era lo que tramaba, pero le era imposible entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Por fin después de mucho tiempo pude completar este capítulo, lamento la tardanza.

Gracias por sus comentarios, no me cansare de decirlo. Creo que para todo autor de fanfiction son una fuente de ánimo. Gracias:

 **nancyricoleon, Sav21, Ranma k,** **Haro Adrianne** y a muchas gracias espero ver pronto alguno de tus comentarios de nuevo. **Vernica** gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, tendrá un final ya lo veras, o al menos ese es mi objetivo.

.

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido…**


	13. Nuevos problemas

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 13: Nuevos problemas**

 **..**

 **.**

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedaras? —dijo con un tono de angustia la joven Ukyo, Akane solo asintió dándole la razón.

—Bien, sigan en lo que estaban —hablo Happosai haciendo un ademan para que se dispersaran—. Akane siéntete bienvenida, vendrán por ustedes más tarde, Ukyo tu serás quien le muestre como funciona todo esto ¿de acuerdo? —ordeno y después se dirigió a una mujer muy conocida para Akane—. Nairo, ven, tenemos que hablar —ambos se dirigieron a la salida desapareciendo de la vista de Akane.

— ¿Por qué esa mirada Akane? —musito Ukyo, la mirada de Akane parecía tener un gran rencor hacia aquella mujer.

—Por nada —murmuro desviando la mirada de la salida— ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?

Ukyo siguió observando el desanimado rostro de Akane con la misma preocupación, hasta que recordó lo feliz que se había puesto cuando comió uno de sus okonomiyakis aquella noche —Tengo una idea, ¡ven!— dijo animada tomándola de la mano para dirigirse a la cocina, llevándola casi arrastras.

— ¡Te preparare unos deliciosos okonomiyakis! —en cuanto llegaron la soltó para sacar sus espátulas y comenzar a cocinar con velocidad, la joven Tendo tomo asiento poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa, recargando su rostro en la palma de sus manos completamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

—"Parece tan animada, ¿acaso no le importa estar aquí?" —meditaba sintiendo impotencia de su situación. El relajante sonido del guiso comenzó a llenar el lugar y el delicioso aroma que emanaba de los ingredientes lleno su nariz, fue cuando Ukyo giro con una gran sonrisa y sintió por primera vez algo de tranquilidad.

.

— ¡Tu, decirme donde estar airen! —exigió Shampoo golpeando el escritorio de Happosai haciendo crujir la madera.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé Amazona —dijo el anciano ya molesto.

— ¡Si saber!

—Para ser tan bonita, eres muy irritante. Espera lo que quieras… yo me voy —sentencio retirándose de su oficina dejándola sola. La chica solo gruño sentándose en el sillón de golpe.

Cuando Happosai salió de la oficina se dirigió a Nairo quien vigilaba a las demás empleadas haciendo la limpieza para cuando llegara la noche.

—Sobre lo que hablamos, no lo tiene que saber nadie —hablo serio—. Ahora ve a decirles a las demás que las quiero una hora antes aquí, tengo que darles el aviso también.

—Si señor Happosai, pero… la mujer.

—Sabes que no me gusta dar explicaciones de mis acciones; solo obedece —Nairo lo miro con un deje de molestia retirándose del casino.

.

"Y aun así no lo dijiste, creí que podía confiar en ti". Las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza sintiéndose cada vez peor, sus pasos habían llegado a las afueras de Nerima y pronto el atardecer caería.

—Tonta marimacho ¿Por qué me afecta tanto sus palabras? —gruño, sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos hasta tomar impulso y comenzar a saltar por los tejados de las casas. Sintió como su cuerpo era invadido por la furia y el enojo, cada salto era más alto y veloz hasta llegar a la estación del tren —. Tengo que estar con ella… debo protegerla.

.

Akane y Ukyo platicaban un poco más tranquilas en su habitación hasta llegar la tarde, el timbre de las 5 comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de ambas.

—Ya es hora Akane —dijo seria, la joven Tendo suspiro asintiendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que voy hacer?

—No sabemos que es lo que tenga planeado para ti, pero hay rumores de que habrá cambios.

— ¿Cambios?

—Sí, no sabemos que es lo que está pasando, pero desde hace varias semanas actúa muy extraño y la junta que tendremos hoy lo confirma. Solo nos llama cuando tiene que decirnos algo importante —el tono de la chica era muy bajo como si no quisiera que alguien más escuchara. Alguien toco la puerta levemente e inmediatamente Ukyo abrió algo nerviosa.

—Ukyo puedes prestarme tu caja de maquillaje, la mía se ha acabado —dijo con un tono de desanimo mostrando la cajita vacía.

—Si claro —sonrió Ukyo—. Si quieres quédatela, sabes que no la utilizo mucho —la mujer miro a Akane sonriendo.

—Y ¿Qué hay de ella? —dijo curiosa.

—Oh, es cierto, ¿Akane, tú necesitas maquillaje? —Akane negó rápidamente.

—No, gracias así estoy bien —rio nerviosa.

—Eres muy bonita ni siquiera lo has de necesitar —comento la mujer haciendo sonrojar a Akane—. Pero que descortés, me llamo Rin —sonrió amigablemente, su cabello era castaño sin llegar más abajo de los hombros—. Bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos.

—Así que eres como yo.

—No acostumbro a usar maquillaje, las pocas veces que lo he hecho suele ser algo leve —hablo caminando hacia el espejo para mirar su reflejo.

—Pero como dijo Rin ni siquiera lo necesitas ¿Qué hay de tu cabello? —pregunto sacando la ropa que necesitarían.

—Admito que me puso muy triste, pero creo que ya lo supere —sonrió pasando la mano por sus cortos mechones.

"Yo… yo olvide decirte que así de ves más bonita", "Sí, ya sabes, te queda mejor el cabello corto". Recordó las palabras de Ranma sonrojándose, sin embargo, de un segundo a otro paso a una expresión molesta—. Idiota —dijo muy bajo.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —pregunto Ukyo distraída.

—No, nada.

—Ten puedes usar esta ropa, es probable que te den tu uniforme allá, veré si la ducha esta desocupada —le extendió la ropa en sus manos para después retirarse de la habitación.

Akane se quedó allí sin saber que era lo que le esperaba exactamente, se encamino a la ventana y de nuevo el destello de las luces en calles de Kabukicho la sorprendió, aunque el sol seguía en lo alto, los callejones ya eran ensombrecidos y en el negro asfalto los vivos colores de las luces de neón resplandecían en el. El bullicio de las personas yendo y viniendo sin ninguna preocupación parecía ser algo rutinario para ellos, sin saber lo que pasaba más allá de cada puerta.

Más tarde tanto Akane como Ukyo estaban listas para partir, sin embargo, Ukyo noto recientemente las marcas en el cuello de su compañera.

— ¡Akane! ¿Qué te sucedió?

Por inercia llevo su mano a la zona afectada subiendo el cuello del suéter pero era inútil era muy corto— Es una larga historia.

—Es hora de irnos —llamo Nairo desde la puerta, abajo esperaba una lujosa camioneta que las llevaría al casino.

.

Ya eran las 6:30 y el sol daba sus últimas horas de luz, tornando las calles de un claro anaranjado, dentro del casino Kichō-hin todos los empleados estaban reunidos en el pequeño lobby.

— ¡Qué bien! Ya todos estamos aquí —se paró Happosai frente a todos.

—Pero falta Ran-chan —dijo Ukyo e inmediatamente Akane volteo a ver a su alrededor esperando verlo en alguna esquina.

—Bueno continuemos —hablo omitiendo el comentario de la chica—. A partir de ahora puede que muchas cosas cambien, tal vez para algunas se mas fácil pero para otras será más difícil acostumbrarse —dijo mirando a la chica de cabellos azules—. Las reglas han cambiado.

—Señor Happosai ¿a qué se refiere? —pregunto una de las chicas.

—Ahora ustedes no solo trabajaran de meseras atendiendo a los clientes, esta vez tendrán que ofrecer una atención especial cada uno.

— ¿Atención especial? —murmuraron.

—Así es, les explicare —se tomó una pequeña pausa observando el rostro de cada una—. Por mucho tiempo nuestros visitantes han esperado un poco más de ustedes, no solo que les sirvan su trago, sino que sean algo así como sus acompañantes.

— ¡Que quiere decir con eso! —grito Ukyo.

—No me malentiendan saben que no las obligare a hacer lo que no quieran; todas están aquí por que buscaban mi ayuda y yo se las he dado, pero ahora necesito más de ustedes para ayudarlas —el tono de Happosai era serio y calmado sin tener la intención de alterar a las presentes.

—Como decía —continuo—. He decido, mejor dicho, les daré el permiso que desde hoy los comensales den una cuota por un trato especial.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todas.

— ¡Viejo Happosai no puede hacer eso! —grito Ryoga quien también estaba presente—. Sabemos que trabajamos para usted pero no permitiré que autorice tales actos.

Akane observo la firmeza con que defendía a sus compañeras y dio un paso al frente para pelear igual, pero fue interrumpida—. No he terminado. Como dije no obligare a nadie, quien no quiera no tiene por qué hacerlo, si uno de nuestro clientes ofrece una cantidad tienen todo el derecho de rechazarla. Tengo muy bien entendido que sin mi autorización varias de ustedes lo han estado haciendo a mis espaldas —dijo molesto— ¡Y no debieron! —el eco de sus palabras resonó en el lugar para luego pasar a un rotundo silencio.

—Aunque ahora es diferente… sé que es un cambio que puede ser difícil, pero deben entender —suspiro.

—Señor Happosai —se acercó una chica de largo cabello negro de apariencia americana—, entendemos y estamos dispuestas a hacer todo por usted —hablo siendo secundada por el movimiento afirmativo de las demás—. Usted no ha ayudado mucho, y nosotras sabemos cuidarnos solas, sabremos cuando es prudente y cuando darnos a respetar —dijo con completa seguridad poniendo sus brazos en la cintura.

—Oh querida Mei, gracias —los ojos de Happosai brillaron ante las palabras de las chicas—. No deben de que preocuparse las cuidare igual, no dejare que nadie las lastime —dijo al borde del llanto.

—Y nosotros estamos aquí para eso —hablo un hombre que también trabajaba allí.

—"¿Pero qué clase de casino es este? —pensó Akane— creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo".

— ¡Ah! y una cosa más… queda prohibido los favores sexuales, aquí no es un burdel. Solo serán un acompañante, no más. Ahora a trabajar —sentencio—. Akane ven a mi oficina —la chica soltó un respingón por la orden de Happosai y sin más se retiraron.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Akane.

—A caso ¿no entendiste? —pregunto Happosai sirviéndose vino.

—No.

—Te voy a explicar linda Akane, creo que nuestro mal comienzo a generado malos entendidos.

—Si bastantes —musito.

—Akane —la llamo serio—, sé qué piensas que mis chicas son una clase de objeto o mercancía para mí y no lo son. Toma asiento —extendió su mano hacia la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Te contare la verdad sobre este lugar.

— ¿La verdad?

—Si. Cuando forme este lugar lo hice con solo una razón, obtener dinero fácil, conocí a un hombre "El rey juego", después de ver sus habilidades en los juegos de azar nos hicimos socios, el haría su trabajo como apostador y yo me encargaría de quienes no pagaban su deuda.

—Pero eso es ilegal, hacen trampa.

—Lo sé, pero así es esto. Después decidí que era momento de extender más y me encontré a Nairo, ella ha estado siempre conmigo desde que la ayude a salir de las calles, la vida había sido muy cruel para alguien tan joven. Y yo la ayude. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad comenzó a trabajar en el casino como mesera —le tomo un trago a su copa y continuo—. Muchos hombres venían por ella, así que Nairo se encargó de encontrar a más chicas que no tenían a donde ir, pronto corrió el rumor que en el casino Kichō-hin tenía las mejores mujeres.

—Usted las… ¿ayudo?

—Akane muchas de las que están aquí son personas que no tenían si quiera una cama donde recostarse, mujeres que fueron víctimas de fraudes que decían que aquí encontrarían una mejor vida y lo único que encontraron fueron deudas interminables. Personas como tú que necesitaban el dinero o que querían dejar su vida donde solo eran usadas para vender sus cuerpos.

— ¿Entiendes ahora? Este lugar ha sido un refugio para ellas y yo no dudo en ayudarlas. Fue difícil tomar esta decisión pero como lo comente allá afuera: No las obligare, si ellas deciden no hacerlo para mí estará bien. Y no me malentiendas yo no he dicho que vendan su cuerpo, solo que den sus servicios como acompañantes. Anteriormente no permitía que hicieran compañía pues muchos se propasan, era peligroso para ellas.

—Lo que usted trata de decir es que solo está dando su permiso para que se acerquen a sus clientes de una manera de entretenimiento y no sexual —hablaba pausado tratando de llegar a una conclusión.

—Así es, no usare a mis chicas de ese modo.

—Pero no entiendo su capricho conmigo —frunció el ceño al recordar todo lo vivido.

—Tal vez no lo entiendes, pero muchos pagarían mucho por tu compañía.

— ¡Y que lo hace pensar que yo aceptare! —grito molesta.

—Akane debes hacerlo —pidió subiendo el tono de voz.

— ¿Por qué? —se paró de golpe tirando la silla.

—Señor Happosai, lo buscan —interrumpió uno de los guardias de Happosai.

—Ahora voy. Tu —se dirigió a la chica—, ve con Ukyo a la cocina con esas marcas en tu cuello no es conveniente que te vean —después de eso se retiró dejándola sola.

Akane soltó un gruñido y golpeo fuerte la mesa creando una grieta en la madera.

— ¡Aquí estas!, tenemos que hablar —escucho una conocida voz tras ella que la hizo enfurecer más.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —contesto sin mirarlo cruzándose de brazos—. De qué sirve hablar contigo si no me dirás lo que realmente importa.

—No seas rencorosa Akane, no podía decírtelo, no tenía otra forma de ayudarte —sus pasos iban directo a ella acercándose cada vez más— ¡Mírame! Sabes que yo te ayudaría si pudiera —la tomo del brazo volteándola bruscamente, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Sus intensas miradas no se separaban, ambos emanaban un aura de batalla dispuestos a tener una lucha interna de quien era el que sedería a retirar sus oscuros iris del otro. Sus profundas respiraciones hacían mover su pecho de arriba a abajo y el latir de sus corazones parecía seguir un mismo ritmo.

—Ustedes dos fuera de aquí —llego Happosai interrumpiendo, los dos pegaron un respingón separándose.

Akane fue la primera en salir a grandes zancadas con un leve mohín en los labios, cuando choco abruptamente con un bastón.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —dijo sorprendida mirando hacia abajo.

—Ten más cuidado jovencita —reprendió una mujer de cabellos blancos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Akane haciendo una leve reverencia, para luego retirarse.

—Yerno, que sorpresa —dijo la anciana, Akane quien logro escuchar volteo rápidamente.

—Vieja momia deje de llamarme así —gruño Ranma. La joven Tendo abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante el saludo de la mujer y más al saber que era a Ranma a quien iba dirigido.

A paso apresurado Ranma se acercó a Akane de nuevo—. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué te ordeno Happosai?

— ¿Me lo preguntas?, ¿por qué? Si ya sabes todo lo que va hacer —decía molesta mientras caminaba con velocidad atravesando todo el lugar.

El casino comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco cobrando ánimos, varios grupos de hombre y mujeres muy bien vestidos entraban por la gran puerta principal, la luces de neón, el estruendo de las maquinas, el murmullo de las personas y sus risas comenzaron a alterar los nervios de Akane. Cada ruido aumentaba más a cada paso que daba, ella solo cerro los ojos deseando que el ruido se disipara, mientras que Ranma caminaba tras ella llamándola.

— ¡Ya basta! —grito abriendo las puertas de la cocina, Ukyo y las demás empleadas la miraron sorprendidas por su violenta entrada. Al darse cuenta lo joven solo se sonrojo bajando un poco la mirada.

— ¡Deja de ignorarme! —llego gritando Ranma.

—Vaya pero que humor el de ustedes —rió Ukyo— ¿Qué fue lo que ordeno Happosai?

—Me pidió que ayudara en la cocina —dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

—Oh, qué bien, entonces estarás conmigo.

—Solo hasta que las marcas de mi cuello desaparezcan —musito.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué a ella si le contestas? —dijo indignado. Akane lo miro de reojo y volvió su vista a Ukyo— ¡No me ignores! —movió sus brazos de arriba abajo con desesperación queriendo llamar la atención de Akane.

.

—Ahora que haces aquí Cologne.

—Creí que te había dado el tiempo suficiente para pensar en nuestra plática anterior.

—Y como lo dije esa vez ¡No acepto! —los dos se miraban desafiantes.

Cologne rodo los ojos con cansancio—. Está bien —suspiro—, ya que esa es tu respuesta definitiva, te recuerdo que solo te quedan 3 meses —mostró sus delgados dedos.

—Entonces vete ahora, que necesito trabajar —contesto con voz grave, su rostro se ensombreció dándole un rostro mas serio. La anciana Cologne se levantó lentamente y se retiró del lugar.

— ¿Que voy hacer? —dijo angustiado Happosai pasando su mano por sus escasos cabellos mostrando frustración.

—Llama a El rey juego y a Nairo —ordeno a uno de sus guardias— ¡Hoy debe ser una gran noche! —sentencio golpeando el escritorio.

.

— ¡Ranma Saotome! ¿Dónde estás? —gritaba la joven de cabellos violeta empujando a todo el que se encontrara en el camino.

Mientras que en la cocina Ranma se estremeció con el escalofriante grito.

—U-chan tienes que esconderme —dijo desesperado.

—Es… —no término de decirlo cuando las puertas de la cocina azotaron escuchándose un estruendo.

—Ustedes saber dónde estar airen —señalo de una manera amenazadora.

— ¡Fuera de aquí Shampoo! —ordeno Ukyo sacando una gran espátula de su espalda—. No eres bienvenida.

—Chica de la espátula estar celosa de que Ranma ser mí prometido —pronuncio sus palabras con un filo desgarrador, mostrando una postura prepotente.

— ¿Prometido? —susurro Akane abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse.

—Como ves él no está, así que largo —señalo la salida con su espátula, pero esta era tan larga que llego a centímetros del rostro de Shampoo, aunque ella no se inmuto por el acercamiento.

La joven hizo un mohín de disgusto—. Decirle que deje de esconderse, tener que hablar con él —diciendo esto se retiró del lugar.

—Ya se fue —informo Ukyo.

—Pero que agresiva es esa chica —comento una las empleadas.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar con ella —dijo Ranma saliendo de un gabinete—. Desde aquel día no ha dejado de molestarme —frunció el ceño con molestia quitándose una olla de la cabeza.

—Aún no se casan ¿y ya tienen problemas? —hablo Akane con sarcasmo, sintiendo por dentro una gran molestia que no conocida y solo supo expresar con un comportamiento hostil.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Ella no es nada mío ¡Y no nos vamos a casar!

—Hacen una linda pareja —cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía estar cada vez más llena de rencor.

—Cállate boba, tú no sabes nada —contesto molesto.

— ¡Tranquilícense los dos! —reprendió Ukyo— No es el momento de pelear.

—Ah, aquí están.

— ¿Ahora usted? ¿Qué quiere viejo?

—Pero que humor el tuyo niño —dijo sintiéndose ofendido el anciano Happosai.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece señor Happosai? —dijo amablemente Haru, la ayudante de cocina.

—Vine por Ranma y Akane —los dos jóvenes se señalaron por inercia confundidos—. Ranma, tienes un trabajo, debes ir con Shindou él te explicara. Y tú mi linda Akane iras con Nairo a cambiarte de ropa.

—Pero ella estará conmigo en la cocina, no tiene por qué usar algún uniforme —intervino Ukyo.

—Abra un cambio de planes, atenderás a uno de nuestros mejores clientes —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pero… —iba a rechistar cuando fue interrumpida.

—Te recuerdo Akane el trato que tenemos —ella negó con el entrecejo fruncido empuñando sus manos.

—No —gruño entre dientes.

—Qué bueno —sonrió hasta el punto de que sus ojos formaran una pequeña línea—. Y tú que haces aquí —dijo mirando a Ranma—, te ordene que fueras con Shindou.

—No podré hacerlo, haré el trabajo mañana por la mañana —contesto cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escucho, debo quedarme.

—Y como, ¿por qué?

—Me quedare a cuidar de Akane —sentencio con firmeza. Al escuchar la joven Tendo abrió sus ojos con desmesura, sin evitar que apareciera un débil sonrojo que trato de esconder.

— ¡Yo no necesito de ti! Se cuidarme sola —grito acercándose a él.

—Sí, eso lo has dejado muy claro —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Ya basta niños —musito Happosai en medio de los dos jóvenes, pero fue ignorado mientras que ellos seguían gritándose, haciendo sentir a Happosai más pequeño de lo usual—. Basta —volvió a decir pero más bajo cristalizando sus ojos de temor.

—Señor Happosai ha llegado Saffron —entro un guardia.

— ¿Qué? —bramo Ranma— No me diga que es con ese idiota con quien dejara a Akane —tomo a Happosai del cuello levantándolo a la altura de su rostro.

— ¿Quién es él? —pregunto Akane tras su espalda.

—Es un hombre muy poderoso, es jefe de su propia tribu en china, siempre vine aquí a ver a mis chicas. Y hoy te he ofrecido a ti linda Akane.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron ambos jóvenes.

—Usted dijo que no obligaría a nadie —dijo molesta.

—Pero querida Akane, estarás bien. Ya te dije que solo serás su acompañante, le servirás algunos tragos, lo acompañaras a los juegos, es sencillo —hablaba con un deje de inocencia jugando con sus dedos.

—Es un viejo muy tramposo —sacudió Ranma al hombre aun por los aires.

—Saotome, suelta al señor Happosai —ordeno Nairo al entrar. Ranma subió los hombros denotando desinterés, al momento que soltaba al hombre cayendo duramente contra el suelo.

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora… tu —señalo a Akane con altives—, acompáñame.

—No —exclamo con firmeza—, no pienso ir contigo —su tono de voz era frio.

Ukyo noto el ligero odio en la mirada de Akane hacia Nairo, por lo que intervino— Yo la acompañare Happosai.

—Está bien solo háganlo rápido —hablo desde el piso, haciendo un ademan con su mano restándole importancia, sin embargo, Nairo bufo molesta dando la media vuelta para irse a paso rápido de allí.

—Te espero afuera —dijo Happosai retirándose también.

—Bien —suspiro Ukyo—, entonces vamos.

Akane asintió siguiendo a Ukyo por una pequeña puerta al final que daba a la siguiente habitación donde tenían el vestuario. Ranma sin despegar la vista de Akane las siguió a una distancia prudente.

—Mira este —señalo Ukyo sacando un conjunto de sirvienta, sin embargo, más pequeño del que se usaría en alguna otra ocupación—, podrías usarlo, usualmente cuando me toca servir uso este, es el más normal y te cubre más que otros —dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

La joven Tendo lo miro por unos segundos haciendo una mueca de disgusto, se acercó a el y dando un largo suspiro lo tomo en sus manos—. Está bien —murmuro.

—Bueno toma tu tiempo para cambiarte, vamos Ran-chan —hizo un ademan para que el chico la siguiera pero este la ignoro, acercándose peligrosamente a Akane.

—Akane —la tomo repentinamente de la muñeca mirándola con seriedad. Sus iris se tornaron de un azul más oscuros y sus pupilas se miraban dilatadas. La chica lo miro con asombro sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizando por el acercamiento.

— ¿Si? —dijo con extrañeza, su corazón comenzó a querer salir de su pecho, incluso por un segundo creyó que podía escuchar sus latidos.

—Dime que esta vez no te iras —no despegaba la mirada de ella—. Que no trataras de huir.

—No, no lo haré Ranma… no huiré —expreso con claridad después de varios segundos, para luego brindarle una sonrisa.

Ranma aflojo poco a poco su agarre hasta soltarla y retroceder—. De acuerdo, porque no soportaría que te pasara algo malo otra vez —hablo en un tono muy bajo pero audible para Akane. Y sin más se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero no se alejó, se quedó haciendo guardia tras la puerta.

— ¿Te quedaras allí? —pregunto Ukyo extrañada, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa— Esta bien, tengo que regresar a cocinar. Sé que estará bien contigo —le brindo una gran sonrisa y se alejó.

Mientras que dentro de la habitación Akane había quedado quieta observando la puerta por donde había salido Ranma, por inercia llevo su mano a su pecho sintiendo los golpes de su corazón— ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó inquieta. De pronto un ruido se escuchó a unos metros de ella, fue al momento de voltear que miro la misma puerta por la que días atrás había escapado, por instinto se encamino a ella con lentos pasos.

"Dime que esta vez no te iras". Resonó en su cabeza las palabras de Ranma, llevo su mano a la puerta quedándose así por unos segundos.

—No lo hare. Me quedare, es mi decisión.

.

Después de unos minutos un Ranma impaciente movía con insistencia su pie de arriba abajo, hasta que sin darse cuenta la perilla giro y la puerta se abrió repentinamente haciendo caer a Ranma de espaldas.

—Agh —se quejó entre dientes desde el suelo, sus ojos se cerraron por el dolor, aunque nunca imagino lo que se encontraría al abrirlos.

Tirado sobre los pies de Akane se encontró a un metro de distancia el rostro sorprendido y ruborizado de Akane, pero antes de su rostro pudo ver levemente debajo de la falda de la chica.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! —grito Akane cubriéndose.

— ¡Cómo si quisiera verte marimacho! ¡Es tu culpa por abrir la puerta! —se incorporó velozmente usando el mismo tono que Akane.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¿Tú que hacías ahí? —en cada grito daban un paso al frente acercándose.

—Chicos ¿están listo? —Interrumpió un hombre de traje negro, pero retrocedió rápidamente al ver como Ranma y Akane lo voltearon a ver con gran enojo—. Yo-yo, solo digo. Tomen su tiempo —dijo nervioso.

Akane con grandes zancadas se alejó de Ranma sin antes darle un fuerte empujón retirándolo de su camino para poder seguir al hombre. Mientras que el joven Saotome giro siguiéndola con la vista, sobando su hombro por el duro golpe, se concentró en la pequeña silueta que Akane le brindaba al darle la espalda. Comenzando a observarla de pies a cabeza, sus medias ceñidas como una segunda piel por sus torneadas piernas hasta perderse en su falda a mitad del muslo y después llegar a su pequeña cintura ajustada por la cinta de su delantal, terminando por los cortos mechones azules que apenas cubrían su blanco cuello. Saliendo de su letargo las mejillas de Ranma tomaron el mismo rojo de su camisa sintiendo su corazón estremecerse, e inmediatamente sus pasos fueron a la misma dirección que tomo Akane. No se iba a separar de ella, ya lo había decidido.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola!, creo esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar ¿cierto?, agradezcamos a las vacaciones que nos permite a todos tener algo de tiempo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si lo ha hecho seria para mí un placer leer sus comentarios con su opinión.

Un gran saludo y agradecimiento a: Haro Adrianne, nancyricoleon, akanetaisho, ivarodsan, por sus comentarios. Y a quienes les han dado follow y lo han puesto en favoritos, gracias. Lectores silenciosos gracias igualmente.

.

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido…**


	14. Sentimientos

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 14: Sentimientos**

 **..**

 **.**

Akane trataba de seguir el paso de aquel hombre, pero parecía inútil. El lugar estaba repleto de personas y lo que le parecía peor, el agudo timbre de las máquinas tragamonedas, la música y los murmullos comenzaba a irritar sus oídos. De repente atravesando todo ese bullicio apareció Happosai.

— ¿Estas lista Akane? —se interpuso en su camino.

La chica soltó un largo suspiro tomando valor— Sí.

—Ranma —llamo para tener la atención del chico—, podrás vigilarla, pero te quiero a una distancia alejada. No quiero que Saffron se dé cuenta de que la estas vigilando —ordeno con seriedad, el joven entendiendo la situación se retiró a regañadientes.

—Te ves muy bien querida Akane. Ahora acompáñame —extendió su brazo para indicarle el camino. A unos metros de ellos en la zona de mesas se encontraba Saffron rodeado de Nairo y Rin, y un poco más alejada pero vigilante estaba Kiima su fiel protectora. El trío de la mesa se encontraba sentado cómodamente tomando un dulce vino de tinte oscuro.

—Señor Saffron, un gusto tenerlo de nuevo aquí —hablo respetuosamente, Saffron lo miro con superioridad, moviendo sus ojos instintivamente hacia la persona detrás del hombre. Happosai al notarlo rápidamente intervino—. Ah, veo que has notado la linda presencia de Akane —dijo con una sonrisa tomándola del brazo y presentarla frente a él. Haciendo una queja de dolor por la brusquedad, Akane lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Tu nombre es Akane? —pregunto con voz grave mirándola con indiferencia. La chica solo asintió; una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del joven hombre. La tomo con rudeza de la barbilla alzando su cuello, ladeando su rostro levemente de perfil. El rostro con el ceño fruncido de Akane era digno de retrato de enojo, sus ojos parecían arder mientras que los ojos altaneros la examinaban con admiración—. Veo la fiereza en tus ojos y eso me agrada —la soltó con la misma brusquedad.

Con completa dignidad el rostro de Akane estaba en alto mirándolo con rencor, no le agradaba para nada esa actitud altanera con que mostraba ante los demás.

—Te gusta jugar rudo ¿cierto? —con sus mano trato de tocar el cuello de Akane rosando delicadamente las marcas, pero la chica retrocedió inmediatamente.

Mientras que Ranma tras la sombras del casino vigilaba escudriñando cada movimiento de Saffron. Gruñendo por debajo en cada acercamiento.

—Aléjate de ella maldito —susurro con rabia, asustando al hombre que pasaba a su lado, su tono fue tan escalofriante que sintió su piel erizar.

—Bueno me retiro señor, disfrute su velada —dijo Happosai.

—Si lo haré, créame que lo haré —hablo mirando a Akane, quien se distrajo buscando con insistencia a Ranma.

—Ven, iremos a un mejor lugar —dijo Saffron caminando frente a ella. Camino tras él sin despegar la vista del muchacho, sintiendo un gran alivio por haber encontrado aquellos iris azules, tal era su distracción que chocaba repetidamente con las personas que venían en su contra.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —pregunto, pero no hubo respuesta.

"Que tipo tan mas desagradable"

Pasando entre la multitud al final de todas aquellas hileras de juegos y mesas, había una gran puerta carmesí, y un letrero colgado con letras doradas como advertencia.

Saffron abrió la puerta con lentitud adentrándose primero siendo imitado por Akane. Dentro cinco hombres reunidos sobre una mesa redonda y sus serias expresiones al ver la presencia del joven chico, incomodo a Akane.

— ¿Cómo están señores? —saludo alegre, inmediatamente fue correspondido su saludo con la risotadas de los hombres.

—Saffron, tiempo sin verte —se pararon de sus sillas cediendo una silla al joven.

—Quien es esa linda jovencita. No la había visto por aquí —se acercó un hombre de apariencia más joven que los otros, sus verdes ojos miraban el cuerpo de Akane sin pudor.

Akane frunció el ceño mirándolo con molestia, poco a poco el hombre se fue acercando, sin embargo ella no retrocedía, lo encaro con enojo esperando un paso más para darle un fuerte golpe. Pero de pronto Saffron se interpuso entre ellos con firmeza.

—Ella es mía —sentencio con su grave voz. El hombre se detuvo de inmediato mirándolo sorprendido, alzo sus hombros restándole importancia, retirándose a su sitio.

—Acompáñame —ordeno tomándola del brazo con brusquedad. Saffron como líder se sentó en medio de la mesa, mientras que Akane se posicionaba a su lado.

—Comencemos —dijo uno de los hombres levantando sus copas. Apiladas al centro de la mesa, las cartas fueron tomadas y barajeadas con gran agilidad por las manos del hombre y repartidas a gran velocidad. Rápidamente el dinero se fue acumulando frente a los ojos de Akane, quien miraba como caía cada pedazo de papel.

— ¿Jamás habías visto tanto dinero, cariño? —menciono un hombre quien observaba detenidamente el rostro de la joven, sus blancos cabellos y relajado rostro le inspiro un poco de calma, como si viera en el algún recuerdo que le generaba confianza.

—Solo me sorprende el desperdicio de dinero con personas como ustedes, a quienes no les importa nada —expreso con rencor al recordar las necesidades que estaba pasando por su deuda y la enfermedad de su padre. Sin embargo, fue ignorado su comentario a excepción de aquel anciano que asintió dándole la razón.

— ¿Sabes? luces más hermosa con la boca cerrada —dijo Saffron sin despegar los ojos de sus cartas—. Ahora ve y sírvenos algo de beber.

Akane rodo los ojos y con fastidio se dirigió al mini bar dentro de la habitación. Observo la variedad de botellas sin saber exactamente cual tomar, alineo las copas y comenzó a servir a cada una un líquido diferente.

"¿Pero qué es esto?", se detuvo a leer la etiqueta de una rara botella.

— ¡Muévete! —grito Saffron sobresaltando a Akane quien por accidente vertió el líquido a varias copas.

—Deberías ser más amable —dijo el anciano, pero el hombre lo ignoro.

Con buen equilibrio la joven sostuvo la bandeja caminando hacia los presentes; cada uno tomo uno sin decir nada concentrados en su juego.

—Ahora ve a la cocina y tráenos algún aperitivo.

La joven Tendo gruño en sus adentros saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta.

—Esa chica sí que tiene lo suyo —comento uno de los hombres que observo su salida. En son de afirmación algunos levantaron sus copas tomando de golpe el contenido mas no duro mucho en sus bocas cuando todos escupieron mojándose con la brisa del alcohol.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! —gritaron— Sabe horrible.

—Es que acaso nos quieren envenenar —grito uno tocándose la garganta.

El mayor de aquellos hombres quien no había tocado su bebida olfateo su copa —. Algo me dice que la chica no tiene ninguna experiencia en servir bebidas y mucho menos preparadas.

Saffron que observaba la escena en silencio solo sonrió de medio lado —Es todo un caso.

—Tal vez sea buena en otras cosas —hablo un hombre con tono insinuante, pero fue callado por la fuerte mirada de Saffron.

—Continuemos.

.

— ¡Akane! —fue llamada en cuanto salió.

—Ranma —inmediatamente fue tomada de la mano siendo alejada de Kiima quien hacia guardia en la puerta.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te han hecho nada?

—Sí, estoy bien —le sonrió calmando los nervios del joven Saotome.

— ¿Por qué has salido? —pregunto sin soltar su mano.

—Me ha pedido que vaya por comida, así que debo regresar pronto.

—De acuerdo, vamos —sus pasos se dirigieron a la cocina guiando a Akane entre la multitud, fue cuando la chica noto el fuerte agarre de Ranma, sus manos unidas no se separaron hasta llegar a la cocina.

Minutos más tarde Akane regresaba con sus bandejas de comida, pero al entrar noto un denso humo en la habitación, algunos de los hombres habían comenzado a fumar.

—Adelante, adelante jovencita.

—Ya que gane este juego yo invito el servicio hoy —alzo la voz uno de los hombres alegremente—. Trae a tus amigas, ellas no envenenaran nuestras bebidas —dijo causando la risa de todos.

Sin entender su comentario Akane con la ayuda de Ranma busco a Nairo quien se encargaría de ordenar a las chicas correspondientes. Las risas comenzaron a invadir la habitación el olor a alcohol y tabaco no se hizo esperar causando nauseas a Akane, todo el bullicio comenzó a alterar sus nervios, ver a aquellas chicas reír como verdaderas actrices la impresionaban, ver como esos hombres aprovechaban la situación tocando levente los cuerpos de la chicas le era repugnante. Sin embargo noto claramente que no eran tan indefensas, los sabían controlar muy bien a tal punto que las soltaban y no las tocaban más.

—Es mejor irnos, esto ya me aburrió —hablo Saffron parándose frente a ella. Sin decir más cruzo la puerta, seguido de Akane.

Caminaron un poco hasta encontrarse con un par de puertas al fondo — Entra —ordeno.

En ese momento noto que la habitación estaba vacía, parecía ser una oficina, solo había un escritorio, algunos libreros y un sillón bastante grande.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto con recelo.

—No te preocupes, nos vamos a divertir —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Akane.

— ¿Qu-que hace? —ella retrocedió levemente. A sus mente llegaron muchas imágenes recordando días atrás en aquel hotel con Kuno, lo que causo que entrara en un leve pánico.

— ¡Aléjate! —rápidamente tomo posición de combate.

Saffron rió con carcajada —Vaya, vaya, no me hagas reír. Piensas que así me detendrás.

Con una mayor velocidad a la de ella la inmovilizo posicionándose tras ella, atrapando con una mano los brazos de Akane y con su otro brazo pasándolo por su pequeño cuello. La chica comenzó a sentir desesperación por la falta de aire. De nuevo esos recuerdos.

—Ranma —grito con ahogada voz.

—No que muy valiente, ahora gritas por ese idiota. Si piensas que ese afeminado te salvara te equivocas —aventó con fuerza el débil cuerpo de Akane al sillón.

—No lo conoces —se atrevió a contestar recuperando el aire.

—Te equivocas de nuevo, he luchado con ese debilucho, un humano común y corriente. Hace algún tiempo en china creyó que tenía el suficiente poder para derrotarme.

Un sonido estrepitoso resonó, la puerta había caído al suelo dejando ver la silueta de un hombre.

—Y recuerdo que fue así —gruño, su voz adquirió tono más grave, el ceño fruncido y sus ojos más oscuros lo hacían lucir intimidante.

—Nunca dejas de ser tan molesto —contesto con tranquilidad, tomando con agresividad a Akane del brazo levantándola.

— ¡Suéltala!

Saffron subió los hombros restándole importancia soltándola bruscamente tumbándola al piso, haciendo enfurecer más a Ranma.

El joven Saotome sentía sus sangre arder, tenso su mandíbula mostrando los dientes con enojo, se encamino un poco hacia Akane para ayudar a levantarse pero ella fue más rápida, se incorporó y camino hacia él, en ese momento Ranma la empujo levemente para que se pusiera tras él, mientras aun sostenía miradas con Saffron.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa, Saotome? —dijo burlón.

—No te vuelvas acercar a ella, ¿escuchaste?

—Y si no, ¿qué? —ambos se acercaron mirándose con desafío. El ambiente se sentía tan tenso que podría ahogar a cualquiera.

—Debes entender que ella me pertenece y que le hagan daño sin ninguna razón me enfurece —expreso con grave voz justo después de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro tumbándolo al suelo de espaldas. Saffron se quejó limpiando el hilo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de su labio.

—Ranma —Akane quedo completamente sorprendida, abriendo con desmesura sus ojos ante el comentario de aquel chico. El escucharle y verse protegida tras su ancha espalda que ahora parecía ser como un escudo le causo un extraño sentir. Ranma tomo la mano de Akane retirándose inmediatamente.

—Camina.

Podía sentir el aura de enojo fluyendo del cuerpo de Ranma, miro el agarre de sus manos, era de nuevo como aquella vez. Se dejó guiar a paso veloz hasta llegar a la oficina de Happosai donde Ranma había entrado muy agresivo azotando la puerta.

— ¿Está contento? —pregunto con enojo mirando como Happosai contaba una pila de dinero. Tomo a Akane y la puso frente a él señalando su brazo. El viejo Happosai la miro detenidamente tratando de encontrar algo.

—Pero linda Akane ¿qué sucedió? —dijo levantándose de su silla, para ver más de cerca los hematomas de su brazo. El agarre que había hecho Saffron le había dejado marcas de nuevo.

—'¿Qué sucedió?' —dijo imitando la voz de Happosai— Se atreve a preguntar, es un… —lo tomo del cuello de su camisa levantándolo del suelo.

—Happosai —entro Nairo llamándolo con un tono de enojo, pero se quedó quieta al ver la escena— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —puso los brazos en jarra— Suéltalo —ordeno a Akane, pero esta apretaba más el agarre, hasta que lo soltó—. Saffron está furioso.

— ¿Qué? —grito Happosai alarmado.

—Se supone que esa mujer debería estar con él, y lo único que paso es que se llevó un golpe de Ranma.

Happosai no podía más que abrir sus ojos quedando petrificado para después salir corriendo a gran velocidad en búsqueda de Saffron. Dejando a los jóvenes solos en la habitación.

—Me van a explicar —dijo subiendo una de sus cejas con prepotencia.

—Es algo que no te importa —contesto Akane dejando más que sorprendido a Ranma por su agresividad. Sin más la chica comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por Ranma.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto al salir.

—Si —se limitó a decir. Ranma bajo la vista a las manos de Akane notando una leve temblorina en ellas, sintiendo de nuevo frustración.

.

— ¡Saffron! —entro gritando Happosai— Debes perdonarlo.

—Lo he hecho suficiente, ahora Ranma Saotome pagara las consecuencias —bramo.

—Sabes lo atrabancado que es, el…el no piensa bien.

—Además su chica… no es muy buena dando servicio —decía limpiando su herida.

—Te lo recompensare.

—Cologne tenía razón.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grito sorprendido— ¿Qué has hablado con ella?

—Hace unos días vino a promover sus servicios. Abrió algunos de sus casino muy cerca —comenzó a caminar al mini bar de la habitación tomando una copa de vino.

— ¿Y?… que mas

—Bueno hablo sobre que tus casinos están sufriendo carencias en todos los sentidos, en especial en sus chicas, lo que hace muy valioso este lugar. Sabes que yo no busco nada de relaciones sexuales con simples humanas, pero me dio una tarea —Happosai puso toda su atención mirándolo con recelo.

—Me dijo que si trataba algo con alguna chica Saotome buscaría pelea, y no se equivocó. Aseguraba que ese mal trato no se lo merecía un dios como yo.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste? —pregunto serio— ¿Piensas hacerle caso?

—Por supuesto que no, a mí nadie me dice que hacer. Solo quería hacer enojar a Saotome, sus golpes siguen siendo muy duros, aunque esta vez hay algo diferente —se sirvió otra copa. Después de su conversación un silencio invadió la habitación, solo el sonido de la música al fondo y el rojo líquido vertiéndose en la copa de cristal podía escucharse. Suaves sonidos que comenzaron aturdir los nervios del anciano, sintiendo ansiedad.

Happosai había suspirado al no tener la furia de Saffron sobre él, pero su mente no estaba tranquila, Cologne haría lo imposible por acabarlo.

.

Las siguientes horas Akane no salió de la cocina, ayudaba a Ukyo en pequeñas tareas siendo vigilada ligeramente por Ranma quien se había retirado a vigilar el casino.

— ¿A qué hora cierran este lugar? —decía Akane algo cansada.

—Normalmente a las 5 de la mañana —dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativa—. No estas acostumbrada a esto ¿cierto?

—Solía desvelarme con trabajos de la escuela, ya que en las tardes daba clases de artes marciales.

— ¡Wow! —expreso sorprendida—. Eso es genial Akane, debes ser muy buena.

—Eso creía —menciono desanimada sentándose.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto dejando la bandeja aun lado.

—Desde que llegue aquí he tratado de luchar pero… siempre me han vendido… cada vez. Creí ser fuerte y… —sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y su voz se tornó quebrada sin poder hablar.

De pronto Ukyo se levantó de la silla tumbándola— ¡No digas eso Akane! Tu eres una chica muy fuerte ¿de acuerdo? No te dejes vencer. Sé que has pasado por momento muy difíciles y, y que piensas que ya no puedes luchar, pero eso es falso —Akane solo miraba con grandes ojos comenzando a surgir en ella un valor perdido.

—Tu puedes Akane, tienes que volver a ser la misma que vi por primera vez en aquella habitación, la que decía no rendirse y salir de aquí ¿Escuchaste?

Akane volvió a sonreír radiante levantándose con la misma fuerza y valor — ¡Sí! Tienes razón, soy Akane Tendo artista marcial y no dejare que alguien más me haga sentir débil.

—Así se dice Akane —grito animosa riendo con alegría, contagiando igualmente a Akane.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —entro un confundido Ranma, sin embargo, quedo estático al escuchar la risa de Akane y al verla sonreír causo un nuevo latir en su corazón.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! Al fin pude actualizar. Gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios no me cansare de agradecerles. Por cierto sé que a muchos les sorprendió la entrada de Saffron, la verdad no planeaba algo especial, a excepción de la escena que ya leyeron. Espero no decepcionarlos, su presencia fue porque pensaba utilizar varios personajes de Rumiko y pensé utilizar este en esta ocasión, algo así como el invitado especial del capítulo.

Quise agregar esta escena final ya que creo que a pesar de que Akane es muy fuerte en todos los sentidos, cuando una persona pasa por muchos momentos difíciles de alguna manera te debilitas emocionalmente y físicamente, dejas de confiar en ti y el poder que usabas para luchar se desvanece, es por eso que vemos un cambio en la Akane normal que vemos en el manga o anime, tal vez por eso vean a una Akane más tranquila o "débil" no sé. Por eso decidí poner esta escena con Ukyo, para que de algún modo se recuperara. Pues aunque uno mismo se quiera dar ánimos, a veces no es suficiente y recaes.

Volviendo al tema de los comentarios, desde hace tiempo que no me dedico a contestarlos, por eso me quise tomar el tiempo para hacerlo esta vez:

 **gabymonkey98:** Hola, aquí está el capítulo espero y sea de tu agrado, me encantaría ver tu comentario. Espero y no pierdas la paciencia gracias por dedicarle un tiempo y leer. Saludos.

 **Vernica:** ¡Hola! Entiendo la escuela se vuelve algo tediosa a veces y no te deja tiempo, pero igualmente muchas gracias es un placer leer sus comentarios. Saludos.

 **Channy Saotome:** Saludos, muchas gracias, me alegro tanto que te guste. Cada vez que pierdo la inspiración leo sus comentarios y realmente me animan y me siento con el ánimo de seguir. Ya verás que tendrá pronto un final. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

 **Brillalola:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Realmente la relación de Ranma y Akane a pesar de ser muy extraña los dos se protegen mutuamente y quiero que eso quede muy claro en el fic que ante todos los dos estarán para ellos

 **vianey199815:** Hola. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y que digas que puedes imaginar las escenas con este fanfic me alegra mucho. Saludos.

 **Yossh:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, y yo agradezco tus comentarios, me alegra que pienses eso, me alaga en serio.

 **Camuchis:** Hola, gracias por su paciencia, leer sus comentario con su opinión me ayuda mucho, sabes que estás haciendo algo bien o en otros casos algo mal. Saludos.

 **Nabiki argentina:** Muchas gracias, a veces me resulta muy difícil y pienso que no describo muy bien, pero me alegra saber que pienses eso. Saludos.

 **Nancyricoleon:** Gracias, tratare de actualizar más seguido, aunque no prometo nada, por favor se paciente, saludos, es un placer leer sus comentario.

 **Sav21:** ¡Hola! Mucho misterio pero ya se resolverá muy pronto, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, los celos de Ranma son algo que no pueden faltar. De hecho Shinnosuke hará una aparición. Espero y te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Hola, muchas gracias. Saludos.

.

 **Sin mas por el momento, me despido.**


	15. Problemas

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 15: Problemas**

 **..**

 **.**

Las horas seguían corriendo y la labor de Ukyo comenzaba aparecer más tediosa. La joven Kuonji se paseaba de un lado a otro buscando ingredientes, cerrando y abriendo cada estante con un deje de preocupación, como si por arte de magia al abrirlos por tercera vez surgieran de la nada. Derrotada exhalo, apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

—Ukyo, ¿pasa algo? —se acercó Akane a preguntar.

—No sé lo que pasa, nuestros ingredientes deberían de estar abastecidos hoy… pero ya no hay suficientes.

—Esta mañana las chicas me avisaron que el camión no llego —comento Marie de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes, disfrazada de un adorable gato—, sin embargo, aseguraron que vendrían esta tarde.

—Esto es muy extraño —Ukyo se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa.

—Deberíamos hablarlo con Happosai —sugirió otra chica.

—Sí… —se demoró en contestar—. Akane y yo iremos, ustedes sigan improvisando, resolveremos esto.

.

Salieron de prisa de la cocina hacia la oficina principal— ¡Happosai! —entro de improviso, mas quedo con las palabras en la boca al notar la presencia de Ranma y Ryu deteniendo por los hombros a un abatido hombre, quien tenía marcas de lágrimas y un rostro lleno de temor frente al pequeño Happosai.

Akane asomándose por detrás de Ukyo observo en Ranma una extraña mirada, su seriedad ante una situación tan degradante le parecía intolerable.

— ¿Qué le hacen a ese hombre? —se adentró por completo, obteniendo la mirada sorprendida de todos. Rápidamente se encamino hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo que Ranma y Ryu lo soltaba por sentir la feroz aura de Akane. El hombre cayo de rodillas, pero la joven Tendo lo ayudo a levantarse.

— ¿Esta bien? —pregunto. A la vista de Akane parecía ser mayor, las leves arrugas en el rabillo del ojo y sus ocultas canas lo delataban. Al momento de acercarse, el hombre se limpio el rostro con su antebrazo asintiendo a la pregunta, no parecía ver malicia en sus ojos sino verdadera desesperación.

—Akane ¿Qué estás haciendo? —regaño Happosai.

—Lo mismo le pregunto.

—Este señor debe mucho dinero y en su irresponsabilidad ha tratado de escapar, así que solo lo ayudamos a buscar el camino para que pague sus deudas antes de irse —contesto Ryu con seriedad, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Esto no es correcto —hablo Akane.

—Akane es mejor regresar en otro momento —Ukyo la tomo del brazo pero la chica lo retiro bruscamente para que lo soltara.

—Gracias señorita —la voz temblorosa de aquel desconocido llego a los oídos de Happosai.

—Ranma, Ryu, llévenselo de aquí.

— ¡No, no! Espera Happosai —imploro el hombre forcejeando el agarre de los muchachos, pero fue inútil, sus talones fueron llevados a la salida.

— ¿Qué le van hacer? —Akane trato de seguirlos pero Ukyo la detuvo— ¡Ranma alto! ¡No te lo lleves! —pero el joven Saotome ni siquiera se giró, los ojos de Akane y de aquel hombre se encontraron transmitiendo su miedo, recordando inmediatamente cómo se había sentido ella.

—Akane me has quitado toda la diversión. No te preocupes el estará bien —dijo volviendo a su silla de cuero— ¿A que han venido?

—Es la cocina —intervino rápidamente Ukyo—, ya no hay los suficientes ingredientes para preparar los banquetes.

—Eso no puede ser, los suministros debieron llegar esta mañana.

—Ese es el problema, nunca llegaron —Happosai frunció el ceño tratando de entender pero no había explicación.

—Ve, y alcanza a Ranma —mando rápidamente a Ukyo, quedando solo con Akane.

—Akane Tendo —dijo con una seriedad que nunca llego a escuchar—, sé que es difícil, pero debes entender muchas cosas y dejar de meterte en nuestros asuntos. Ya no estás en tu hogar, este es un mundo diferente y riesgoso si no prestas atención ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese hombre hubiera sido peligroso?

—No puedo permitir que traten a una persona así frente a mí.

—Entonces para la próxima voltéate —ambos se observaron detenidamente.

—Me llamaste —entro Ranma junto a Ukyo, su voz parecía tener un tinte diferente.

—Contacta a alguno de los choferes que traen los suministros y tráelo aquí —su grave voz sonó mas rasposa en su garganta.

—Es media noche.

—No me importa —gruño Happosai. Ranma asintió y miro levemente a Akane, pero esta se giró cruzándose de brazos, por lo que se fue sin decir nada.

—Lo resolveremos, regresen a la cocina —Ukyo asintió y se llevó a Akane consigo.

.

Pasada una hora o tal vez más, Ranma trajo frente a los pies de Happosai al joven Zen, quien al verse en su presencia retrocedió de rodillas rápidamente.

—Señor Happosai —dijo con temor.

—Solo pude encontrarlo a él, los demás viven demasiado lejos —explico Ranma recargándose en la puerta, vigilando que nadie entrara.

—Zen, un placer verte.

—Y-yo no, no he hecho nada —tartamudeo.

—Y quien ha dicho eso. Pero ya que lo mencionas —lo tomo bruscamente del cuello—, ¿qué sucedió hoy? —gruño cerca de su rostro. El pobre chico paso saliva causando un vaivén en la nuez de su garganta.

—No sé de qué habla —desvió la mirada, Happosai lo soltó empujándolo.

— ¡Hablo del camión que no trajiste hoy!

—Yo no era el encargado —se defendió con temblorosa voz.

— ¿Me quieres hacer tonto?, ¿crees que no tenemos un registro? Hoy era tu turno.

—Hay un error, hace unos días entro un nuevo empleado y cambiamos días.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?! —dijo exaltado— Dime su nombre, ¡ahora! —dio un golpe en la mesa haciéndola crujir.

— ¡Mousse! —soltó de golpe—, es de origen chino.

Ranma y Happosai quedaron sorprendidos mirándose expectantes.

—Cologne —susurro Happosai.

.

Dejando libre al joven Zen, Ranma y Happosai quedaron solos en la oficina. Había un crudo silencio, la oficina había sido construida especialmente para que los ruidos de exterior no pudieran atravesar las paredes. Por lo que solo un leve retumbo y el murmureo de lo que era la música podían escucharse ante tal silencio.

— ¿Así que fue obra de Cologne? —se preguntó Ranma cruzado de brazos con una mano en la barbilla.

—Es obvio, debió meter a ese tal Mousse para que los camiones no llegaran al casino —comento Happosai prendiendo un puro.

—Eso quiere decir que todos están en la misma situación.

—Supongo —exhalo con pesadez sacando un espeso humo, esparciéndose por todo su alrededor hasta desaparecer.

— ¿Por qué lo está atacando así? ¿Qué le ha hecho viejo?

— ¿Qué? Nada, nada —hablo nervioso—. Seguramente se ha enamorado de mí y solo trata de llamar mi atención.

—No me haga reír —dijo burlón—. Ya hable en serio, lo único que está causando es poner en peligro a todos. Igual que su nieta Shampoo, debe estar loca, podría hacer algo peor.

Happosai asintió rendido—. Tal vez no sepas, pero Cologne ha hecho un tipo de mafia muy peligrosa.

—Y seguro hizo un estúpido trato con ella.

—No —se apresuró a decir.

—Entonces que oculta.

—Hace muchos años robe muchas cosas de gran valor de su aldea, joyas, tesoros —sus ojos brillaron al recordar esas épocas—, juro vengarse por cada daño causado. Un día llego aquí a pedirme que les pagara todo o me destruirían.

— ¡Entonces págueles!

—Lo he intentado pero es mucho dinero Ranma, es imposible. Un día llegó ofreciéndome un trato el cual rechace, pero… a ella no se le puede decir que no, y ahora quiere acabar conmigo —dijo angustiado.

— Y ¿Qué hará?

—No lo vez, ya empecé, con la llegada de más chicas y las nuevas reglas del casino comenzare a tener más ingresos —Ranma lo miro entre cerrando sus ojos, mirándolo con recelo.

— ¿Qué pasara con los suministros? No podemos quedarnos así.

—No —dijo con preocupación.

—Tendrá que cerrar hasta abastecer.

— ¡Eso nunca! No morirán de hambre. Podemos seguir.

—Le recuerdo que muchos vienen también por la gran habilidad de U-chan en la cocina, hace platillos muy buenos, en especial sus okonomiyakis, que son muy famosos por aquí.

— ¡Happosai! —interrumpió una de las empleadas.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora? —dijo con puchero en el rostro al borde del llanto.

—Las botellas de vino, sake, whisky, ¡todo! Se están acabando.

—¡No! —grito Happosai con lágrimas. Ranma rodó los ojos al verlo, aunque en el fondo la preocupación lo invadía igualmente.

.

— ¿Nunca había pasado? —pregunto Akane lavando los platos.

—No —decía apurada—. Te dije que algo extraño estaba pasando.

—Pues parece que están teniendo una crisis —Ukyo quedo quieta observando la silueta de Akane que seguía en su labor. La joven Kouji al igual que Ranma y Happosai comenzaba a temer por el casino.

.

Las 5 de la mañana y las puertas del casino Kichō-hin se han cerrado. Al fin todos los empleados se han reunido en el lobby completamente exhaustos.

—Pero que día —se quejó una de las chicas, siendo secundada por todos con un sonoro suspiro.

—Tienes razón —entro Happosai—. Sin embargo, hoy todos han hecho un buen trabajo, a pesar de las carencias que tuvimos ¡Estoy orgulloso! —sonrió mostrando su dentadura, poniendo sus brazos en jarra y brincando animoso al escritorio de la recepción.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, comenzándose animar el ambiente. Pero Akane, Ranma, Ukyo y Happosai sabían que este no era el final sino el principio de alguna desgracia.

—Bien, creo que todos merecemos un descanso. Vayamos a casa —hizo un ademan para que se retiraran—. Ustedes no —señalo a cuatro jóvenes al fondo. Una vez vacía la habitación, caminaron lentamente hacia Happosai.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Ukyo.

—Tenemos un problema.

—Creo que eso es obvio —contesto Ryoga.

—Si queremos que esto funcione y abrir esta tarde como es debido, tendrán que ir ustedes a cada almacén y asegurarse que suministren cada casino.

—Eso es imposible, Mousse debió registrar que si fueron entregados, no querrán abastecernos de nuevo, nos tacharan de mentirosos —intervino Ranma.

— ¿Quién es Mousse? —pregunto Akane.

—Eso no importa ahora querida Akane. No sé qué es lo que van a hacer pero tienen que, he depositado mi confianza en ustedes. Puede ser que Mousse no es el único que trabaje para Cologne y haya mas, aquí mismo en el casino.

—Claro, ahora si necesita nuestra ayuda, ¿no? —hablo Ryoga con un deje de molestia.

—Está bien, lo haremos —dijo decidida Ukyo.

Akane que se mantuvo al margen de la conversación al no entender muy bien que era exactamente lo que pasaba, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

—Yo también ayudare —sentencio.

—Agh, está bien —se quejó Ranma entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cabeza—. Ryoga y yo iremos a los almacenes de Chuo.

—No —detuvo el andar del joven—, tu iras con Akane.

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —protesto la joven Tendo. Al escucharla Ranma frunció el ceño por su queja.

—Sí, ¿por qué? Yo no quiero ir con niñas bobas en asuntos importantes —se cruzó de brazos sin verla.

— Ah, ¿sí? Pues yo no quiero estar al lado de un idiota egocéntrico, ¡abusador!

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! —grito al girarse para encararla.

—Me has escuchado —se acercó igual, subiendo el tono de voz.

— ¡Basta los dos! —grito también— He dicho que irán los dos y punto. Ryoga y Ukyo irán a Shibuya.

Ambos jóvenes se gruñeron con enojo, sus ojos parecían dilatarse, teniendo una lucha entre el color del mar y la tierra. Mientras que Ryoga y Ukyo se miraron incomodos ante las intensas auras que comenzaron a calentar la habitación.

—Se-señor Happosai, yo con gusto a-acompañaría a… a… A-Akane —hablo topando sus dedos índices con completo nerviosismo y tartamudeo. Akane que escucho su nombre giro sus ojos a los de él, sonrojándolo inmediatamente.

—No Ryoga —dijo fríamente Happosai—. Bueno ya resueltas las parejas, debo decir que no hay suficiente dinero para la gasolina de los autos —continuo dando las instrucciones—, así que un auto pasara por ustedes a las 7 am, los dejara en la estación y allí cada quien tomara su tren —ordeno, desconcertando a todos—. Ahora descansen lo que puedan —dijo por ultimo retirándose.

—Gracias Ryoga —se acercó Akane—, por tu ofrecimiento.

Ranma frunció más el ceño, sintiéndose ofendido— ¿Y por qué no te vas con él? ¡Eh!—reclamo cruzándose de brazos.

Akane iba a contestar ante su provocación pero quedo con las palabras en la boca al ser interrumpida por Ukyo.

—Es muy tarde es mejor irnos, vámonos —tomo el brazo de Akane arrastrándola a la salida.

— ¡Espera, aún no he terminado! —hablaba mientras era obligada a salir, al escucharla Ranma le saco la lengua con burla. Ante su atrevimiento, Akane aprovecho que Ukyo pasó cerca de una maceta que contenía una creciente palma, la tomo del delgado tallo, la alzo con una increíble fuerza y la lanzo directamente al cuerpo de Ranma. El objetivo dio en el blanco.

Ranma trato de detenerla, pero fue tarde, la maceta golpeo en su estómago y las verdes ramas picaron su rostro, se escuchó el eco de la maceta de barro romperse contra él. Sin aire por el duro golpe, Ranma se quejaba de dolor sentado en el suelo, oculto entre la frondosidad de la palma.

— ¡Ya verás Akane! —grito abriendo paso a su visión.

—Qué fuerte es —suspiro Ryoga sin dejar de ver la puerta por la que había desaparecido. El joven Saotome lo miro molesto.

—Ya vámonos —se levantó tambaleante sacudiendo la tierra y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

Las calles de Kabukicho se encontraban desoladas, el ajetreo de la noche había pasado a la tranquilidad de la madrugada, los olores ya no estaban, algunos letrero habían apagado sus luces, ya no había personas riendo y el sol parecía no querer salir aun, cediendo el poder del cielo a la luna, dejando ver la oscuridad de aquellos callejones aún más peligrosos.

—Vas a caer Happosai, yo me encargare —se escuchó una voz en aquella oscuridad.

.

Todos, más agotados de lo usual fueron directamente a sus habitaciones a dormir, excepto Akane quien seguía dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos del día, hasta que finalmente la venció el cansancio.

"Ella me pertenece y que le hagan daño sin ninguna razón me enfurece". Llego esa última frase a sus sueños.

Un sonido ensordecedor sobresalto a Akane saliendo de entre las cobijas, eran el molesto timbre de la alarma que daban las 6:45 am. Los tibios rayos del sol matutino se colaron por las ventanas lastimando los ojos de Akane.

—Agh, solo dormí una hora —se quejó cerrando los ojos cayendo de nuevo a su almohada.

— ¿Ya es hora? —se escuchó la somnolienta voz de Ukyo.

—Sí, hay que darnos prisa —sin mucho ánimo, ambas se levantaron.

Minutos más tarde el auto que Happosai había mandado estaba listo afuera del edificio, al igual que Ranma y Ryoga.

—Bu-buenos días Akane —saludo Ryoga, recibiendo el saludo y sonrisa de Akane. Al lado de él se encontraba Ranma bostezando sonoramente. Los cuatro subieron al autor yendo a su destino.

A través del espejo polarizado como pantalla de televisor, la joven Tendo quedo perdida en los movimientos del exterior. Los trabajadores caminaban de prisa para llegar a sus oficinas y demás ocupaciones, mientras que algunos alumnos de instituto se dirigían a sus clases, aquel montículo de personas esperando a la orilla del asfalto mirando con desespero sus relojes, contando cada segundo en la que aquella mano roja detenía su paso. Todo parecía moverse muy rápido, y para Akane este ambiente le parecían muy diferente al que experimentaba en la noche.

—Hemos llegado —aviso el chofer e inmediatamente los jóvenes bajaron.

—Pues bien, tomaremos el siguiente tren a Shibuya, así nos encargaremos de los negocios en esa zona y veremos en qué situación está —aconsejo Ukyo mirando el gran y colorido mural de rutas y horarios.

—Está bien —Ranma asintió—, nosotros veremos en los almacenes de Chuo. Pero el tren sale en un 30 minutos —chasqueo los dientes.

—Tenemos que irnos, el tren saldrá en minutos, vamos Ryoga —dijo apurada, comenzando a caminar.

—Yo puedo quedarme con Akane, ¿si quieres? —murmuro cerca de Ranma para que la chica no la escuchara.

—Piérdete —gruño.

—Ryoga, ven o te perderás —Ukyo regreso por el tomándolo del brazo, llevándolo a rastras.

— ¡Adiós Ryoga!, ¡suerte Ukyo! —grito Akane alegre en son de despedida. Ranma miro de reojo como despedía y le brindaba una sonrisa a Ryoga sintiendo un ardor en su interior, no espero más y comenzó a caminar. Sin que Akane se diera cuenta, se perdió entre las personas de la estación.

—Ustedes deben ser… —no término de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Ranma no estaba a su lado, giro buscando desesperadamente, sus ojos se movían muy rápido, en busca de aquella camisa roja, sin embargo, su vista solo chocaba con rostros desconocidos — ¿Ranma? —llamo en una ahogado murmuro. Empujada levemente por los hombros y con su corazón latiendo descontroladamente se dirigió a una banca cercana, tratando de controlarse.

"¿Qué me pasa?", llevo una mano justo en la zona del corazón. "Nunca había tenido esta sensación de angustia al no tener a alguien cerca…o, más bien a…"—, Ranma cerca —susurro agachando su rostro nublado por su flequillo.

— ¿Estoy muy cerca? ¿Quieres que me aleje? —escucho una desanimada voz. Rápidamente subió el rostro sintiendo frente a ella la presencia de quien había perdido.

—Ranma —le miro directamente a los ojos.

—Pues quien más, esperabas a otra persona —frunció el ceño y desviando su rostro a la derecha.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! Te esperaba a ti tonto. ¡Desapareciste!

—No sabía que te preocupara tanto, boba —cambio su cara por una más alegre y burlón, más propio de Ranma.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Ah, sí. Ten —extendió su mano donde colgaba una pequeña bolsa.

— ¿Qué es? —dijo con recelo.

—Solo ábrelo y deja de quejarte —Ranma tomo asiento a su lado abriendo una bolsa de cartón idéntica, al verlo Akane imito su acción—. Creí que tendrías hambre, no desayunaste nada.

Cuidadosamente saco un pequeño sándwich envuelto perfectamente en plástico, además de un pequeño jugo de naranja con popote. Akane miro con ternura aquel improvisado desayuno, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Gracias Ranma —dijo mirándolo. Ranma al notar que le sonreía exclusivamente a él, sintió un tibio calor en sus mejillas.

—Si —se limitó a decir, girando rápidamente para morder el sándwich.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, al igual que ciento de personas a su destino, solo se escuchan los tacones en aquel piso liso, murmullos y murmullos inentendibles, personas molestas, estresadas, felices, niños llorando, estudiantes riendo, adultos sin despegarse de su celular por juntas importantes, podías ver de todo en una simple estación de trenes. La multitud de gente entrando y saliendo de ellos, la ráfaga de aire que dejan al irse, junto a su estrepitoso sonido. La magnitud de Shinjuku hacia lucir pequeño a todos.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —pregunto Akane.

—A Ginza, un distrito de Chuo. No está muy lejos —dijo levantándose de la banca, dirigiéndose al largo anden al igual que Akane—. Allí esta uno de los almacenes que distribuye algunos alimentos directamente al casino de Shinjuku —explico.

—Entiendo —decía pensativa—.Y, ¿a cuántos tendremos que ir?

—Son solo tres, más otro de bebidas —aclaro mirando con detenimiento hacia las vías del tren.

—Sabes mucho de esto —hablo mirando así el mismo lugar, pero al escuchar un suspiro de Ranma volteo a verlo.

—Sí, llevo algún tiempo aquí —dijo desanimado. Akane iba hablar pero la estrepitosa llegada del tren interrumpió, sus cabellos se agitaron molestando en su rostro, trato de controlarlo pero parecía en vano. El viento ceso y pronto sintió una presión en su muñeca.

—Ven, no quiero que te pierdas de nuevo —le sonrió entrando por aquella pequeña puerta.

..

— ¡Esto es tu culpa Ryoga! Te dije que no era ese tren —regaño Ukyo, ambos se encontraba en medio de la gran zona de Akihabara. Ryoga confundido solo se frotaba la cabeza.

—Lo siento —sonrió.

El esplendor de la ciudad era increíble, aquellos altos edificios, con enormes ventanales reflejando el brillo del sol, las grandes pantallas y carteles, lleno de colores, dibujos y letras, además de la variedad de tiendas. Las personas tan dinámicas dando publicidad a sus locales, sintiéndose una energía diferente. Las calles se encontraban llenas, causando que levemente Ukyo y Ryoga fueran empujadas, pues se encontraban en medio de las líneas blancas del cruce.

Siendo casi obligados a caminar cruzaron hacia el otro lado de la calle, sin saber a dónde ir.

—Por acá —camino Ryoga.

—Ni loca te sigo. Tu ven para acá —con rudeza lo tomo de su pañoleta evitando que caminara más.

—Yo los conozco —hablo una persona desconocida—, son amigos de Ranma ¿cierto? —ambos se quedaron en silencio ante su presencia.

..

Las puertas del tren se abrieron dejando salir a sus apurados pasajeros, a excepción Ranma y Akane que bajaron con tranquilidad.

—Sígueme —Akane trataba de seguir los rápidos pasos de Ranma pasando entre la multitud.

Caminando por varias calles se encontraron frente al gran edificio de "Matsuya"—oficinas y almacenes de comida—. Podían sentir como el sol comenzaba a calentar sus cuerpos al quedarse quietos por algunos minutos en la baqueta del edificio. Con una mano cubriendo sus ojos de los rayos del sol, Akane recorrió el edificio hasta llegar al claro cielo, soltando un suspiro para relajar sus nervios. Sin esperar más atravesaron las puertas de cristal entrando a una lujosa recepción, las blancas paredes con toques verdes combinado con decorativo follaje de plantas en sus respectivas macetas situadas estratégicamente en las esquinas, hacían lucir la debida pureza del lugar.

—Buenos días, quiero hablar con su superior —hablo Ranma con la recepcionista.

—No puede atender a nadie en este momento.

—Pues tendrá que atendernos a nosotros, es un asunto urgente —contesto perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente.

—Ya le dije que no se puede —el tono de voz de la joven sonó más firme.

—Por favor, es realmente urgente —se interpuso Akane, empujando a Ranma—. Además, creo que no es conveniente que la reputación de este lugar quede manchada, cuando sus clientes se enteren que sus pedidos están dejando de llegar a sus negocios repentinamente—la chica hablaba con la sutiliza heredada de su hermana Nabiki.

— ¿Me están amenazando? Es mejor que se retiren o llamo a seguridad.

— ¡Saotome Ranma! —llamo una voz tras él—, alumno de Happosai.

— ¿Quién es usted? —giro para verle de frente.

—No me conoces pero yo a ti si, eres amigo de Ukyo Kounji —explicaba mientras caminaba hacia ellos, su larga cabellera atada en una coleta, se mecía de un lado a otro. Y su traje masculino acentuaba su menudo cuerpo, que a simple vista lucia femenino.

—Pregunte quien eres.

—Soy Konatsu, jefe de este almacén.

—Debemos hablar con usted, por favor —hablo Akane caminando delante de Ranma.

—Claro, si una linda chica me lo pide con tal amabilidad, con gusto —le sonrió. Ranma solo hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Por aquí —extendió su mano mostrando el camino, ambos jóvenes comenzaron su marcha junto a Konatsu a su oficina.

—Deberías ser más amable con las mujeres, Ranma —murmuro por debajo para no ser escuchada.

Konatsu entro a la oficina quitándose el saco para colgarlo en el perchero. Y sin disimulo ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando la zona del pecho.

—Y tampoco con los hombres —rio Konatsu, sentándose frente a su escritorio. La oficina era claramente iluminada por los rayos del sol. Al tener grandes ventanales como paredes.

—Lo-lo siento —tartamudeo incomoda—, es que, tu… bueno… —exhalo con pesadez, cayendo a la silla.

— ¡Pero claro! —golpeo el puño en la palma de su mano—, ahora te recuerdo, eres ese amigo raro de U-chan.

—Lo mismo digo, no hay mucha diferencia —dijo burlón.

Ranma frunció el ceño—. Esa maldición se ha ido, así que no la vuelvas a mencionar —gruño molesto.

—Una maldición, claro ¿Y no se te ha quedado alguna maña? —sonrió de medio lado acomodando algunos archivos de su escritorio.

— ¿Que tratas de decir? Yo siempre he sido un hombre.

—Por favor señores, hemos venido a tratar un tema serio —hablo Akane tratando de controlar la situación.

—Es cierto, pues bien ¿Que sucede? —pregunto poniendo sus codos sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Has contratado nuevo personal en tu almacén? —Ranma pareció tomar una postura más seria.

—No, claro que no —dijo mirándolo a los ojos, la habitación se llenó de un silencio.

—No mientas.

—No lo estoy haciendo ¿Que ganaría yo? —subió los hombros restándole importancia.

—El cargamento al casino Kabukicho debió llegar ayer por la mañana, y no fue así. Hablamos con tu empleado Zen. Nos dijo que había un nuevo hombre llamado Mousse de origen chino trabajando aquí, que él sería el nuevo encargado de llevarlos.

— ¡Que terrible! —se sorprendió al escucharlo—. Pero ese nombre jamás lo he escuchado.

—Es por eso que tiene que enviar otro cargamento —pidió Akane.

—Eso quisiera señorita, pero, es imposible —se levantó de su sitio, caminando hacia el ventanal—. Ya fueron enviados, si hacemos otro cargamento tendremos un desequilibrio, además de que tendrían que pagarlo de nuevo.

—Pero eso no es responsabilidad de nosotros —camino Ranma hacia él—. Es error de tu empresa.

—Nuestro camión fue enviado, que no haya llegado es otra cosa —giro para ver a ambos. Akane a su derecha sentada frente a su escritorio, y de pie Ranma a un metro de él.

—Eso es injusto.

—Así son los negocios —giro de nuevo dándoles la espalda, observando las calles desde lo alto, como un susurro podía escuchar los ruidos de la ciudad.

— ¡Espera! —Konatsu la miro de reojo—, para estar como recibido tuvieron que haber firmado, hacer el reporte de envió con la firma de quien se reciba, ¿no? —Akane se puso de pie, para que sus palabras tomaran más firmeza—. Si esos papeles no están firmados correctamente, quiere decir que no fue recibido. Por lo tanto se puede reclamar.

—Eres astuta, así es, esas son las políticas. Tendré que ir a buscarlos y veremos que sucede —Konatsu se dirigió a la salida.

—Bien pensado —sonrió Ranma siendo correspondido.

—Aquí están —entro el joven Konatsu después de unos minutos, revisando unas carpetas en su mano —. Efectivamente, no tiene la firma oficial, como los otros reportes, solo un extraño garabato —puso la carpeta sobre la mesa para que pudieran ver su contenido.

— ¿Así que...? —Akane le miro expectante.

Konatsu sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes—. El envió llegará antes de que abran.

—Muchas gracias —se alegró Akane mirando con un brillo en los ojos a Konatsu, para después ver a Ranma, quien la miro asintiendo.

Después de al fin poder resolver el problema, Ranma y Akane suspiraron aliviados, fue así como comenzaron a caminar a la salida— ¡Envíale mis saludos a Ukyo! —escucharon gritar al joven.

—Y ahora, ¿a dónde? —pregunto Akane respirando el aire fresco después de salir del edificio. Escuchando de nuevo los ruidos de la ciudad, como si sus oídos se hubieran destapado.

—Hay un almacén que brinda comida como pesado y mariscos, iremos allá y después otro de frutas y verduras, es un buen lugar y por ultimo existe un pequeño puerto que exporta bebidas desde una isla, gobernada por un niño.

— ¿Un niño? ¿Pero en qué raro mundo vives Ranma? —le miro extrañada sin esconder su sonrisa.

—No has visto nada.

Ya era más del medio día y el sol estaba en su máximo punto, cuando Ranma y Akane salieron satisfechos con la afirmativa respuesta del puerto Sakana-umi para abastecer los suministros de mariscos en el casino Kabukicho. El dúo había convencido al viejo señor Sato, usando el mismo argumento, ya que la situación fue exactamente igual.

—Ese tal Mousse no es muy listo —se burló Ranma sintiendo la brisa del mar en su rostro.

—Sin embargo, es obvio que hay alguien detrás de todo esto —reflexiono Akane tomando de nuevo el largo camino al centro de Ginza.

El joven Saotome se quedó callado esperando que se disiparan los pensamientos de Akane, y no tratara de llegar a una conclusión posiblemente correcta, después de todo ¿Por qué debería enterarse de la delicada situación por la que estaban pasando? Se dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Ella tenía sus propios problemas.

..

En unos minutos se encontraban de nuevo en la estación de trenes que los llevaría un poco más alejados del centro, a un lugar mucho más tranquilo. Después de unos minutos de viaje, el tren se detuvo en una pequeña parada, donde bajaron rápidamente, y el tren volvió a tomar su camino dejando una oleada de polvo. A su alrededor podía verse varias hectáreas de sembradíos. El aire puro de campo se respiraba llenando sus pulmones, las ráfagas de viento con los cálidos rayos de sol lo hacían un día perfecto. Y a lo lejos incluso se escuchaban las aves cantar y el rose de las ramas de los arboles invadía el lugar creando una atmosfera pacífica.

—Es allí —señalo Ranma una cabaña a lo lejos, bastante grande con algunos graneros en la parte de atrás.

— ¡Vaya! Qué bonito lugar —ambos caminaban por el camino de tierra escuchando crujir las pequeñas piedras bajo sus pies.

De pronto Ranma diviso algo enorme corriendo hacia ellos a larga distancia y con una velocidad increíble, de un segundo a otro el joven tomo en sus brazos el cuerpo de Akane brincado hacia un árbol.

— ¿Pero qué es eso? —miro hacia abajo sorprendida.

—Es Katsunishiki —contesto sin soltarla pegándola más a su cuerpo—, es la mascota de Akari.

El enorme cerdo de color blanco soltaba sonoros bufidos, comenzado a empujar el árbol con sus patas. El tronco empezó a temblar bruscamente haciendo que Ranma perdiera el equilibrio, por lo que soltó a Akane dejándola en la rama.

—Sostente fuerte —ordeno saltando ágilmente a unos metros lejos del cerdo. Akane obedeció, aferrándose al tronco.

— ¡Ven!, ¡ven aquí! —grito llamando la atención del animal, dejo de golpear el árbol y corrió ahora hacia él.

— ¡Alto Katsunishiki! es un amigo —se interpuso una chica en su camino deteniéndolo bruscamente, todo su alrededor se llenó de polvo. El cerdo pareció fruncir el ceño molesto, pero al ver la dulce sonrisa de la chica se tranquilizó, abalanzándose a ella en un abrazo. Ranma y Akane miraba la escena confusos.

— ¿Tu eres Akari, la novia de Ryoga? —preguntó Ranma.

— ¡Novia de Ryoga! —grito Akane desde el árbol.

—Así es, tu eres su amigo, Saotome Ranma —contesto parándose y sacudiendo sus ropas llenas de tierra. Viendo que todo se había calmado Akane dio un ágil salto aterrizando perfectamente en el piso, caminando hacia los jóvenes.

—Ha ocurrido un problema.

— ¡¿Ryoga está en peligro?! —expreso alarmada.

—No, él está bien, creo.

—Hola, soy Akane Tendo —se presentó formalmente la joven, inclinándose un poco, sin esconder su dulce sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto soy Akari Unryu, siguiente descendiente de estas tierras de cultivo —contesto igual de animada, parecían tener la misma radiante personalidad—. Pero díganme ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Fue así que nació la misma conversación antes sostenida con el joven Konatsu, los tres jóvenes más el cerdo entraron a la rustica casa, teniendo más comodidad. Los suaves tañados de madera, y su estilo rustico era perfecto, incluso el olor de la madera aun podía sentirse. Los cuadros colgados en las paredes y las fotos de las repisas le daban un toque muy familiar.

—Claro que estoy dispuestos a ayudarlos —sentencio Akari dulcemente—, esta temporada hemos tenido muy buenos frutos, están de suerte —ambos jóvenes sonrieron tras la noticia.

—Sobre ese hombre que mencionan —llevo una mano a su barbilla—, hace unos días Katsunishiki atrapo a un intruso, pero escapo. No supimos quién era, tal vez…

—Seguro fue él.

—Aunque no entiendo Akari, dices que es un negocio familiar, ¿cómo ese tal Mousse se apodero del cargamento? —analizo Akane.

—Creo que eso lo puedo explicar yo —entro un hombre de avanzada edad.

— ¿Abuelo?

—Ayer encontré a un joven, me dijo que acaba de llegar de china y que no tenía dinero. Se miraba muy mal, además de que estaba hablando con una roca —todos le miraron extrañados—. Por lo que decidí ayudarle de alguna forma, así que, él entregaría los pedidos y yo le pagaría por su servicio.

—Abuelo, eso fue muy amable de tu parte, pero…

—No puede confiar en la gente así como así —regaño Ranma.

—Ten más respeto a tus mayores Ranma —reprendió Akane—, por lo menos ahora entendemos como sucedió.

Aclarado todo, Ranma y Akane se despedían a lo lejos de la familia Unryu. El alto sol de la tarde y el claro cielo azul iluminaba cada lugar de la granja, alimentando la vegetación. El viento soplo más susurrando una despedida.

—Adiós, espero verlos pronto —grito Akari despidiéndolos con la mano en alto. Saludo que correspondió Akane de igual forma.

..

Los cansados pies de Akane y Ranma volvieron a pisar la estación de Ginza. Cada paso parecía más pesado que el anterior, sus estómagos rugían rogando por alimento, pero su día no había acabado aun.

—Bien, solo sigue…

— ¿Ranma Saotome? —interrumpió un hombre de traje—, se me ha encomendado venir por usted —extendió una carta frente al chico. Con recelo Ranma tomo la carta leyéndola inmediatamente.

—Es de… ¿cómo lo supo? —murmuro para si en voz baja. Sus expectantes ojos miraron a aquel hombre, quien era ligeramente más alto que él y utilizaba un elegante traje negro.

—Por favor acompáñeme —hablo con un tono educado, señalando el auto justo en frente de la salida de la estación.

—Ranma, ¿qué pasa?

—Iremos a Akihabara.

— ¡Akihabara! Pero, ¿que pasa con lo demás?

—No puedo dejarla esperando, vamos —comenzó a caminar a la blanca camioneta.

"'Dejarla', ¿habla de una chica?", comenzó a caminar sintiendo un extraño malestar.

Después de varios minutos de viaje llegaron a las calles de Akihabara que brillaba con el sol de la tarde, al salir del auto Akane subió la vista hacia el cielo tapando sus ojos de los rayos luz, visualizando así el gran edificio frente a ella y el vivaz cartel de bienvenida al karaoke "Kataho".

— ¿Un Karaoke? —susurro Akane, Ranma camino delante de ella sin detenerse, atravesando las puertas de cristal. La elegante recepción se encontraba vacía, por lo que siguió por unas escaleras al final de la habitación. Al subir se encontró con una hilera de puertas, cada una con un número plateado, y al final, otra escalera con pocos peldaños. Rápidamente y sin ninguna duda se dirigió hacia allá.

Antes de abrir la puerta de vidrio polarizada escucho las risas y cantos muy conocidas para él, inmediatamente entro, sorprendiendo a los habitantes.

— ¡Al fin llegaste! —grito animada una mujer.

—Mamá.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, lectores de fanfiction? Quiero mencionar que hace un año y dos meses, un 24 junio fue publicado el primer capítulo de este fanfic. No puedo expresar lo agradecida que estoy por aceptar esta historia y su apoyo después de tanto tiempo. Esa primera persona que leyó y comento dándome una oportunidad. Debo decir que no sabía si iba a funcionar, sin embargo, estamos aquí. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Siento que he perdido la pista del fanfic, tal vez sea por el tiempo que pasa entre cada actualización y los tiempos en los que empiezo a escribir, por lo que no he podido avanzar como quisiera. Concuerdo con tu opinión Yossh, antes de publicarlo lo dude muchísimo. Gracias por tu comentario, me anima que confíes en mí, daré lo mejor.

Espero lograr volver al curso que tenía y poder volver con más capítulos, un poco más extensos y actualizaciones cada dos semanas.

Gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior:

Sav21, Guest, nancyricoleon, vianey199815, monserrathmartinez, ivarodsan, AbiTaisho, ivarodsan, Yossh.

.

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido.**


	16. Determinación

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 16: Determinación**

 **..**

 **.**

El retumbido del interior ahora era más fuerte, podía escuchar las vibraciones bajo sus talones, la mitad de las paredes eran rodeadas por grandes ventanales que captaban como fotografía el centro de Akihabara. Rápidamente los ojos de Ranma se posaron en los dos jóvenes detrás de su madre; Ryoga, dando ánimos al canto de Ukyo que con micrófono en mano cantaba las letras de la pantalla que cintilaba colores, vasos de refrescos en la mesa de centro y platos de comida parecía ser una típica salida de amigos a un Karaoke, con excepción de que para Ranma no era un momento de diversión.

— ¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí? —reprendió Ranma.

—Ran-chan no seas aguafiestas —se quejó Ukyo por el micrófono retumbando su voz por toda la habitación.

—Ukyo date prisa, es mi turno —grito el joven Hibiki alzando su vaso.

Mientras los tres compañeros discutían Nodoka centro sus ojos en Akane, quien quedo sorprendida ante la presencia de aquella mujer.

—Hola, mucho gust…

—Oh, ¡tú debes ser Akane Tendo! Pero que linda eres —se acercó entusiasta pasando sus manos en las mejillas de la joven con delicadeza.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pero que suerte tiene mi hijo —continuo Nodoka sin prestar atención a la pregunta—. No sabes el gusto que me da y la ilusión de ser pronto abuela, a este paso creí que Ranma nunca se casaría.

Tal comentario desencajo totalmente el rostro de Akane comenzándose a sonrojar apresuradamente.

—Pero díganme ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—A-abuela, casarse —tartamudeaba, sintió como un balde de agua le caía encima, los gritos y la música causada por sus ahora considerados nuevos amigos la hacían delirar más— ¿Boda? —exclamo con voz temblorosa.

—Boda —murmuro Ranma girándose lentamente.

—Señora Nodoka, ¿acaso está aprobando mi compromiso con Ranma? —salió al frente Ukyo.

—Pero que graciosa Ukyo —sonrió dulcemente—. De que otra boda hablaría si no la de Ranma y Akane. Tu padre me contó todo.

—Ese viejo —gruño Ranma empuñando las manos.

—Creo que hay una confusión, señora Saotome —trato de excusarse Akane.

—Oh mi niña no me digas señora, de ahora en adelante seremos familia.

Un rostro desencajado y sonrojado reía con un deje de nerviosismo.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto mamá —se acercó tratando de aparentar seriedad— ¿Por qué me has llamado?

—Tienes razón hijo pero seguiremos con este tema más tarde, no creas que voy a olvidar la promesa de un Saotome. Por favor, Ryoga —señalo el monitor colgado en la pared. El chico asintió entendiendo que debía ser apagado.

—Ukyo y Ryoga me han contado, además de la visita de tu padre apenas ayer mismo.

Ranma frunció en entrecejo poniendo suma atención a su progenitora.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo conozco la existencia de Cologne y de lo peligrosa que puede ser —se encaminó hacia el sillón tomando asiento con gran delicadeza teniendo la espalda firme y con las manos en su regazo.

—Pero ellas vivían en China, en el pueblo de las amazonas —Ranma y los demás imitaron a Nodoka. Sentándose en el sillón de terciopelo rojo frente a ella.

—Así es… cuando tú apenas eres un niño y tú padre se fue contigo en brazos, yo quede devastada, sabía que tenía que fortalecer mi carácter para cuando llegara el momento de tenerlo frente a mí, —Ranma trago en seco al entender que se refería a su promesa de realizar el seppuku—, tome mis ahorros que escondí de Genma he hice un viaje a China, a la tierra de las Amazonas específicamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de eso? —comento molesto su hijo.

—Eso ahora ya no importa —bajo su mirada por unos segundos—. No me aceptaron fácilmente, pero logre resistir y ser fuerte, Cologne fue quien me dio hospedaje, era una anciana muy respetada, fuerte, decidida… vengativa.

—Te hizo algo malo mamá —se apresuró a decir.

—Oh no, eso nunca, pero… mucho antes de que yo llegara era obvio que Cologne buscaba algo que la tribu no le daba, había rumores que el joven con quien se había casado la abandono para irse con otra mujer. Odiaba a los hombres, creía que todos eran iguales, mujeriegos, mentirosos, que se aprovechaban de las mujeres solo para tenerlas a sus pies. Poco tiempo después cansada de todo, incluso de aquellos hombres que osaban ir a la tribu a pelar con sus habitantes, se fue.

Varias amazonas se fueron con ella, poco después su bisnieta. Quería conquistar el mundo, demostrar que las mujeres son mejor y que los hombres solo son juguetes desechables.

—Pero que triste —murmuro los labios de Akane—, en ella solo se encuentra el rencor de una traición. No lo merecía.

—Happosai ahora es una de sus víctimas. Cuando jóvenes ese ahora viejecillo iba a la aldea a destruir todo, solo por alguna de las prendas íntimas —meneo la cabeza con cansancio, ninguno pareció sorprendido de la extraña afición del maestro, a excepción de Akane que parecía sorprendida—. Era muy sabido que aquellas mujeres guardaban secretos y tesoros inimaginables, desde técnicas de lucha invencibles, hasta espejo que te hacia volver al pasado.

—Y Happosai robo todo.

Nodoka asintió—. Si, así es, la gran mayoría. Era obvio que Cologne no quedaría de brazos cruzados, todo ese odio se fue acumulando.

—Y ahora que creo este tipo de mafia, quiere que paguen —dijo Ukyo, Nodoka asintió.

—Ella piensa que está ayudando a todas esas jovencitas solo por darles trabajo, pero solo las saca de sus hogares para llevarlas a un mundo muy cruel.

— ¿Qué quiere decir, señora Nodoka? ¿Qué es lo que esa tal Cologne hace realmente? —pregunto Akane un poco alterada.

—Está involucrada con la mafia china, suele decirle Triadas, por lo que se ella maneja el tráfico ilegal, de productos, incluso personas. Ella recluta a chicas para que trabajen en sus restaurantes y casinos, tiene diferentes negocios, donde secretamente ofrece a sus chicas y algunos más "legales" como los Kyabakura.

—Pero que horror —lo joven Tendo se llevó una mano a los labios.

—Cuando encontró a Happosai y supo que de alguna manera él también había formado un negocio, vio su oportunidad.

—Es por eso que Happosai esta tan desesperado —hablo por primera vez Ryoga—. Desde hace tiempo parece que ha cambiado.

—Tienes razón, antes parecía que el dinero abundaba a Happosai, pero ahora…

"Por eso me dijo lo de las estrategia de traer más chicas, y a Akane", miro sobre su hombre a la joven a su lado, parecía ver preocupación en sus grandes ojos marrones y expresivos, sin embargo su rostro lucia más pálido, su corazón se estrujaba con cada observación.

En su mente pasaron todos esos momentos desde que la encontró en aquel callejón, como lucho en aquel cuarto para escapar, como resistía cada dolorosa situación, golpes físicos y emocionales.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, antes de que acabe con todos—se paró rápidamente, posando todas las miradas en él.

— Pero, ¿cómo? —imito su acción el joven Hibiki.

—No-no lo sé, pero… no podemos dejarlo, al final todos estamos siendo afectados—empuño sus manos con fuerza.

—Oh, mi hijo es tan varonil —Nodoka lo miraba desde su asiento con sus ojos cristalinos.

"¿En qué lio me he metido?", pensaba angustiada Akane, mirando sus manos, aun tenia las heridas de los vidrios en su palma. Pronto sintió una mirada, inmediatamente subió la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos azules, no había duda que Ranma había heredado los bellos ojos de su madre; Nodoka al verse descubierta tan solo sonrió.

—Ran-chan, ¿qué es lo que…? —Ukyo iba a comenzar a hablar pero fue abruptamente interrumpida con la entrada de un hombre.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! —entro gritando Genma Saotome, no fue cuando vio la mirada intimidante de su esposa que la sonrisa se fue de su rostro— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo nervioso.

— ¡Tu! —Ranma lo miro desafiante. Genma solo pudo retroceder hasta que lo tomo del cuello de su camisa—. Te la has pasado huyendo como un total cobarde —gruño.

—Creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco —intercedió Nodoka, tomo un pequeño control de la mesa oprimiendo un botón rojo. Sin pasar un minuto tocaron a la puerta, una chica y un joven hombre entraron cortésmente usando Yukatas—. Traigan otra botella y la comida, por favor —ordeno sonriente, ambos jóvenes se inclinaron un poco asintiendo para después salir.

—Genma, hijo, tomen asiento —señalo el sillón donde antes estaban, poco a poco Ranma soltó el agarre y retrocedió.

—Deben estar muriendo de hambre, pero mira que delgada estas hija —Nodoka tomo la mano de Akane para que sintiera su apoyo, sonriéndole de nuevo.

"Me recuerda mucho a Kasumi", Akane sonrió de igual manera. Ranma miro la escena de las dos mujeres sintiendo cierta inquietud en su interior.

—Muchas gracias, señorada Nodoka, pero es mejor continuar con este asunto, el casino de Happosai puede estar en peligro y por lo tanto todos los que trabajan allí, no quiero que suceda algo malo —sin soltar sus manos Akane miro con determinación los nobles ojos de Nodoka.

—Eres una mujer muy fuerte Akane, sin embargo, debes procurar tu bienestar —acuno su rostro. De pronto la joven Tendo sintió una pequeña y cálida presión en sus hombros, Ryoga y Ukyo habían colocado sus manos en ella sonriendo.

—Akane, vamos a resolver esto —animo Ukyo.

—Ju-juntos —sonrió nervioso el joven Ryoga.

Fuera de ese pequeño círculo Ranma y Genma observaban la escena —. Se han hecho bueno amigos ¿no?

"Tonta, ¿porque después de todo sigues pensando en todos los demás menos en ti? Es mi culpa que este aquí y...", con cada palabra parecía tensar más su mandíbula, frunció el entrecejo y sin poder más salió repentinamente de la habitación.

Al oír azotar la puerta todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos mirando hacia aquella dirección,

"Ranma"

—Iré a buscarlo —se apresuró a decir Ukyo, sin embargo fue detenida por Nodoka.

—Creo que es deber de Akane, como su prometida —la chica que aún seguía absorta en dirección a la salida giro su rostro inmediatamente, abrió sus labios dispuesta a hablar, pero solo asintió decidida.

—Akane —llamo Ukyo al ver a la menor de las Tendo abrir la puerta—. Si vas… estas aceptando ser su prometida —comenzaba a suceder lo que nunca imagino—, y yo, ¡yo no quiero que pase eso!

Akane la miro sobre su hombro, su voz se había apagado y ahora solo era guiada por lo que sentía, no entendía el extraño comportamiento de quien pensó era su amiga, ni siquiera entendía su propio comportamiento, solo quería ir tras él, saber que era lo que pasaba por su misteriosa mente, quería conocerlo. Estaba decidida a expandir el pequeño mundo en el que hace apenas una semana vivía, donde solo existía su familia, el Dojo, y su futuro escolar.

No dijo nada y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.

Akane corrió por el pasillo cuando de pronto un mesero salió de una de las puertas laterales chocando levente pero tirando la bandeja de vasos medio vacíos, uno de ellos cayendo en su blusa.

—Lo siento, déjame ayudarte —dijo apresuradamente mientras se agachaba a juntarlos torpemente.

—E-está bien, vaya tras él —sonrió el joven de castaños ojos, Akane levanto el rostro mirando confundida mientras que él le mostraba una sonrisa. Asintió apenada y salió corriendo.

"Vaya tras él", resonó. Bajo por las escaleras hacia la recepción mirando a cada rincón y por último la puerta de salida. Acelero el paso encontrándose con las ruidosas calles de Akihabara. Rápidamente llamo su atención un punto rojo alejándose, escondido entre la multitud.

— ¡Ranma! —reconociendo el llamado, el joven giro para ver como una silueta venia hacia él.

—Estás loca porque vienes así —dijo al tenerla frente a el—. Acaso no puedo alejarme un minuto cuando ya estas metida en problemas —en su voz se identificaba un deje de enojo.

— ¡Tú estás loco! ¿Por qué saliste así? —frunció el ceño molesta. Las personas alrededor solo los miraban de reojo al pasar a su lado.

— ¡No grites, boba!

— ¡Tu no me grites, idiota!

— ¡Yo no te estoy gritando! —pronto sintieron un par de ojos mirándolos a lo lejos, un hombre vestido de policía se acercaba lentamente a ellos—. Vamos —la tomo de la mano firmemente perdiéndose entre la multitud.

— ¿Qué te sucedió en tu ropa? —Akane le miro confundida, cuando el giro levemente apuntando a su blusa.

—Oh, un accidente.

—Seguramente te dicen mucho esto, pero eres muy torpe, boba.

—Agh… eres un… —tiro de su mano bruscamente para soltarse de Ranma. Justo cuando iba a darle un golpe para mandarlo a volar si era posible, el joven Saotome se giró deteniendo su acción.

—Vuelve.

—Tú no puedes decirme que hacer —se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien has lo que quieras —frunció el ceño siguiendo su camino.

—Tu madre está preocupada por ti —menciono antes de que alejara más.

—Entonces vuelve y dile que estoy bien.

— ¿Por qué siempre te alejas? —fue tras el antes de perderlo.

—Tú tienes que comer algo, debes estar muy débil, deja de esforzarte tanto —dijo entre dientes—. Y yo, yo debo de arreglar un asunto.

"¿Él, él está preocupado por mí?", se preguntó.

—También debes comer algo —Ranma no se detenía, por lo que tenía que caminar más rápido—. Iré contigo —sentencio.

— ¿Por qué eres tan terca? —se giró topándose de bruces con el cuerpo de Akane. Inmediatamente sintió un color en sus mejillas y volvió su caminata adentrándose a uno de los callejones de Akihabara.

— ¿Creí que querías estar alejada de mí, no? —bramo.

Akane lo miro sorprendida, su rostro se ensombreció por la escasa luz del sol que se introducía entre los grandes edificios, mas no paso un segundo cuando en su rostro plasmo una expresión de enojo.

— ¡Realmente que no te entiendo! —grito—, en un segundo estas bien y al otro eres un completo idiota. Sabes si es cierto, ¡estoy harta!, harta de ti, harta de Happosai, harta de tantos problemas. Y yo como idiota siendo manipulada como se les da su regalada gana.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué no te vas?!

— ¡Eso intente! ¡Todo este tiempo!, pero un pervertido me vendió para su conveniencia de atarme a una deuda interminable y un idiota en quien confié me traiciono.

—Yo no te traicione.

—Y como le llamas al hecho de estar mintiéndome todo este tiempo.

— ¡Solo quería protegerte! —exclamo golpeado el muro de concreto—. Pero… —sus nudillos se tiñeron de rojo y pequeños residuos de concreto caían lentamente—, no sé cómo —dijo en un débil susurro.

Akane se quedó quieta en su lugar y un nudo en su garganta se formó, trato de deshacerlo pasando saliva, pero fue inútil.

—Ranma… —susurro. Toda aquella aura de batalla se desvaneció, todo pareció volver a la realidad, ya no se sentía apartada en un mundo silencioso donde se gritaban sin esconder sus sentimientos, ahora los ruidos de la ciudad tomaron protagonismo por el silencio de ambos. El sonido de los autos, las pisadas de las personas, sus murmullos, incluso el sonido del viento.

—Te llevare de vuelta al karaoke, vamos —continuo sin mirarla.

— ¿Y después? —lo miro de perfil subiendo ligeramente el rostro, sin embargo, él solo mantenía una mirada seria hacia el frente.

—Volverás con Ryoga y Ukyo a Kabukicho. Y yo… —miro de reojo hacia Akane pero al notar su insistente mirada la volvió al frente rápidamente tensando su cuerpo de inmediato—, yo llegare más tarde.

Lentamente Akane giro su vista al frente imitando a Ranma, caminando en silencio hasta llegar de nuevo a las puertas del Karaoke Kataho.

—Sube —ordeno Ranma—, no me iré hasta asegurarme que has entrado —la miro de frente, mostrándose firme.

—Está bien —dijo a regañadientes, ingresando al edificio. No fue hasta que la perdió de vista tras el cristal que Ranma partió, redirigiendo su rápido caminar.

...

Ranma volvió a tomar camino a la estación para regresar a Shinjuku, en poco más de una hora se encontraba ya de nuevo en el barrio de Kabukicho, adentrándose en sus callejones, yendo más al norte, donde lo locales de los grupos de Yakuzas se ubicaban junto con el territorio de la mafia china. Y seguramente donde se encontraba Cologne.

El ajetreo de la noche ni sus luces relucían aun, todo parecía un barrio normal el cual nadie pensaría que en la oscuridad de la noche se transformaba en un lugar de misterio. Caminando entre la gente llego al frente del Kyabakura Neko Hanten, la combinación del negro con las luces de neón rojas se encontraban apagadas aun, sin embargo, a su alrededor se notaba un aura diferente.

A unos metros un hombre vestido como civil normal miraba de reojo a Ranma, el joven Saotome noto sus fugaces miradas pero lo ignoro adentrándose por las puerta polarizada.

Al entrar se encontró en un pasillo con una tenue luz, a su lado izquierdo se ubicaba un mostrador con dos chicas vestidas con un ligero escote.

—Buenas tardes, en este momento no estamos en servicio, pero si se le ofrece algo en especial podemos ayudarlo —dijo amablemente junto a un tono seductor.

—Busco a Cologne.

Rápidamente la otra chica salió del mostrador y se aferró a su brazo—. Claro, yo te llevo.

Con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarla, Ranma retiro a la chica de su cuerpo.

—Se el camino —contesto serio siguiendo hasta el final del pasillo.

Se adentró a lo que parecía ser un bar normal, la barra de bebidas al fondo, las mesas al centro y sillones con mesas de centro en la pared izquierda y al lado opuesto un escenario. El lugar se encontraba aun vacío a excepción de las chicas que daban los últimos toques de limpieza.

Ranma camino cerca da la barra donde se localizaba una discreta puerta, en la cual se ubicaba una elegante sala, un largo sillón de media luna de gamuza roja rodeando a una mesa de centro cubierta de un brillo artificial de la madera. Más no se encontraba aquella mujer que buscaba. Atravesando aquellos muebles estaba una puerta color caoba. Se encamino y sin titubear la abrió.

—Cologne —fijo al ver inmediatamente a la anciana detrás de un clásico escritorio. Pronto sintió un peso colgarse de su cuello.

— ¡Oh airén! ¡Shampoo estar muy feliz de verte! ¿Venir a visitarme?—decía emocionada frotándose sobre el pecho de Ranma.

—Shampoo, basta —trataba de soltarse y alejar su cuerpo de él, pero era inútil.

—Yerno ¿a qué has venido? ¿Te ha mandado Happi?

—No —camino para estar más cerca aun con Shampoo colgando a su lado.

— ¿Vienes a pedir la mano de mi nieta al fin?, si es así, tal vez muchos de tus problemas se puedan resolver. Es muy sencillo son prometidos oficiales, así que solo falta organizar la boda —encogió sus hombros.

—Creo que no ha entendido que eso jamás va a pasar —frunció el ceño molesto.

—Pero airén, ¿Qué estar diciendo? Yo ser tu futura esposa, tradición decir…

—Se perfectamente que dice —soltó de golpe interrumpiéndola—, no te cansas de repetirlo. Pero yo sí, ya me canse de decirte que jamás me casare contigo Shampoo ¡jamás! —la joven de cabellos morados frunció el ceño haciendo un mohín con su labios, aferrándose más al brazo de Ranma, que la miraba sin sentimiento alguno.

Cologne miraba a la pareja seriamente poniendo sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

—Ahora —giro su rostro hacia la anciana— ¿Qué quiso…? —pero no termino su pregunta cuando las piezas comenzaron a encajar y como un balde de agua fría reacciono— ¡Pero claro! Esto no es solo por Happosai y su antigua rivalidad ¡esto también es por mí! Por no cumplir esa estúpida tradición hace años.

—Eres muy lento, querido yerno. Aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que te arrepientas de tu decisión.

— _¡¿Quién eres tú?!_ —se escuchó un grito tras la puerta.

— _¡Ser intrusa! ¡Detenerla!_ —se alzó una voz diferente de acento chino. Quejidos y objetos cayendo se hicieron escuchar. Ranma inmediatamente se despegó de Shampoo y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena que no imagino nunca.

Akane tenía a las dos chicas de Cologne en el piso boca abajo, aprisionadas bajo sus piernas, torciendo sus manos hacia sus espaldas.

—Ayuda —soltó un débil quejido la chica de ascendencia china.

— ¡Akane!

— ¡Todos aquí están locos! —grito Akane mientras algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro con una respiración agitada. Las chicas se removieron un poco bajo ella, pero Akane presiono más escuchando dolorosos quejidos.

 **Continuara…**

.

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Después de algún tiempo el capítulo 16 está listo, espero que les haya gustado, si es así pueden dejar su comentario, los leo con mucho gusto, me alegra el día ver sus palabras. Cada vez se acerca más el final de este fanfic, aún hay unos cabos sueltos pero deseo realmente no decepcionarlos y que en el transcurso de cada capítulo hayan disfrutado un poco de esta historia. Gracias a todos.

 **Brenda,** **nancyricoleon** **,** **Haro Adrianne** **,** **AbiTaisho** **,** **Vianey199815** **, Gabriela Montano,** **lizzy dezzy** **,** **Sav21** **,** **anymary79** **,** **Maria500** **,** **KattytoNebel** que comentaron el capítulo anterior.

Quienes le han dado follow y lo han puesto en favoritos. Y quienes se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer este universo alterno de Ranma ½, para mi uno de mis favoritos manga/anime.

.

Para un poco de información en los "Kyabakura" trabajan las "kyabajo" quienes hacen compañía a los clientes masculinos a diferencia de los "host club" trabajan los "hosto" haciendo compañía a las clientas femeninas. Esta compañía no significa sexo, si no compañía bebiendo, hablando, etc. En algunos host clubs hay que pagar una tasa solo por entrar o en algunos casos no se puede elegir al chico y hay que pagar una tasa extra si se quiere elegir al chico.

La clienta pagara tanto su bebida como la del hosto, ya que un porcentaje de lo que la clienta gaste en este local será el sueldo del hosto. Muchas veces donde el hosto saca más dinero no es con las comisiones que se gana en el club, si no aceptando citas con la clienta fuera del club para ir al karaoke, a cenar etc., donde las clientas por supuesto corren con todos los gastos y en la mayoría de los casos les hacen caros regalos a los hosto para generalmente conseguir tener sexo con el hosto o simplemente para sentirse queridas.

La única gran diferencia entre el trabajo que realizan los hosto y el que realizan las kyabajo es que las kyabajo esperan a los clientes dentro del host club, donde otros chicos que trabajan allí mismo, se encargaran de buscar a los clientes por la calle para llevarlos con las chicas. En el caso de los hosto, mayoritariamente los propios hosto son los que tienen que salir a la calle a intentar conseguir su propia clientela.

.

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido…**


	17. Piezas

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 17: Piezas**

 **..**

 **.**

La tarde había comenzado a caer y cada vez se formulaban más y más preguntas, la frustración de Akane era evidente, no podía descifrar nada entre tantas mentiras. Tenía que lograr atar todos los cabos sueltos, tratar de que nadie saliera herido entre aquella venganza, realmente las calles de Kabukicho guardaban muchos secretos oscuros de tras de sus llamativas luces.

Miro hacia atrás observando como Ranma tomaba de nuevo el camino hacia un rumbo desconocido para ella; al ver la despreocupación del joven frunció el entrecejo.

—Tonto, siempre haciendo lo que le da su gana y todavía, ¿cree que puedes decirme que hacer?, solo es un egoísta, presumido que… —hablaba entre dientes con cada zancada que daba, hasta que fue interceptada por Nodoka.

—Querida Akane, quisiera hablar contigo si me lo permites.

La joven Tendo se sobresaltó un poco—. Ah, cla-claro señora Nodoka —tartamudeo nerviosa. La mirada de la mujer hacia Akane era de total ternura.

La tomo dulcemente del brazo guiándola al elevador donde presiono el último piso, el silencio dentro era abrumador. Al detenerse se adentraron a una gran habitación, una lujosa pero tradicional oficina, en las paredes colgaban algunas obras de arte occidentales, pero lo que más llamo la atención de la joven era aquella katana que colgaba en la pared tras el escritorio. Un par de sillones de color vino y una alfombra en medio de la habitación junto al escritorio de roble, eran algunas de la decoración que pudo notar. Nodoka decidió guiar a la chica a los sillones junto al gran ventanal que daba vista al centro de Akihabara.

—Deber estar muy confundida, lamento tanto lo que has sufrido —puso una mano en su regazo, su apariencia era irreconocible a la Akane de antes, todos aquellos daños y marcas en la piel, en sus brazos, en su cuello, ahora lucia pálida y ojerosa.

—Yo quise cuidar a mi familia, no sé qué es exactamente lo que pasa, pero se lo que tengo que hacer —dijo firme mirándola a los ojos.

—Eres muy fuerte Akane, pero nadie tiene que pasar por esto.

— ¿Cómo es que usted trabaja para Happosai? —quiso ir directo al tema que le interesaba.

—Oh, no, no, yo no trabajo para él, a veces nos ayudamos pero hay una gran diferencia.

—Entonces como es que…

—Lo hice para estar cerca de mi hijo… lo alejaron de mi por más de 16 años, cuando supe que ahora era "alumno" de Happosai por una deuda, me moleste mucho porque Genma no había sido responsable, estaba dispuesta realizar el seppuku pero, no pude… ¿cómo cometer tal acto con mi único hijo?

Busque una excusa para demostrar lo contrario, que no había deshonrado a la familia, convencerme de que Ranma se había convertido en un hombre entre los hombres; y lo que encontré, es que efectivamente lo es. No quería estar más lejos de él, pedí ayuda a Happosai y ahora soy dueña de este karaoke.

—Sabe, a pesar de no conocerla he quedado muy admirada de usted señora Nodoka —Akane le miro sonriendo—. Pero yo, yo no entiendo ¿Qué está pasando? —la mujer miro el angustiado rostro de Akane, lo acuno en sus manos acariciando sus mejillas con el pulgar.

—Es una larga historia. Algunas cosas Ranma no lo sabe, como su prometida sé que no deben tener secretos pero, es necesario que no lo menciones —Akane asintió.

—Cinco años después de ver a Genma partir, viaje a China, en esa época Happosai rondaba muy poco pero cuando me hospedaba con Cologne me conto todo lo que había hecho en otros tiempos. Sin embargo no fue hasta pasados 4 años más que Cologne se fue.

Yo aún seguía en la aldea, la vi irse con varias mujeres que tenían los mismo pensamientos vengativos, fomentados por Cologne, con el tiempo se rumoreaba que había creado una mafia y al parecer fue verdad.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Ranma?

—Cuatro años más tarde cuando Ranma tendría unos 16 años lo vi en Jusenkyo, en unas fosas de entrenamiento —sus manos se aferraron a la tela de su regazo—, corrí inmediatamente para poder al fin abrazarlo, ¡lo anhelaba tanto! Pero antes de que pudieran verme, Ranma cayó a una de las fosas.

La voz de Nodoka sonaba con una profunda melancolía, las palabras temblaban en su garganta al recordar la impotencia y angustia de ver aquella escena.

—Después de eso los quise seguir pero los perdí —guardo silencio por unos segundos—. Horas más tarde, perdidos llegaron a la aldea entrando inmediatamente en conflicto con Shampoo por comerse su premio como ganadora de la contienda que tenía con otra amazona.

Según la tradición si la forastera gana la pelea, Shampoo como amazona originaria da "el beso de la muerte" —Akane escuchaba sorprendida, sus ojos se agrandaron y sus pupilas se dilataron—. Shampoo lo siguió por mucho tiempo hasta que lo encontró en Nerima. Fue cuando mi hijo la volvió a vencer.

— ¿Nerima? —exclamo.

—Ahora son "prometidos" según su tribu.

—Pero acaba de decir que esa chica lo perseguía para asesinarlo, ¿no? —la miro confundida— ¿Por qué cambio de opinión?

"Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué dijo 'forastera', en vez del termino masculino?"

—Ranma la rechazo rotundamente, ha huido de ella y enfrentado por mucho tiempo. Shampoo no dejara esta lucha hasta casarse con él, sin embargo después de tanto tiempo, despechada por tales actos de rechazo ha ido busca de su bisabuela, ahora puedo concluir que Cologne quiere vengar el honor de su nieta también, volviéndose una venganza muy personal, cargada de su furia.

—Eso quiere decir que Ranma corre peligro también ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! —se levantó rápidamente, siendo vista por Nodoka con una sonrisa.

— ¡Que emoción! Definitivamente tu eres la mujer correcta para mi Ranma —Akane la miro a los ojos centímetros más debajo de ella sonrojada —. Uno de mis choferes puede llevarte, en auto es más rápido.

—Pero no me dijo a donde fue —dijo afligida.

—Creo saber dónde —Nodoka se levantó con propia elegancia caminando hacia la salida.

.

En casi la mitad del tiempo que el tren haría Akane llego en un auto negro, estacionándose frente al mismo edificio que Ranma minutos atrás había entrado, el Kyabakura Neko Hanten. Para su seguridad el chofer igualmente bajo tras ella, mirando a su alrededor cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

— ¿Quiere que la acompañe señorita? —se ofreció amablemente, con un tono de voz grave. Parecía tener unos 36 años vestido del típico traje negro, la diferencia de altura a la de Akane era muy evidente, tenía una vista cansada, de unos pequeños ojos negros, sin embargo una amable sonrisa.

—No, gracias. Yo puedo sola —le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior.

—Bien, pero estaré aquí afuera por si se le ofrece algo —subió el tono de voz pues Akane ya estaba algo alejada.

Lentamente caminaba por el pasillo, las pequeñas lámparas de la pared se había encendido dándole un aspecto más misterioso. Hasta que llego al vestíbulo donde estaban las dos chicas que daban la bienvenida.

—Bienvenida, ¿en que la podemos ayudar? —dijo con fingida amabilidad.

—Estar perdida. Porque si venir por nuestros servicios avisar que aún estamos cerrados —hablo con superioridad.

Akane molesta por su trato frunció el ceño— Solo vengo a buscar a Cologne.

—Ella estar ocupada con otro joven muy guapo.

"Debe ser Ranma", pensó alarmada. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

— ¡Oye! Detente, no puedes pasar —amabas salieron del mostrador tratando de alcanzar a la chica. Por lo que Akane corrió más entrando al bar, miro hacia cada esquina pero no había pistas de Ranma. Al final vio una puerta entre abierta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por entre las mesas.

— ¡Deténgala! —gritaron las chicas que apenas podían correr por los altos tacones que traían.

Akane de nuevo entro al mismo lugar que Ranma, la elegante sala antes de la oficina de Cologne.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —grito al llegar al puerta.

— ¡Ser intrusa! No tener escapatoria niña —grito interponiéndose en la puerta. Akane quien estaba en medio de la habitación las miro desafiante tomando posición de combate.

La chica de origen chino rio—. No tenerte miedo, yo ser guerrera amazona. ¿Y tú? No ser nada.

—Yo soy Akane Tendo heredera de la Escuela de Artes Marciales Estilo Libre ¡Y quiero que me dejen tranquila! —bramo y corrió hacia ellas, rápidamente lanzaron sus zapatos y se lanzaron a ella también.

Dos contra una no parecía justo pero Akane no tenía miedo, la amazona salto por arriba de Akane para quedar a espaldas de la chica, quien atenta de sus movimientos no capto a la otra mujer a punto de darle un golpe en el rostro. Rápidamente lo esquivo retrocediendo pero choco contra la chica de atrás quien la atrapo por los brazos. Forcejeando con fuerza Akane retrocedió haciendo que la joven china tropezara con la mesa de tras de ella y callera de espalda junto al cuerpo de Akane, el peso hizo que la mesa de madera se rompiera causando un gran estruendo, adolorida la mujer quedo en el piso logrando así soltarse, pero inmediatamente la otra chica la ataco aun estando en el suelo. Akane fue más rápida y cuando se abalanzo contra ella la empujo con sus fuertes piernas saliendo expulsada a unos metros, la joven Tendo se reincorporo quedando en medio de las dos mujeres que lentamente se levantaban igual.

—Chica tonta, veras lo que es pelear de verdad con una amazona —dijo entre dientes. Al mismo tiempo ambas se lanzaron contra ella, la adrenalina estaba al máximo, su respiración era agitada y todo sus reflejos que creyó perdidos por la rutina de su vida en el Dojo florecieron, Akane estaba sacando a la verdadera artista marcial que era.

Antes de que llegaran a tocarla dio un salto hacia atrás tomando rápidamente su cabezas haciéndolas chocar, las mujeres cayeron rápidamente semi inconscientes, sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a sus espaldas tomando sus brazos para tenerlas prisioneras, una gota de sudor callo por su sien, su corazón parecía salir de su pecho. Escucho un ruido y subió su vista.

— ¡Akane!

— ¡Todos aquí están locos! —grito inmediatamente al verlo. Algunos de sus mechones azulados caían sobre su rostro. Las chicas que volvieron a la realidad rápidamente se removieron un poco bajo ella, pero Akane presiono más escuchando dolorosos quejidos.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —regaño Ranma, mientras que Cologne y Shampoo salían tras de él quedando ligeramente sorprendida.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, así como tú no me las das a mí.

— ¡Soltarlas ahora mismo! —ordeno Shampoo sacando sus chui.

—Eres muy fuerte —se acercó Cologne—, las has derrotado muy fácilmente —dijo mirando con desapruebo las chicas en el piso. Igualmente Ranma se aproximó a la chica brindándole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No quiero tu ayuda —volteo el rostro y se levantó lentamente.

—Que orgullosa —murmuro la anciana.

Las otras dos chicas se levantaron adoloridas mirando molestas a Akane —.Tuvo suerte —dijo una de ellas.

—Dejen de quejarse y vayan afuera —ordeno.

— ¿Pero que decir abuela? ¿Por qué querer hablar con esta niña? —chillo Shampoo molesta pero Cologne la reprendió con una amenazante mirada.

—Vamos, vengan adentro —extendió la mano señalando su oficina.

—Deme un momento —tomo bruscamente el brazo de Akane pero sin lastimarla, alejándose de ellas.

—Aire ¿Qué estar haciendo? —grito tratando de seguirlos pero fue detenida de nuevo por Cologne.

—Sera la última vez que te digo que te controles Shampoo —amonesto seriamente—, esperemos adentro.

—Pero… no permitir que esos dos quedarse solos, ser mi prometido —se quejó.

—Así es, Tu prometido. Ellos no son nada, así que obedece —dijo más firme haciendo que Shampoo acatara la orden a regañadientes.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! —bramo Ranma—. No tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo Akane, en serio —llevo sus dedos a la sien —, estas empeorando todo. Siempre te metes en lo que no te llaman.

Akane sintió un golpe en el pecho, sentía un extraño dolor, odiaba su rechazo pero odiaba más la forma en que todos la hacían aun lado como un total estorbo y ella demostraría lo contrario.

—No tienes por qué protegerme —dijo comenzando con una voz baja hasta ir intensificándola, tensando sus manos hasta empuñarlas—. Se cuidarme sola, si te soy un estorbo ¡bien!, ve por tu camino y yo por el mío. Pero en este momento necesito respuestas de esa mujer —se alejó caminando a la oficina de Cologne.

—Espera —volvió a tomar su brazo, la miro a los ojos notando su intensa mirada —, no confíes en ellas —murmuro soltándola.

—Hace mucho tiempo deje de confiar en las personas —respondió con indiferencia adelantándose a Ranma quien no tardo en seguirla.

Al entrar fue empujada por Shampoo quien se aferró de nuevo al joven Saotome.

—Moverte, estar en mi camino.

—Akane Tendo —la chica que miraba con total rabia a la pareja se giró inmediatamente. La potente aura roja que la envolvía y emanaba un extraño viento a su alrededor disminuyo.

— ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? —se acercó con recelo.

—Siéntate por favor —señalo la silla giratoria de cuero frente a su escritorio—. Te han ocultado muchas cosas, pero yo puedo darte la respuesta a lo que desees.

Ranma que forcejeaba para que la chica lo soltara miro interesado a las mujeres frente a él. Se acercó aun con una sonriente Shampoo en su brazo sentándose en la silla de al lado, Akane solo lo miro de reojo creciendo de nuevo esa chispa de fuego en su aura. Ranma sintió esa extraña sensación a su alrededor pero dudo de su procedencia.

—No tiene caso decir la clase de persona que es Happosai, un mentiroso, traidor, vividor, pervertido… entraba a mi aldea solo a robar, a humillarnos como todos los hombres que osaban a entrar a conquistar nuestras tierras, personas sin honor y educación, como tú y tu padre —se dirigió a Ranma—. En la época en que Shampoo vino a Nerima a buscarte establecimos nuestro primer restaurante Neko Hanten, ahí fue donde te conocí, Tendo Akane —la joven la miro sin parpadear.

—. Una joven fuerte y adulada por muchos hombres —Ranma inmediatamente hizo una mueca de disgusto—, pero no eras como las otras chicas… Cuando abandone mi aldea jure venganza a quienes nos miraban como inferiores, entre a este negocio para ser la más grande de todos, no fue difícil mientras tengas a las personas correctas. Comencé en los barrios bajos de Ikebukuro y me entere del negocio de Happosai, sabía que podría destruirlo por este medio. Y más que pronto supe que Ranma era uno de los suyos… era perfecto, dos pájaros de un tiro.

Y sabía que tú eres perfecta, que podrías ser como yo. Tener el mundo a nuestros pies, te quería a mi lado Akane Tendo.

La joven abrió sus ojos con desmesura no sabía si tenía que temer de aquella mujer que había sido capaz de todo por su venganza, ¿y ahora ella estaba en su planes? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que significaba sus palabras?, ¿quería venderla como había dicho Nodoka, como había hecho Happosai a Kuno, tenerla trabajando en algún oscuro lugar de Kabukicho o incluso en otro país o continente? La estaban atacando tantas dudas que su cabeza comenzaba a doler, inmediatamente busco los ojos de aquel en quien encontraba protección.

—Lo tiene todo muy planeado ¿no? —contesto Ranma con una seriedad muy plasmada en su rostro y voz—. No nos conoces y lo único que no ha tomado en cuenta es que juntos somos invencibles.

Se puso de pie con firmeza, sus ojos azules se tornaron más profundos, podría intimidar a cualquiera incluso Shampoo se separó de él pero, Cologne no se inmuto.

El joven Saotome extendió su mano hacia Akane que la miro con recelo, sin embargo entendió inmediatamente, tomándola con firmeza y poniéndose igualmente de pie.

—Jamás estaría junto a una mujer como usted —sintió una valentía recorrer su cuerpo—. Es mejor que se aleje de nosotros y de Happosai.

Y como si estuvieran en sincronía sin soltarse de las manos salieron de la oficina, Shampoo los miraba sorprendida con sus labios levemente abiertos, mientras Cologne los seguía con la mirada sin expresión alguna.

—Yo soy una amazona ¡y nadie se burla de mí! —grito lanzando su bastón y como una filosa lanza se encajó en la puerta un segundo después de ser cerrada.

— Airén ¿Abandonarme por niña violenta? —susurro llevando su mano al pecho.

—No —Cologne corrió a su lado—. No te pasara lo mismo que a mí, querida hija —acaricio su cabello con lentitud mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la habitación.

—Abuela ¿estás bien? —hablo en su idioma natal.

..

— ¡Ya están aquí! —hablo emocionado Happosai— ¿Dónde están Ranma y Akane? —pregunto serio al ver los rostros desanimados de Ukyo y Ryoga.

—Ellos salieron —contesto el joven—, no regresaron y Nodoka prefirió que regresáramos para infórmale de la situación.

—Bien, bien y entonces ¿Qué sucedió? —miro de reojo a Ukyo que seguía sin expresión alguna.

—Hablamos con Genma él se encontraba en Shibuya y dijo que todo estaba bien, en lo que se puede decir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¡Todo esto es su culpa! —grito Ukyo—. Podría estar felizmente casada con Ranma ¡pero no! Debió meterse en nuestro camino.

—Ukyo cálmate —Ryoga la miro afligido, el azul de sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas estancadas huyendo del lugar.

—Estará bien.

—Dime que hablaste con Genma —Ryoga asintió.

—Al parecer o por el momento solo quiere atacarlo directamente a usted… ella cree que Genma es el dueño de sucursales en Shibuya, por lo que no ataco a los demás solo aquí, donde sabe que usted administra. Sin embargo no tardara en enterarse.

—Así que no sabe que todo esto es mío… eso nos da una ventaja —encendió un cigarrillo, el espeso humo se esparció hasta llegar a la nariz de Ryoga haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Cree que esto pueda empeorar? —lo miro con recelo.

—Ryoga, esto aún no ha comenzado —ambos se miraron con pesadez.

..

— ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste Ranma? —pregunto mirando su propia sombra en el suelo, sin ningún otro contratiempo salieron del Kyabakura, las chicas que habían tratado de herir a Akane solo los vieron con rabia, los clientes no tardarían en llegar y la apariencia que tenían causada por la pelea no era la mejor.

—Ha-hacemos buen equipo ¿no? —Ranma que iba delante de ella deshizo el agarre de sus manos.

—Eso parece —dijo con desanimo.

—Entonces ¿ya la conocía? —comenzaron de nuevo el camino.

—No recuerdo su rostro pero, si recuerdo que había un restaurante.

—Y, y ¿Qué hay de lo demás?

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto confundida.

—Sobre los chicos que te molestaban —dijo deteniendo su caminar de nuevo, comenzaba a sentir un calor en sus mejillas, no quería verla a la cara pues sabía que su rostro no lucia su color normal.

—Ah sí.

—"Ah sí" es lo único que dices —giro molesto topándose con su sonrisa.

— ¿Te molesta? —reanudo la caminata.

—Claro que no, so-solo digo que quien estaría tan loco como para hacerte un alago.

—Entiendo, estas celoso —contesto divertida.

— ¡Y ahora también esta sorda! —grito, Ranma dio unos pasos más rápidos pues Akane había cambiado la velocidad de sus pisadas.

—Óyeme idiota no me insultes —se giró para confrontarlo—, para tu información lo que esos hombres -si se les puede decir así- no eran halagos, eran estúpidos comentarios y algunos obscenos, como si yo fuera un objeto a calificar. Son unos idiotas casi igual que tu —Ranma frunció el ceño no por ser llamado idiota si no por la declaración de Akane sobre esos cobardes, ¿cómo pudieron siquiera osar en poner sus ojos en ella?, si él estuviera a su lado no permitiría siquiera la miraran de reojo. Ranma sacudió la cabeza ante sus extraños pensamientos.

— ¿Casi? —la miro de reojo captando ese último detalle, ahora iban juntos, sus manos casi se rozaban causando un liguero choque eléctrico entre el espacio que las separaba.

—Pues sí, casi —dijo girando el rostro sonrojada, caminando más rápido.

— ¡Oye! Pero dime… —la siguió pero Akane esquivaba su mirada— ¡Ya se! Casi, porque no eran tan guapos como yo o tan fuertes, geniales, inteligentes… —comenzó su ego a hablar.

—Egocéntrico, presumido, pervertido… o no espera, en eso son iguales.

—Ey retráctate —se adelantó mirándola a la cara, caminando de espaldas, pero ella solo evitaba verlo.

—Solo digo la verdad.

— ¿Ah sí? Marimacho.

—Si —saco su lengua y como si de una niña que acaba de cometer una travesura corrió soltando una melodiosa risa. Ranma le extraño su comportamiento pero sintió una atracción casi magnética corriendo hacia ella dispuesto a atraparla.

—Vuelve aquí Akane, no vas a escapar —la miro adentrarse a un callejos de tiendas de comida.

— ¡Te atrape! —grito pero solo miro a una Akane inmóvil y un ruido extraño, rápidamente la joven se llevó su mano al estómago.

—Entremos.

—Sabes que no tengo dinero —murmuro Akane.

— ¿Quién dijo que iba a permitir que pagaras? Vamos —la tomo de la mano entrando a un local de ramen.

Podía sentir el agradable calor del interior recorrer su cuerpo, una calidez que no había sentido desde su llegada. Rápidamente encontraron una mesa en el pequeño lugar, tenía pocos comensales a pesar de que la comida desprendía un delicioso aroma.

Un joven mesero llego a atenderlos con los menús en la mano, saludo cortésmente siguiendo su rutina pero sin querer su vista se posó en las tersas manos de Akane que tomaban la carta.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —pregunto Ranma con un deje de molestia. Akane que prestaba más atención en los nombres de la comida imaginado su delicioso sabor no puso atención.

—No, yo lo siento, está lista para ordenar señorita —Akane asintió sonriendo, causando de nuevo una molestia en el joven Saotome en alguna zona que no supo con exactitud, pero era un molesto cosquilleo en el pecho, o acaso ¿eran algún síntoma de que pronto enfermaría de gripe? Pensó.

Sin más demoras ambos pidieron un tazón de ramen, inmediatamente el mesero se retiró.

—Ya regreso —mientras que su orden llegaba Ranma se alejó en busca de algún baño, pocos segundos después el joven mesero volvió con sus bebidas.

—Su novio parece muy celoso, bueno es muy linda, debe protegerla mucho.

— ¿Qué? No, no el no, bueno…. Si me ha salvado de muchas.

—Un hombre que ama de verdad es capaz de todo —Akane se sonrojo bajando la vista al vaso de té.

—Con permiso.

— ¿Qué hacía aquí? —Ranma que llego por el lado opuesto alcanzo a divisar al muchacho.

—Tranquilo solo trajo las bebidas —señalo los vasos frente a ella.

— ¿No te molesto?

—No —negó sonriendo.

Unos minutos más y ya se encontraba degustando sus platillos, conversando de una manera amena y divertida algunas anécdotas sobre sus vidas. La noche al fin había caído y Kabukicho volvía a brillar, las calles retomaron su viveza, los rascacielos destellan y el negro asfalto reflejaba cada una de sus luces de manera distorsionada pero hermosa, de una manera casi artística.

—Estuvo delicioso —salieron del local sonrientes.

— ¡Señorita al fin la encuentro!

— ¡Ay no lo olvide!, lo siento tanto —frente a ellos estaba el hombre que la había llevado a Kabukicho por órdenes de Nodoka.

—Raiba que sorpresa —hablo Ranma al reconocerlo.

—Lo mismo digo joven Ranma, estacione el auto lejos, cuando los vi salir corrí por el auto pero desaparecieron ¿quiere que los lleve de nuevo con la señora Nodoka?

—No gracias, debemos volver a trabajar.

—Bien, pero llámenme si necesitan algo —ambos asintieron agradecidos, después de eso el hombre se retiró alejándose en su auto.

—Ranma… —lo llamo al quedar solos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo, es que… desde que llegue con Happosai no me ha dejado usar el teléfono y yo necesito llamar a mi familia decirles que… —Ranma miraba la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Hay un teléfono público a unas calles, vamos.

Un silencio incomodo lleno su caminata hasta llegar a la cabina telefónica. La chica entro no sin antes recibir algunas monedas de Ranma.

Marco lentamente cada número, la peor parte fue esperar, ese agudo silbido dentro del teléfono ponía sus nervios de punta— ¿Hola? —un nudo se formó en su garganta al escuchar como tomaban auricular.

— _Akane, me alegra tanto escucharte._

—Yo también Kasumi, lamento tanto no poder comunicarme con ustedes pero son tantas cosas…

— _¿Estas en problemas?_

—No, no es solo que…

— _Seguramente debes estar ocupada todo el tiempo con tu prometido, es un joven muy apuesto. Es bueno que se conozcan antes de casarse_.

—Que dices Kasumi, nada de eso —se sonrojo mirando de reojo a Ranma que estaba detrás del vidrio.

— _Akane…_ —uso un tono ligeramente serio— _cuídate mucho. Sé que eres ya una adulta pero estoy preocupada por ti, eres tan terca que no me dices nada y…_ —hablo de una manera maternal que el tiempo le había heredado.

—Perdón Kasumi, solo que… yo, no lo sé, no quiero que…

— _¿Quieres protegernos? ¿De qué Akane? Tu sabes más que nadie que ningún mal puede con nosotros si estamos juntos ¿dime que ocurre?_

Akane iba a contestar cuando Ranma toco impaciente apuntando a su muñeca un reloj imaginario.

—Ahora tengo que irme… pero prometo que… —un sonido ensordecedor sonó en la bocina, la moneda se había terminado. Rápidamente busco en su bolsillo pero ya no había más.

— ¡Rápido Ranma dame otra moneda! —dijo con desespero. El chico busco en cada bolsillo apresurado pero cada uno se encontraba vacío.

Desilusionada colgó el teléfono y salió de la cabina—. Lo siento —susurro Ranma.

—Esta bien no es tu culpa, espero que no quede más preocupada.

—Ya es hora tenemos que volver al casino.

—Si —suspiro.

..

—Mi paciencia ha terminado —las dos mujeres amazonas quedaron aun pensativas en su oficina.

—Qué dices abuela —la miro confundida—. Yo sé que Ranma volver a mí.

—Deja de hacerte ilusiones Shampoo el nunca será un hombre que respete las costumbres o siquiera respete a una mujer y el poder que tenemos, todos son iguales —dijo entre dientes—. Verán lo que es recibir un golpe tras otro, llama a Mousse y a esa mujer, la tal Nairo.

—Pero ella ser de Happosai.

—Ella ahora trabajara para mí.

..

Faltaban cinco minutos para que el casino Kichō-hin abriera sus puertas todo se encontraba listo cuando las puertas se abrieron dando paso a dos jóvenes figuras.

—Pero que son estas horas de llegar. Vamos rápido, rápido, Akane vístete, tengo un lindo disfraz que ocultara tus marcas y tu Ranma ve con Ryu que tienes trabajo —empujo a los dos muchachos para que se apresuraran.

—Happosai sabe bien que no pienso irme —hablo antes de que fuera empujado a la puerta de salida.

—Ya, ya tranquilo, tu madre trajo a alguien —detuvo su acción y señalando a un joven que se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

—Hola Ranma.

—¡¿Shinnosuke?! —expreso sorprendido.

—Bueno tu madre quería que su futura nuera estuviera bien cuidada —explico Happosai subiendo los hombros—. No pude negarme a esa mujer —recordó como había sido amenazado con una katana, sintiendo escalofríos.

—Soy Shinnosuke un placer —saludo cortésmente con una sonrisa a la joven Tendo.

—Igualmente soy Akane —Ranma al verlos tan amigables sintió un malestar en el estómago.

— ¿Por qué mi madre enviaría a este inútil teniéndome a mí como su prome… co-como su hijo, más fuerte y varonil que él? —lo miro con superioridad cruzándose de brazos.

—Oye tampoco soy tan débil, puedo pelear perfectamente contigo y…

—Y perderías olvidadizo, como siempre —se acercaron desafiantes.

—Si Nodoka confió en él entonces… —Akane trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida.

— ¡No lo defiendas Akane! —dijo ofendido.

— ¡Bien basta de tanto parloteo!, a trabajar.

Ranma gruño por la orden—. Volveré pronto —rápidamente se encamino a la salida— ¡¿Ryu dónde estás?!

—Idiota no me grites, no eres mi jefe —salió de sorpresa golpeando a Ranma enviándolo a volar.

—Akane al vestíbulo.

—Ya voy, ya voy —gruño—. Es por acá Shinnosuke.

.

—Y dime ¿Cuál es tu historia con Happosai? —pregunto Akane iniciando una conversación en su caminata al vestíbulo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una historia? —Shinnosuke que iba detrás de ella no puedo evitar ver su pequeña figura.

—Bueno al parecer todo el mundo aquí la tiene, a pesar de ser un pequeño hombre lleno de maldad muy buenas personas lo rodean, debe ser por algo ¿no?

—Pues supongo… mi abuelo y yo éramos encargados de una isla llamada Ryugenzawa, teníamos muchas criaturas de inmenso tamaño, pero esa es otra historia, el punto es que la isla se estaba derrumbando, todo parecía salirse de control, eran animales salvajes después de todo.

Entonces apareció Happosai y nos ayudó creando un zoológico, nos proporcionó todo, absolutamente todo para mantener el lugar. Con las ganancias del zoológico y nuestros trabajos para él le pagamos nuestra deuda.

—Pues que formas de ayudar tiene ese viejo

—Mi abuelo trabaja para él, pero yo decidí irme con la señora Nodoka como guarda espaldas, pero ¿Y qué hay de ti? —se detuvieron al llegar al pasillo del vestíbulo, allí mismo estaba también la puerta a la cocina como atajo al lugar.

—Bueno lo mío es algo más complicado.

Fue en ese momento donde apareció Ukyo saliendo de la cocina para cruzar igualmente a su vestíbulo.

—Ukyo lamento haberlos dejado pero no… —se acercó rápidamente a ella antes de que las paredes de la habitación las separaran.

—Akane —interrumpió—, las charolas están en la mesa, ¿puedes ir rápido a ofrecerlas? Por favor —hablo desanimada, tomo la perilla de la puerta.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si… ¿Dónde está Ranma? —dijo al ver al joven a su lado.

—Happosai dijo que tenía trabajo, supongo que es seguir extorsionando a los pobres apostadores con sus deudas.

—Escuche que Ranma pronto pelaría con… —Shinnosuke se adentró a la conversación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pelear? —la joven Tendo le miro sorprendida.

—Si Happosai hace peleas donde apuesta millones a favor de Ranma —le aclara el joven.

—Y claro Ran-chan siempre gana —se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo no sabía nada de eso.

—Pues claro que no, no conoces nada de nosotros —la miro molesta.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De nada —rodo los ojos poniéndolos en blanco abriendo por fin la puerta, pero antes de dar un paso hacia adelante Akane la tomo del brazo.

— ¿Estas molesta conmigo? Creí que éramos amigas.

— ¿Amigas? ¿Llamarías amiga a quien trata de quitarle a su prometido?

— ¿Qué? —la miro sorprendida—. Eso, eso no es así Ukyo, yo no lo sabía, no sabía que tenían una relación, además eso lo han decidió todos menos nosotros, jamás hemos aceptado tal locura.

— ¡Claro que sí! Lo aceptaste frente la señora Nodoka esta tarde y Ranma también lo aceptó, lo escuche cuando estabas con Saffron la otra noche y el entro a defenderte.

" _Ella me pertenece y que le hagan daño sin ninguna razón me enfurece",_ la declaración de Ranma rápidamente llego a su mente.

Un hombre medio borracho se tambaleaba acercándose a ellos por lo que rápidamente Shinnosuke se puso frente a ellas. Ukyo aprovecho que Akane volteo a ver al joven y se encerró inmediatamente.

— ¡Ukyo!

—Entra a tu vestíbulo yo me encargo del hombre Akane.

—Pero…

—Ahora no podrás hablar con ella en su estado e igualmente tú tienes que trabajar, entra ya —aconsejo Shinosuke tomando un aspecto de madures. Akane asintió al concluir que era lo más prudente y entro a la siguiente habitación, pues había vestíbulos separados.

— ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo señor? —hablo con voz gruesa encaminándose a él. Afortunadamente solo era un hombre pasado de copas en busca de un baño.

..

—Happosai —entro un anciano a la oficina del pequeño hombre.

—Señor Mori ¿sucede algo peor de lo que ya está pasando? —recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano exhausto.

— ¿Por qué esta esa chica aquí?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué a todos les interesa esa niña? Al parecer Cologne tiene razón.

— ¿Así que usted sabe que quiere esa amazona? Por qué no me cuenta todo de una vez, sabe que puede confiar en mí —su gastada voz producto de los años sonaba calmada, sus cabellos blancos y manos callosas por las batallas antiguas ahora eran marcas de su anterior vida junto a su nieto Shinnosuke.

—Recuerdas cuando me informaste del negocio oculto de Cologne, del trato de personas.

—Sí, claro —el hombre tomo asiento frente al escritorio de Happosai, el señor Mori trabajaba de encubierto por órdenes del anciano para estar alertas a los movimientos de otros negocios especialmente los de Cologne.

—Me entere que buscaba a Akane Tendo, la chica que viste.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, supongo que para lo mismo que las otras chicas, usarlas para sacarles todo el dinero posible a los hombres, venderla o cosas peores que no quiero ni pensarlo. Ella y todos piensan que la traje aquí como un capricho de tener chicas nuevas o que la secuestre como venganza por Soun pero, la verdad es que… Yo la traje aquí para protegerla a ella y a su familia.

Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos teniendo las mismas arrugas de haber vivido mucho, de tener experiencias que solo el tiempo es capaz de hacer y en los ojos de Happosai el anciano Mori observo que hablaba con la verdad, Happosai soltó un suspiro con cansancio.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola!, si han llegado hasta aquí quiero agradecerles enormemente su apoyo por medio de sus comentarios e igualmente a quienes le dan follow o lo han puesto en favoritos ¡gracias! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y quienes han estado desde la primera publicación en aquel 2015, podamos terminar muy pronto este fanfic con los grandes personajes de Rumiko Takahashi, disfruto mucho escribiendo para ustedes y para mí, tratando de dar lo mejor, así que acompáñenme hasta el final.

Las dudas que van surgiendo trato de resolverlas en cada capítulo, pero si tiene alguna o tienen algún consejo no duden en comentarlo, prometo que en el siguiente capítulo contestare a sus review, por lo pronto muchas gracias a los que comentaron el anterior capítulo, los leo cada uno con mucho gusto:

 **Gabriela Montano, Sav21, AbiTaisho, Haro Adrianne, nancyricoleon, Frankie Marin San, KattytoNebel, Vianey199815, ivarodsan**

.

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido…**


	18. Amistades

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 18: Amistades**

 **..**

 **.**

Akane entro a la habitación un poco aturdida, las palabras de Ukyo la habían desconcertado, estaba tan sumergida en sus problemas que no se había puesto a pensar en su relación con Ranma ¿Qué es lo que eran exactamente?

Miro hacia el sillón encontrando un disfraz de Maid, con cuello alto, unas medias negras que resaltarían sus torneadas piernas junto con unos guantes perfectamente blancos. Lentamente tomo cada prenda vistiéndose en unos minutos y sin más dudas, llena de valentía y firmeza que había desarrollado día con día tomo la perilla y salió encontrándose en el pasillo con Shinnosuke, el joven quedo estático mirando fijamente a Akane hasta que poco a poco sus mejillas se iban sonrojando.

—Te, te ves muy bien —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Gracias —sonrió con un débil sonrojo.

Mientras caminaba junto a Shinnosuke, Akane sentía como sus piernas se iban debilitando, había sido dos largos días, demasiado largos; no dormía ni se alimentaba bien, no había tenido ningún momento de descanso. Fue cuando recordó los minutos que paso con Ranma en el restaurante, no lograba imaginar cómo sería su estancia sin él, pero ella era una guerra sabía que podría con todo lo que se le enfrentara, ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta. Y ahora podía decir que tenía un aliado.

—Tienes una linda sonrisa —Shinnosuke la miro de reojo para ver su reacción ante el comentario—. Te preocupa lo que dijo Ukyo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno de todas sus declaraciones… —rápidamente se llevó una mano tapando su boca—. Lo siento no debería meterme en tus problemas.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —sonrió de medio lado—. Ukyo dijo que la bandeja estaba en la cocina, tal vez la mejor idea es que busques una zona donde puedas verme a lo lejos.

—Si entiendo, no te agrada que te atosiguen —se giró afligido.

—Por favor, no me malentiendas —negaba con sus manos con insistencia.

—Es broma Akane, estaré cerca. No te preocupes si se te acerca un pervertido no tardare en…

—Se cuidarme sola, no es necesario que intervengas —frunció el ceño.

—Bien, bien, entiendo —decidió fingir su aceptación al ver como el aura de la chica aumentaba.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivos caminos, Shinosuke se dirigió al piso de arriba donde se encontraban más mesas con vista al casino desde arriba. Akane ya con la charola en mano se paseaba por los pasillos.

— ¡Sonríe! —grito alegre Mei una menuda chica con gran energía, dando el ejemplo con su sonrisa. Akane hizo una ligera mueca de sonrisa fingida, se dio la vuelta para seguir con su labor sin evitar el choque con el pequeño anciano.

—Linda Akane, tu rostro se ve muy mal, ¡sonríe! Yo te daré un abrazo para que te sientas mejor.

Más rápido que la luz dio un salto directo al pecho de Akane, sin embargo, antes de que este llegara fue interceptado por el puño de Akane, cayendo inconsciente.

—Vaya Akane tenías razón —llego Shinnosuke agitado.

—Te lo dije —alzo los hombros continuando su caminata dejando atrás a los dos hombres.

— ¡Ey! ¡Niña! —insegura de si era a ella a quien hablaban se giró lentamente. Era Saffron acompañado de cuatro mujeres a su alrededor— Ven acá —Akane frunció el ceño—. No te hare nada solo quiero un bocadillo.

—No son suficientes los de su mesa —dijo señalando todo el banquete de su mesa, en sus ojos se presenciaba el enojo como fuego combinado con el color de su iris.

—Pero yo quiero uno de esos —subió la ceja con superioridad.

A regañadientes Akane se acercó a la mesa, mientras que Saffron dejaba ver una sonrisa zancarrona.

—No pudimos despedirnos a noche.

Akane soltó la charola frente a la mesa haciendo un ruido estrepitoso por el metal, sin embargo entre todo el ajetreo del casino fácilmente paso desapercibido, los bocadillos quedaron esparcido y desordenados frente a las expectantes miradas de las mujeres junto a Saffron, mientras que él quedaba con la mano al aire, ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de tomar alguno.

— ¿Los quieres? Tómalos todos, yo me voy.

— ¡Akane! —regaño Nairo, que estaba junto a él.

—No temas decir que lo disfrutaste, o acaso ¿pasas mejores noches con el idiota de Saotome?

Por su cuerpo llego una corriente eléctrica apretando sus puños, se giró molesta tomando la copa de vino tirándosela a la cara.

— ¡Idiota! —con fuertes zancadas se fue de ahí.

—Que humana tan insolente —gruño, rápidamente las mujeres de su mesa lo comenzaron a limpiar con delicadeza.

—Es una completa malcriada, debería ponerla en su lugar —comento Nairo.

—Tiene un espíritu salvaje. No deberías meterte con ella.

— ¿Por qué todas defienden a esa chiquilla? —se levantó molesta golpeando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa, para luego retirarse contoneando su cadera.

Akane iba directo a la cocina cuando Shion, una chica de corta cabellera y teñidos cabellos rosas se acercó de prisa.

—Por favor, necesito ir al baño —se movía con insistencia, dando pequeños saltos, sin opción Akane acepto amablemente.

A esas horas algunos hombres ya desprendía un marcado aroma a alcohol, las risas y los gritos había subido de intensidad.

Recorriendo los pasillos llego a donde Ryoga atendía la barra de bebidas, sonrió contenta al poder tener una conversación después de pasearse por todo el casino. Ryoga entretenido en su labor de servir no se dio cuenta cuando Akane tomo asiento frente a la barra.

—Hola —sonrió amigable.

Ryoga se tensó al escucharla —A-Akane, ¿Cómo estás? Fue un día agitado ¿no?

—Sí, sin duda, pero creo que todo va mejorando.

—Pues si eso te parece —dijo dudoso—. ¿Tienes sed?

—No, yo no bebo.

—También tengo agua —sonrió al igual que Akane. Segundo después una pareja al otro lado de la barra le llamo, por lo que se retiró por un momento.

En seguida un hombre de unos 28 se sentó a su lado, no parecía peligroso por lo que no le importo. El sujeto le pidió a Ryoga una botella de sake y dos vasos, vertiendo él mismo el líquido.

—Tome —dijo el hombre brindándole el vaso.

—No, gracias —le miro de mala gana y se giró, pero Ryoga había ido a atender a otros visitantes unas sillas a la izquierda, sin embrago no dejaba de verlo con recelo.

—No te hagas del rogar linda —tomo su hombro pero Akane lo quito inmediatamente con brusquedad.

—Le pido que me deje en paz.

—Ya la escuchaste, déjala —defendió Ryoga con voz gruesa.

—Ah ya veo, tu novio se cree muy fiera ¿no? No te preocupes luego nos escapamos —el hombre se atrevió a poner su mano en su rodilla dándole un leve apretón, Akane levanto la vista con el ceño fruncido dispuesta a mandarlo a volar si fuera posible; pero antes una fuerte mano lo tomo de la muñeca apretándolo. El hombre hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Ranma —sorprendido Ryoga del aura que desprendía.

— ¿Yo cómo te parezco? —imito su voz burlón, el hombre no soporto más y soltó un grito.

—Ranma le romperás la muñeca —advirtió Ryoga pero no parecía estar preocupado, si no entretenido.

Akane miro la expresión de Ranma no tenía ningún gesto que aplicara uso excesivo de fuerza, sin embargo, era obvio que el hombre sufría y el comentario de Ryoga no la tranquilizaba.

—No, no, no, por favor —suplico lloroso el hombre, Ranma lo soltó con fastidio. Su mano estaba completamente roja e excepción de las marcas blancas de los dedos de Ranma.

— ¿Dónde está ese idiota? —dijo refiriendo a Shinnosuke, sin dejar de ver como el hombre sobaba su mano.

—Le dije que podría controlar la situación.

—Uy si, lo note —le miro cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Por lo menos el confió en mí! —grito—. Si hubieras llegado un segundo después el estaría tirado revolcándose del dolor.

— ¿De nuevo con lo mismo?, ¡confías en todos menos en mí! —bramo—. Ah, claro… espera querías que el siguiere con su mano en tu pierna ¿no?

— ¿Acaso solo sabes decir tonterías? —se levantó de la silla para encararlo.

—Necesito un médico —se quejaba el hombre con lágrimas.

—No seas débil, solo te dio un pequeño apretón—contesto Ryoga mirándolo desinteresado.

— ¿Dejas que otro hombre defienda a tu chica? —le cuestiono el hombre, dejando su rostro de angustia por una de interés.

—Por lo menos yo no estoy llorando como niña —sin prestar atención a las ultimas palabras.

— ¡¿Tu chica?! —exclamo molesto el joven Saotome.

— Espera que… ¿Mi, mi-mi chica? —tartamudeo sonrojado.

—Vaya Akane, cuanta popularidad —hizo acto de presencia Ukyo, el deje de molestia era evidente.

—Cuanta tensión en este grupo —miraba interesado a cada miembro mientras seguía sobando su mano.

—Quiere callarse —Ranma lo tomo del cuello—. Agh, apesta a alcohol —pero inmediatamente lo soltó.

—Soy abogado puedo darles una terapia de pareja o, si están casados los divorcio, no hay problema —sonrió alegremente. A los cuatro jóvenes se les escurrió una pequeña gota de sudor con un tic en el ojo.

—Ya viste quien se apareció —llego Ryu murmurando a Ranma, el chico se giró hacia donde él tenía la vista. En el juego de cartas estaba Mikado Sanzenin.

—Tanto buscándolo y se aparece solo como en bandeja de plata —comento Saotome, su mirada cambio a una más seria y fría.

—Vamos a divertirnos —se tronó los dedos caminando hacia el hombre, seguido de Ranma.

— ¿Ranma? —Akane le llamo extrañada por su cambio de actitud, hasta su aura parecía emanar algo más.

—Hola —Ryu llegó por detrás de su silla tomándolo de los hombros, su voz gruesa le causo escalofríos a Mikado aunque no dudo en esconder su nerviosismo.

—Pero si son mis amigos Ryu y Ranma, cuanto tiempo —decía alegre pero, con sutileza, poniendo en la mesa sus fichas de apuestas.

—Tienes agallas de venir después de saber que nos debes tanto, de hecho hoy fuimos a buscarte. Ya sabes para platicar —Ranma palmo su hombro con rudeza.

—Por eso mismo Saotome, con este juego apuesto que ganare el doble.

—Solo estás jugando con tu vida, fresita.

—Déjenme en paz, al final de la noche les daré su dinero —alzo su ceja mirándolos con superioridad.

—Eso esperamos —Ryu empujo la mesa haciendo que su fila de fichas cayeran. Mikado frunció el entrecejo mirando cómo se alejaban.

—Una carta más —gruño al "Rey del juego".

—Crees que sea buena idea —menciono Ranma con recelo.

—Nuestra comisión será más grandes si no gana, y el escarmiento será mejor —sonrió malicioso.

Ranma hizo un gesto de disgusto con los labios, para después pasar a ver hacia donde se encontraba Akane.

—Ey concéntrate Ranma, hay que mantenerlo vigilado —le dio un ligero codazo.

—Sí, si —sin pensarlo camino de vuelta al grupo buscando a su alrededor a alguien.

—Ukyo ya se fue —dijo tratando de lucir indiferente.

De repente llego una chica de largos cabellos rubios con amplia sonrisa — ¿Podrías ofrecer otra charola? Está en la mesa del banquete, hoy ha venido mucha gente —Ryoga le ofreció un vaso de agua que se tomó en seguida. Akane acepto y se retiraron juntas, Ranma no la dejo de ver, hipnotizado con cada paso que daba haciendo mecer su corta falda, hasta que la perdió de vista entre toda la multitud.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Creí que Akane y Ukyo eran amigas? —se acercó Ryoga aun sonrojado limpiando un vaso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Se sentía un ambiente muy extraño cuando te fuiste, se quedaron en silencio, Akane trato de decir algo, pero Ukyo inmediatamente se fue.

Ranma se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo, ahora que recordada desde que las presento en aquella horrible noche Ukyo pareció recibir muy bien a Akane, dormían en el mismo dormitorio e incluso le presto ropa.

—Iré a ver a Ukyo. Ah es verdad, tu novia te mando saludos —Ryoga rápidamente se sonrojo.

Ranma se encamino entre los pasillos repletos de personas en las tragamonedas, adentrando sus monedas y jalando la palanca velozmente, el ruido era ensordecedor. En un minuto ya estaba atravesando las puertas de la cocina.

— ¿Qué hay Ukyo? —saludo amigable.

—Akane no está —soltó molesta.

— ¿Y quién dijo que la estaba buscando? —alzo una ceja confuso.

—Pues como te la pasas todo el tiempo pegado a ella.

—Oye tranquila, ¿Qué te pasa? —trato de acercarse pero ella se giró a la estufa meneando los sartenes en el fuego —. ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude? Creí que eran amigas.

—No te preocupes ya lo aclare con ella.

Ranma frunció el ceño y se retiró, no sabía por qué ese cambio de actitud tan desagradable.

Al salir casualmente miro a Akane que atendía a una pareja de comensales con una sonrisa, cuando se retiró, Ranma fue tras ella.

—Veo que ya te acostumbraste.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Jamás me acostumbrare a esto, quisiera romperles la cara a todos lo que se me quedan viendo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? Yo disfrutaría viendo tal espectáculo —dijo burlón.

Akane hizo un mohín con sus labios —Happosai dijo que si volvía a golpear a alguien más me descontaría medio salario del día.

—Y créeme lo dice en serio.

—Además mis piernas están ardiendo, estoy agotada, desde esta mañana no hemos parado de caminar de un lado a otro.

—Es verdad —la miro con pena—. Entonces tomemos un descanso, ven.

—Pero no, no podemos Ranma.

—Claro que sí, ven ya —la tomo de la mano guiándola entre la multitud, fue en ese momento cuando todo pareció silenciarse, podía escuchar sus latidos a cada segundo, solo podía verlo a él, su protectora espalda y sus manos entrelazadas. Entraron a una puerta trasera que daba a unas escaleras, subiendo a lo que sería la mitad del edificio de solo cinco pisos.

—Los demás pisos los usa como bodegas —explico al ver la curiosidad de Akane—. Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato, nadie nos interrumpirá.

Sin prisa se sentaron a mitad de la escalera, las paredes vibraban un poco aun, pero todo era muy tranquilo, Akane soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro. Ambos quedaron en un silencio incomodo, pero ninguno de los dos sabia como dar iniciativa a una conversación.

Ranma carraspeo un poco la garganta mirando de reojo a la joven Tendo, ella solo miraba a la nada.

—Y… —soltó con una voz diferente por su nerviosismo, hasta que se aclaró la garganta de nuevo—, ¿la chica de Ryoga? —frunció el ceño—. Que rápido socializas.

Akane se volteó sorprendida a verlo, Ranma miraba al frente con una incrustada expresión de molestia.

—Eres un idiota, ese hombre estaba ebrio, además ¿a ti que si soy la novia de Ryoga?

—Ah, lo admites —la encaro— Ryoga tiene novia recuerdas, es Akari, te prohíbo que te acerques a él —la señalo acusadoramente.

— ¿Cómo tú y Ukyo que son hasta prometidos? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Ukyo dijo que… —guardo silencio unos segundos—, ella está molesta conmigo, por ese dichoso compromiso del que mencionan nuestros padres.

Ranma relajo su rostro volviendo la vista al frente, incluso su cuerpo que se había tensado se relajó.

—Conozco a Ukyo desde que éramos unos niños, era mi mejor "amigo".

— ¿Amigo?

—Creí que era chico —Akane le miro extrañada pero con una leve sonrisa—. El punto es que su padre le sugirió al mío comprometernos a cambio de su carro de okonomiyakis y así llevarla con nosotros, al crecer yo cuidaría de ella y eso pero…

Akane le miraba con insistencia esperando a que se decidiera hablar.

—Pero…

—Yo no sabía nada de eso, solo huyo con el carro dejando a los Kouji atrás. Aun cree que ese compromiso era en serio —apoyo sus rostro en las palmas de su mano.

— ¿Tú estabas dispuesto a cumplir la promesa? ¿ca-casarte?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no! Ya te dije, yo no sabía nada, ¡creía que era un chico! —Ranma la miro exasperado, Akane rió un poco al ver su rostro y su extraña inocencia.

—Yo… yo no podría verla como algo más, es ahora mi amiga, y creí que ya lo había entendido, cuando me encontró aquí con Happosai e inevitablemente entro en una deuda con él, volvimos a crear esa amistad. No debió decirte eso y mucho menos molestarse contigo —ambos se miraban a los ojos, hasta que Akane poco a poco volteo el rostro al frente de nuevo.

—Espero que pronto volvamos hacer amigas —dijo desanimada.

Ranma al notarlo rápidamente la quiso ver de nuevo sonriendo o incluso molesta, pero irradiando esa gran energía.

—Ryoga tiene un extraño gusto en chicas… —Akane le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

—Deja de molestar con eso Ranma —frunció el ceño pero su voz no se notaba molesta—, ese hombre tenía copas de más, Ryoga fue muy amable y me defendió, eso es todo —explico sin verlo. Ranma sintió un alivio en su pecho y sonrió.

— ¿Ranma?

El joven Saotome solo hizo un sonido con la garganta.

—Sobre el tema del compromiso —su voz se agudizo por el nerviosismo. Ranma inmediatamente se sobresaltó tensando todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué-que hay de eso? —tartamudeo.

—Cuando estuvimos en casa papá lo menciono y a pesar de que dijiste que el dinero de su tratamiento seria cubierto sin necesidad de este compromiso, siguió insistiendo que era por el honor de una promesa. Tu padre piensa lo mismo y, tu madre, bueno tú la viste y…

— ¿Quieres decir que estás de acuerdo? —la miro sorprendido con sus grandes ojos haciendo ver el azul de su iris aún más oscuros.

—No, no, no. No me malentiendas —rio nerviosa negando energéticamente con sus manos—. Yo solo digo que deberíamos dejar claro que, bueno… que tal vez solo somos amigos, ¿no?

— ¿Amigos? —Murmuro con recelo girando su rostro para verse cara a cara— ¿Quieres que seamos solo amigos?

Sus expectantes miradas el uno con el otro eran demasiadas intensas, dos poderosas auras de extraños sentimientos experimentador por primera vez chocando entre las frías paredes, temerosos de decir o de actuar Akane abrió sus labios tratando de formular alguna palabra.

—Yo… —sintió como el cuerpo de Ranma se sentaba más cerca de ella, la distancia que había entre sus rodillas desapareció. Un choque eléctrico inundo sus cuerpos, sus rostros tomaron un tenue rojo, Ranma sentía su torso y rostro ir hacia adelante, quedando centímetros cerca de Akane, sus ojos se posaron en sus temblorosos labios. Cerca de la comisura de sus labios noto la herida que ya estaba sanando.

"Si tan solo pudiera sanarla con…"

Akane quedo paralizada fijando su vista a sus hipnóticos iris, Ranma ladeo un poco su rostro acercándose más hasta casi rosar la comisura de su labio herido, fue cuando Akane cerro sus ojos esperando lo que parecía lo inevitable.

—¡Ranma! —un grito desgarrador se escuchó muy cerca haciendo eco, rápidamente Saotome se levantó.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Akane.

—Shampoo —susurro—, quédate aquí y no salgas —la miro serio saltando por las escaleras para llegar más rápido.

— ¡Espera! —Akane se asomó viéndolo desaparecer.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola, mis más cordiales saludos a quienes llegaron hasta aquí y mi agradecimiento. Ha pasado tanto que mi conciencia decía que tenía que dar señales de vida. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y, si así lo desean, comentar, me será de gran felicidad poder leerlos.

Si tienen alguna duda tratare de contestarlas y si no, ir aclarándolas en cada capítulo.

 **Sav21:** Hola, siempre puntual en tus comentarios, muchas gracias. Y yo un desastre en fechas de actualización, que se le va hacer. Bueno respecto a lo de si Akane es débil o no en este fic, es complicado, en mi opinión en el manga Akane si es fuerte, y no por que le de grandes golpes a Ranma, si no en la artes marciales, por su amor y disciplina. Sin embargo creo que no ha tenido el entrenamiento adecuado para hacer relucir sus aptitudes, es por eso que aquí al principio parecía débil, seguía una rutina sencilla en el Dojo, pero cuando te ponen un situaciones donde tienes que demostrar realmente quien eres tu adrenalina se dispara, esto hizo que Akane empiece a ser más fuerte. Por eso venció a las amazonas, además de que ellas igualmente salieron de su rutina, ya no luchaban igual que en su aldea. Creo que me he explicado un poco. Muchos saludos y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

 **Escarlatta:** Muchas gracias, saber que esos toques que les ha dado Rumiko en cuanto a la personalidad hayan podido ser transmitidos, por lo menos un poco, es reconfortante. Y si, lo sé, he tardado unos meses que si se llega a olvidar, me ha pasado, pero gracias por seguir aquí y ojala podamos llegar pronto al final.

 **Vianey199815:** Hola, siempre he pensado que debo seguir trabajando en las descripciones, y saber que te ha agradado me alegra y anima a seguir mejorando. Gracias.

 **esmeralda saotom** : Hola, muchísimas gracias y bienvenida a este fanfic, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Y pues que nos sigas acompañando con tu lectura y comentarios hasta el final. Gracias.

 **rosefe-123:** Hola!, vaya en tres días, pues gracias me alaga que hayas disfrutado estos capítulos, debo darte la bienvenida por unirte a la lectura de este fic, así que muchas gracias. Y espero que nos acompañes hasta el final.

 **AZULMITLA** : Hola, acerca de los capítulos, la verdad es que no sé cuántos serán, están en proceso, así que no lo podría decir.

 **ivarodsan, Alambrita, nancyricoleon, Lizzy Dezzy:** Muchos saludos y gracias y por sus comentarios. Ya pronto se ira desenredando todo, así que pues… espero que sigan disfrutando cada capítulo. Gracias por su apoyo.

.

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido…**


	19. Rivales

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 19: Rivales**

 **..**

 **.**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

—¡Ranma! —un grito desgarrador se escuchó muy cerca haciendo eco, rápidamente Saotome se levantó.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Akane.

—Shampoo —susurro—, quédate aquí y no salgas —la miro serio saltando por las escaleras para llegar más rápido.

— ¡Espera! —Akane se asomó viéndolo desaparecer.

.

En medio del lobby del casino se llevaba a cabo una serie de conversación a gritos entre una visitante no deseada. Las personas seguían pasando al interior mientras que algunos otros se colocaban alrededor a ver el espectáculo que estaban dando.

—Basta Shampoo, muchas veces te hemos advertido que no vengas hacer tu desastre aquí —regaño Happosai quien estaba frente a una furiosa amazona.

— ¡Entonces tu decirme donde estar airén! —le apuntó con su chui.

Ukyo y Ryoga estaban tras el anciano dispuestos a atacar si algo se salía de control, Shinnosuke y Ryu también aparecieron entre la multitud.

— ¿Para qué? —grito Ukyo tomando con más fuerza su gran espátula.

—El defender a una niña violenta ¿querer saber por qué? Yo no estar de acuerdo de que ellos juntos estar. Airén ser solo mío.

— ¿Akane? —susurro Ukyo pero Shampoo alcanzo a oír.

—Sí, abuela mencionar ese nombre.

—Ella solo es mi empleada y el deber de Ranma es cuidar a mis chicas, sabes cómo funciona esto. Ahora vete, él no está —hablo firme Happosai.

—Esta vez él ser diferente —un ligero desanimo se escuchó en su voz— ¡¿Dónde estar ella?! —cambio repentinamente a un tono amenazador.

Ukyo giro a ver a Ryoga preocupada, inmediatamente él entendió, pero Shampoo era lista sabría que si se alejaba era para ir en su búsqueda.

—Salgamos Shampoo, este no es el lugar —una gruesa voz sonó tras ella, Ranma la esperaba en la salida. La chica frunció el ceño, aunque después sonrió complacida. Al voltearse rápidamente Happosai ordeno buscar a Akane.

—Búsquenla, no se alejen de ella y protéjanla —Ukyo, Ryoga y Shinnosuke asintieron.

.

Los transeúntes pasaban sin tomar en cuenta a aquellos jóvenes que salían del casino, se habían detenido en medio de la calle que estaba siendo muy transitado a esas horas, sin embargo Ranma seguía observando su alrededor, buscando un lugar más tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué tu actuar así por ella? Tu tener que casarte conmigo, ¿no recordar? —camino hacia él, no obstante, Ranma retrocedió.

—Quiero que me dejes en paz Shampoo, se acabó. Sé que tus leyes funcionan así pero… yo, yo no puedo ser tu prometido —contesto serio, su mirada se fijaba en la de ella sin mostrar algún sentimiento.

— ¡Claro que sí! Tu ser perfecto, ser fuerte, buen hombre para crear hijos… yo amarte —sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—No Shampoo.

— ¡¿Ser por chica de la espátula, o por niña violenta?! —sonaba frustrada. Ranma solo negó, Shampoo entro rápidamente en enojo, sentía su sangre arder, ella no sería rechazada por nadie.

— ¡Saotome Ranma tú te casaras conmigo! —Grito en chino—. Y eliminare a todo aquel que se interponga.

Con gran velocidad y sin soltar sus chui se giró entrando de nuevo al lobby, buscando con la vista a Ukyo, Ranma si dar un segundo fue tras ella. Una chica de origen chino paso casualmente a su lado e inmediatamente la tomo del brazo.

— ¿Dónde está la chica de la espátula?

— ¿Ukyo? —Shampoo asintió.

— ¡Alto Shampoo! Déjate de tonterías —grito Ranma sin entender lo que Shampoo había preguntado.

—Ella estaba buscando a Akane —contesto inocente e igualmente en su idioma natal.

—Las dos están aquí —sonrió ladinamente, su mirada sombría se encontró con la expectante de Ranma, quien no entendía aquella extraña sonrisa.

.

Ukyo se paseaba por los angostos pasillos de las mesas con el juego de la Ruleta hasta que el grito de las personas la distrajo, a lo lejos se miraba como Shampoo brincaba entre mesas y empujaba a todos a su paso, la joven Kouji camino rápidamente a su encuentro antes de que ocasionara más desastres.

—Háganse a un lado, apártense —gritaba a todos, sabía que alguien podría salir lastimado si Shampoo atacaba.

— ¡Yo pelear contigo por el amor de airén! —las dos combatientes se encontraron, sus cuerpos eran separados por tres metros de distancia pero sus auras podían chocar entre sí.

—Pero que tonterías dices —ambas tomaron posición de combate cada una con sus armas—. Claro que acepto, sabes que yo soy también la prometida de Ranma. Pero aquí no… —no la dejo terminar cuando Shampoo soltó un grito de batalla y se lanzó a ella.

Ukyo retrocedió saltando a una de las maquinas cuando Shampoo lanzo un chui tirando la pesada máquina la cual soltó chispas de sus circuitos, el sonido de las monedas saliendo hizo bulla. La gente gritaba animada, para ellos solo significaba dinero fácil.

La chica de la espátula le comenzó a lanzar algunas más pequeñas que saco de la tira que colgaba en su espalda, sin embargo Shampoo las esquivaba ágilmente.

— ¡Ranma has algo! —lloro Happosai.

— ¡No puedo hacer nada! —grito impotente mirando la pelea frustrado.

Happosai saco una de sus bombas de humo lanzándola hacia las dos peleadoras, inmediatamente pararon cubriendo sus narices y tosiendo con intensidad, entrecerrando su vista ante el ardor.

— ¡Ahora! —Ryu, Ryoga y Ranma las tomaron por los brazos sacándolas a la fuerza del lugar, ambas seguían pataleando para soltarse.

Algunas personas aplaudieron y festejaron, otras más confusas imitaron su acción.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué lugar! No sabía que hacían actuaciones de teatro también —dijo un hombre asombrado, las meseras de lugar solo sonrieron nerviosas, animando a todos a asistir de nuevo al casino.

.

—¡Suéltenme! —se abrían paso entre toda la multitud hacia la calle tratando de alejarlas de las personas, pero estaba abarrotado, eran las horas más céntricas.

—Yo matarte —gruño Shampoo, con su cabeza dio un golpe a Ryoga quien la detenía por detrás logrando zafarse de su agarre, inmediatamente Ryoga llevo una de su mano a su nariz sangrante.

La amazona camino amenazante de nuevo a donde Ukyo pero Ranma se interpuso.

—Shampoo no quiero lastimarle, basta.

— ¡No Ranma! esta es mi pelea, yo puedo —gruño Ukyo empujándolo para abalanzarse de nuevo a Shampoo, ambas chocaban sus armas con duros ataque, los metales de sus armas hacían un sonido desgarrador sacando chispas. Las personas rápidamente se comenzaron alejar pero sin dejar de ver la pelea, creando una especie de círculo entre las peleadoras.

Ukyo lanzo una espátula cortando un chui a la mitad dejándola inservible, Shampoo la miro con furia y gruño, lanzándose a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, cada golpe acertaban en sus cuerpo haciendo crujir sus huesos y otros se esquivaban velozmente.

Shampoo en su adrenalina tomo uno de los letrero de un local arrojándolo hacia Ukyo pero esta lo esquivo, más tarde se dio cuenta de que este golpearía a las personas de tras de ella. Cuando trato de reaccionar se sorprendió aún más al ver a Akane deteniendo al anuncio con un golpe partiéndolo a la mitad y cayendo inmediatamente frente a sus pies salvando a los espectadores.

— ¡Akane! —Miro sorprendido Ranma—. "Tonta, tonta, tonta…" —repetía mentalmente corriendo hacia ella.

Shampoo al verla paro sus ataques, ahora las tres formaban un triángulo, todas se miraban desafiantes las auras inundaban el lugar sin mezclarse creando corrientes de viento. Shampoo se paró recta y camino lentamente a Akane; no se inmuto cuando los cuerpos de Ranma y Ukyo se acercaron tapando los pocos metros que las separaban.

—Aléjate de ella —advirtió Ukyo—, la pelea es conmigo.

Akane miraba con furia a la exuberante amazona.

— ¡Eres una tonta!, has arriesgado muchas vidas, ¿cómo no te importa lastimar a alguien inocente?, y solo por una estúpida pelea de "amor". No voy a permitir que hagas más daño.

—Ya las escuchaste —gruño Ranma extendiendo su mano en signo de protección a Akane, aunque no fue suficiente, el joven Saotome vio como en cámara lenta –sin embargo fue en una fracción de segundo– cuando Shampoo se acercaba a Akane dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ranma abrió los ojos con desmesura, mientras que Akane la miraba igual pero aún más confundida, había hecho un movimiento tan veloz que ni siquiera había notado su repentino acercamiento. Saotome sabía perfectamente que significaba, "el beso la muerte". Inmediatamente Shampoo se retiró saltando ágilmente.

— ¿Qué-que fue eso? —se tocó la mejilla.

— ¿Akane estas bien? —Ukyo tomo la mano con la que había golpeado el letrero, revisando cada centímetro del brazo.

—Sí, si estoy muy bien —le sonrió.

— ¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Ya fuera se acabó la función! —decía Ryoga ahuyentando con sus manos a las personas que aún seguían reunidas alrededor. Solo se podía escuchar todo aquel cotilleo entre ellos.

—Ranma —escucho ser llamado pero él seguía en su ensoñación, mirando la escena de preocupación de Ukyo y la sonrisa de Akane. Fue en ese momento que diviso detrás de Akane a Shinnosuke.

— ¡Tu! —bramo abalanzándose sobre el tomándolo de sus ropas—. ¡Eres un verdadero inútil, porque no te regresas a cuidar tu bosque!

— ¡Calma ya Ranma! —grito Akane aferrándose a su manga para que lo soltara, jalándolo un poco. Su furiosa mirada no se separaba de Shinnosuke.

—Ella es fuerte, y capaz ¡Lo sé! Podría luchar contra un dragón. Eres tu quien no confía en ella —exclamo molesto empujándolo con fuerza. Ranma tenso su mandíbula, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Tú no eres nadie para decir tal estupidez, ni siquiera conoces lo torpe y terca que es. Yo soy el que ha estado con ella siempre, confió en ella, pero no soy tan idiota como para dejarla que cometa una locura que la dañe, para eso yo estoy aquí —se señaló con el pulgar— para protegerla.

El joven Shinnosuke quedo sin palabras, tal vez tenía razón, pero cuando la vio salir de las escaleras tan decida a terminar con esa locura, no pudo hacer nada, trato de convencerla de no adentrarse a la pelea, sin embargo no fue suficiente, Akane había demostrado ser muy obstinada. Solo le quedaba estar a su lado cuidándola.

—Ranma —susurro Akane sin creer en lo que acaba de decir, sus grandes ojos café lo miraban con un brillo evidente, su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que olvido todo lo que había alrededor.

—Basta los dos —intervino Ukyo— ha sido un larguísimo día, calmémonos todos —tomo del hombro a Akane sonriéndole, pero ella seguía clavando su vista en Ranma. Este al sentir esa fuerte mirada, la diviso de reojo sonrojándose inmediatamente.

—Sí, ya… ya vamos adentro —dijo Ranma nervioso, la joven cocinera meneo amigablemente el hombro de Akane provocando que saliera de su ensoñación y asintió lentamente. Amabas se encaminaron de nuevo al casino.

—No he terminado contigo —amenazo señalando a Shinnosuke, este solo frunció el ceño. Su celular sonó en su bolsillo y se retiró a contestar.

— _¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?_

—Señora Nodoka, creo que debería seguir con el plan.

— _Oh, es perfecto_ —contesto ilusionada.

.

—Linda Akane yo sabía que eras perfecta, mira lo que has hecho deteniendo a estas locas, mejor que estos inútiles —recibió a las chicas en el lobby.

—No golpeamos mujeres viejo —se defendió Ryoga.

—Ya, ya sigan trabajando —aplaudió para que se dispersaran y así lo hicieron, cada uno regresando a su labor.

—Ukyo —Akane la tomo del brazo para tratar de hablar.

—Está bien Akane, yo… lo lamento, no debí tratarte así…

—No Ukyo, no tienes por qué…

—Creo que ahora somos rivales de amor. No dejare de luchar por el amor de Ranma, pero no por eso dejaremos de ser amigas —le sonrió retirándose.

"¿Rivales de amor?", subió una ceja confundida.

— ¿Sabes cuantas veces te he dicho lo tonta que eres? Te dije que te quedaras —sonó la voz de Ranma detrás suyo, el joven llegaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho sin verla a los ojos.

— ¿Sabes cuantas veces te he dicho que no me quedare con los brazos cruzados? Soy una artista marcial también y voy a luchar —dijo con firmeza, acto seguido se retiró dando zancadas, evitando que viera sus evidentes mejillas sonrojadas.

—Las mujeres son difíciles —dijo Ryoga a su lado—, pero es muy linda —suspiro.

—Cállate —lo empujo del hombro y se fue con Ryu.

— ¡¿Quién va a limpiar este desastre?! —se escuchó un grito del dueño del local de enfrente.

La calle estaba destrozada, las paredes aún tenían incrustadas algunas espátulas pequeñas, las letras de luces de neón se habían descompuesto por los golpes y en el asfalto estaba el letrero hecho trisas, sin embargo Kabukicho no perdía su brillo, después de unos minutos de limpieza las calles desbordaban un ambiente de júbilo entre sus visitantes, incluso si observabas bien se podían distinguir a los Yakuzas afuera de locales jugando cartas o bebiendo dentro de casinos, algunas parejas paseando u hombres y mujeres de negocios que iban por alguna diversión, verdaderamente desbordaba la diversidad.

Hasta que las altas horas de la madrugada llego y el nocturno cielo comenzó a aclararse a un tono de azul oscuro fue que todo se tranquilizó, una corriente de viento soplo viajando por cada oscuro callejón; y los caminos iluminados daban la paz que podría perderse en cualquier momento.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! Buen día, tarde o noche… madrugada tal vez. Creo que esta vez he sido puntual, lo estoy intentando. Tal vez deba hacerlos un poco más cortos así podría actualizar mas rápido, no lo sé, ¿les parece bien? ¿Qué opinan?

Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño capitulo, me agrada la amistad que podría darse entre Akane y Ukyo así que las he contentado. Los caprichos de Shampoo son más que claros, ¿Qué hará Cologne esta vez? Díganme que les ha parecido la historia en unos de sus comentarios y sus consejos, si así lo desean.

 **Guest** **:** Si exacto y en mi opinión se me hace una lástima que no se haya desarrollado ese potencial que tal vez podría llegar a tener. Pero bueno existen los fanfics.

 **Esmeralda Saotom:** Hola, un fanfic de Ranma 1/2 no sería un fic de Ranma si no hay interrupciones. Muchas gracias me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes claro que tendrá un final, de hecho muy pronto. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Siempre están a la defensiva así que sus acercamientos son lentos, pero es muy obvio que antes que nada han formado una amistad y están dispuestos a ayudarse en todo, no son solo gritos y peleas. Por lo menos es lo que se percibe en el manga y bueno el final lo dice todo.

 **Sav21** **:** ¡Hola de nuevo!, esta vez he sido puntual ¿no? Paciencia, paciencia que las canas ya son una mala señal. Lo siento pero como Shinnosuke es un personaje secundario pues, si creo que me olvide un poco. Igual Ryu es solo ocasional como compañero de Ranma. Gracias por tus comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado, estos dos nunca tienen un día tranquilo. Saludos.

 **Amy Saotome Tendo** **:** Tranquila, la verdad es que lo entiendo, es algo desesperante que no actualicen, he estado en esa situación. Gracias por estar aquí desde su inicio y esperar, no prometo nada pero seré más constante. Saludos.

 **rosefe-123, litapaz:** "A quien espera, su bien le llega". Pronto llegara el beso, paciencia ya conocen a estos dos. Saludos.

.

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido…**


	20. Días y semanas

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 20: Días y semanas**

 **..**

 **.**

La noche de trabajo había por fin terminado, después de un largo día todos se irían a descansar y como medio de transporte las camionetas de Happosai se llenaron con sus empleadas que aún seguían hablando animadas, solo Akane que iba en el asiento de enfrente dormía recargada en la ventana descansando finalmente.

—Akane hemos llegado —musito Ukyo para que despertara, poco a poco Akane abrió los ojos bostezando. Sin perder tiempo todas bajaron yendo a sus respectivas habitaciones, las dos jóvenes de nuevo como amigas compartieron la habitación. La menor de las Tendo tendió su futon y se arropo entre las sabanas sintiendo una cómoda calidez, suspiro y sin aguantar más yacio en un profundo sueño.

El sol al fin estaba en lo alto, pero las oscuras habitación seguían en profundo silencio, solo se escuchaban sonoras respiraciones y movimientos de las sabanas rosando sus cuerpos. Las fuertes persianas protegían del ardiente sol, no obstante, eso no impidió que el sol de las 10 de la mañana calentara el edificio.

Fue así como una pierna salía de entre las sabanas, después una mano, la otra pierna y la sabana salía volando, con un sonoro bostezo.

—Un día más —gruño una somnolienta voz.

.

A las 11 de la mañana las chicas salían más animadas después de un refrescante baño y se posicionaban en la larga mesa, ese día era el turno de Ukyo cocinar para las integrantes.

—Ukyo, puedo ayudarte en algo —saludaba amigable Akane mientras entraba a la cocina.

—Gracias, pero todo está bien. Y pronto será tu turno para cocinar, así que puedes ir a convivir.

—Yo no soy buena cocinera.

—Bien no te preocupes, puedo enseñarte —le sonrió siendo correspondida con la brillante sonrisa de Akane, después se retiró a la mesa.

Unos minutos más tarde todas desayunaban animadas, algunas peleaban por sus ingredientes; otras reían a carcajadas de algún chiste, algunas más hablaban de cosas triviales y tranquilas, en este grupo estaba Akane contestando algunas preguntas por ser una de las nuevas.

"Se ven tan animadas", pensaba Akane, "Happosai dijo que cada una tenía una historia difícil, y ahora… a pesar de todo se ven felices".

—Se bienvenida a nuestra familia Akane —una de las chicas grito parándose de su silla aplaudiendo. Siendo inmediatamente seguida de todos los aplausos y sonrisas.

"Son felices por que han encontrado una familia", sonrió Akane agradeciendo.

.

Ya que el verdadero trabajo empezaba más tarde todas descansaban o hacían sus actividades diarias. Y en el piso de los chicos la situación era algo parecida.

Dispuesta a recorrer el edificio Akane se encamino por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, donde se deslumbraba el gran distrito de Shinjuku, su población y su gran infraestructura. Hasta que su vista se posó en la otra esquina; ahí en la orilla del inmueble un relajado Ranma practicaba su equilibrio en una sola pierna, a pesar de tenerlo de espaldas se observaba su lenta respiración, la joven se perdió en su recta postura. Dio cauteloso pasos acercándose a él, puedo ver así que mantenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no quería asustarlo.

— Ran…

—Akane ¿Qué haces aquí? —hablo calmado.

— ¿Cómo sabía que era yo? —se sorprendió Akane. Ranma la miro de reojo.

—Tu aura es muy fuerte.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, es mejor que me vaya.

—Pue…puedes quedarte si quieres —dijo aun con la vista en el horizonte.

—Es una linda vista.

—Si —afirmo mientras sus azulados ojos se posaban en los de Akane quien se sonrojo inmediatamente. Ranma rápidamente desvió la vista. Bajando del borde de la construcción.

— ¿Ranma? —Akane lo llamo mientras se posicionaba a su lado, ambos con la vista pérdida a lo lejos— ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido girando su rostro para verla. ¿Por qué de repente le interesaba esa información? Nunca nadie le había preguntado antes.

"Las chicas perdieron una familia, pero Ranma tiene a su padre, a su madre, es excelente en artes marciales; podría competir honradamente de manera profesional ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Es feliz aquí?", Akane se preguntaba muchas cosas, realmente quería saber más de aquel chico.

Por otra parte Ranma titubeaba sin saber que contestar. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿La verdad? Lo creería loco y no deseaba tal cosa. Parecían de ser mundos tan diferentes y sin embargo quería compartirlo con ella. Pero… ¿era el momento?

"Cómo explicarle que estoy en este lugar por una estúpida maldición y todo por la culpa de mi padre.

Cuando hace 2 años como parte de mi entrenamiento fuimos a China a los estanque de Jusenkyo, lo que empezó por un entrenamiento de combate estilo libre normal termino en un maldición literal. Los estanque estaban malditos, cada una con un trágica historia, personas y anímales ahogados, al caer en algunos de ellos tomabas la forma física de su víctima al contacto con el agua fría volviendo a tu forma normal con el agua caliente. Fue así como caí en el estanque de la muchacha ahogada, mientras que mi padre en el estanque del panda ahogado. Desde ese día fueron constantes problemas, ahora me convertía en mujer, pasaba hambre, fríos inviernos, sofocante veranos, tormentas, noches oscuras y acostumbrarme a mi nuevo cuerpo.

Hasta que el maestro de mi padre Happosai nos encontró, nos trajo a su edificio en Kabukicho y nos metió en sus sucios negocios. Sin mencionar el acoso de ese viejo pervertido al convertirme en mujer, siempre pegado a mi pecho y tratando de convencerme de vestir conjuntos de conejita. Me opuse rotundamente, el cobarde de mi padre acepto pero yo hui de allí, tratando de llegar a China.

Hasta que sus hombres me encontraron, dándome un mensaje que no dude en aceptar.

Happosai pagaría el viaje a China para nuestra cura, pero no fue gratis, después de nuestro regreso exigió el dinero de vuelta. Y sin ningún yen en nuestra bolsa fuimos obligados a aceptar pagar nuestra estancia y el viaje a China más intereses. Ese maldito nos tendió una trampa y como idiotas caímos en ella.

Ahora estamos pagando una deuda interminable".

—Bueno… pues todo empezó con una… enfermedad, ¡si, eso! Una enfermedad —trataba de dar una historia sin algunos detalles, una verdad a medias o lo que es lo mismo, mentir. Ese era un pasado que ya no tenía que ser mencionado, no por ahora, no si quería mantener a Akane a su lado, al menos él lo pensó así.

— Happosai pagaría el viaje a China para mi cura, pero no fue gratis, después de nuestro regreso exigió el dinero. Sin ningún yen en nuestra bolsa fuimos obligados a aceptar pagar nuestra estancia y el viaje a China más intereses…

—China —murmuro Akane recordando— Jusenkyo —al escuchar ese nombre Ranma se tensó ¿Cómo sabia de ese lugar? Nunca lo menciono. Una corriente recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo casi sudar.

— ¡Ranma! —le miro con grandes ojos encarándolo y tomándolo de los hombros.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Por qué gritas así?

—El beso de la muerte, es el beso de la muerte —Ranma abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Ella, Shampoo, ella tratara de ma…

—No, no lo hará, no dejare que te ponga una mano encima, escuchaste —la tomo del rostro para que no dejara de verlo a los ojos—. No sé por qué sabes sobre ese beso, pero escúchame —hablo serio—, no dejare que te haga daño.

—Sí, bueno… lo sé. Pero además yo también puedo luchar soy muy fuerte —Ranma sonrió.

—No seas boba, no viste como peleo con Ukyo, tú estás en un nivel muy debajo de ellas —Akane dejo de sonreír frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya derrote a dos, ¿recuerdas?

—Golpe de suerte —Akane empuño las mano golpeándole el brazo.

—Ey —retrocedió sobándose—, yo sé que eres fuerte, ¡bien! Pero… no quiero que te lastimen, ya no… —agacho un poco la cabeza derrotado.

—Ranma —la joven lo tomo de las manos entrelazándolas—, pero tu estarás conmigo.

Lentamente levanto el rostro encontrándose con los hermosos ojos de Akane y su sonrisa.

—Yo voy a luchar si es necesario, porque también es mi pelea —dijo decidida—, y sé que tu estarás allí… para protegerme.

—A veces eres tan marimacho y otras... —susurro sin a completar la frase, las manos de Ranma se soltaron suavemente del agarre de Akane pasándolas por detrás de su cintura en un suave abrazo, lentamente su rostro se escondió entre su cuello aspirando su aroma.

Akane seguía inmóvil sin creer aquel acto, no dijo nada y se limitó a sentir el grato acercamiento, quedándose así algunos segundos más.

—Bien, nos vemos luego entonces —se separó de ella rápidamente dándole la espalda, caminando a la salida, terriblemente sonrojado.

— ¿A dónde iras?

— ¿Piensas seguirme de nuevo? —Akane desvió la mirada molesta—, ¿el encanto Saotome te ha hecho efecto?

—Agh, haz lo que quieras.

Una noche más en el casino y todo parecía normal, demasiado para los nervios de Happosai. Y esperando cualquier indicio fue como pasaron las semanas.

.

En un lujoso restaurante del centro de Tokio se llevaba a cabo una charla privada entre dos grandes socios. Desde el ventanal se observaba la multitud de personas atravesando las calles, rodeadas de pensamientos cerrados, donde las preocupaciones del día era lo único que parecía ocupar sus mentes. Para estos comensales la venganza y el deseo al dinero no tienen límites y estaban dispuestos a todo, adentrándose a lo más oscuro de los callejones.

—Kuno es un placer verte, ¿qué te pareció mi regalo?

—Son como flores desojándose —tomo un sorbo de vino.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Son hermosas Cologne pero… estoy cazando a un tigre.

—Déjate de tontería Kuno —se llevó sus delgados dedos a la sien, harta de sus metáforas.

—Akane Tendo —Cologne abrió los ojos, no esperaba escuchar ese nombre, pero después subió su ceja derecha con superioridad.

—Creo que somos excelentes socios, así que, ¿Qué te parece 3 Tendo?

— ¡¿Que?!

—Iguales de hermosas — "Que mejor manera de hacerte sufrir niña; y si sufres tú, sufre Ranma". Tomo temblorosa la taza de té dándole un sorbo, mirándolo con ojos maliciosos por el rabillo de la taza.

—No, no lo sé. Solo me interesa obtener esa alma de tigresa.

Cologne rodó los ojos—. Has perdido tu oportunidad.

— ¿La tendré?

—No, eres demasiado tonto, ella jamás se dejaría atrapar por ti. Akane era excelente para ser una amazona revolucionaria, lástima que se ha puesto en mi contra.

—Seria mía si no fuera por el idiota de Saotome —levanto su puño a la altura del pecho.

—Lo que digas, nos mantendremos en contacto.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:**

Yyy un capítulo más, ¿Por qué los días pasan tan rápido? Los días ni siquiera parecen de 24 horas. Espero que ustedes hayan tenido una mejor semana.

Este capítulo parece más un relleno, por favor no me regañen, pero da pie a que van avanzando los días. Ya en el siguiente, por ejemplo, Akane tendrá semanas de estar trabajando en el casino. Y por ende estará más tranquila y acostumbrada a lo que ocurre, así como tenía su rutina de pelear en las mañanas con los chicos del instituto, ya parecía normal para ella, aunque eso no le quitaba que estuviera harta de repetir una y otra vez las mismas peleas.

Muchas gracias por su comentarios y opiniones, creo que muchos saben lo bien que se siente tener el apoyo de los lectores. Y también quiero agradecer a quienes lo han puesto en favoritos y dado follow.

litapaz, AZULMITLA, Guest, MarcelaRomero752, RANMAA-K, rosefe-123, Lizzy Dezzy, Maat Sejmet, nancyricoleon, Flakita, Vianey199815

Siempre es un placer leer sus comentarios. Gracias.

.

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido…**


	21. Hoguera

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 21: Hoguera**

 **..**

 **.**

Lo oídos de Akane ya se habían adaptado al bullicio del casino, las resplandecientes luces y el gran ímpetu de los clientes. Con el paso de los días y las horas de trabajo Akane supo perfectamente darse a respetar entre un mundo de adultos, su valiente carácter no la dejaba rendirse ante las pruebas que desde semanas e incluso años se habían presentados; como cuando de pequeña perdió a su madre, cuando cada hombre que se le ponía enfrente eran patanes tratando de conquistarla, la dura enfermedad de su padre, su situación económica, problemas escolares y de salud por sobrecarga de tareas como las clases del Dojo y del instituto. Y ahora secuestros, compromisos impuestos, mentiras, manipulaciones, mafias, negocios clandestinos, ¿pero qué clase de vida estaba siguiendo ahora? Sin opción se le impuso vivir bajo los secretos de las calles de Kabukicho.

Fue así como a lo largo de los días varios hombres había salido muy heridos por los perfectos reflejos de Akane, sin embargo, aun su moldeada figura era muy bien vista y vigilada por muchos que iban con más frecuencia al casino. Y en esos mismos días, Ranma -según las observaciones de todos- parecía más agresivo, aunque tratando de aparentar indiferencia ante todas las preguntas indiscretas. Pero muy obvias eran sus rápidas reacciones defensivas cuando alguien se trataba de pasar de listo cerca de aquella chica.

—Akane ven a mi oficina —llamo Happosai entrando a la cocina, donde un pequeño grupo de chicas hablaban animadamente, las puertas de vaivén causaron un sonido abrupto haciendo que las risas de las jóvenes desaparecieran, la joven Tendo le miro con recelo caminando cautelosa hacia él, siguiendo su andar.

Al llegar Akane cerró la puerta y Happosai se giró hacia ella—Toma —extendió la mano mostrando un rectángulo negro—. Te lo has ganado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —rápidamente tomo lo que era un celular de las pequeñas manos del anciano.

—Es tuyo… has demostrado ser fiel, puedes hablar con tu familia —dijo con un tono neutral.

—Este… yo... ¡Si! Gracias —rápidamente sus dedos se movieron marcando cada número.

" _¿Eres tu mi pequeña?",_ sollozo Soun al escuchar el tembloroso saludo de Akane.

— ¡Si, si! ¡Papá! ¿Cómo estás? —estrujo el aparato entre su mano, sonriendo.

" _Muy bien, mejor que nunca. Mas ahora con tu compromiso, soy tan feliz" —_ se escuchaba moquear—. " _El dinero del tratamiento por fin esta saldado y con el medicamente me he estado sintiendo mucho mejor"._

—Me alegro tanto papá.

" _Tienes que volver pronto, Kasumi y Nabiki te ayudaran para planear la boda cuanto antes. Recuerda que los nietos deben ser después del matrimonio"._

— ¡Papá! —grito sonrojada a mas no poder— ¡No confundas las cosa! Y sobre eso papá, no quier…

—Ey, no es todo el día —dijo Happosai—, tienes que trabajar.

— ¡Déjeme en paz! —le grito dándole la espalda, después de unos minutos en los que decidió preguntar por sus hermanas, decidió despedirse—. Tengo que irme. Pero prometo que volveré pronto a casa.

..

Cada cierta fecha el casino se preparaba para el especial día de Pachinko, un agitado día para los trabajadores del casino quienes sustituían las máquinas tragamonedas por hileras de las tradicionales maquinas del juego de pachinko.

—Akane ¿está todo listo? —la chica se encontraba dando los últimos toques de limpieza a las maquinas.

—Sí, sí, no hay problema. Todo se ve muy bien —se llevó las manos a la cintura orgullosa de su trabajo, las maquinas brillaban de limpias con sus llamativos colores.

—La verdad que estos eventos no nos dan tanta propinas pero, las maquinas sí que le dan ganancia a Happosai.

—Todos están tan metidos en esa aparatos que ni caso hacen a su alrededor. Además son terriblemente ruidosas —se quejó una chica topándose los oídos.

—Oh por cierto escuche que mañana Ranma tendrá una pelea, ojala pudiéramos ir a apoyarlo —comento Rin llegando con un trapo en las manos dándole vueltas en el aire.

— ¿Una pelea? —le miro con interés, alzando su ceja derecha.

—Sí, ¿no te dijo? Qué raro, creí que eran cercanos.

—Sí Akane, tienes tanta suerte, incluso los más pervertidos y borrachos no se atreven a acercarte a ti, porque Ranma siempre está cuidándote.

—No digan tonterías, lo que ocurre es que yo se cuidarme sola —frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos—. Además si me dijo, solo que lo olvide —dijo indignada.

—Bueno pues Happosai elige quien ira como su asistente y claro, dicen que reciben dinero extra… Oye ¡Akane espera! —rápidamente la perdió de vista. La noticia fue de gran interés para la joven Tendo quien no dudo en ir a hablar con Happosai.

.

— ¡Yo iré! —entro de improvisto a la oficina azotando la puerta.

—Vaya me gusta tu entusiasmo pero, ¿a dónde? —dejo los papeles que estaba leyendo en su escritorio.

—No se haga el desentendido, a la pelea de Ranma —camino decidida al frente de la mesa.

—No.

— ¿Por qué? —apoyo las dos manos en el mueble.

—Un momento —hizo un ademan de espera—, primero lloriqueas de tu estancia y ahora resulta que quieres inmiscuirte en peleas —dijo confuso, alzando la ceja extrañado.

—Rin dijo que elige quien ir y yo puedo... además necesito el dinero.

—Así es, yo elijo, y prefiero a chicas sin problemas de autoridad como tú. Además es muy peligroso, por eso les doy un extra, pero no a ti. Ya puedes retirarte —señalo la puerta.

—Jajá, usted habla de peligros —comento con ironía, cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho.

—No quieras darle vueltas al asunto, Akane, no iras —sentencio, bajando de nuevo la vista a los documentos—. Aunque tengo un modelo de biki…—Akane desapareció furiosa antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

— ¡Pero si es muy lindo! —sollozo Happosai.

.

—Hola Ranma —le encontró yendo a los vestuarios.

— ¿Qué quieres? —se giró encarándola, como siempre su vestuario lo cautivaba, sin embargo su mirada siempre se posaba en su sonrisa.

—Oye vengo a saludarte tarado.

— ¿En serio? —cruzo las manos en la nuca— A mí me parece que vienes para que yo convenza a Happosai sobre que te deje ir a la pelea de Yokohama.

—Eh, si… bueno, claro que no ¿Por qué querría ir? —desvió la mirada.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo ¿A caso te preocupo? ¿Quieres estar ahí para curar mis heridas? ¿Verme sin camisa? —Akane se iba sonrojando cada vez más, mientras que Ranma la miraba burlón.

—Idiota engreído, ¿quién querría estar con alguien como tú? No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías —giro sobre sus talones pero, no dio el primer paso cuando Ranma la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—Ey, ya ¿por qué quieres ir? —la jalo un poco para que se volteara.

—En clases se dice que quienes participan en estas peleas pueden ganar mucho dinero y bueno…

—Eres tonta, claro que no puedes participar, te harían trizas, es muy peligroso. Ellos no se tientan el corazón, te golpearan sin piedad.

— ¡Yo también puedo defenderme! —grito acercándose a él.

—No puedes —frunció el ceño dando un paso más.

—Creí que me ayudaría a salir de aquí.

—¡Pero en una pieza Akane! —dijo exasperado—. No ganarías tanto como crees ¿Y de que servirá? Happosai ni siquiera te quería con los hematomas de tus manos y ahora, ¿quieres golpes en la cara?

—No voy a per…

—Basta, no quiero discutir más.

— ¡Yo puedo! —le miro con sus grandes ojos café, tan brillantes e hipnóticos.

— ¡No! —la miro furioso. Akane le miro con el mismo sentimiento yéndose a zancadas.

..

La tarde del día siguiente había llegado, el clima acalorado de los últimos rayos de sol no afectaban el interior del casino con el refrescante aire acondicionado. El ensordecedor ruido de las maquinas era mucho más fuerte que las tragamonedas causando dolor de cabeza a la joven Tendo, quien se encargaba de recoger las bolitas al terminar de jugar. Y así se llegó las 10 de la noche.

— ¿A dónde vas Akane? —el grupo de chicas se reunieron en el pasillo de los vestuarios para retirarse ya que habían comenzado su turno más temprano de lo habitual.

—Ya regreso —les sonrió—. Olvide algo en mi casillero.

—Las chicas y yo iremos a un karaoke cerca de aquí —explico Ukyo—, vamos será divertido.

—No… ah, gracias pero no. Prefiero ir a descansar.

—Hm… está bien, solo llama al chofer y el vendrá por ti, pero no se queda así, nos acompañaras a la próxima.

—Sí, gracias, que se diviertan —se despidieron y mientras ellas salían, Akane se adentraba de nuevo a la habitación. Se colocó unos pantalones oscuros, un par de tenis y una sudadera con capucha.

Sin ser vista salió por la puerta trasera escondida tras el bote de basura, quedándose quieta en espera de la llegada del auto que llevaría a Ranma y a Happosai a Yokohama. Minutos más tarde este apareció e inmediatamente cuando echo su andar Akane se escabullo tomando un taxi.

—Siga a ese auto —ordeno con seriedad al taxista.

—Sí señor —el hombre solo miro de soslayo por el retrovisor, sin embargo no capto su rostro. Volvió su vista al frente observando el tráfico, muchos autos le resultaban iguales por lo que le fue difícil seguirlo; además percibía que estaba dando muchas vueltas por calles sin sentido, pero no le menciono nada a su pasajera. Finalmente después de varias vueltas el taxista perdió al automóvil.

.

—Viejo esta paranoico ese taxi no nos seguía.

—Llámalo instinto Ranma, pero nunca me equivoco —exhalo el humo de su puro.

.

Una hora más tarde, muy llegada la noche al fondo de un cajón de la oficina de Happosai un celular sonaba con insistencia, las vibraciones retumbaban en la solida madera, hasta que se detuvo. Fue cuando unas delicadas manos lo tomaron con curiosidad desconociendo totalmente el numero.

.

En los callejones de Yokohama, en la excentricidad de chinatown con un bajo perfil, una pelea bien organizada se llevaba a cabo en sus edificios. Ranma en medio de la pelea y sin mucho esfuerzo luchaba a puños y patadas con un hombre el doble de su peso, mucho más prominente y pretencioso, podía verse en sus expresiones de extrema confianza.

La piel del joven Saotome brillaba con el sudor del sofocante y oscuro lugar, con solo luces de colores que podrían poner nervioso a cualquiera que no hubiera visitado antes este sitio; sin mencionar los gritos ensordecedores ocultos tras las paredes aislantes del edificio.

El bolsillo de Happosai comenzó a vibrar y a pesar de su débil sonido atendió el llamado.

— ¡Happosai! ¡Ayuda… happy…! —se entrecortaba la llamada. Con recelo se levantó de la silla de la primera fila.

— ¿Qué sucede? Bueno… —tapo uno de sus oídos yéndose cada vez más hacia atrás, huyendo del ruido. Ranma sin bajar la guardia vio el rostro del preocupado anciano.

Y sin esperar más le dio un golpe certero en el estómago a su contrincante, sacando el aire de sus pulmones dolorosamente; y uno más en la cara mal herida y ensangrentada del hombre, noqueandolo enseguida. La gente rápidamente estallo en júbilo, Ranma algo jadeante miro a su alrededor sin ver a Happosai, tanta gente gritando su nombre lo aturdió, de repente un hombre con micrófono levanto su mano para darle la victoria. Fue cuando salió de sus pensamientos, poniéndose en contra de su serenidad de luchador, para pasar a conjeturas donde una menuda chica que había dejado sola se metía de nuevo en problemas.

Bajo inmediatamente quitando a todos a su paso— ¿Viejo que ocurre? —Happosai lo ignoro tratando de escuchar, pego más el auricular a su oído y frunció el ceño tratando de entender.

— ¡Fuego! —Happosai abrió los ojos al retumbar la palabra de alerta.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas de autora:**

Un poco de información sobre el juego de pachinko…

Consiste en que el jugador compra una gran cantidad de bolitas de acero, al tirar las bolitas, gira haciendo que éstas salgan lanzadas hacia abajo, donde la mayoría cae al fondo de la máquina sin proporcionar premio, y muy pocas realmente caen en unas especies de pequeñas puertas que bonifican ganando más bolas, siendo esto último el objetivo del juego. El jugador las puede usar para seguir jugando, o para cambiarlas por premios.

.

Bueno como he dicho en anteriores notas se aproxima el final, y me gustaría leer no sé, alguna sugerencia, que quieren que pase o algún punto que tal vez se me haya pasado explicar, si creen que deba en los siguientes capítulos resaltar algún detalle… No sé lo que ustedes piensen, agradeciendo así su gran apoyo en este tiempo el cual agradezco mucho. Hacen feliz un mal día.

Como siempre en mención y honor a sus comentarios, gracias y un enorme saludo:

 **flakita, AZULMITLA, Esmeralda Saotom, Alambrita, rosefe-123, Sav21, Vianey199815 , nancyricoleon.**

A los lectores silenciosos que sé que andan por ahí también, porque todos alguna vez lo fuimos. Y quienes le han dado follow y lo han puesto en favoritos, Gracias, espero algún recibir su opiniones también, me alegraría leer sus palabras.

.

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido…**


	22. Descontrol

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 22: Descontrol**

 **..**

 **.**

El oscuro cielo se envolvía del espeso humo que desaparecía entre negrura, hasta que se comenzó a tornar a un color anaranjado carbonizado por las grandes llamas del edificio. El mismo cielo parecía estar en llamas, podía verse a kilómetros. El calor se apodero de las calles y el pánico de las personas no se hizo esperar, muchos marcaban a los bomberos que se escuchaban ya a lo lejos, mientras que otros captaban en sus celulares tan trágica escena.

Derrotada en su búsqueda, Akane rozaba lentamente las cicatrices de la palma de su mano, cuando el taxista se detuvo abruptamente ante el tráfico, no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría al ver el edificio en llamas.

—Pero que desgracia —exclamo preocupado.

La joven Tendo envuelta en sus pensamientos no capto sus palabras pero un extraño olor llego a su nariz, levantando rápidamente el rostro. Fue cuando vio la atmosfera cobriza, salió rápidamente del coche sin creer lo que miraba; corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que sus piernas ardieron. Parecía que la fila de autos era interminable al sentir que no llegaba, su pecho dolía y le era difícil respirar, no despegaba la vista de las incontenibles llamas. Todo a su alrededor iba lentamente, el estridente ruido de los bomberos y el alboroto de las personas, iba empujando a cada una de ellas hasta llegar lo más cerca que pudo ya que unas barrar tapaban el paso.

—No puede pasar, retírese es peligroso —advirtió un corpulento bombero.

—No, no, no —murmuraba, sintió como la brisa del agua llegaba a su rostro, la potencia del líquido trataba de calmar las llamas que sobresalían de las ventanas.

— ¡¿Por qué no hacen nada?! Mis amigos está allí dentro —grito hasta sentir su garganta doler.

—Los vecinos dijeron que no había nadie —hablo con un tono preocupación— ¡Rápido! ¡Hay personas adentro! —grito movilizando a sus hombres.

Pero Akane no espero más, brinco las barras que impedía el paso y esquivando a los bomberos tumbo la puerta. El humo golpeo contra su cuerpo sintiendo el fuerte calor; tapo su boca tosiendo fuertemente pero nada la detuvo. Tratando de mirar ante la oscuridad y el humo entrecerró sus ojos adentrándose, corrió por la recepción yendo por las escaleras.

—¡Ukyo! —grito en busca de una respuestas. Fue cuando vio a algunas chicas en malas condiciones bajando las escaleras, seguidas de algunos chicos que cargaban a sus compañeras.

—Handa —tosió llamando a uno de ellos.

— Akane, ¿que haces? debemos salir, ¡no hay tiempo!

— ¡¿Hay más?! ¡Debo ir a ayudarlas! —pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de los bomberos. Así que corrió más arriba hasta llegar al piso de sus compañeras, diviso inmediatamente como algunas chicas seguían de pie ayudando a las heridas. Miro al techo viendo un gran agujero que daba al cielo, la explosión había sido en la azotea, la madera se caía a pedazos cubierto de llamas.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Tienen que salir ya! —se acercó a ellas ayudándolas. Su garganta comenzaba a doler al igual que sus fosas nasales debido al aire caliente, comenzando a sentirse débil.

Al verlas salir se adentró más entre el espeso humo, cuando vio un cuerpo desvanecido tras el sillón.

— ¡Shion despierta! Vamos —meció sus hombros, quitando sus mechones rosas de su rostro con desesperación. La tomo en brazos como pudo y la cargo en su espalda.

— ¡¿Hay alguien más?! ¡Por favor respondan! —grito con sollozo.

— ¡Akane! —salió Nairo ayudando a otra chica—. ¡No hay nadie más, tenemos que salir!

—Estás segura —siguió mirando alrededor.

—Sí, vamos —en ese momento varios bomberos entraron—, ellos revisaran ¡vamos!

—Salgan señoritas, con cuidado —hablo un hombre con mascara guiándolas entre la casi oscuridad. Fue cuando cayó el piso tras ellos haciéndolas gritas y apresurar el paso. Los bomberos que quedaron del otro lado siguieron buscando.

— ¡Vamos, vamos!

Justo al salir tras ellos se escuchó otra explosión, las ventas estallaron lanzando fragmentos de vidrios, sobresaliendo más el humo, las personas abajo gritaron agachándose un poco al sentir las ráfagas.

Inmediatamente enfermeras atendieron a Shion, a Nairo y a las otras chicas y chicos que salían del edificio pero, cuando se acercaron para asistir a Akane ella se rehusó buscando a su alrededor a sus demás compañeros. Hasta que los vio salir por el callejón con algunos bomberos, su corazón se relajo un poco dando un suspiro. Muchos se miraban muy mal heridos, con quemaduras graves y otras más con grandes raspones, mientras que algunos parecían lastimados de la pierna cuando cayó un trozo de barrote del techo. Ensimismada en el caos de la calle escucho un grito.

— ¡Ayuda!

— ¡Hay alguien más!

—Imposible, revisamos todo. Ya no podemos regresar será muy peligros, está apunto de desmoronarse.

— ¡Ayuda! —escucho de nuevo Akane. Empujo al bombero y corrió como sus piernas se lo permitieron, sus pulmones contaminados no la dejaban respirar. Gracias a los bomberos el fuego se había controlado pero la estructura estaba muy débil, por lo que solo rociaban con la manguera por fuera. Quito su cabello humedecido por la brisa mirando hacia todas partes, subió las escales pero tropezó, haciendo que su pie se incrustara en la rota madera, golpeándose también la rodilla, aun así no tardo ni un segundo en levantarse y seguir.

— ¡Akane! —escucho la misma voz.

— ¡¿Dónde estás?! —tosía cada vez mas fuerte.

— ¡Akane! ¡¿Eres tú?! ¡En la cocina! ¡Ayúdame! —su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina no sentía dolor, pero era más que obvio que desvanecería en cualquier momento, con su corazón desbocado ante el peligro decidió seguir.

..

— ¡Ukyo! —Nairo vio llegar a la joven Kouji detrás de todos sus compañeros.

— ¿Todos están bien? ¿Y Akane? —la miro sumamente preocupada. Ella no parecía estar herida, ya que apenas iba llegando cuando la explosión estallo en el techo, decidiendo rápidamente ayudar.

—A dentro —Ukyo abrió los ojos sorprendida, la tomo de los hombros estrujándolos.

— ¿Cómo que adentro? —dijo exaltada—. ¡Ya no hay nadie!, los saque por la puerta de emergencia. Yo… yo revise todo —sollozo pensando lo peor.

—No, no, ella entro al escuchar un grito.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡¿Que hacen ahí parados?! ¡Vayan a buscarla! —exclamo Handa a los bomberos.

—No podemos arriesgar a más hombres, la prioridad es que el fuego no se extienda más. Todos sus amigos están a salvo.

— ¡Ella no! —grito con impotencia.

..

— ¡Alto Ranma! —grito el viejo Happosai, el chico ni siquiera espero el auto al escuchar las tartamudas palabras de fuego en la boca del anciano. Solo corrió, corrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y brinco como nunca antes, tal como en sus entrenamientos pasados, no esperaría el estúpido auto mientras él podría llegar más rápido.

En sus pensamientos lo único que se cruzaba era el nombre de Akane. Su pecho ardía demasiado, la posibilidad de perderla era mucho para sus recientes sentimientos.

"Soy un idiota, tonto, tonto", las ráfagas de aire por su velocidad se llevó una traicionera lagrima. "Nada de esto te debería estar ocurriendo a ti… ¿Por qué te involucraron en esto? Y yo todo este tiempo molestándote y haciéndote enfadar, cuando en realidad…"

A lo lejos vio ahora como la torre de humo se volvía más blanca.

—Soy un egoísta, debí alejarte de este mundo, pero yo… yo te quería tener cerca de mi.

Al fin había llegado, el trafico aún seguía inmóvil pero las llamas ya estaban controladas, solo daban la última rociada de agua. Los empleados eran ya acomodados en las ambulancias para revisión.

— ¡¿Dónde está Akane?! —llego gritando a Nairo y Ukyo quienes solo lo miraron atemorizadas.

..

— ¿Eres tu Ukyo? —entro a la sala sin ver el caos que había dejado la segunda explosión la cual fue justo ahí. Ya no existía la pared que separaba la cocina y la sala solo había escombros en llamas dificultando su visión. A paso lento siguió sintiendo el insoportable calor, cuando se escuchó un crujido… inmediatamente se detuvo. Dio un paso más –crujido–, este sonido siguió una línea de un metro cayendo el piso bajo los pies de Akane, esta soltó un grito, aferrándose a su vida en el borde del agujero.

—Tu eres todo un caso… —Akane vio una sombra acercarse frente a ella—. Es una lástima que no fueras lo suficientemente inteligente.

— ¡Ya basta! Yo no te hice nada —sus uñas rasgaron la caliente madera.

—No, pero a mí nadie me rechaza ¿No es divertido? —rio Cologne con una prepotente mirada.

Los pies de Akane colgaban de gran altura además de una pila de escombros, por lo que soltarse no parecía una opción.

—Ser patética. No ser un héroe ¿Cómo preferirte aire? —Shampoo se acercó pisando su mano.

— ¡No! —grito con dolor pero sin soltarse.

—Ahora ya no se burlara nadie de mí, seré la mujer más poderosa. Esa antigua aldea de amazonas me va a respetar y creare una mejor, una civilización donde seré admirada…

—Tú no eres un ejemplo para nadie. Eres solo una delincuente, eres una horrible persona.

—Callar niña —piso más fuerte. Akane hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No me importa la opinión de una niña como tú, no conoces el mundo Akane Tendo. Ahora que estas aquí ¿no te diste cuenta? Todos te mentían, todos te manipulaban, no hacían más que quitarte tu libertad para SU beneficio, dime ¿Qué has ganado?

Incluso te hare un favor, te quitare a Happosai de encima. Ese viejo, Ranma y tu fuera de mi camino… fue un buen día, tres pájaros de un tiro.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Ranma?

—Yo nada, la pregunta es ¿qué le hiciste tú? Quien diría que la debilidad de ese muchacho seria esta linda carita —la tomo de la barbilla sacudiéndola con rudeza.

Los brazos de Akane comenzaban a fallarle y cada vez se resbalaba más, sus músculos dolían.

— ¡Mousse! Muévete —ordeno, enseguida este actuó torpemente. Llego hasta la orilla justo al lado de Shampoo y Akane, se agacho un poco tomándola del cuello, sin presionar demasiado la levanto mientras la chica luchaba para zafarse.

— ¡Suéltame! —pataleaba mientras trataba de quitar sus manos de su cuello rasguñándolo en el proceso. Como pudo dio una fuerte patada en el estómago del joven zafando su agarre y tirando a varios metros a Mousse, cayendo más partes del techo, sin embargo Akane cayó al piso de abajo dolorosamente, incrustándose escombros y leves quemaduras de los escombros, mientras comenzaban a sentir la brisa del agua.

Akane se quejaba de dolor al moverse entre la pila de escombros tratando de escapar.

—Eres un inútil. Shampoo ver por ella —la chica asintió sonriendo maliciosamente. Con facilidad brinco a la planta baja.

—Ser el final —se acercaba a paso lento por detrás cuando en un movimiento trato de presionar un punto en el cuello de Akane, pero esta fue rápida y la detuvo con una manotada.

— ¡Aléjate de mí loca! —Shampoo se quedó sorprendida, inmediatamente cambio su rostro a furia.

Akane se paró rápidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba notablemente, la amazona salto para atacarla cuando la joven Tendo corrió hacia adelante tirando una poderosa patada que solo rozo la pierna de Shampoo desequilibrándola.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? No ves que tu propia abuela te está manipulando. Si quieres a Ranma por qué quieres hacerle daño.

—Yo no hacer le daño, yo eliminarte para estar con él.

— ¡AKANE! —se escuchó un grito.

—Shampoo muévete, ¿tan difícil es de derrotar?—dijo molesta. La joven sintió la sangre arder por sus palabras tensando la mandíbula para poder callar.

—Tu causarme muchos problemas. Terminar con esto —tomo algunas brazas lanzándolas velozmente, sin embargo Akane no pudo esquivar todas, se tapó el rostro con el ante brazo lo que aprovecho Shampoo para presionar la nuca de Akane desmayándola enseguida, cayendo en los brazos de la vencedora.

—Ranma ya viene, no descansara hasta recuperarla, ¡Vámonos! —el trio desapareció con su víctima en brazos.

..

— ¡Akane! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —entro Ranma al edifico, el fuego ya se había tranquilizado por lo que sería un poco más fácil, pero igualmente significaba que era tarde.

Subió a los pisos de arriba y vio el agujero, pensando lo peor se puso a escavar desesperadamente entre la pila de escombros.

— ¡Akane! ¡Akane!

—Muchacho basta, tenemos que salir de aquí. El fuego dejo muy débil la construcción.

— ¡Cállese! Ni siquiera pudo hacer bien su trabajo —exploto en furia.

—Discúlpelo señor, por favor —llego Ukyo—, la chica que entro es… bueno…

—Si lo entiendo. Pero tenemos que salir —el bombero se controló ante la mala actitud de Ranma—. Niño, sé que quieres mucho a la chica, pero te recuerdo que mi equipo saco a todos tus demás amigos. Y esa valiente chica los ayudo a salir con bien, sé que en la vida de un hombre vale mucho más la de su amada. Sin embargo aseguro que esa chica está a salvo, sabe cuidarse…

— ¡Cállese! Usted no la conoce, ella… ella es tan torpe —estrujo los escombros convirtiéndolos en cenizas.

—Su relación era complicada —le susurro la chica al bombero desconcertado por el comentario.

—Ranma —llamo Happosai con voz grave—, Akane no está aquí —inmediatamente se levanto yendo hacia él.

— ¿Qué dice? —Happosai levanto en celular frente a él.

"— _Akane —era la voz de Kasumi—, sé que es muy tarde pero hay unos hombres en casa, dicen que te conocen, que tienen noticias de ti y, —su voz tembló, hablando un poco más bajo—, estoy preocupada no dicen más, creo que estoy asustada. Sé que mienten —se escuchó fuertes golpes._

— _¡Pero que hacen! ¡Fuera de nuestra propiedad! —a lo lejos se escuchó otra voz femenina, hasta que de un segundo a otro en la línea hubo un silencio abrupto, la respiración agitada de Kasumi en el teléfono se detuvo._

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dos hombres entraban a la cocina. Por la bocina se escuchó el golpe del teléfono cayendo y el agudo silbido del corte de la llamada"._

—Era la hermana de Akane.

—Ka… Kasumi —recordó Ranma, tenso la mandíbula, se sentía tan impotente.

—No dudo que fueron secuestradas.

— ¡Su padre! —exclamo alarmado— Cologne no quiere nada de él ¡tenemos que ir! Podría estar herido —salió corriendo del edificio seguido de Happosai y Ukyo.

— ¿Y Akane?

—Pues claro que la voy a encontrar, pero me matara si algo le pasa a su padre.

El trafico había comenzado avanzar y el cielo se despejaba, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, pero era obvio que no al ver el edificio en ruinas. El hospital se llenó del personal herido que por fortuna ninguna fue de gravedad, pero de nuevo se habían quedado sin hogar.

—Akane, por favor que estés bien —susurro al cielo la joven Kouji— Yo quiero ir con ustedes.

—Lo siento Ukyo, pero nos serás más útil aquí —contesto Happosai—. Tienes que ir al casino, cerrar e informales que es lo que está pasando. Solo confió en ti ahora que Nairo también está en el hospital.

—Pero… —les miro impotente, sabía que había mucho trabajo que hacer después de lo sucedido, no obstante quería estar al lado de Ranma.

El auto que los llevaría a Nerima llego e inmediatamente Happosai y Ranma subieron a él. Dejando a Ukyo sola.

—Sabes que yo te apoyo, Ukyo —la joven se volteo al escuchar esa voz.

—Konatsu…

..

El amanecer comenzaba a llegar, los rayos de luz luchaban como cada mañana contra la oscuridad, todos tenemos una lucha en la cual vencer. Y Happosai a pesar de su actitud despreocupada los problemas de su juventud comenzaban a consumirlo, lo que tanto había logrado estaba siéndole arrebato por la actitud vengativa de su viejo amor.

—Ranma —su voz era apagada—, ella no se detendrá.

—Vamos viejo, deje de hablar así, lo desconozco.

—Cuando era joven visitaba su aldea por mis tesoros, ¡era una aldea de mujeres! Era como el paraíso. Pero un día la vi pelear, era increíble. Aunque sabía que podría vencerla, yo soy mejor claro —Ranma rodó los ojos—, era hermosa, y no dude en retarla a un duelo, lamentablemente sin conocer sus leyes. La condición de ella fue que tenía que ser en secreto. Fue fácil derrotarla, ella aún era joven… fue cuando me pidió ayuda con sus técnicas y lo hice, incluso nos hicimos amigos. Un día llego terriblemente desanimada. Me dijo que tenía que casarse, y ya no quise escuchar más, me enoje mucho, creí que teníamos algo… y la deje ahí, llorando.

Estuve ahí cuando contrajo matrimonio —soltó un largo suspiro—, se miraba sonriente y eso me enfureció mas, así que volvía con frecuencia a mis viejas fechorías, para hacerla enfadar… para verla. Además de llevarme excelentes artículos, ella veía como robaba la ropa interior de otras chicas o entraba a sus aguas termales y siempre me enfrentaba con gran rencor, podía verlo en su mirada, con las propias técnicas que yo le enseñe —dijo indignado.

Yo no la entendía, no entendí que no fue feliz con ese matrimonio, que quería estar conmigo —Ranma vio en su mirada algo que jamás demostró tener, sentimientos—. Una noche nos enfrentamos cara a cara, sin embargo no puede hacerle daño. Ya no quería verla más. Muchos años después volví y lo primero que quiso a ser fue matarme. En ese entonces aquel hombre ya la había engallado por lo que se convirtió en esto, en un ser sin corazón por la traición… y admito que yo también tuve mi participación. Jamás creí llegar a esto.

—Vaya viejo eso fue, ¿Eso es verdad? —Happosai le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Pero claro que es verdad! No vuelvo a contarte nada.

—Debe admitir que es difícil creerle —callo por unos segundos meditando—. Así que esa momia se volvió loca por el rencor. Supongo que por lo mismo creo esa mafia, para seguir enfrentándose a cualquiera y ganar, aunque no por los medios correctos.

El auto que iba velozmente por las calles de Tokio llego finalmente al barrio de Nerima, se detuvieron abruptamente en Dojo observando el destrozado pórtico. Ranma corrió al interior, todo a su paso estaba destrozado. Reviso cada puerta sin hallar nada, hasta que por uno de los pasillos encontró al hombre tirado.

— ¡Señor Soun! —con delicadeza lo volteo boca arriba acercando su oído al pecho escuchando su corazón.

— ¿Él está bien?

—Parece que recibió un golpe en la cabeza, llame a una ambulancia, no podemos moverlo debido a su enfermedad, no sabemos si se ha lastimado —Happosai asintió.

—Encontrare a sus hijas, las protegeré, lo prometo —le susurro e inmediatamente salió.

—Hey chico ¿A dónde vas ahora? —grito Happosai, para luego ver con preocupación a Soun, su antiguo discípulo, a quien debía proteger y fallo.

—Yo no quería nada de esto, Genma —hablo al sentir su presencia.

—Amigo —se inclinó a su lado—, él solo quería ser feliz con su familia apartado de todo esto.

— ¡Y yo también! Pero parece que nadie sale a salvo —ambos se miraron mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

.

 **Notas de autor:**

¡Hola, hola!, ¿Cómo están? Tuve que dejarlo hasta ahí, el tiempo se va volando y mañana será un largo día. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, con un poco más de acción. Akane no tiene descanso, ni el pobre de Ranma. Pero muy pronto se resolverá todo o ¿comenzaran más problemas? Gracias por su comentarios, siempre atentos, gracias.

 **NabikiV, Esmeralda Saotom, Flakita, rosefe-123, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Maat Sejmet, nancyricoleon,**

.

 **Sin mas por el momento, me despido…**


	23. Destino

**.**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 23: Destino**

 **..**

 **.**

Una suave brisa llego al rostro de la joven Tendo retomando el conocimiento, sintiendo en su adormecido cuerpo extrañas vibraciones en la húmeda madera bajo ella. Con sus débiles brazos levanto el torso mirando hacia su alrededor. Sus sentidos retomaron fuerza y pudo olfatear un característico olor salino, el viento llevaba de un lado a otro los mechones en su rostro.

Siguiendo el enorme barco de carga, miro al cielo cubierto de nubarrones sin entender que había sucedido; con un dolor de cabeza los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Los gritos de las gaviotas la alertaron, levantándose inmediatamente dentro del reducido espacio entre barriles donde estaba oculta o más bien abandonada. Un sonoro grito la sobresalto agachándose de nuevo, a través de las rendijas observo a algunos hombres entrando y saliendo por el andén, con cajas de madera de todo tipo de tamaños, mientras grandes maquinas posicionaban el pesado cargamento, grandes contenedores de acero.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —murmuro sintiendo la sal en su labios, lentamente retrocedió hasta que choco con un cuerpo desconocido—. Tú —gruño frunciendo el ceño.

..

— ¡Ranma! —se escuchó un grito mientras el joven Saotome esperaba el tren.

— ¡Eres un completo inútil! —Corrió hacia Shinnosuke tomándolo por el cuello—. ¿Para que rayos servía tu presencia al lado de Akane, si no la protegerías? —le soltó empujándolo, su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso controlando las ganas de golpearlo más de la cuenta.

—Ella es igual mi amiga, pero no soy tan idiota como tú. Si tu madre me confió esta tarea es porque se hacer bien mi trabajo y no soy un impulsivo.

— ¿Entonces dónde está? ¡Eh! —lo miro con furia desde su altura.

—Tu madre nunca confió en la tranquilidad de estas semanas, vigilábamos muy bien a Cologne y nos centramos en un extraño plan de exportación que tenía. Yo no quise abandonarla pero era más útil eliminar el mal desde la raíz —se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas. Ambos se miraban serios y desafiantes, sus expresiones corporales lo decían todo ninguno, arriesgaría el bienestar de Akane Tendo, y esto aunque bueno, Ranma lo miro como un enemigo más.

..

Cuatro paredes, un espacio reducido y un ambiente sofocado y oscuro, Nabiki recorrió cada esquina tratando de ser indiferente a sus sentimientos. Después del silencio llego la estruendosa sirena del buque, y como un susurro el vaivén de las olas golpeando contra una estructura cada vez más salvajes, mientras el grito de las gaviotas se alejaban, fue cuando comprendió y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos viendo a su hermana.

— ¿Dónde estamos Nabiki? —su suave voz sonaba asustada, parada en medio de aquel rectángulo.

Desde una perspectiva diferente se miraba el enorme buque de carga en el muelle, las resistentes cajas oxidadas perfectamente apiladas serian llevadas muy pronto hacia el mar a un destino desconocido para las ocultas víctimas.

—Tendo Akane, es mi deber llevarte adentro, vamos —la quiso tomar del brazo pero esta se alejó.

—Estás loco, ¿qué quieren de mí?

—Por favor no quise hacerte daño, por eso te oculte aquí. No me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión —de sus mangas saco unas gruesas cadenas. La chica se puso en posición de combate, sus marrones ojos se reflejaba el tormentoso cielo, igual que su corazón, tan cambiante y poderoso. Ágilmente tiro uno de los barriles frente a ella distrayendo a Mousse mientras esta salía corriendo, sabía que no tenía oportunidad ante alguna de sus armas.

De pronto sintió en sus tobillos la presión, sus pies tropezaron unos con otros y fueron jalados hacia atrás cayendo de bruces.

—Es tarde para escapar Tendo —este jalaba las cadenas lentamente, Akane era arrastrada mientras trataba de quitarse aquella tira de acero. Pronto el joven se vio sorprendido siendo atraído por Akane, quien con fuerza tomo la cadena jalándolo hacia ella.

—No soy fácil de atrapar —los dos tenían una batalla de tira y afloja; y ninguno se rendiría. Akane aún seguía halando desde el piso, pero eso no le quitaba la gran fuerza que poseía, entretanto Mousse se plantó en el suelo con firmeza.

Algunos hombres se les quedaban viendo curiosos, sin embargo sabían el secreto que el puerto guardaba, por lo que guardaron silencio y siguieron en su labor.

Ninguno cedía hasta que Akane sintió como la tensa cadena se aflojo un poco, trato de jalarlo más fuerte para que cayera pero velozmente Mousse corrió hacia ella y giro la cadena atrapando las manos de Akane.

—Te tengo —sonrió triunfante, Akane miro enfurecida al portador de aquellos lentes de botella y sin dudarlo deslizo sus piernas aun atadas tumbándolo, cayendo Mousse de espalda. Las cadenas se aflojaron logrando liberarse rápidamente.

— ¡Tienen a tus hermanas! —grito. Akane se detuvo de golpe y giro a verlo sorprendida. El viento llevaba la brisa salina del mar, adhiriéndose a su cabello que ondeaba con cada ráfaga; durante ese denso momento veía como el chico miraba hacia el lado contrario a ella, no tardó en darse cuenta que ante el forcejeo Mousse había tirado sus lentes.

Con un terrible dolor en el corazón dio un fuerte grito corriendo hacia él acertando un fuerte golpe en el rostro derribandolo en seguida.

—Tú me ayudaras a salir de aquí y rescatar a mis hermanas —bramo tomándolo del cuello, Mousse algo desorbitado asintió.

—Es…ese era el plan —murmuro.

..

—Aquí es —el auto donde viajaban Ranma y Shinnosuke freno de golpe a las afueras del puerto. Sin esperar más ambos salieron corriendo hacia el prominente barco, de un golpe tiraron las puertas de alambre que indicaban las zonas prohibidas. El rostro de Ranma sintió una ligera brisa pero no venia del mar, los nubarrones comenzaban a liberarse.

Por tercera vez se escuchó la sirena, era momento de ponerse en marcha y así lo hizo, sus motores prendieron y sus grandes hélices comenzaron a girar luchando contra la presión de las profundas aguas.

—Debemos de apresurarnos —exclamo Shinnosuke. Al ver a dos desconocidos los guardias comenzaron a perseguirlos, sin embargo estos no eran ordinarios, bajo sus mangas sacaron pequeñas bombas de humo lanzándolas hacia ellos. Ranma no se detuvo y continuo, fue Shinnosuke quien quedó atrapado entre la espesa niebla, y era rodeado por aquellos hombres.

— ¡Shinnosuke! —grito dispuesto a regresar.

— ¡No! Tu sigue —exclamo, de su espalda saco su bo, modificada para traerla en todo momento, la alargo a su tamaño original—. Yo me encargo de esto.

El buque ya se había alejado poco más de un metro por lo que Ranma asintió y con un impulso salto entre algunas cajas para alcanzarlo, sus pies dejaron el suelo aterrizando limpiamente en la popa. Yendo entre los angostos pasillos del cargamento.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora Akane? —susurro— Piensa, piensa, piensa Saotome. No puedo revisar caja por caja.

..

— ¡Ya suéltame! —grito Akane atada de nuevo de pies y manos a un tubo.

—Yo sé lo que hago. Cologne puede bajar en cualquier momento, así que cállate —se alejó revisando la entrada. Pudo ver el pasillo poco iluminado vacío, todo era silencio, el barco era tan grande que no podía oírse nada del exterior, ni siquiera pudieron ver la tormenta a la que se dirigían.

A diferencia de las demás personas Akane fue llevada al sótano, atada para evitar sospechas.

—Estas cosas me lastiman —se quejó removiéndose en su lugar.

—Ahora vuelvo —lo perdió de vista al cerrar la puerta, comenzándose a sentirse nerviosa.

—Ranma —murmuro— ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Podrás encontrarme esta vez? —su voz tembló al recordar todos aquellos pasados acontecimientos, donde fue secuestrada y maltratada. Y aunque de nuevo estaba en la misma situación ahora estaba lista para luchar.

El lugar con media luz era sofocante, podía oler la humedad de las paredes e inmediatamente recordó aquel primer día cuando fue llevada a Happosai, aquel trauma llego de nuevo a sus fibras más sensibles sintiendo oprimido el corazón. Vio a la Akane Tendo respirando con dificultad, cuando sus gemidos de llanto podían oírse tras la puerta y los detenía con sus manos, pero le era inútil, se sentía impotente.

—Ya no —sentencio, tranquilizándose. Lleno sus pulmones exhalando sonoramente y cerró los ojos inundándose del silencio.

Pronto pudo escuchar el eco de unos seguidos pasos, no era Mousse estaba segura, por lo que se sobresaltó un poco cuando se detuvieron. El rechinido de la puerta retumbo en sus oídos, causándole escalofríos; fijo la vista en aquella sombra, estaba sola de nuevo ante un nuevo enemigo.

..

Después de varios cajas llenas de artículos, algunos de gran valor e importados del extranjero, se dirigió a una entre medio de todas, extrañado acerco su oído escuchando murmullos. Con una de sus habilidades adquiridas abrió el candado sin problemas llevándose la sorpresa, al menos veinte chicas habitaban aquella oxidada caja, un horrible medio de transporte.

—Pe-pero que… —las miro confundido.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cologne lo ha mandado? —salió una chica de cabellos rubios—. Por qué viajar así no es precisamente lo que pensábamos —jugo con sus manos cohibida.

—No importa eso, al fin podre estar con mi familia —sonrió otra chica de no más de 20 años. Ranma las miro con pena.

—Yo las ayudare, pero tienen que ayudarme a mí —lo miraron con curiosidad—. Y no me pidan explicaciones —regaño al ver la intensión en sus miradas.

..

Aquel barco era una pequeña partícula en medio del gran océano pacifico, si bien no habían llegado a más de algunos kilómetros las aguas se habían tornado más oscuras, más adelante las nubes besaban el mar creando destellos. Un irregular rayo ilumino el cielo seguido del sonoro trueno, el capitán miro al horizonte sin preocupación, un gran barco de carga como aquel no sería problema ante una tormenta.

Mientras esto sucedía Cologne bajo al sótano junto a otro tripulante.

—Tengo un pedido exclusivo para ti. Seguro y se entrena bien contigo —hablaban mientras atravesaban los angostos pasillos.

—Bien —se limitó a decir, siguiendo con una recta postura.

—Tu madre ha sido una buena mujer. Seremos grandes socios.

—Las revisiones del cargamento de los buques no son tan buenas, son una excelente oportunidad para transportar todo tipo de mercancía.

—Aquí esta.

Abrió la puerta lentamente escuchándose un rechinido, el eco resonó en todo el pasillo, adentro atada en medio de la habitación Akane subió la cabeza lentamente viendo a sus captores.

Aquel hombre le miro con superioridad caminando hacia ella, parecía que la pisaría como cucaracha. Akane le miraba con total furia que de su garganta no pudo reprimir un gruñido.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —su voz grave erizo la piel de Akane. La chica giro los ojos a Cologne—. No me hagas repetir.

—Soy Akane Tendo, pero dudo que te importe —escupió con odio.

—Más de lo que imaginas. Los atributos que una mujer puede dar son maravillosos; puedo ver dentro de ti y buscamos el mismo poder.

—Debes estar bromeando, porque lo que yo veo es la basura de tu interior.

—Mi nombre es Herb, de la dinastía Musk. Y yo sé tú quieres triunfar en un mundo de hombres; ha sido pisoteado tu orgullo, se lo que eso significa, lo aprendí a la mala. Pero reconocí el poder de un hombre y una mujer, trabajando juntos pueden conquistar todo a su paso. En mi aldea las despreciaban y utilizaban solo para la procreación, mi madre sufrió por mucho tiempo sin importarme, aprendí a odiar a las mujeres. Es lo que mi aldea me proporcionaba, ahora es diferente…

— ¿Y tratarlas como simple mercancía u objetos desechable no es lo mismo? Tú y Cologne creen saberlo todo, pero solo muestran la crueldad del mundo. Quieren vengarse de un mundo que no tuvo la culpa de sus desgracias, todo el mundo ha sufrido, todos tenemos nuestras propias guerras pero….

—Basta, basta, hablas mucho… aunque eres una excelente elección —le sonrió con aire de suficiencia, dio la vuelta y salió dejando a Akane expectante. Inmediatamente miro a Cologne con más enojo.

— ¡¿Dónde están?! —grito removiéndose de su lugar, queriendo zafarse.

—Es la única forma de retenerte. Ellas estarán bien, no tengo nada contra ellas.

—¡Está loca!, como si pudiera confiar en usted ¿Y mi padre? ¿Qué le hicieron? —su voz se cortó al pensar en él.

—Él no me sirve de nada, está en tu casa probablemente solo con algo de dolor. A pesar de su edad aun busca pelea.

— ¡El problema es conmigo! ¡Déjelas ir! Ya me tiene ¿no?

— ¿Acaso quieres dejarlas en medio del océano? Calma, tu amigo Kuno tiene un buen lugar para ellas —hablaba mientras caminaba a la salida. Al escuchar esto Akane se tensó completamente, incluso sintió que su corazón paro por segundos.

—NO…No —grito con todas su fuerzas jalándose más fuerte, pero era inútil esas esposas no se romperían. El eco de su grito se escuchó por cada pasillo.

El mar comenzó a olear salvajemente, la brisa del mar y el cielo se combinó en el rostro de Ranma, algunos mechones se pegaban a su frente por la humedad. Sin embargo esto no detenía a nadie, diferentes grupos de chicas abrían cada caja en búsqueda de más víctimas de las mentiras de Cologne. Quienes engañadas creían que viajaban a un lugar mejor, donde encontrarían trabajo o familia, mas ninguna creyó que solo serían llevadas a un mundo de explotación.

— ¡Vayan a los botes!, yo me encargare de los guardias —ordeno Ranma. A hurtadillas las chicas se escabulleron sin rechistar ante la gran presencia del joven.

A lo alto dos hombres revisaban con binoculares al horizonte, el barco comenzaba a ondearse cada vez más por lo que no ponían atención a lo demás de su alrededor. Ranma corrió entre los angostos pasillos llegando a las escaleras y con cautela camino detrás de ellos aprisionándolos por sus bocas golpeando sus cabezas; rápidamente arrastro los dos cuerpos a los botes, no sin antes atarlos de pies y manos.

— ¿Dónde están? —se preguntó angustiado viendo la pila de cajas, era increíble su diminuto tamaño a comparación de todo aquel cargamento. El cielo hablo de nuevo, y las aguas se agitaron creando olas más grandes.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! La tormenta está cerca —grito a las chicas que luchaban contra las corrientes ya en el mar.

El joven Saotome corrió nuevo esta vez entrando a la cabina, pero esta estaba deshabitada. La larga mesa de en medio contenía bastantes papeles desordenados, entre ellos el mapa que los guiaría a su destino. En un impulso de impotencia y enojo golpeo la mesa haciéndola crujir.

—Estuvieron aquí —gruño.

..

—Por favor señor… díganos por… —Kasumi trataba de razonar con el hombre que iba delante de ellas. Mientras Nabiki observaba a su alrededor en busca de un arma, mas solo había pasillos vacíos.

— ¿Es por dinero? ¿Por mi hermana? —Nabiki habla segura de sí, el hombre giro sus oscuros ojos a ella.

—Les he atado solo las manos, no me hagan atarlas de sus bocas —dijo molesto.

—"Akane en que te has metido" —pensó la mediana de las Tendo.

—Así que guarden silencio, Cologne no debe de saber que las he sacado —caminaron a escondidas por el interior del barco hasta llegar a la popa.

Afuera las cajas aseguradas rechinaban al golpearse entre el agitado viaje, como si soltaron amenazas de una inminente caída.

Al llegar a las escaleras para subir a cubierta se escucharon unas voces, rápidamente retrocedió empujándolas.

—Rápido, rápido.

—Oye que te pasa —rechisto Nabiki. A su izquierda noto una de las cajas de emergencia y con el valor heredado de los Tendo lo quebró con la cadena restante que colgaba de sus manos, el chillante ruido de los vidrios hizo eco. El hombre le miro furioso al igual que ella agarrando firmemente el hacha.

—De tras de mi Kasumi —le ordeno a su hermana mayor.

—Espera Nabiki… es peligroso —hablo con fingida serenidad.

—Agh, ¡¿por qué son tan difíciles?! —soltó frustrado. Las voces estaban cerca, no obstante no llegaban, probablemente pararon a hablar.

—Soy Mousse, se dónde está su hermana, y por eso es muy importante que salgan.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que ella está bien?

—Porque si no ustedes aun estarían en ese horrible lugar —de pronto la puerta de la escalera se abrió, y sin medir su fuerza ni velocidad en medio de su nerviosismo, abrió una puerta a su lado que daba a una pequeña bodega de limpieza empujándolas.

— ¡Mousse! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —grito Cologne junto a Herb—. Busca a Shampoo, estamos entrando a la tormenta —este solo asintió, mientras miraba pasar frente a él a la pareja.

—Baja eso ya Nabiki —reprendió, puesto que al momento de que Mousse abrió la puerta ella se había puesto en posición de combate con su afilada arma.

—Tenemos que irnos YA.

—Aun no nos dices nada de Akane —esta vez hablo Kasumi en un tono no habitual en ella, que hasta Nabiki sintió escalofríos, sin embargo siguieron sus pasos. El chico continúo avanzando hasta llegar a las escaleras y abrió la puerta al final de la cima, mas no estuvo preparado para la sorpresa que se avecino.

— ¡Ranma!

Ranma llego justo en tiempo golpeándolo por instinto, y sin oportunidad Mousse rodó por las escaleras adolorido.

.

 **Continuara…**

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de autor:**

Grandes saludos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Y para que no les caiga de sorpresa declaro oficialmente que este es el penúltimo capítulo, la siguiente semana tendrán la conclusión de esta historia que inicio hace dos largos años; es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, Muchas gracias por su apoyo, pero bueno mi discurso de despedida será en el siguiente. Espero seguir haciendo esto, escribir, que aunque tenga muchísimo por mejorar, pueda llegar a que alguien más disfrute de este pequeño mundo.

Con respecto a la introducción de Herb tenía unos detalles para ser el aliado de Cologne que me parecieron para esta caracterización, por ejemplo, si bien recuerdo en el manga, solo utilizaban a las mujeres para continuar con su descendencia y eran criados alejados de sus madres, modifique un poco su personalidad para este fic y pues la historia del personaje.

Por ser una ocasión especial tome el tiempo para contestar sus comentarios.

 **Afrika** : Hola, vaya muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad, me alegra que hayas disfrutado los capítulos.

 **NabikiV** : Saludos, siempre tan atenta a los capítulos y puntual en tus comentarios, gracias.

 **rosefe-123** : Gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **caro-azuul** : Ranma puede ser muy bueno y rápido aprendiendo técnicas, pero realmente es muy lento para darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, comprensible al ser criado solo para convertirse en artista marcial y no en tomar su lado sensible de su persona. Sin embargo su instinto protector está al 100% y más si se trata de Akane. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que disfrutes los capítulos, Saludos.

 **Flakita** : Todos tendrán su merecidos al final ya verás. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

 **nancyricoleon** : recuerdo el manga y siempre he pensado que es igual de terco que Akane, y más en reconocer sus sentimientos, pero sabe muy bien que están allí. Gracias por tus comentarios, en cada capítulo veo que estas presente y me alegra muchos, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** : Gracias, últimamente he trato de cumplir mis tiempos de actualización, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Alambrita** : Pero ya pronto todo estará bien para nuestros protagonistas: Gracias por tus comentarios, que disfrutes el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Esmeralda Saotom** : Gracias me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Y bueno ya salió Ranma al rescate. Y qué mejor que luchando junto a Akane.

.

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido…**


End file.
